


Dora Dora Restora Club

by SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie



Series: Diamond Is With Other Anime [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable, Stand Battles (JoJo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 69
Words: 106,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie/pseuds/SayoriHasAlreadyEatenTheCookie
Summary: It has been two years since Yoshikage Kira had been defeated. Things seem like they are going to be normal again, but then Josuke is pressured into joining a club by his mother. When he attends it, things begin to get... bizarre.
Series: Diamond Is With Other Anime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138904
Comments: 48
Kudos: 41





	1. Good Morning, Morioh-Cho!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any original stand or character I made in this! I don't really care about credit over something so little like this, so feel free to use it without crediting. Just don't say you made it if someone asks because that's mean :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke goes to the literature club!

_Mori- Mori- Mori- Mori-_

_Morioh-Cho Radio!_

"Good Morning Morioh! Greetings, all. This is Morioh Radio and once again your host, your neighbour, Kai Harada!"

The radio blasted into the kitchen as Tomoko made breakfast for Josuke. It was nearing the end of a hot summer, and Josuke didn't hide the fact that he wanted to spend the last few days of summer couped up in his bed or playing videogames. But Tomoko, Josuke's mother, wouldn't allow that.

"Get out of bed Josuke! It's already midday!" She called out, waiting for a response from Josuke.

After a few seconds of silence, Tomoko called out again, and still, no response. She walked into Jouske's room, dodging the mess on the floor as she approached Josuke who was wrapped in his blanket.

"Josuke wake up!" Tomoko yelled as she pulled back the blanket, but to her surprise, Josuke wasn't there! A pillow fell onto the floor as Tomoko let go of the blanket.

"You got to be kidding me..."

Meanwhile...

"Oi Josuke... you think your mom is going to find out you snuck out?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah... last time I was late to wake up she threw a cup of water at me... But I didn't want her to put sun cream on me again, so I just got out while I had the chance this time!" Josuke snickered.

"But it sure is hot out here... phew..."

"You do realize that you can get skin cancer if you don't put on sun cream, right?" Koichi said, stating a fact everyone should have known.

"Huh?! Really?" Okuyasu yelled.

"Yeah, if you get badly sunburned your chances of skin cancer are higher."

Okuyasu and Josuke looked at each other in concern and surprise and then laugh nervously.

"Oh well, let's go to Tonio's, I want something good to eat other than St. Gentlemans-"

"KOIIIIICCHHHHH----KUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!"

Suddenly, A loud voice yelled out, and everyone knew who it was. It was Koichi's clingy (and almost scary!) girlfriend, Yukako Yagamashi.

Even though it had been two years, Yukako hadn't changed since the ugly mark a certain 'Kira' left on Morioh. In fact, it didn't feel like anyone had changed too much, the only exclusions being Jotaro and Joseph's absence.

"Hey, Yukako-" Koichi began saying before being interrupted by yet another voice!

"You have to be so loud, don't you?"

The disappointed and irritated voice meant one thing and one thing only, it was Rohan, the manga artist. Rohan hated Josuke with a burning passion, a passion that can possibly rival his passion for art.

"Yo, Rohan!" Josuke smiled, knowing Rohan would never reflect it.

Rohan looked at Josuke's smile with a slight cringe in his eyes.

"...Hey... Josuke...."

Josuke and Rohan's friendship was unsalvageable. Ever since Josuke tried to cheat in gambling with him that lead to his house burning down, he had never forgiven him.

"Oi Josuke! You think we can get away with staying out of the lessons when we get back to school again?" Okuyasu asked.

"Yeah, like we did last time with the bathroom?"

Okuyasu nodded in an exited and playful way.

"You wanna try it tomorrow just in case we have science? I hate science... it makes my head hurt..."

"Tomorrow?" Josuke asked, not realizing school began tomorrow.

"Yeah, tomorrow! We go back to school tomorrow!" Okuyasu smiled.

Josuke froze. He had no idea summer was already over.

"S-Sure..." Josuke chuckled nervously.

"You didn't know summer was ending tomorrow?"

Koichi must have been listening, as he jumped into the conversation.

"Well..."

"What do you expect Koichi? People like Josuke never learn..." Rohan sighed.

"Look, I lose track of time, okay!" Josuke replied.

After a bit of walking, Rohan and Yukako went away. Koichi, Josuke and Okuyasu were left to their own devices.

"The park is gonna be up here soon! We just gotta pass Angelo and then we are there!" Josuke smiled.

The three walked past Angelo, all saying 'Yo, Angelo' in unison as a gentle, muffled scream could be heard from within the rock.

Soon, they arrived, and they were exhausted. It was like being lost in the desert for days and seeing an oasis in the distance. But it is said that in the desert, the heat makes you see things you desire like food, water, an oasis... and that is what the three experienced just now.

The park was closed. The disappointment on their faces was immeasurable, and their days were ruined.

"All that walking... for nothing..." Koichi sighed.

"I think we should just go home... guys..." Josuke frowned.

"If we were just a little bit less thirsty... we could probably get over that fence..." Okuyasu groaned.

After a few seconds of silence, the three all decided to go home and have a cold shower.

It was truly a massive waste of time.

Josuke walked into his house after a long walk back and strangely, everything was silent. It was almost too quiet...

"Mom? You in here?" Josuke called out, half hoping Tomoko wasn't there.

...

...

A smile hit Josuke's face as he ran towards the television to play a video game, he inserted the game cartridge and saw the screen light up before him. But then...

"JOSUKE!"

"AHH!"

Josuke jumped out of his skin! He had no idea Tomoko was home!

"You are in so much trouble, damn it!"

Tomoko quickly walked towards Josuke, swiftly unplugging the television, destroying all the colours on the screen.

"What did I even do?!" Josuke replied, looking at the anger on Tomoko's face.

"Why the hell did you sneak out?! You know you can get sunburned in this heat!"

"...Oh... I-I can explain!!"

"No more excuses! You are banned from videogames until you make it up to me!" Tomoko pointed, picking up the gaming console and its cartridges.

"I want you to do something other than play video games all day! I want you to discover something you are good at! Perhaps you will be of use around the house if you did so!"

Tomoko put the console and the cartridges in a high up cupboard, locking it behind her.

"So, why don't you try out something new? School is starting tomorrow, after all!" 

"Oh no..." Josuke groaned, holding his head in shame.

"Now what do I do?"

Later that evening...

_Ri~~~ng!_

_Ri~~~ng!_

_Ri~~~n-_

"Hello? This is the Hirose household."

"Koichi, I need help..." Josuke asked.

Koichi sighed.

"It's not anything physical! I just need some advice!" Josuke asked.

"What with?" Koichi replied.

"So... my mom banned me from playing video games until I did something... unique? Well, I don't know what to do! The only things I know how to do is play video games and comb my hair!!!"

"Well... when school starts again you can always _join a club,"_ Koichi suggested.

"A club? Really?" Josuke sighed.

"...You think I can get away with the video games club?"

"Of course not! Go to a club about something you have never thought to try, like... art!"

"But art is boring... I have no artistic talent at all... Unless I cheat with my 'Crazy Diamond-'"

"No! Do something that you can't have your stand carry you in!" Koichi yelled.

"Okay... I could try something like language... I guess I am pretty good at English..."

"What about _literature?"_ Koichi suggested.

"Literature? You mean, _poems and stuff?"_ Josuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess... Have you ever tried it?"

"No... I could give that a go..."

"Well great! We found something! I heard that there is a literature club at our school, and it is pretty small too! I think there are only four members."

"Well, I am only going to do it if I enjoy it! If the club is full of shitheads, I am just gonna drop it..."

"Great! I hope you enjoy it!"

"Alright, Cya!" Josuke smiled, hanging up.

The next day... 6 AM

"Wake up Josuke! You have school in an hour!" Tomoko yelled from the hallway, waking Josuke up.

"...Oh... yeah... that..." Josuke groaned, walking to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

After twenty minutes, Josuke had breakfast. He was eating cereal.

"So, do you know what you are going to be doing? To get back your games?" Tomoko asked.

Josuke nodded before answering.

"I am going to join a club..."

"Really? By choice?" Tomoko asked again.

"Well, no. You are making me do something 'new'..."

"That doesn't matter... what's the club about?"

"Literature."  
Tomoko looked surprised.

"Nice! I am looking forward to your literature!"

"Well, I-"

_7: 2 0 AM_

Josuke stared at the clock and rubbed his eyes before running to the front door.

"S-sorry! Gotta go!!"

Josuke ran half the way to school, stopping occasionally for breaks. He was late for school by a minute and stared at by his teacher when he walked in.

The day passed as usual. Two periods of work, a break, two more periods of work, lunch and then finally, the last period. After this, Josuke would normally head home to play video games and forget his work but today his normal schedule was altered with a club. As the final bell rang, Josuke headed to where the club would attend, coincidentally, it was his History room that he had for his third period. It was on the other side of the school, so it would take Josuke a few minutes to get there.

Soon, he arrived. It was 15:05, and the club must have already begun as Josuke could hear talking from inside. Josuke knocked twice and heard the talking stop abruptly. After a bit of movement, the door opened, and Josuke was met with a short girl with pink hair.

"...What?"

The girl looked like she was in the lower years, but she spoke with such confidence, making Josuke unsure of witch year group she belonged to. Her pink eyes and overall appearance made her seem welcoming, but with one word, Josuke's understanding was gone.

"Well? I asked you something, respond!"

Josuke didn't even realize he was being spoken to at first, he was still distracted by the girl's dynamic appearance as an oppose to her slightly rude way of talking was very surprising.

"Is... is this the literature club?" Josuke asked feebly, looking down at the girl.

"Yes. Did you see the posters?" She replied.

"Well, no-"

"Then why are you here? Are you following us?!"

"No, no! I wanted to see what the club was like! My friend told me about it!"

The girl stared deep into Josuke's eyes with a glare that faded after a few seconds.

"...Fine. I would have rather had a girl..." She muttered, turning around and walking back into the club, making a hand signal to indicate Josuke in.

"Everyone, we have someone who might join..."

"Really?" A girl with short brown hair gasped.

"...It's a boy..." The girl sighed.

Josuke walked in and the expressions on the girls' faces varied.

"Hello..?" Josuke said, expecting a response of silence.

But Josuke was surprised as a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes replied with:

"Hello! What's your name?" 

Her friendly presence was like the opposite of the other girl who answered the door. She was cheery in her way of talking and looked friendly too.

"Josuke. Higashikata Josuke."

"Nice! My name is Sayori, the short one is 'Natsuki' and the tall one over there is 'Yuri!' I am the vice president here!"

"Oh... so is Yuri the president of the club?" Josuke asked.

"No, That's Monika! She is normally late because of her piano lessons..." Sayori smiled.

Josuke could see why Sayori was the president of the Literature Club, she was very warm and welcoming as an oppose to Natsuki's attitude that reminded Josuke of Rohan. She had a friendly aura around her like any negatives would be nullified and made less negative and more positive.

"So Natsuki... Aren't you going to make cupcakes to celebrate?" Sayori asked, forcing a scenario to occur.

"Celebrate... what?" Natsuki replied, looking at Josuke for a split-second.

"You know! Josuke's arrival!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well... It depends if he cares about literature or not... If he doesn't then he can expect nothing from me..."

Sayori laughed nervously.

"You don't have to worry about that, Josuke! She can be a little bit mean at times, but she is lovely when you get to know her!"

"Yeah..." Josuke sighed.

Natsuki looked over to Yuri who was reading her book again. She seemed to have no interest in Josuke's arrival. Perhaps she did, but she was too distracted with her book to talk.

"Hey, Yuri! Do you even have any idea what is happening or are you just too absorbed with that book again?"

"..."

Nothing. She truly was trapped with her book.

"Yuri!" Natsuki yelled, snapping her fingers twice.

"Eh?!" Yuri yelled, being obviously surprised by the sound of snapping.

"Jeez... after you ranted about being punctual a few weeks ago, you really didn't mean any of that..."

Yuri stood up and walked towards Josuke nervously.

"Sorry... I get really distracted when reading... My name is Yuri, you?"

"My name is Josuke."

Though Yuri was embarrassed to not even notice Josuke's arrival, Josuke himself was nervous talking to her. She towered over him, looking down as she talked. Even if she was nervous, she was still particularly menacing. Something felt off though. The look in Yuri's deep purple eyes told a different story to the one she herself portrayed in her actions. It was almost like her true self was locked behind a shade of purple glass, ready to shatter if too many things were weighed upon it, leading to a sudden shatter with dangerous, falling shards of glass that would cut and tear in a crazed spiral of confusion and madness.

"Do you... like reading?" Yuri asked, putting Josuke in the spotlight.

"Not really... I am more fond of manga than novels-"

Natsuki turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"Manga..?" Yuri replied, looking over at Natsuki.

"It's not... _really_ literature, but I guess you're still reading..." 

After an awkward silence, the doors swung open. A tall girl with long, brown hair and green eyes fell in, looking around the room shyly.

"Sorry, everyone! I was late again!" She laughed, rubbing her head.

But at that moment, she saw Josuke and a surprised, puzzled look crawled onto her face.

"Yo..?" Josuke said shyly, expecting to be kicked out the club in a second.

"...Josuke... Higashikata..?" She asked quietly, looking at his hair to confirm her questions.

"Yes. I am."

The girl's confusion turned into a welcoming smile. Her caring green eyes made Josuke slightly feel at peace in her presence.

"Greetings... Are you interested in literature?"

The question made Josuke question his own reasoning for a moment before answering.

"Well... if you want me to be honest... I don't even know if I will like doing literature. I was just told that this was a calmer club by my friend Koichi..."

"Koichi? I have heard that name before... Is he really short?" She asked.

"Yep, that's him. What was he doing to get here?" Josuke answered.

"He left his bag in here and had to get it last year... He asked a few questions about the club and... yeah. Nothing really exciting... But in the end, it seems that it leads to the fortune of having you try out something new and interesting, right?"

"Yeah... I wouldn't say 'fortune', rather 'misfortune' for you guys..."

The girl laughed in a sort of cute way. Not mocking, not mean, just kind.

"Don't worry, Josuke. I will ensure this won't make you feel left out or 'unusual' for you. Just because you are one boy around four girls doesn't mean there is any reason to feel weird!"

"Right..."

"My name is 'Monika.' You might want to keep that in mind..." Monika smiled.

"So, do you know what this club is about?"

Josuke thought for a moment.

"Not really..."

"That's okay! Why don't you just watch and see! Our club, Josuke, is about poetry. We share poems we make every day and then talk about our thoughts about them! It sounds fairly boring, but when you read another person's poem, you learn so much about them. Things like their writing style, personality, feelings, and more! You can write a poem about anything, and when you know what that thing is like, it is like making a diary entry!"

The way Monika put it made Josuke feel like he was in a poetry lesson with a really cool teacher.

"So, let's quit waiting, now! Okay, Everyone!" Monika yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"Let's share poems!"


	2. Welcome To The Literature Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke meets the members of the literature club and makes a decision whether he should attend it or not.

_"N-No! This is the limit! I'm pushing it!"_

_"NOW!"_

_"...I-I did it! It activated!!!"_

"Josuke?"

"Huh?"

Josuke seemed to have been distracted by something. He didn't even realize that Monika was still trying to talk to him.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just daydreaming..."

Monika looked at Josuke with a welcoming and calming gaze.

"Is something on your mind, worrying you? I heard that when someone is in an environment they are not used to they can get nervous..."

"No... I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it, perhaps? Talking to other people can be a nice way to get your feelings out."

Monika seemed to be acting like Josuke was a friend of hers, like an old friend who she wanted to catch up on after a year of separation.

"I wasn't thinking about anything important... I just get distracted easily..." Josuke sighed, looking at the floor.

"That's okay! We all get distracted by things every once in a while! It's nothing to be ashamed about!" Sayori said, jumping into the conversation.

"Once, I was in a lesson and forgot what I was doing because I was busy thinking about Natsuki's great cupcakes..."

Sayori winked slightly before whispering:

"You know, she makes them every time a new member arrives! They are so go~~od!"

Her whisper turned into a cheer by the end of her sentence, attracting Natsuki's attention.

"Are you really trying to convince him with my cupcakes?" She asked.

"N-No- I mean... Yeah, I am..." Sayori chuckled nervously, realizing she had been caught.

"Well, I do enjoy making them, but I will only do so if he decides to join..." Natsuki teased, looking at Josuke for a moment.

"Anyways, let's share poems. If we just stand here and talk about cupcakes for ages, Josuke won't know what the club is REALLY like, so let's get to the main bit."

Sayori shook her head and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper with several drawings on the back with label 'Sayori.'

Natsuki, Yuri and Monika did the same, their poems also on A4 sheets of paper. Yuri carefully slid hers out of a plastic wallet, taking the increased paper out and onto the table. Natsuki's poem seemed to be slightly folded in the corner and Monika seemed to have a few notes written on the back of hers.

Josuke looked around and saw Sayori excitedly walking towards him.

"Do you want to read my poem? It happened to be about going to new places! What a coincidence!"

"Sure..? I don't really know how poems work, so I'll try to figure that out from this." Josuke smiled, gently taking the paper out of Sayori's hand, reading the paper.

**New Places**

**Where am I?**

**What Is this place?**

**So many questions filling my head, bubbling around to pop when answered.**

**And when they do, more room for bubbles is made!**

**I love being in new places, having my head full of bubbles.**

**So I love the bubbles, don't you?**

"Short and sweet!" Sayori smiled happily.

"I recently found out that I like to learn things about the things I have never heard of before. I asked a historian at a museum a few days ago about how old English castles defended themselves, and I was really intrigued to find out the smart and interesting ways they did!"

"Didn't they defend castles with really violent methods like hot tar?" Josuke asked.

"Well... I didn't find that one very interesting... it creeped me out a bit... I think Yuri liked it though!" Sayori smiled.

"So, you and Yuri went to the museum?"

"Nope, we all did! Me, 'Nats', Yuri and Monika did!"

"'Nats?'"

Sayori blinked twice.

"Oh! I call Natsuki 'Nats' sometimes... I like it, but she hates it..."

"I see... So you guys all go out occasionally like you are on a school trip?" Josuke asked.

"Well, We are all friends here, and we hang out sometimes. I guess you can call it a trip, though!" Sayori chuckled.

Josuke smiled for a moment. This girl was quite silly but also sweet.

"Hey, Josuke?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question..."

Sayori tapped her fingers, looking at Josuke's hair.

"How long does it take to stylise your hair?"

...

"Uhmm... about..."

Josuke didn't know this himself.

"Around 25 minutes?"

Sayori looked at Josuke's hair like a scientist looking at a newly discovered element, examining all around it.

"Do you use gel? It would need to be held up by something like a gel to stay in that position, right?"

"Well, Yeah... I use gel sometimes, but I have used so much that it just stays in place..." 

Sayori chuckled.

A few minutes pass as Sayori and Josuke talk about their interests. Normally, they would be talking about their poems, but Sayori wanted to learn more about Josuke, and he didn't have a poem anyways. Soon, Yuri walks over to Josuke and smiles as Sayori goes to Monika to show her her poem.

"Hello, Josuke. Do you want to read my poem?"

She was straightforward and to the point. It appeared that she was warm, yet serious at the same time.

"Sure..." Josuke replied, trying to read the emotions on Yuri's face.

_**Inability to Cry Tears Of Sadness** _

It was already apparent that Yuri had a drastically different writing style to Sayori. The poem had a title that was written using a fancy font that was written with a pen onto the paper.

**Falls down at wrong times,**

**Stays up at right times,**

**What is wrong with me?**

**I have every reason,**

**Every excuse,**

**But no tears shed.**

**When I feel beats and warmth,**

**Happiness and joy,**

**The tears come out one by one to ruin it for all.**

**So what exactly is wrong with me?**

"Wow. This... is bizarre..." Josuke said, looking up at Yuri.

"D-do you like it?" Yuri replied, looking a lot more insecure than before.

"Y-Yes! I just don't really get the moral and stuff... It probably just me..."

"No- I mean, I often write my poems with the idea that people will get a different idea out of it between them! I think people should have their own idea of what a poem means instead of having it shoved into their face..." Yuri said, looking over to Natsuki briefly.

"I see..." Josuke lied.

"So, what do you think that it means?" Yuri smiled, her confidence slowly building up again.

Josuke froze for a moment.

"Uhm... I think... I think it is coming from a character who struggles with their emotions, who cannot really express sadness well... Maybe they have some sort of issue, as they think when they say 'What is wrong with me?' I don't really know... sorry..."

Yuri smiled.

"Good, I was curious about your interpretation."

"So, do you like reading?"

"Not really, I am kinda lazy... "

"You should really get into it! It's good to read lots of books! It increases your word vocabulary and makes you learn more about writing and reading!"

"Great..."

Yuri sat down and opened her book 'Portrait of Marcov.'

"I am going to read for a bit, do you want to join me?" Yuri asked.

"No thanks, I don't like sharing books..."

"I have two copies of this book, though..."

"Why do you have two?" Josuke asked.

"I... I accidentally bought two copies of the same book and keep forgetting to return it..." Yuri sighed.

Suddenly Natsuki appeared behind Josuke, she poked his shoulder and said:

"Are you done yet?"

Josuke turned around and looked down at Natsuki.

"Yeah, I think so-"

"Even if you don't think you are done, just look. When Yuri is reading, she won't stop reading unless she hears certain sounds she 'likes.' I recently found out that I can get Yuri's attention by snapping my fingers... I don't know why, and I don't want to know why, but it works. I guess she has super selective hearing..." Natsuki explained.

"Oh well, enough stalling. I am going to give you my poem now... Don't tear it!"

**Butterfly**

**Fly through the sky, butterfly,**

**Don't let the winds slow you down,**

**Even through blizzards that make you brittle,**

**Even through heat that makes you sizzle,**

**Fly little butterfly, to the ends of the earth.**

"Well, what do you think of it?" Natsuki asked, crossing her arms.

"I like it!" Josuke smiled.

"Huh- You do?"

"Yeah, after reading Yuri's poem, I was a little confused to if poetry had to be a certain way or not, but this made me realize!" 

Natsuki looked really surprised. It could have been the fact that a poem made someone happy, perhaps this was a rare occasion for Natsuki?"

"It reminds me of something... I don't really know it myself, but It does... I think the poem expresses never giving up despite being weak and small... I feel like I can relate to it on a personal level..." Josuke explained.

"I mean, you aren't really small... you are quite tall, to be honest!" Natsuki smiled.

"I was referring to it on a spiritual level, but I guess Koichi can relate to that!" Josuke laughed.

Natsuki hung her head sideways in a small area of concern but mostly confusion.

"It's nice to see someone like something I have made so much, but why does he 'relate to it on a spiritual level..?' I swear that 'spiritual' means the mind and soul... has this Josuke been through something himself?" Natsuki thought.

"You seem nice, Natsuki," Josuke mentioned, looking at Natsuki with a friendly smile.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Natsuki paused to process the information she just heard. She didn't expect Josuke to ask a question like that so suddenly. 

"...Sure..?"

Josuke smiled again.

_"Gurēto daze!"_

Natsuki felt fairly mixed about this. She was still forming her opinion on Josuke, but she did appreciate his kindness.

"What do you think about manga?" Natsuki asked abruptly, looking up at Josuke for a response.

"I like manga, but I don't read often so I take a while to finish anything..." Josuke chuckled, rubbing his head.

Natsuki nodded as she took something out of her bag, she revealed a manga to Josuke named 'Shingeki no Kyojin.'

"I bought this the other day... It scared me so I didn't want to read it anymore... I hate scary things... The people getting eaten is too much for me..."

"I have heard of this... apparently it is really popular but really violent..." Josuke replied.

"Do you want it? The cover reminds me of... ehh..." Natsuki asked, visibly having shivers down her spine.

"Sure, I will give it a read, I will tell you how I like it tomorrow," Josuke replied.

"So you are coming back tomorrow, then?" Natsuki asked.

"I guess so... I am pretty enjoying this, to be honest."

"In that case... I will be baking cupcakes!" Natsuki smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Sayori mentioned that, didn't she?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, I feel like she is looking forward to that, so I would've hated to disappoint her, but I don't need to worry anymore!"

Natsuki looked over to Yuri, who was still reading. She noticed Sayori walking over to Yuri, meaning that Josuke should go to Monika now.

"I think you may want to go to Monika now, she is the only person you haven't talked to yet, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to her yet... Is she nice?" Josuke replied.

"Yes, of course! She is the president of the literature club for a reason, y'know..."

"I guess we'll see..." Josuke said, walking over to Monika.

Monika looked over to Josuke as he approached her.

"Ah, hello, Josuke!" She chirped.

"Hello, Monika," Josuke replied.

"How are you enjoying your stay? Is everything good?" 

"Yes, in fact, I have been enjoying it a lot. I even became friends with Natsuki!"

Monika smiled.

"I am glad to hear that! When you are in the club, you are free to call any of us your friend, _even me, if you are wondering..._ "

"Yeah, I guess I can," Josuke replied.

"So, do you want to read my poem? I feel that you may like it!"

"Sure!"

**Once you look you cannot look away,**

**Once you look, you cannot stop thinking about it,**

**The human mind is a strange, strange place of memory and ideas,**

**And some memories just will not fade,**

**Like looking at a starless sky,**

**And seeing no reasons why,**

**A lone tear will sliver down my eye,**

**Meaning this is Goodbye.**

"I guess this would have been better if someone was leaving the club, rather than joining it, haha..." Monika laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I liked the way you rhymed at the end, especially..." Josuke replied.

"I wasn't exactly worried about the quality of the work, more the timing... But thanks1 I have always liked rhyming, It just sounds right." Monika smiled.

"Anyways, I should get to know you, shouldn't I? If you are joining, I would love to get to know you as a person!"

"Well, yes... I am pretty confident that I will be joining." Josuke smiled.

"I am very interested to see how your writing style flourishes in poetry, Josuke."

"I don't really have a style, though..."

"Are you sure? You never know until you try!"

Monika's green eyes lit up as she said that. A bright smile hit her face.

"Oh, what time does the club end, again? I don't think I know..." 

Monika looked at the clock for a moment.

"We finish in five minutes. In total, we spend an hour at the club." Monika explained.

"Nice, that is perfect!" Josuke cheered.

"Not too long, not too short..."

Natsuki stood up and looked at the clock, she then walked over to Monika.

"Hey, Monika. We need to start leaving soon... We should probably clean up now before we go over again like last time..." Natsuki suggested.

Monika nodded in response.

"Sayori, Yuri! We need to finish up!"

Sayori and Yuri perked their heads up and looked over to Monika.

"Okay!" Sayori smiled.

Yuri quietly put her poem in her folder and then into her bag.

"So, Josuke. You will be coming back tomorrow, right?" Monika asked.

Josuke smiled.

"Yeah, I like this place... At first, I was kinda bored, but then I slowly got interested... I will write a poem tomorrow!"

"Great!" Sayori cheered.

"I will be baking cupcakes, then!" Natsuki grinned.

Monika and Yuri smiled quietly as they packed their bags.

"I will be looking forward to having you here, Josuke... Bye now!" Monika smiled, leaving the room with as Yuri waved quietly, walking away with Monika.

"I can't wait to read one of your poems, Josuke!" Sayori cheered, pulling her bag onto her back.

"Byeee~~"

"Cya, Josuke. I hope you like cupcakes!" Natsuki smiled, walking away with Sayori.

And then, Josuke was alone. The last thing he could do was leave himself.

After a minute, Josuke left the school grounds and began to walk home. It was a short journey, but it could become long if a detour is taken wrong. This town really was a bizarre place. If you take a wrong turn you may end up in a bad place... But sometimes, in this Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town, bad places are not where light doesn't shine... but sometimes in plain sight...

_Vrooommm~~~_

The sound of a motorbike sounded from behind. Josuke didn't bother to look.

_Vrooommm~~~_

The sound became louder. Josuke didn't care, still.

_VROOOMMMM_

"What the?!" Josuke yelled, hearing a loud engine roar behind him. He turned around and saw a man on a motorbike in all black, a helmet covering his face.

"What's your damn problem?! Get back on the road!"

...

The rider was silent.

"H-Hey... are you okay in there? Can you hear me?" Josuke asked, approaching the rider. Josuke got closer to the rider's helmet and attempted to lift the shield up.

_VROO - VROO - VROOOOOM_

The motorbike dashed forward, attempting to hit Josuke head on!

"GAHHH!!!"

Josuke rolled out of the way, barely missing the motorbike's wheel.

"What the hell! Is this maniac trying to kill me?! W-Where did they go..?"

Josuke looked around in paranoia before the bike appeared at the other side of the road. It had a **ゴゴmenacingゴゴ** stance.

"What the hell... this dude... is he trying to kill me? Do they use a stand? I can't be sure... But I know they are trying to hurt me..."

The engine of the motorbike roared again! It drove forward towards Josuke! Josuke's eyes flashed as he entered a 'combat mode!'

"That's it! Crazy Diamond!"

Crazy Diamond manifested in front of Josuke and tightened it's fists!

_Ending -[I Want You By Savage Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)_


	3. Crash And Burn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jouske Is attacked by a mysterious enemy!

The engine roared as Josuke lay there, enraged and scared. His stand, Crazy Diamond, was ready to attack!

The motorbike was racing towards Josuke, he had seconds to react!

But then, Crazy Diamond punched the floor several times, making a small crater in the floor.

The bike got even closer! It was going faster and faster!

"Fix!" Josuke yelled as a shining aura surrounded the rubble on the floor, forming a wall in front of him.

...

Josuke stood up and walked behind the wall and looked for the attacker. To Josuke's surprise... he was nowhere to be seen!

"What the hell?! Could this be... don't tell me..."

_VROOOMMMM_

The motorbike was right above Josuke!

"What?! How did you-"

Josuke miraculously fell out of the way, watching as the ground below the biker cracked violently!  
"DORA!" Crazy Diamond yelled, tossing a punch at the biker, landing its fist onto their helmet.

A muffled groan sounded as they fell off their bike and onto the ground below.

"Who are you?! Are you high?!" Josuke yelled, pointing at the biker.

...

No response.

Josuke looked at the bike and then back at the biker.

He chuckled.

"Of all the stand users who I have fought, you might be the weakest... It is nice to practise, every once in a while, though!"

Josuke walked to the biker and kneeled down, looking at him maliciously.

_VROOOM_

"What the-"

The motorbike sprung into life, ramming into Josuke!

"GAH!!!"

_VROOOOOOOMMMM_

"Don't tell me... This motorbike is... their stand?!" Josuke thought, rolling onto the road.

The biker stood up as the motorbike skidded around them, sitting down in the motorbike's seat as they removed their helmet, revealing a woman's face with long white hair.

"Didn't expect you to use your stand so well... Higashikata..." She growled, holding her left cheek with her hand.

"Who are you..?" Josuke asked, standing up.

"...That doesn't matter... You are going to be dead, so you don't need to know who I am... Information to a dead man is useless and leave no impact whatsoever..." She hissed.

"I already know of your stands functionality. You created a wall using broken pieces of the floor... you must be able to 'fix' things into certain states or whatever... It has good strength but lacks range... and that is where you lose, Higashikata."

"...What do you want?" Josuke asked, staring at the woman angrily.

"What did I say, Higashikata? Information to a dead man... Is utterly useless..." She replied.

"Now let me do this quickly... Unless you favour a painful death by tires!"

**Stand: Crash And Burn**

**Stand Master: ?**

**Destructive Power: C**

**Speed: A**

**Range: ?**

**Durability: None**

**Precision: C**

**Development Potential: None**

**Ability: 'Crash And Burn' takes the appearance of a silver motorcycle. It seems to be able to charge by command and gain high speeds in little time. It seems to be able to go through walls and faze out of them again to end up somewhere else. It can use any material (Excluding gasses, liquids and things smaller than the bike and everything on itself. It must have a bigger shape to go into walls).**

"So what will it be, Higashikata? Will you die peacefully or meet the tire?" She asked, closing her eyes while biting her fingernails.

Josuke looked at her smug face, looking at the stand that was building up speed where it stood.

"I think I will choose..."

**"BOTH!"**

"What do you mean Higashikata? You can't die peacefully to my stand-"

Josuke disappeared.

"Huh? What..."

The woman slowly became annoyed.

"Where the hell did he go..." 

...

"Crash And Burn, sweep the area!" She commanded. But to her dismay, Her stand couldn't move! 

"I was curious... your stand is designed to blend in, right?" Josuke asked, appearing behind her.

"I guess it blends in.. too well... It even blends in with material a stand would normally pass through easily..."

"Crash And Burn! Ram him!" She demanded, awaiting Josuke to go flying.

...

"Look at your wheels." Josuke pointed.

She looked at the wheels of her stand and saw that they where covered in rock!

"When did you-"

"You like to close your eyes when you are confident, don't you... Reminds me of a certain book in the library..." Josuke grinned.

"You fast bastard... How could I fail to..."

"What is your name, then? It seems that I won't be dying to your motorbike anymore, so that doesn't; make me a 'Dead Man' anymore, does it?" Josuke grinned.

"...Fine. LuLu Goro. That's all I will tell you. I don't plan on keeping you alive still, though..." LuLu sighed.

"Well, It's not like you can really do much to me, can you?" Josuke chuckled.

LuLu had a confident smile. She closed her eyes once again.

At that moment, Josuke realized what was happening... The motorbike was building up speed! It was breaking the rock!

"You-"

**CRASH**

The motorcycle leapt out of the stone and dashed toward Josuke again! This time, even a wall would take to long to create!

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled, making Crazy Diamond send a rush of punches towards LuLu, stopping the motorbike in its tracks and making it fall and crash onto the floor!

LuLu fell back when the attack rush ended, blood flowing out her nose.

"You must be the type of enemy who has a powerful stand, but they are too stupid to use it!" Josuke chuckled.

"I already have found your weakness! You can't defend yourself! Your stand is long distance, so you can just stay somewhere and rely on your dumb stand... But as soon as your opponent finds you, you are screwed..." 

LuLu didn't answer.

"Well?! Don't just sit there, say something!" Josuke yelled.

LuLu pointed underneath Josuke's feet with a slight smile.

_Vroooo~~~_

Josuke looked around and couldn't see the stand anywhere... the only place he could think of... was the ground!

_**VROOOOOOOOMMM!!!** _

The motorbike rammed out of the ground beneath Josuke, sending him upwards on top of the tire!

**_\- - - - - > To be continued_ **


	4. Crash And Burn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and LuLu Goru battle!

"What the hell?!" Jousuke yelled, looking down at the motorbike below him, it rammed upwards, pushing him upwards into the air!

**_VROOOOOMMM_ **

"Crazy Diamond!"

Crazy Diamond punched the motorbike quickly, making a futile attempt to damage the wheels of the enemy stand.

"DORA!"

But still, it rammed up, almost fully emerging from the ground! LuLu must have been planning to do this from the very beginning!

"It is useless, Higashikata! Crash And Burn doesn't send damage back to me! It always endures it for itself!" LuLu chuckled.

"Useless, useless, useless!! Completely useless!"

Crazy Diamond fazed through the motorbike, punching the floor below, creating a hole of rubble in the floor.

"Aren't you listening to me, boy?! Your actions are useless!"

LuLu swung her arm upward, indicating that she was planning on killing Josuke now!

"FIX!" Josuke yelled, watching as the floor rebuilt itself around Crash And Burn's back tire, keeping it in the ground! The stand stopped in place, allowing Josuke to slide down.

"God, that hurt..." He sighed.

"What the- you can't use that trick again! You saw what just happened!!!" Lulu yelled, gritting her teeth.

"That's why I used it again... Your stand can now no longer move... It has been stuck in place once again! This time, it will not be able to escape! You will need to break the floor completely to release your stand..." Josuke grinned, looking back at the bike, noticing a key in an ignition.

"What's this? A key?" 

Josuke pulled the key out the ignition, putting it around his index finger. He then proceeded to spin it around mockingly.

LuLu appeared to be fairly calm though she was in a state of losing.

"Fell for it again, I see..."

"Huh? What do you mean? I clearly broke your little bicycle!"

LuLu closed her eyes.

_Vroooommm~~~_

A car was passing by. It seemed to be driving fairly close to the pavement.

Then suddenly, It accelerated, dashing towards Josuke!

"You utter fool! Your petty walls will not endure this!"

**To be continued - - - - >**


	5. Crash And Burn Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke discovers the truth of LuLu's stand!

Crash And Burn

Destructive Power: C

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: None (Depends on vehicle)

Precision: C

Potential: None

Ability: Crash And Burn has the ability to control machines and vehicles. Anything mechanically mobile. Any damage endured will not be reflected to the user. Crash And Burn can go far distances from its user, allowing it to make powerful pursuits. Crash And Burn can go through objects and appear from others as long as it is big enough to fit through them.

The car sped forward uncontrollably towards Josuke, he looked at the car hopelessly before pummelling Crazy Diamonds fists into the ground below!

"UHOOOAAA!!!" Josuke yelled, desperately looking at the floor and then back at the car.

It was only a few meters away from Josuke now, at any second, he could be fused with the floor itself!

"DORARARARA!"

It was almost too late, the car was now dangerously close to Josuke!

"Crazy Diamond, fix!" 

Crazy Diamond restored the ground it had broken into a ramp just in time! The car flew over Josuke as he panted, staring at his bloody fists in rage.

"You crafty piece of shit!" LuLu yelled.

"Stop using my own stand against me damn it!"

The car suddenly reversed, speeding backwards, but Josuke hopped onto the ramp, watching as the car rammed into the back of the ramp, taking it to a sudden stop. He scanned the area, looking out for more vehicles LuLu could use against him.

"What else are you going to do now? All your tricks have been pulled, LuLu." Josuke said.

LuLu looked at Josuke with utter defeat. She put her hand in her coat pocket and clenched her hand around something. Then suddenly, she pulled out a revolver, aiming recklessly at Josuke's head!

"Die, bitch!" She screamed while shooting two shots, stepping backwards as she did it.

But to her dismay, Josuke was unhurt.

Crazy Diamond had caught the bullets in between its fingers.

"...Crazy Diamond..." He said, starting at LuLu menacingly.

Josuke walked towards LuLu slowly, grabbing her coat with Crazy Diamond as she attempted to run away.

"Ueeaaaa!!! Get the hell off me!!! I am sorry!!!!" LuLu screeched sounding like a bike slowing to a sudden stop. Complete fear had over her eyes and driving her actions.

"H-Hey... You wouldn't hit me right?! I said sorry!" 

Josuke looked at her without emotion. His eyes were covered in shadow by his arching hair.

LuLu's nervous smile shattered as she saw Crazy Diamond manifest in front of her.

"How pitiful... attacking a high schooler. Not to mention you lost too..." Josuke sighed.

"Before I do anything... why are you attacking me?"

LuLu reached for her gun once again, pulling it out and aiming it backwards. Crazy Diamond grabbed the revolved and shattered it between its fist!

"GAHHH!!! LET GO OF MEEEEE!!! I DONT WANNA DIEEEE!!!" LuLu yelled.

"I am not going to kill you, If you knew anything about me, I am a pacifist. But it seems you missed that vital piece of information... But just because I am a pacifist, doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you!" Josuke explained, his voice rising to a shout.

"So, why the hell are you attacking me?!"

LuLu gritted her teeth before breaking free of Josuke's grip on her coat. It tore as she fell onto the floor.

"If I explain will you let me off without getting hurt..?"

Josuke stared at her.

"I am not letting you off that easily... The worst that will happen is a few broken bones..."  
"A few... broken bones?! What the hell!!! That's so damn cruel!" 

"It's fair... you did try to crush me to death, several times. Not to mention how you where gonna shoot me, too." Josuke explained.

"B-But... I am a girl..." LuLu pleaded.

"..."

LuLu looked at Josuke in fear of what's to come.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"O-Ok... I will be honest... I was hired... By a rich dude... he didn't tell me anything about him though! I never get hired often... I really needed that money... Y'know..."

Josuke didn't care. He looked down at LuLu with anger.

"I hate people like you. You would kill some random kid because you want money... I have now decided how I am going to finish this now..."

Taking out his phone, he dialled 999, ringing up an ambulance.

"Hello. I just found a woman here on the floor, she looks pretty hurt... Yes, I am at..."

LuLu looked at Josuke in confusion.

"What, why are you calling an ambulance? I'm not hurt!"

"Thank you..." Josuke hung up the phone.

"LuLu. Plenty of people have tried to kill me before, not recently, but before... To think that me and my friends are in danger again... It doesn't matter. Now, I must deal with **YOU!** " Josuke pointed at LuLu, yelling:

"CRAZY DIAMOND"  
"EUAAAAUAAA!!!!" LuLu screamed watching as Josuke's stand floated towards her, raising its fists!

"DORARARARARARARARA! DORA!" Crazy Diamond yelled, pummelling its fists into Lulu's face, tossing her into the wall behind.

**\- LULU GORU -**

**\- RETIRED -**

Josuke sighed and looked behind him as he saw an ambulance.

" _Gurēto daze..."_

_1 Hour Later..._

_Ring~~~~_

_Ring~~~~_

_Ring~~~~_

_Ring-_

"Hello? This is the Higashikata household." Josuke answered.

"Josuke. It's Jotaro. Kujo Jotaro."

"Huh- Oh, hey, Jotaro! What's up?"

"Were you attacked by someone today?"

"Huh, how did you know?! I haven't told anyone about that!" 

"...Shit. That means we are all in danger."

"What do you mean? Where you attacked too?"

"Yes. I was fighting a stand user. I beat them, though. I heard you sent your opponent to the hospital."

"Yeah, I did. My enemy was hired by someone, apparently."

"What do you mean? Like a hitman?"

"Yes, apparently some rich person hired them."

Jotaro was silent for a moment.

"I will call you in a week when I have found out more information. This sounds like it doesn't relate to DIO, so I will investigate this to be safe. I fear you and everyone we know may be in danger..."

"Okay. Cya, Jotaro."

"Goodbye."

 ***Click***

_Ending -[I Want You By Savage Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)_


	6. Sayori-Chan Wants to Hang Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori wants to get to know Josuke!

**It was dark. The world around Josuke was pitch black and isolated. Nothing seemed to react to his footsteps as he walked among the inky floor. Josuke couldn't even hear the sound of his own footsteps as they hit the floor. It was a prison. It was an abyss.**

**Suddenly, the sound of dripping water sounded behind him, making Josuke look backwards in a cold sweat.**

**"Hello?" He called out, turning around towards the sound.**

**Nothing. It sounded again, this time behind Josuke again. He turned around quickly and saw nothing but an endless corridor of the dark.**

**"Josuke."**

**The voice startled Josuke.**

**"What the- No... It can't be!"**

**Josuke saw a shadowed figure. His voice was deep and mysterious, and it was one Josuke knew well...**

**"Kira!!!"**

**The shadowed figure walked forwards, looking at Josuke with the purple eyes of a rich cat.**

**"Still haven't gotten over it, huh?"**

**Kira's appearance emerged from the shadows, his face revealed by jet-black the curtain of shadow. His face was bloody and looked like it was about to fall apart. It was almost like his head was trapped in-between a wheel of a van and the hard road below.**

**"KIRA! You damn monster!" Josuke yelled, his hands turning into fists.**

**"You made me die, Josuke... you and all your rotten friends..." Kira chuckled.**

**"Why- How are you here... I saw you die..."**

**Kira leaned in closely to Josuke's face.**

**"I'm going to kill you... You and all your rotten friends..."**

**Josuke fell backwards, It felt like an invisible force pushed him backwards!**

**_"Killer Queen..."_ **

**Yoshikage Kira's stand 'Killer Queen' emerged with cracks all over its body. Josuke had flashbacks to when Jotaro had stopped Killer Queen's third bomb, shredding his body like a weak paper straw.**

**"N-No! Not again... It can't be happening again!!!"**

**Killer Queen grabbed Josuke's throat and tightened its hand.**

**"Now!"**

***Click*  
**

Josuke awoke covered in sweat. He looked up, down then around. Nothing. Just his normal room.

"Again..?" He panted, holding his head in his hands.

Josuke slipped out of his bed and looked at the clock.

**06:49**

This was normally the time Tomoko would have woken up. Josuke wakes up at 07:00 normally and leaves for school at 07:30.

Laying down in his bed once again, Josuke looked at the mirror he used to look at his hair.

"I always expect to see you there... Kira. I dream you but... I don't really see you. What the hell is wrong with me? It's been two damn years..." Josuke stood up and held the mirror close to his face.

"I look in. I just see myself. Normal. Then why do I dream it..?"

Josuke deeply breathed in and out.

"DAMN IT!"

He suddenly tossed the mirror at the floor, watching as it shattered across the floor. After a moment, Josuke used his Crazy Diamond to repair the mirror. He gently placed it upon the dresser, sitting back down on his bed.

"It's only Tuesday.. don't lose it now... It's... Only Tuesday..."

Outside the school entrance...

"Oi, Koichi!" Okuyasu yelled, walking towards the short boy.

"Hey, Okuyasu," Koichi replied.

"Have you seen Josuke anywhere? he told me he was gonna be 'round here somewhere..." Okuyasu groaned.

"What are you two up to this time? Last time you guys were acting like this, an alarm clock went off in our classroom..."

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! I don't want to be yelled at... again..."

At that moment, Josuke appeared in the gate.

"Ah! Speak of the devil!" Okuyasu smiled.

"Yo, Okuyasu!" Josuke smiled.

"You guys are planning something, aren't you..." Koichi said.

"Huh- what do you mean?" Josuke asked.

"I dunno... something feels off about you guys..." Koichi said as he scratched his ear.

"...Oi Josuke... Let's just tell him..." Okuyasu whispered, watching Josuke nod in response.

"So... a few weeks back, me and Okuyasu were gonna stick another alarm clock somewhere, but we had a better idea... We are going to set five of them down!"

"What? How are you going to do that?" Koichi said in surprise.

"Firstly, me and Okuyasu are gonna put down a hidden alarm clock in every lesson we go to... then all at once, they will go off right before school ends!"

"Okay, I can see that happening... but why? It sounds kind of lame..." 

"It's just a bit of fun, Koichi! There is no harm in making a little noise!" Josuke explained.

"No, I mean, it's a lot of effort just for a little laugh... and you could get caught easily!"

"Relax... I am gonna be distracting so Josuke can quietly put away the clocks!" Okuyasu smiled gleefully.

"...Right... I guess I will see how it turns out later..."

Koichi looked at his watch and yelped.

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" 

The three looked at each other and ran towards the school. It seemed like today, things were going to be normal, for a change.

Meanwhile...

"Natsuki..?"

Sayori was looking at Natsuki with sad eyes.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" Natsuki asked, smiling friendly.

"So... I almost woke up really late again... and had to skip breakfast... and now I am really hungry..."

Natsuki knew where this was going. She handed Sayori a couple of coins and said:

"You can buy a cookie with this."

Sayori's eyes lit up and her mouth widened with happiness.

"Thank you!!!"

Sayori skipped towards the vending machine outside, Natsuki followed behind.

"So, Sayori. Are you going to hang out with Josuke?"

"Huh? I barely know him... I mean, If I knew him better, then I would-"

"But don't you always hang out with someone when they have just joined the club? When I did, we went to your place and watched an episode of our favourite shows!" Natsuki mentioned.

Sayori looked at Natsuki in confusion before realizing what she meant.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot!"

"...What am I supposed to do?!? He's a boy!"

Natsuki watched as Sayori shifted from cheery to panicked. 

"Don't worry, you don't have to hang out with him if you don't want to-"

"But I do! I do want to!"

Natsuki looked at Sayori with a blank look.

"Go watch some anime with him at your place, then."

"It's different when you are watching something in your bedroom with a girl and then a boy, you know! What will my parents think?!" 

Natsuki thought for a moment and then answered.

"Just... walk around town? Maybe you can buy some sweets or something..." 

"But... I want to do something special for our new member! What if he thinks I am a cheapskate?!"

"He is not your boyfriend, Sayori! Don't worry about this so much!" Natsuki reassured Sayori.

"I know, but I want him to feel special! Like he has a place here other than just some 'member'... I want him to really feel like he has a special place here!" Sayori said.

"It's fine, Sayori! When I went to your house when I joined, it was great! If it is with you, it's always good!" Natsuki smiled, hoping to lift Sayori's mood up.

To Natsuki's surprise, It worked! Sayori felt better!

"Thanks, Natsuki! That made me feel so much better! I think I am going to ask Josuke if he wants to go to a shop or something... we can buy some sweets!"

At that moment, a bell rang. That meant that it was time for lessons to begin.

"Uh oh. Lets dash, Sayori!"

The day went on as normal, for Sayori and Josuke both.

Soon, after various lessons, Josuke went to the literature club.

Josuke and Okuyasu plot to set off various alarm clocks resulted in failure as Okuyasu got AM and PM mixed up, setting his alarm for 3 in the morning, waking him and his father up.

He opened the door slowly, peaking through to see that the room was empty.

"Huh... I must be first."

Josuke sat down at a chair and put his bag on the floor beside him. He looked around for a moment before staring down at the desk for a moment.

After a moment, the door busted open as Natsuki fell in, hitting the floor violently.

"What the hell- Are you okay?!" Josuke yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Y-yeah... I didn't realize the door was open..." Natsuki said, standing up.

"I hate waiting around for someone in the clubroom, so I always wait here for someone to go in... and It seems you left the door slightly open the one day I decided to lean on the door... Owch..."

"Sorry! Are you hurt?" Josuke asked.

"Nothing really... I just bruised my arm a little..."

"Sorry!... I didn't mean to leave the door open-"

"Oh, shut up... You only had to say sorry once, idiot." Natsuki said with a slight smile.

"Natsuki? Did you just fall over? Are you okay?" Yuri asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah, yeah... I just fell, that's all..."

Sayori walks into the room with Monika behind her.

"Nice to see you haven't run away from us yet, Josuke!" Monika smiled.

"Yet..? I wasn't planning too..." Josuke admitted.

"Last time a boy joined, or the most recent time someone tried to join, they died of embarrassment and ran away because he was surrounded by girls..." Natsuki smirked.

"Anyways, Josuke. Have you brought a poem in? I may have forgotten to tell you, but we are meant to bring a new poem every day... it is quite the commitment..." Monika mentioned.

"Oh dear... I haven't even tried writing a poem before..." Josuke sighed.

"Huh?! You came to a literature club without any knowledge of poetry?!" Yuri asked.

"N-No... My friend said this place was nice... So-"

"Do you even know how to spell poetry?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, P-O-E-T-R-Y... Easy!" 

"Define it."  
"...Uhmm... The-"  
"Got you. Do you even have any motive of simply putting pen on paper? Or are you just here to waste time?" Yuri asked fiercely.

"J-Jesus Yuri... Don't be so mean..." Natsuki muttered.

This grabbed her attention.

"What? Sorry, did you say something?"

"Stop being a jerk, Yuri. Some people join clubs to start an interest or a skill, they don't have to be an expert..." Natsuki explained.

"Did I... say that?" Yuri asked feebly.

"Yes!"

Yuri turned to Josuke in embarrassment. Her face turned to panic and regret.

"I am so sorry!"

"Hey... you don't need to say that..." Josuke smiled.

"I am the one who hasn't tried this before... so you shouldn't be apologising-"

"No, Yuri is at fault. She is the one who took a jab at your motives." Natsuki said.

"I am trying to be supportive!" Josuke replied.

"H-Hey guys! I know what will cheer us all up! Let's share poems!" Sayori smiled.

"Great idea, Sayori! This is why you are the vice president, You know!" 

_Thirty minutes later..._

After everyone shared poems (and another wave of apology from Yuri), Josuke was finally able to leave the club with his cupcake he had gotten from Natsuki. But Sayori stopped him on the way out.

"Hey, Josuke?"

"Are you busy after school?"

Josuke turned around to answer.

"Not really, I have some homework, but other than that, I am free."

"Great! I have another question!"

Josuke nodded.

"Do you want to hang out?"

The question made Josuke think for a moment.

"I want to get to know you, as you are gonna be joining the club! I have a card, so we can get some food if you want."

"Sure!..."

Josuke answered in pressure. How could he say no to someone like Sayori?

"Great! I had some money leftover from summer, so we can buy some sweets at the store!" 

The two left the room at the same time, walking towards the exit of the school.

Natsuki smiled as she saw them leave.

_"I guess she might find someone new after all..."_

Natsuki went to scratch the bruise on her arm that she gained from falling over earlier, but noticed that it had disappeared.

"What the hell? It's gone?! I have never had a bruise go away so fast before!" Natsuki yelled, unrolling her sleeve to look at the mark.

Gone.

The two walked into the Kame Yu Department store, a place where they mostly sold tools for building, but towards the back, a very diverse selection of sweets was located. The prices upon these where much cheaper than the others, often being half price compared to the other stores.

Josuke and Sayori had just bought some sweets and sat down at a bench in the park.

"I can't believe these were so cheap!" Josuke smiled.

"I know! When I found this place, I felt like I was really missing out on something!" Sayori smiled.

"Anyways, tell me about yourself, Or, I can start!"

"Well... My life really isn't that interesting... I just kinda do stuff..."

"I guess I did get a high score in a videogame once... but other than that... Nothing really..."

Sayori opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she felt a slight pain on her leg.

"What the..."

Looking down, Sayori saw a cut in her leg.

"Owchiiieee!!!"

"Hey- are you okay?" Josuke said, looking down at her leg.

"Oh no! How did you get that?"

The leaves around Josuke and Sayori moved in the wind. They seemed closer than usual.

"I don't know... I just noticed it now..." Sayori sighed, looking at the large cut.

"How is it so big? I would have noticed if I cut myself like that..."

Josuke stood up to secretly heal Sayori but noticed a warm liquid on his hand.

**Blood.**

"UWWAAA!!!!" Josuke yelled, staring at the blood on his hand. He also had a cut on his hand.

"Where did this come from?!"

Sayori looked at Josuke in confusion and concern.

"Josuke. Let's get away from here... Maybe this bench is breaking..."

_Slice_

A leaf passed Sayori's wrist and cut a line in it, pouring blood out her arm.

Josuke and Sayori stared at each other.

"Don't tell me... **this is the work of an enemy stand!** "

Sayori looked at Josuke like she recognised what he was saying.

Suddenly, a leaf flew towards Sayori's throat. Josuke turned his hands into fists and yelled:  
 **"That's it! Crazy Diamond!"**

Sayori looked at Josuke with surprise as Crazy Diamond punched the leaf out of her way.

"The leaves... they must be dangerous! Sayori, run the hell away!"

**To be continued - - - - >**

_Ending -[I Want You By Savage Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)_


	7. Cheer And Gently Screams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Sayori are attacked!

The wind blew powerfully in the park. Leaves were thrown around like a stress ball that belonged to a man by the name of 'Pannacotta Fugo' after the fifity-third attempt to teach someone basic maths. In other words, the wind was strong.

"SAYORI! RUN AWAY!!!" Josuke screamed, using his Crazy Diamond to punch several leaves away.

Sayori was still terrified at the sight of her bleeding wrist. A leaf had just slit her wrist open! How is it possible?!

"J-Jouske! What are you trying to do?!" 

"Just run!!! Run away from here!!!"

Tears began to form in Josukes eyes as he punched several more leaves around him.

"I can't lose someone else... not again..." He thought as Crazy Diamond hit the leaves with all its might.

"No... I can't just leave you here all by yourself!..."

Josuke looked back at her bleeding wrist and stopped Crazy Diamond for a moment. It then proceeded to grab Sayori's hand, repairing her wounds.

"H-huh?! The feeling... my wound is sealing up!" Sayori gasped.

"Now run!!!" Josuke shouted, beginning to turn. To his dismay... a leaf was only centimetres away from his eye! Not even Crazy Diamond could save his eyesight now!

But then... the leave suddenly shifted into a small pink stamp. The stamp had a symbol of a leaf on it. Josuke looked left and saw the arm of a stand move back to it's side. The stand went back behind Sayori.

"What... the..." Josuke gasped... looking at the stand.

Sayori looked really stressed, she raised her fists and punched several other leaves, turning those into stamps too.

"We'll talk about this later... For now, get away from these leaves! They are dangerous!"

Josuke thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Right!"

He summoned Crazy Diamond and made it punch several other leaves, hitting them onto the floor.

While Josuke was blasting the leaves away, Sayori turned them all into stamps that lay on the floor.

"Josuke! Run this way! I cleared a path!"

Josuke turned around and nodded. The two ran through and found themselves away from the gathering of the leaves and now in an alleyway. Panting, Sayori and Josuke looked at each other in shock.

"You have a stand?!" They both said in unison.

"Okay, okay... let's think straight. We need to tell each other our abilities before those leaves cut us to shreds... My stand is called 'Cheer'. It can turn anything it needs to into a stamp... only small things, though. You?"

"My stand is called 'Crazy Diamond.' My nephew Jotaro named it... It can repair things back into their original states, like your wrist earlier... I can repair things in different states of how I want it to be, depending on if it was like that before..."

"I see... let's assume those leaves are part of a stand ability, or a stand itself... If I can turn all of them into stamps, then we should be safe. I can get a bit reckless because your Crazy Diamond can fix me right up!" 

"Great! Let's do this!" Josuke smiled.

_-Rustle Rustle-_

"Did you hear that, Josuke?" Sayori asked.

"What..?" Josuke asked.

Sayori pointed towards the sound of leaves rustling above from a rooftop.

...

...

"I see a bag full of leaves in that window..." Josuke whispered, pointing up.

"Let's move out... very, very slowly..."

The two stepped backwards slowly before Josuke felt his foot push back on a wire, snapping it.

"What the-"

Suddenly, all the leaves fell down! It was like someone had shot a confetti cannon over a crowd!

"Gah!! It was a trap!" Sayori yelled.

Sayori prepared to run the other way and saw another bag fall down. They were truly trapped! If they didn't act soon... they would both be cut into tiny squares!


	8. Cheer And Gently Screams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josuke and Sayori are trapped!

"Cheer!"

Sayori's stand manifested, it's green eyes shining like lanterns in the darkness of night.

"USAAAAA!!!"

Cheer punched upwards, turning many leaves into stamps. Cheer had hit most of them, but a few hit Josuke's legs. They were now in a circle of space between the deadly leaves!

"That was a close one... Thanks, Sayori..." Josuke panted.

"Thank me later... we need to get out of this place before we turn to wood shavings..." Sayori said, scanning the area for routes to escape.

At that moment, Cheer began picking up stamps that used to be 'Razor Leaves.' It was attaching them to its body.

"Why are you keeping those... you will cut yourself..." Josuke mentioned.

"I can use these as a weapon against our enemy! They won't see it coming!" Sayori explained.

"Sayori, give me a stamp, quickly," Josuke asked.

Sayori nodded and handed Josuke a stamp with a pencil on it. Josuke used his Crazy Diamond and restored the stamp into its original form.

"I assume you can change them back yourself, right?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sayori asked.

"Just wondering... sometimes stands can be their users downfall..."

"That's what I am planning to do to this dude..." Sayori mentioned.

"If he comes out, I am going to push him into those leaves!"

"Now, let's try and get to high ground, not many leaves get up there..."  
As Josuke and Sayori climbed the wall, a small click sounded from behind. Someone was shooting a toy gun! The foam bullet shot through Josuke's shoulder and his blood splattered against the floor.

"GAAHHHH!!!" Josuke screamed.

Sayori watched in terror as she turned around again, seeing another foam bullet shoot towards Josuke. Luckily, Cheer hit the bullet and turned it into a stamp before it was too late!

"I see it now! That stand can turn anything sharp! Josuke, we got to run away! This stand is too powerful for us alone!"

Josuke slowly nodded and summoned his Crazy Diamond. He punched down the wall in front of him and ran through with Sayori, preparing it behind him.

"That stand user must really want us dead... Do you have any idea why they're attacking us?" Sayori asked.

"Y-yeah... This happened yesterday too... I fought a biker yesterday who told me that she was hired... someone really wants me dead for whatever reason..." Josuke sighed.

Sayori sighed.

"Don't worry. We will beat this stand user, you and me both. We may have originally gone out to get to know each other and we have done beyond that. When you show someone else your stand, you really need to be careful with who it is... I guess we have already done what we planned to do... but now we need to focus on this new goal, and that's to survive."

Josuke smiled at her words.

"Right. We need a plan. Sayori, we know that this ability can cut through us like paper and your stand can counter that... Since my Crazy Diamond can heal your wounds, I think we should turn all the projectiles into stamps, making our enemy run out of ammo!" 

"After that, you can punch him with your Crazy Diamond! Cheer doesn't have too much punching power, but I can imagine that your Crazy Diamond will destroy someone with only a few punches!" Sayori grinned.

After a few seconds, Josuke broke the wall down again. Sayori left first and Josuke followed after. All the stamps were still on the floor.

"Last time I saw them, they were up there." Sayori pointed, her finger aiming at a window across to them.

"I think we both know what we are going to need to do... Sayori..." Josuke sighed.

...

***CRASH***

Josuke fell through the window, landing on the floor of a children's room.

"Josuke! Be careful! Remember that anything can be a trap!"

...

"Yeah... I think I already see one..." Josuke replied, looking at the mess of toys in the room. Legos were scattered across the floor along with some toy soldiers.

_The door quietly creaked open._

"S-Shit! That must be my enemy!"

The person there looked at Josuke with a glare.

"I knew you'd come in here... Josuke." He chuckled.

"Now stay still, for my Gently Screams will tear you apart!"

He raised a toy gun, loaded with a foam bullet!

"Goodbye, now."

***Click***

**To Be Continued - - - - - >**


	9. Cheer And Gently Screams Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambushed!

**Gently Screams**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: None**

**Range: A**

**Durability: None**

**Precision: None**

**Potential: None**

**Ability: Anything the user pleases gains a sharp attribute. These objects will be sharper than razors and blades! Merely touching one will cut you open!**

"Goodbye... Josuke."

***Click***

The foam bullet flew towards Josuke, but he acted fast and punched it with his Crazy Diamond!

...

"Did you really think that was all I could think of, Josuke..?"

Feeling shivers down his spine, Josuke stared at his opponent angrily.

Suddenly, the enemy stand user pulled out a toy gun, designed to shoot rapidly! It was loaded full of deadly foam bullets!

***RATATATATATATATATA*  
"DORARARARARARARARA!"**

As Crazy Diamond plummled the bullets away but they only replaced themselves. Round after round, it seemed like these shots will never end! Josuke was becoming tired...

If Josuke would stop Crazy DIamond's fists, he would be mowed down by the barrage of bullets! The person who was using the toy gun had seemed to be gone, the trigger of the gun was being pulled back by a piece of tape wrapped around it!

"Josuke?! What happened?!" Sayori yelled, climbing in through the window.

"Sayori! Get out!"

Sayori scanned the room and saw how the gun was being shot. She summoned Cheer and punched the ground, turning the sellotape into a stamp. As soon as Josuke stopped punching, he sat down on the floor and panted. Cheer seemed to be able to turn things into stamps if they are connected to an object Cheer is touching!

"Sayori... can you turn all those things on the floor into stamps too... they are probably gonna cut us too..." Josuke sighed.

Sayori complied and watched as everything on the floor turned into stamps. Sayori picked them up and attached them to Cheer's body.

"He was here a moment ago, right?"

Josuke nodded.

"Well, he must be setting up something else then. Let's leave before we are-"  
"No. We must defeat this stand user..."

"Why?! We can just run away!"

"What will we do if he tracks us down, then?"

Sayori went silent.

"Two years ago, I promised to protect the town of Morioh... and that promise is one I stand by. Just think how many people are going to get killed because of this stand! When I was a kid, I remember jumping into leave piles and making 'leave angles' but if a kid wanted to do that now, they would be dead!"

"And whose house do you think this is? This is a kids bedroom, so some kid is gonna come home to all his toys messed with, and then he is gonna try to clean it up and-"

"Josuke! Look out!"

The enemy stand user was at the door again, he looked at the two with dead eyes. He had a tub of pencils in his hands.

"You!" Josuke yelled, walking towards him.

"Wait! Don't walk any closer!" Sayori shouted.

The enemy smiled and tossed the tub's contents at Josuke. He had not time to react! He put his arms in front of his face, saving himself!

Sayori ran forward and summoned Cheer, punching the door that the enemy had just slammed.

"Damn it!" She yelled, looking at Josuke behind her.

Josuke's arms were bleeding. It looked like he had razors slashed down his arms!

"My- My arms... I don't think I can fight him... anymore..."

"Don't worry! I will take him! I have a plan-"  
"No! Look what happened to me! If I cannot heal you, you might die! We both know he has the intent to kill!" 

Sayori gritted her teeth again.

"I know how capable I am, I have been using Cheer for my entire life. If I know a situation like this was too much for me, I would've ran away myself."

"Let me do this, I know how to beat him!"

Josuke thought for a moment.

"If you are cut badly... run the hell back in here."

Sayori smiled confidently.

"Right!"


	10. Cheer And Gently Screams Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheer Vs Gently Screams

Sayori slowly walked out of the bedroom, seeing her enemy ahead of her.

"Girl. You are not part of my killing, but I am not afraid to slice you into two if you annoy me."

Sayori didn't reply.

"Did you hear me? I said I am not going to hesitate to cut you into pieces if you piss me off."

The enemy seemed to be slowly getting aggravated. Sayori took note of this.

"Y'know... I have never killed anyone before... I am kind of scared for a day where that might happen." Sayori began.

"...Why are you presenting this to me..?" He groaned.

"What I am trying to say, is that I don't want to kill you. I have hurt people before, bullies, creeps... But when someone like you is trying to kill me and my friends... I draw a line... Please, please don't let today be the day Sayori curses herself..."

The enemy blinked in annoyance.

"If you really don't want to kill someone... then why didn't you run away when you had the chance to?"

"Because... Josuke is my friend. You won't get it... but... I really need my friends right now... If I lost one, I don't believe I will be able to get over it... not again..."

The enemy looked like he related with Sayori for a moment.

"Leave this place. Josuke is the only person I aim to kill. I don't want to waste any more time..."

"I will not let you kill anyone! Killing is wrong, and it will never be right! I have made my decision, I am going to defeat you! I will defeat you in the name of peace!"

"You have a big mouth for such a little girl... Your petty words don't sway me nor do they make me tremble. If anything they make me irritable... Move aside. I will give you five seconds before I seal your fate."

Sayori stared the the enemies eyes

**One Second Has Passed**

Sayori stood in front of the enemy with determination and courage.

**Two Seconds Have Passed**

The enemy looked back at Sayori with eyes that looked like empty voids.

**Three Seconds Have Passed**

Sayori closed her hand into a fist.

**Four Seconds Have Passed**

The enemy tightened his grip around the gun.

**Five Seconds Have Passed.**

"That's it! You're dead!"  
 ***Click* *Click* *Click***

Three foam bullets flew out of the toy gun towards Sayori. She summoned Cheer who punched the bullets out of the air.

Suddenly, the enemy pulled out a bag packed full of leaves! But Sayori didn't flinch.

As the bag flew open, hundreds of pink stamps flew out towards Sayori.

...

The enemy looked at Sayori with concern. Sayori leaned down and picked up several stamps, inspecting them with her hand.

"You are just wasting all your ammo. Give up."

The enemy's eye twitched. He was angered.

"You are seriously pissing me off..."

Sayori reflected the void in his eyes.

"Even if you turn all my objects into stamps, it's useless. Gently Screams will win either way. This room is rigged with Gently Scream's touch!"

Sayori did not respond.

"You know... every time you attacked me and Josuke, your chance of winning was dwindling lower and lower..."

"What are you talking about..? Tell me. Now."

Sayori had a confident smile hit her face.

"All this time, I have been collecting the stamps I made! All your projectiles belong to me!" Sayori chuckled.

"This means, I am going to use your weapons against you! Take this!"

Sayori manifested Cheer and made it toss three stamps at the enemy like a shuriken!

The leaves cut the enemy's leg open, making him grunt in pain.

Cheer tossed stamp after stamp, watching as the enemy slowly sat down in a puddle of blood.

"KYAAAAAA!!!" 

**\- Gently Screams' User -**

**\- RETIRED -**

Josuke heard the enemy's scream echo through the rooms. He slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Sayori... you did it..."

After Sayori fell to her knees and looked at the enemy, she had stopped the points of major bleeding with Cheer, stopping the enemy from bleeding out.

"...Cheer... Give me a bandage." Sayori asked, watching as Cheer took a stamp of its leg, turning it into a bandage.

"I am going to use most of these on Josuke... but I am going to use a few on you..."

Sayori slowly wrapped the bandage around the enemies arms, stepping away once she had finished.

"Now... Josuke must be waiting... Goodbye..."

After the enemy had been patched up by Sayori, Josuke had bandages used on him from Sayori.

The two parted ways for home when reaching the Sayori's house, leaving Josuke to walk home.

And now... it was finally over. Josuke told his mother he had fallen onto a rock, avoiding any suspicion. Sayori went home to her family unscathed and satisfied.

**To Be Continued- - - - - - >**

_Ending -[I Want you By Savage Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)_


	11. Okuyasu just wants to be loved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu joins the literature club!

**Drip... Drop...**

**It sounded like a tap was dripping water.**

**Josuke opened his eyes. He could've sworn he had just walked into school.**

**The world was black again. The void of ink surrounded Josuke.**

**"What the... Hello..?" Josuke called out.**

**A gentle chuckle sounded from behind Josuke. Chills went down his spine.**

**"K-KIRA!!!"**

**Josuke tried to summon Crazy Diamond but his stand would not appear. It was useless.**

**"It's no use, Josuke... Your stand cannot touch me here... not in your mind, that is..." Kira explained, looking at Josuke with a devilish smile.**

**Josuke closed his hand.**

**"What are you... What the hell are you? You died two years ago!" Josuke shouted.**

**"Did I?" Kira asked.**

**The thought made Josuke gasp in fear.**

**"I saw you die! Your entire head had been crushed under the wheel of an ambulance!!"**

**Even picturing that Yoshikage Kira, the monster who murdered so many innocent people, could be alive today, living his quiet life in Morioh scared Josuke. He began to sweat.**

**"Perhaps I died... but that doesn't mean that I am truly gone, am I?"**

**Kira held Josuke's solders and whispered into his ears.**

**"I will always be in your mind, Josuke. Always... Always. Nothing you do will prevent me from lurking in your brain, Josuke. Nothing. Nothing at all..."**

**Josuke gritted his teeth. Tears formed in his eyes.**

**"S-Stop!"**

**Kira smiled.**

**"I noticed that people are attacking you, Josuke. They want you dead. Soon those stand users will go after your friends and people you know. People you love. People like... your mother..."**

**Josuke pushed Kira away, watching as he fell into the inky floor. It seemed to be turning a shade of red.**

**"When your mother gets killed by an enemy, Josuke..."**

_**"Ask them to leave a hand for me, will you?"** _

**"STOP IT GODDAMN IT!!!"**

**Kira laughed maniacally as Josuke sank into the floor, drowning in the black ink.**

"Oi Josuke!"

Josuke suddenly gasped as he heard Okuyasu's voice, forgetting completely about the nightmare he just witnessed.

Okuyasu walked towards Josuke with a massive grin on his face. It was the same grin that came from all the times Okuyasu had an idea that would often fall flat onto its face.

"Yo, Okuyasu. What's up?"

"I have an idea... and it's not going to fail this time!"

_Predictable._

"What's your idea?" Josuke cautiously asked.

"Since you've been going to that club, I think me and Koichi have been missing out on walking home with you... So, I am going to join your club so you are not alone anymore!" Okuyasu grinned.

"What's that club about anyway..?"

Josuke sighed.

"Literature..."

Okuyasu blinked twice.

"Oh... W-Well... I hope you have fun there..!"

Josuke definitely wanted Okuyasu to join him in the club, he just didn't want to leave Koichi alone. Josuke knew he could probably convince Koichi to join him, but he knew one simple way to convince Okuyasu with no argument.

"Well... There are a load of cute girls in the club... They are happy to see new people-"

"What do I have to do to get in?!" Okuyasu asked quickly.

Josuke grinned. His plan worked.

"So... you are meant to write a new poem of any length every day. It can be about anything in the world you can imagine!"

"Right!" Okuyasu nodded, grabbing his bag and opening a notepad. He began to scribble furiously.

"W-Wow... You are writing fast for someone who rarely even volunteers to do anything..." Josuke mentioned.

...

"Done!!!"

Okuyasu held up a piece of paper with a paragraph of writing on it.

I Want To Shake Your Hand (This was made by [Moonlight_Ultra_Greatspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Ultra_Greatspoon/pseuds/Moonlight_Ultra_Greatspoon))

I know of a man who is taller than he thinks,  
And envy turns me green, makes me less of a man.  
For he's snagged him a kraken from the great briny sink,  
But she's as pretty as pearl, while I'm just a clam.  
And grasp and I grasp, however many get closer,  
I can't find a girlie that'd shake my hand.  
I know of a woman, I'd kneel before.  
But her son's an absolute di-oh-mand.  
Her take-no-crap attitude sets my spirits to soar,  
But if I tried it I reckon I'd die, oh man!  
As I tear through the village, all the femfolk people,  
Yes none of them would shake my hand.  
As I go about town, from the parks to the bars,  
Every two happy people set my heart to quake.  
For what ever woman would look past these scars,  
And offer a simple handshake?

"Oh, wow! That's so much! Not even I did that much writing for my one!" Josuke yelled in surprise.

"You wanna read it? I spend ten seconds on it!!!"

Josuke looked across the paper and analysed the contents before smiling at Okuyasu.

"You really want to get a girl don't you..." Josuke chuckled.

"It's great!"

Okuyasu face lit up in joy.

"So, I can join, right?!" 

"Yeah, you don't really need much experience to join, anyways."

 ** _"Niiiiceee!"_** Okuyasu smiled, putting his arms diagonally onto his solders, chuckling as he lowered them.

"So, you are sure you are coming, then?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah! I can ask Koichi if he wants to, but I don't think Yukako will let him go into a group of girls..."

"Yeah... You wanna ask him at lunch? I mean, I kinda like poetry and I had no idea that I did! It's a very interesting way to write your feelings out onto paper, to be honest..."

**RIIINNNGGGGG**

"Agh! That's the bell! Run with me Okuyasu!"  
  


**Three minutes earlier...**

"So, how did you and Josuke get along yesterday?"

Yuri was walking with Sayori to their next lesson, English.

"It was fine. We bought some sweets, talked, and went home. Nothing really big happened, If you were wondering..." Sayori replied.

Yuri moved her long purple hair behind her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, nothing weird happened! Nothing at all!"

Yuri smiled.

Sayori sweated slightly.

"Haha! Don't worry about it! I know you and Josuke didn't do anything like that. Even though you are sweating, I know you didn't." Yuri said reassuringly.

"Sometimes, when I talk to people who I don't know, they sweat when they talk to me! I don't really know why... I think I might intimidate them..."

Sayori nodded in agreement, though she had other ideas why.

"Yeah... A lot of the lower year students get scared by older people... they are only new, after all..." Sayori smiled.

"But even people in my own age group do! I don't get it! Am I really that scary, Sayori?!" Yuri asked, suddenly becoming really concerned.

"M-Maybe it's not you, Yuri! They might have been already scared of something else before you were talking to them!"

"Then why where you sweating? Do I scare you?!"

"N-No! You just put me in the spotlight, that's all!"

Yuri looked at Sayori with confusion.

"So something did happen!"

"Wha-"

"Don't lie to me, Sayori! If something is happening between you two and you don't consent to it, I will beat that Josuke with a book like he is a physics teacher-"

"No! It's nothing like that either! Jeez, you really got the wrong idea! We just talked! Just because a girl and a boy are talking doesn't mean they are dating!"

Yuri chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't actually think that. I find it kinda funny when you get annoyed... To be honest."

"In all seriousness though, remember that if you don't feel happy about something you can always tell me, okay? I really do get worried about you sometimes..."

Sayori gave Yuri a warm smile.

"You don't have to worry about me... Everything is fine! Every other time I have been sad, I went to you and our friends, haven't I?"

Yuri nodded silently.

"I know... but what if-"

"Don't worry, Yuri. It's not going to come back like it did last time. I'm happy! I have been thinking happy thoughts all week!"

"Right..."

The two arrived in the classroom just as the bell ringed.

"Perfect timing!" Sayori cheered.

**After School**

Monika sat down in a chair. She was first in the classroom, for a change. It was unsettlingly quiet.

"How strange... I don't have piano lessons on Wednesday, but I still normally get here last... this feels so weird..." Monika thought.

The silence grew. Nobody seemed to be entering for a while.

"I hope Josuke brought his poem today... I am curious about his writing style..." Monika thought, closing her eyes for a moment.#

_"Thinking about it now, he really does remind me of someone... Of course, the hair is different, but the way he talks, the way he just... appeared... It really reminds me of someone... I don't know who, though..."_

Monika sat forward on the chair, looking down at the table.

"Weird... Who was that? It must have been at the back of my mind all these years, but I definitely knew someone like Josuke..."

Monika slid her pink pen out her pocket and pressed it onto the paper.

"Who was that..?"

Suddenly, the door behind Monika flew open. Natsuki fell through again!

"Uwaaaaaaaa!!!"

"A-Ah! Are you okay Natsuki?! I forgot how you like to lean on the door when you are waiting for people to get in..."

Natsuki stood up and looked at Monika with annoyance.

"Today has been the worst day this month."

Monika didn't realize it but Natsuki looked exhausted.

"Why..?"

"I woke up late and missed the bus, so I had to walk to school..."

"That happened six hours ago-"  
"Then my teacher yelled at me for missing three homework tasks."

"Oh... Well, at least it can't get any-"  
"Then I realized that I left my bag at the library, so I had to get that, and some kid from the lower year moved it 'as a joke' so I yelled at him, making me late for my third lesson... and before you ask, it gets worse."

Monika sat there cringing as she listened to Natsuki's misfortunes.

"Not only did I end up spending most of my lunch in a detention room because of that homework, but all the food I wanted was taken from the canteen before I could get any. So I had to eat the... other stuff... And then I fell on the floor here..."

"...Is that it..?" Monika asked.

Natsuki slowly nodded.

"I hope so..."

At that moment, Yuri walked into the room with Sayori.

"Good afternoon guys!" Sayori cheered.

Yuri gently waved. She scanned the room.

"Did Josuke run away from us..?" Yuri asked.

"I think he might be a bit late... I hope." Sayori sighed.

"You hope..?" Monika asked.

"I just hope he's just a bit late and didn't give up like the last person we had..."

The club members looked at each other nervously. But as soon as Yuri opened her mouth to speak, the door opened.

"RUN AWAY JOSUKE!!!"

Okuyasu ran into the room and dove under a table. Josuke ran in after him and closed the door in desperation.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled, looking down at Okuyasu.

"W-We made a little joke about Koichi and his girlfriend is going mad! She is gonna get meeeee!!" Okuyasu stuttered.

"Yeah! All we said was 'I think there is no growth left in you', and Yukako began to chase us!!!"

Okuyasu nodded quickly.

"Calm down! She can't be that scary... anyways, don't go bringing your friends in here! This is a club, not a hangout!" Natsuki shouted.

The door slid open. Yukako entered.

"Hello. Did you happen to see these two boys running around..? I need them to give my chemistry book back, they must have forgotten to return it..."

Everyone was unnerved by Yukako. She felt very passive-aggressive.

"Nope. I saw two hooligans running around, though. They went to the exit, I think..." Yuri sighed.

Yukako smiled and closed the door gently behind her as she left.

"She didn't even say goodbye!... Meanie..." Sayori said.

"Thank god... she didn't see us..." Josuke sighed.

"Anyways... Josuke, make your friend leave. He has no reason to be here other than to mess around." Natsuki ordered.

"About that... Okuyasu heard that I was doing literature and wanted to try it for himself. He has actually written a poem, too! And yes, I brought my one as well."

Natsuki sighed.

"You could've at least brought a girl to the club... Not a dude who dives under tables to introduce himself..."

Okuyasu rose from under the table and hit his head on the bookcase on the way out.

"Hello, I am Okuyasu."

Natsuki looked back at him silently.

"Ehmm... J-Josuke! What do I do now?!" Okuyasu whispered.

Josuke shook his head.

"You wrote a poem, right?" Yuri asked.

"Y-Yeah..."

Okuyasu handed Yuri his poem nervously. He tapped his fingers together as he waited for Yuri's response.

"What is this..?" She asked.

Okuyasu's soul died as he heard that.

"Do you... like it..?"

Yuri looked up and smiled.

"It's great! It's pretty long for a starter like you and feels like something Natsuki would like, too. It feels a little rushed at points, but I love it!"

Okuyasu felt like Josuke's Crazy Diamond had just fixed the void in his soul. This girl, someone Okuyasu never met in his entire life, had just complimented him! Okuyasu had never got a compliment from a girl his age before, he felt like he had an epiphany!

"Let me see!" Natsuki said, slightly excited to see the poem from Yuri's description.

She read it and her eyes went from curious to joyful as the words went through her head.

"Wow! This is amazing! Do you write poetry?"

Okuyasu shook his head in confusion.

"You are a natural! Yuri, I don't often agree with you, but this is great!" Natsuki beamed, handing the poem back to Okuyasu.

Sayori and Monika watched as Okuyasu died from the number of compliments overwhelming him. 'Amazing, Great, love!' Okuyasu felt like he was dreaming!

"I am kind of an idiot... are you sure that's not Josuke's poem-"

"It has your name on it, silly!" Sayori pointed, her finger brushing over the Kanji for 'Okuyasu Nijimura'.

"I... I really don't think it's that good... I literally wrote it in a few minutes..."

"Hahaha~ You are so funny Okuyasu!" Natsuki smiled.

"I-I'm not joking-"

Sayori read through the paragraph and blinked a few times.

"I don't believe that you wrote this in a few minutes, it looks like it took at least... twenty lowest..."

Okuyasu sweat as he recalled that it only took him around ten seconds to write all this. He covered it up with a grin.

"I mean, It's really good... But I don't really get what it means..."

"It can represent-"

"Oh! I know! It's love!" Sayori interrupted, stealing the words from Okuyasu.

"The protagonist has seen his closest friends get on well with loads of girls, and he is jealous, so this must be a letter sent to someone he loves!"

Okuyasu blinked a few times.

"Y-Yes! You got the answer! Well done!" Okuyasu clapped slowly. Hiding the fact that the 'Protagonist' was supposed to be him.

"You really wrote this in a few minutes..?" Monika asked, looking up at Okuyasu from the paper.

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

Monika nodded with a gentle smile.

"So, do you want to read my poem?" Yuri asked, handing a sheet of neatly folded paper to Okuyasu.

"This is so good!" Okuyasu smiled, handing the paper back to Yuri.

The two talked about each other's poems. Sayori shuffled over to Josuke.

"They are so cute together, aren't they?" Sayori whispered.

"Yeah," Josuke smiled.

"Okuyasu always used to complain about being around couples, it would be nice to see him get a girlfriend... I am sure that would make him really happy!"

"I know how he feels... Well, at least I think he does... He really wants to love someone, but is kinda scared of what might happen if he is rejected or something, right?" Sayori asked.

"I guess... Sometimes I never know what is going on inside that dude's head..."

"Is he a stand user too, then?" Sayori asked.

Josuke froze for a moment.

"I think Okuyasu will tell you that type of stuff when he wants to..."

"So... he is?"

"Yes, but I don't want to just through around his ability like a ball, so I will keep it a secret for now."

Sayori nodded.

"Y'know, Josuke... seeing everyone happy like this makes me happy too."

"Like, sometimes Yuri and Natsuki argue, and I hate that. When everyone is happy and laughing, I feel like it's perfect. What makes you happy, Josuke?"

"...I don't really know that myself..."

"Well, you got to have something that makes you happy! What do you do for fun?" Sayori asked.

"I play videogames and read manga sometimes..." Josuke admitted.

"Manga? Natsuki likes those! Normally she is in that cupboard over there reading manga."

"What type of manga is it? Shonen? I like Shonen."

"I think she called it 'Slice Of Life' or something like that."

"Ah. I never liked those. I like fighting manga more."

Okuyasu turned to Josuke and gave a thumbs up. Josuke reflected the gesture.

"Did Okuyasu really write that poem in a few minutes? It looks like a team project Natsuki and Yuri would _(reluctantly)_ make!"

"No, you'd be surprised, though!" Josuke chuckled.

"Really? Tell me!"

"Well... I couldn't believe it before my eyes... He literally wrote it all in ten seconds!" 

"What?! Is that part of his stand ability or something?!"

"No! His stand has nothing to do with writing, in fact, I rarely even see him write!"

"Wow... he sure is talented then... Have you read it yourself?"

"Yeah, I had no idea he was so good at it! I don't normally like romantic poems like that, so I didn't really like his one, but still! It's great!"

Sayori and Josuke looked at everyone else for a moment and then looked back at each other.

"We are supposed to be sharing poems, aren't we?" Josuke asked.

"Oh Yeah!... You got a poem this time, right?"

"Yes! I do!"  
Sayori and Josuke exchanged poems and began to read.

**Windy Day**

**Yesterday it was windy.**

**And also very breezy!**

**It made the leaves spin around**

**In spirals going down**

**Listening to the leaves as they glide**

**Gives me peace of mind**

**Away from all sources of sound**

**Really is a delight.**

**So let's go back tomorrow**

**And run away from all the sorrow**

**Maybe this time the wind will bless the autumn coated willow**

"Great! I love it! It reminds me of yesterday, actually..." Josuke smiled.

Sayori was still reading his poem. She looked worried.

"Hey... Sayori..? You alright? You look like you have seen a ghost!"

"...It's nothing..."

Sayori handed Josuke's poem back to him. Josuke looked through and checked for anything alerting.

**Abyssal - Josuke Higashikata**

**I wake up**

**In an abyss**

**Without light.**

**I stand up**

**With no bliss**

**With no might.**

**What's this feeling**

**What could it mean**

**What will it do?  
**

**What is this feeling**

**This feeling with no meaning**

**What can it do?**

**Then suddenly**

**A pair of hands grab me back**

**And I fall backwards into the monster's grasp**

**I try to scream so quickly**

**But the hold kills the voice that I croak**

**It comes back to watch my failure and laughs as I call for help.**

"Looking back at it now... this is kinda edgy... Sorry if it-"

"It's a very interesting way to write a poem, don't get me wrong... I just felt something weird while reading it... Something kinda rising up like I felt the emotions from the poem myself..."

Josuke blinked twice.

"Sorry if I... triggered anything if you are going through-"

"No, no! I'm not going through anything like that!... Really-"

Josuke looked at Sayori with concern.

"Look, if you are going through something... I am not going to stand there and watch as you fight it. So, please... if you are... just remember that you can always talk to your friends."

Sayori smiled.

"It's fine... There is nothing wrong with me... I would know if there was."

"...I understand... Just remember that if you need to talk to us, you can always do that... okay?"

Sayori nodded.

"Anyways... Let's go see the others, maybe Okuyasu has made new friends!"

"Right!"

"This is... so bizarre! How could a newcomer like Okuyasu write such an outstanding poem? He even said he wrote it in twenty minutes!" Monika thought, observing Okuyasu as he talked with Natsuki and Yuri.

Monika began to walk over to Okuyasu but stopped to look at Josuke and Sayori. They were laughing together.

Monika smiled but then remembered something. She remembered who Josuke reminded her of!

_"...Him! How could I forget! Seeing Sayori and Josuke together... I just realized! It's almost like he... came back..."_

Monika felt like she lost balance on the ground for a moment.

"What was his name again..? I can't think straight..."

As Josuke walked towards Okuyasu with a smile on his face, Monika gasped in realization.

"Huh..?" Yuri said.

"You okay Monika?" Natsuki asked.

Monika nodded.

"I just... need to go to... the bathroom!" Monika smiled before speed-walking out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Okuyasu asked.

"I dunno... that was really weird..." Natsuki replied.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Oh Monika, you are back! What took you so long..?" Yuri asked.

Monika walked in the room with a strange expression on her face. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"You missed out on the poem sharing... and we are supposed to leave in a minute..."

"I know..." Monika sighed.

"I just... had a bit of a headache, that's all..."

Yuri knew something was wrong.

"...A normal headache wouldn't have been too bad... You ran out of the room like you had a war flashback... Is everything okay..?"

"Yes, yes! It's all good... It was a migraine... It hurt real bad, all the talking was getting to me..."

"...How much water have you drank today?" Yuri asked.

"Not much..." Monika admitted.

"There. You need to stay hydrated! You will get more headaches if you don't! Not to mention you will lose your concentration if you don't..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"If your head is still hurting, I can stay behind and clean up... If you don't want to-"

"Sure! I think I am gonna go home now... Thanks!" Monika blurted out, grabbing her bag off the floor and quickly walking towards the door.

"Bye!"

The door closed behind Monika like it was slammed, although she didn't even attempt to close it behind her.

"Weird... really weird... you think something is wrong with her?" Natsuki asked.

"No... she had a migraine I think..."

"...You think..?"

"Yeah... Monika said she had a headache, but then I mentioned that it could be a migraine and she shifted to that like she always called it that..."

Natsuki looked at Yuri with concern.

"Something's up. Definitely. Wanna go see her tomorrow and check if everything is alright?"

"I guess. I'll call her later just to make she isn't in trouble or anything like that..."

Natsuki nodded and walked to her bag.

"Wait- You said you where gonna take over the cleaning for Monika, right?" Yuri asked.

Natsuki paused.

"Damn it! I didn't even realize what I was saying!"

"Hard luck, Nats... I am gonna walk home with Josuke now... Good luck!" Sayori smiled.

"Yeah... Good luck." Josuke grinned.

"Oi Josuke! I'll walk back with you too!" Okuyasu beamed.

"I mean... What else where you gonna do..?" Josuke asked.

"...Oh yeah. Anyways! Lets go! Bye guys!" Okuyasu waved before walking out the literature club.

The three walked out of the room, leaving Yuri and Natsuki alone.

"So... Sayori and Josuke are walking home together?" Yuri asked.

Natsuki nodded before heading towards the cupboard.

"I'll be honest... It's kind of cute..." Yuri mentioned.

"Huh? You do realize that we can't just talk behind their backs like this, right?!"

"We're not spreading any rumours or anything, are we? I just thought it was kinda nice to see Sayori walk home with someone after she hasn't gotten on well with a boy for so long."

Natsuki paused again.

"Who did she walk home with again?"

"It was her neighbour, right? _Her childhood friend or something..."_ Yuri replied.

"I dunno... I mean, you are right in saying that... It is kinda nice to see Sayori getting along with someone like that after... _everything that happened..."_  
"Let's avoid that... I don't want to ruin the mood... sorry..."

"Well... It's not like there was a mood to ruin anyways... I am literally cleaning up... nothing really... We rarely even make mess..."

"Yeah..."

Yuri checked her phone watch.

"Oh dear! I got to go! Sorry! Talk to you tomorrow!" Yuri said, running out the room.

...

Silence.

"Nice. I remember two years ago when me and Yuri always fought over stuff... we get on quite well now... actually." Natsuki thought.

At that moment, Natsuki noticed a small bubble on the table.

"What the..? Did Sayori bring in that bubble maker? She got in so much trouble for that... That was the only time we even had to clean up, too!"

Natsuki walked towards the cupboard and opened it. As Natsuki opened it... she saw a man in there!

"W-Who the hell are you?!" She yelled, backing away from the cupboard.

The man stepped out the cupboard and glared at Natsuki.

"You saw that bubble on the table, right..?" He asked.

Natsuki looked back at the bubble. The man grinned.

"Then you must be a stand user!"

Natsuki froze.

"W-What the hell are you- a fully grown man- doing in a small cupboard like that?! In a school?!"

"You are pretty close to Josuke Higashikata, aren't you..? Are you his girlfriend..?"

Natsuki looked offended.

"His girlfriend?! We are barely even friends you creep! I'm going to report you to the office!" Natsuki yelled before running the door.

But then... The door was sealed by bubbles.

"Don't touch those bubbles... I don't think either of us wants to see what happens..."

Natsuki breathed in and out slowly.

"My dad is gonna kill me if I am home late..." She thought.

"Let me out. I know nothing about him."

The enemy stand user looked at Natsuki mockingly.

"Really? Well, If that's true, tell me about your **stand**."

Natsuki gritted her teeth.

The man tapped his fingers on the table. His outfit was green and mostly blue. He had triangles all other his clothing.

"Well? I want a bit of information out of you... tell me something..."

Natsuki opened her bag and took out her pencil case.

"So... you figured it out. I have an 'ability'. Or whatever you named your ability... a 'stand' ability..."

The man watched as Natsuki held a pencil in her hand. It gently spun in place.

"I assume you also named it something beyond a 'stand'... I did..."

A stand appeared inside Natsuki's eye. It was pink and was formed out of the details of her pupil. It seemed to not be able to leave her eye.

 **"Round And Round."**  
  
"That is what I named it..." Natsuki said.

"What can it do, then..?" The man asked.

Natsuki's eye's had a sudden shine in them.

"This!"

Suddenly, the pencil that was spinning in place stopped at a perfect 90 degrees, it shot towards the man and pierced through his leg! The enemy watched as his leg bled.

"Hmph. This... might be a problem... I was originally going to let you go away if you didn't notice my bubbles or knew nothing about Josuke... but now I am going to have to get you back for shooting my leg..."

"My name is 'Arin'. I was ordered to kill Josuke Higashikata and let nothing get in my way. I will kill you painlessly... Unless you hesitate."

**To be continued - - - - - >**

_Ending -[I Want You By Savage Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)_


	12. Round And Round Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is a stand user?!

"I discovered my stand ability when I was only six years old. It was at school. I always played with my stationery to distract myself because I never really cared about learning. I always liked to pretend my pens were manga characters, often reenacting scenes I had seen before. I was seated near the back of the classroom, so nobody saw what I saw. My pen started to spin in circles above my finger! It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my life! I was watching as it rotated in place faster and faster, suddenly stopping and shooting into the ground! It was like a bullet! As I grew older, I discovered that my stand's ability was more than just spinning pencils..."

Natsuki stood across from 'Arin', an assassin hired to kill Josuke. His stand ability seems to create bubbles...

"Natsuki... was it..? A lovely name..."

He sounded like a creep.

"Who the hell did you get in that cupboard? You would have needed to get into such a painful-"

"Shutup! I am the one speaking!" Arin yelled.

"But you asked me a question-"

"I don't care! You are pissin' me off!" Arin slowly breathed in and out.

"So... I will ask one last time... who is Josuke Higashikata..?"

Natsuki looked at her opponent with courage. Arin looked back with annoyance. He was about to explode.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I DON'T GET PAID TO PUT UP WITH BASTARDS LIKE YOU!!! WHO THE HELL IS HE?!?!"

Natsuki stepped backwards, away from Arin's face. He looked very intimidating, like a big, angry dog.

"WELL?! TALK TO ME SHORT-ASS!!! DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME YOU FUCKING-"

"Get away from me. You stink."

Arin looked really angry now. His eye twitched with annoyance and his fists clenched in rage.

"I despise kids... You're all the damn same... Ungrateful... Ignorant... stupid... loud... everything I hate about a human being... You are the worst one I have met..."

Natsuki felt like laughing. She felt like she was in a scenario from her manga.

"I will explode you!" Arin yelled.

"Oh! So that's why I can't pop those bubbles..." Natsuki gasped.

Arin gritted his teeth again.

"They explode on impact! If I touch one... I explode!"

"Fine. You figured it out. My stand, 'Blue Hawaii', creates bubbles that have electricity running through them... If they are touched, they can explode. Well... It depends on whether I want it to be explosive or not... but that doesn't matter! My bubbles can tear you into bloody shreds!" Arin explained.

Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"Cool."

"So... I told you my ability.. tell me yours then."

"No. You already know."

"Oh, that pencil thing from earlier?" Arin asked.

"Yes." _Natsuki lied._

"I can just shoot stuff like a gun."

Arin smiled slightly. He seemed to be getting distracted.

"I see... You'd be a great addition to our crew... Y'know... being an assassin isn't all bad! We are all in a hotel room answering calls for people who want people dead... we do that and get paid! We all go out, me and LuLu get a drink with Tano while Rebecca goes eat with her 'boyfriend'... Who has been missing for several months... I am pretty sure Rebecca killed him actually, he hit her a few times... Deserved it!"

Natsuki listened along as he rambled. It seemed like he was just a guy who hangs out with his friends.

"Normally, Rebecca talks about going back to her country and taking us all with 'er, but we can't just leave our jobs, can we? We are on good income- well I am on the best income, I get hired way more than the others but that doesn't matter! Since I am the smartest, I work out how the monthly income from the boss we get is spent. Half of it goes into our savings, and the other half is used for rent and personal use! We can split that half into two quarters and one quarter goes to personal use and the other for our bills! We may be killers but at least we pay bills! Professionals have standards!"

Natsuki was very interested in the assassin's life. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help but be interested by how he lived.

"Anyways... Even if you wanted to join us four, you wouldn't be able to... you are way too young and LuLu hates kids like you too... I heard she was hired to kill that Josuke and failed... then Tano went to kill him and ALSO failed! Apparently, this girl chopped him up! And now I'm here! If I fail, Rebecca will probably take over and-"

"Okay, you can stop talking now," Natsuki said.

"It got boring as soon as you said 'bills'."

Arin looked surprised.

"Don't you pay bills?"

"Yeah, I- Ok look I am not interested in your crime! Killing is wrong and I will standby that statement until I die!" Natsuki smiled proudly.

...

Arin snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah... you were pissing me off earlier, weren't you? I forgot you where a damn brat for a moment!"

"Good. You bought me loads of time!" Natsuki grinned.

"Huh? Did she do anything? I didn't see!" Arin thought.

Natsuki pointed at Arin with eyes that looked like the ones a certain 'Joseph Joestar' had many years ago when he outsmarted Kars so long ago! She felt like a genius!

"Why are you pointing up there? I don't see anything-"

**BRATATATATATATATATATATA**

A barrage of pencils hit Arin like a machine gun! Natsuki had grabbed a load of pencils from her pencil case and shot them at him!

"G-GAH!" Arin gagged, hitting the floor violently.

"Ea~~sy! I thought you were 'The smart one'- I guess I was wrong! I sure hope you survived that though... after everything I said about hating killing..." Natsuki giggled.

"Idiot!" (Baka!)

...

Arin sat upwards and let out a raspy laugh.

He revealed his chest, full of stationary. Bubbles had caught all the pencils!

"'Idiot?' You misunderstand..."

Arin manifested his stand beside him. It released a hoard of bubbles with crackling electricity inside them.

**"Blue Hawaii will explode you to smithereens."**

**To be continued - - - >**


	13. Round And Round Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bubbles are bombs!

"As I grew up, I slowly discovered how to use my stand to _her_ full potential. I discovered how she used angles and rotation to make objects fly like bullets! When I shot it at ninety degrees, it would be powerful and fast, when I shot it at fifty degrees, it would be kind of slow but a little fast, feeling like a bee sting when it hits, It seemed to gain power as it went straight... and when I shot it at ten degrees, it would be slow and weak like you where being pierced by a needle... little did I know when I was ten, that those ten degrees would be an opening to a whole new power Round And Round possessed..."

**"Blue Hawaii will blow you to smithereens..."**

Natsuki looked around the room. She was surrounded by bubbles. They had crackling electricity inside them, that would explode on impact!

"The second a bubble grazes your skin Natsuki... you will be destroyed... This is what you deserve for shooting my damn leg! It hurts like hell, dammit!"

Natsuki charged a pencil above her hand, watching as her stand spun the pencil round and round suddenly stopping it at eighty-five degrees to shoot towards a bubble, exploding it.

**KABOOM**

The explosion was fierce. It made a few of the other bubbles explode nearby it. It was so loud, but Natsuki doubted it would attract any help, as most people would have left the school by now, And she was unsure whether non-stand users could hear those explosions...

Natsuki was attempting to analyse the situation but couldn't concentrate under this immense stress. She was only growing more enraged.

"How will you move, knowing you will explode when you merely touch my bubbles?! I have seen its destructive power time and time again... You will be ripped to shreds by the explosions sheer power!" Arin explained.

"Last time I blew someone to smithereens, all that was left of them was the blood that stained the walls... I am sure the effects would be much more deadly to a little girl like you!"

Natsuki wasn't scared. She wasn't sad, either. She was angered. The worst thing you could do when fighting Natsuki was anger her... When Natsuki was angry, she was truly enraged. It was like how Josuke reacted to his hair being laughed at, but with warnings...

Natsuki shot several other bubbles, exploding a few. Some of the bubbles only popped, bringing in other bubbles that could have been rigged with electricity... Natsuki was planning to run away and alert Josuke, but the doors were still rigged with explosive bubbles. Soon, Natsuki realized she ran out of pencils and pens to use as bullets! Blue Hawaii only created more bubbles... All Natsuki's efforts were for nothing as she was back where she began, surrounded by bombs.

"Shit... This went from bad to worse... If I only I could get to the cupboard... I am sure there are back-up supplies in there!" Natsuki thought looking around in desperation.

Looking down, Natsuki saw a protracted from her pencil case! She could use that!

"Aha! Perfect! Just what I needed!"

Natsuki grabbed the protracted and looked around the room at the bubbles. They were close. She began to spin the protracted above her hand, stopping it at ten degrees! This meant it would have awful power and speed! It shot and began to go around her body... Natsuki's goal was unclear to Arin, who was waiting to hear Natsuki's dying scream... But unknowing to Arin... Natsuki's next action would save her life!

The protractor rotated a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, it returned gently to Natsuki's hand... She smiled with courage and determination... the same courage that was seen in the eyes of those who succeeded!

"I was so relieved when I saw that protractor... If I missed it... I would probably be dead!... Well, that depends on whether this next trick works or not!"

Arin watched as the protractor suddenly stopped in place and shot towards Natsuki's left, popping several bubbles!

"Now... Watch as you witness my plan!"

The protractor turned slightly, making it turn like a reflex angle! It seemed to work like a boomerang! It penetrated the bubbles that guarded the door, exploding the doors off their hinges!

The protractor seemed to lose part of its power and speed after breaking through those thick bubbles guarding the door... But suddenly, it turned and aimed right at Arin's head! He was surprised!

"BLUE HAWAII!" He screamed, attempting to create a shield of thick bubble around his head! The projectile lost a bit of speed as Natsuki saw Arin made a bubble shield around his face... Arin fell into her trap! Natsuki was waiting for Arin to guard his face!

A grin hit his face as Arin pulled the protractor out of the bubble shield.

"You really scared me there... but you can't win any longer you dam' brat!!! You really surprised me with your protractor trick... but now I have a permanent solution to your weak ability! This will come in handy... Actually! I thank you, Natsuki, for giving me this great idea!"

Arin created more and more bubbles around his body... he had just made... **'Bubble Armour!'** The thickness of the bubbles stopped projectiles breaking the bubble! This only meant a few weaknesses... though... firstly, Arin was unable to move most of his body... and secondly... **He couldn't breathe!**

Natsuki was planning for this to happen from the very start! She was waiting for Arin to grow ignorant and distract himself so she could take advantage of his failure!

"You know... Arin... It might be quite hard to breathe in there... knowing that you can't make any holes in a bubble or it will pop..."

Arin was gritting his teeth in rage. He only just realized that he was losing oxygen!

"It's quite funny, actually... When someone feels like they are about to win and then they feel like they are about to die just seconds later..."

Natsuki pushed Arin to the floor and rolled him towards the open window. She balanced Arin on the edge and smiled, mockingly putting force onto Arin occasionally.

"So... I think I should just leave you here to die... Because you breathe more when you panic, so that will make you run out of oxygen pretty quickly..."

Natsuki could hear muffled screams from inside the bubble. His eyes looked terrified!

Natsuki grabbed a pencil and stabbed it into Arin's face bubble, a loud scream let out as he quickly gathered his breath!

"YOU FUCKER! I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE YOU-"

Natsuki felt her heart drop as Arin tilted towards the five-story drop! She desperately attempted to grab the bubble covered man but the bubbles pushed her away, making Arin fall to his death!

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Natsuki looked down. The bubbles broke.

"Shit! What have I done! I broke his face bubble away to let him breathe and then... Shit!" Natsuki yelled, kicking the nearby table.

She then looked down at all her broken stationary. 

Damn it... I am gonna have to make such a bullshit excuse for this..."

As Natsuki began picking up her broken stationery from the ground, she felt a strong pair of hands yank her up!

"What the-"

"Did you think you can get away from me?! You utter fool! Those bubbles broke my fall! Idiot!!!"

Natsuki attempted to spin a pencil around her hand but Arin snatched it away, throwing it out the window!

"Let's see how you like being stolen of all your breath... I am going to kill you... slowly and painfully..."

**To be continued - - - - >**


	14. Round And Round Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolve

"When I was 12, I discovered what those ten degrees could do. They opened a whole new world of strategy for me. I can shoot a projectile around my body and allow it to go around three-hundred and sixty degrees... in other words, a 'full rotation'. When a full rotation has been achieved, Round And Round has gained 'Rotational Energy'. When I shot a projectile with 'Rotational Energy', I could make it do turns from angles. I can make projectiles swerve around in a reflex turn and suddenly move backwards like a rook from a game of chess. My ability is designed to kill, and that is why I hate it. It looks amazing, but I hate using it. If I wanted to, I could kill someone with no effort, but I don't choose to because I believe that killing is wrong. Yes, I may be reckless. Yes, I may be mean. But at least I won't kill another human. But... If I have no other choice, then I will do what I must."

**Round And Round**

**Destructive Power: E - A**

**Speed: none**

**Range: B**

**Durability: none**

**Precision: E - A (depends on 'rotational energy')**

**Development Potential: ?**

Natsuki held her throat in terror. She fell to the floor and looked up at Arin who stared back down with a smile of gleaming victory. He appeared to be very hurt from the fall he took. The thick bubble that was growing over Natsuki's face made her lose all her breath... If she didn't do anything... she would be dead in the next minute!

Natsuki grabbed a pencil from the floor and trusted it into the thick bubble. To her dismay... the bubble didn't burst. Arin pulled a chair out beside the breathless girl and laughed.

"It's so satisfying to watch as you struggle... After you made me fall out of that window..."

Natsuki's eyes where full of desperation and fear. She was hopeless.

"Need... Something sharper... sharper..." Natsuki thought, looking around the room. Finally, her eyes rested on the window.

"Glass... I need the... glass..."

Natsuki stood up and walked towards the window, She slammed her fist into it, smashing the window into pieces. Her hand began to bleed.

"What are you trying to do? Call for help? It's useless! I will kill your friends too!" Arin cackled.

Natsuki tried to secure a piece of glass off the window but she only cut her hand further, Natsuki knew what she had to do. She positioned herself and swung her head onto the glass shard, raising her head just in time to stop her throat from being pierced open by the very glass that would have saved her. Natsuki gasped as she stepped backwards, regaining her posture.

Natsuki wasn't going to tolerate any more of this. She was going to end this. Now.

"I see. But, it doesn't matter, Natsuki... You are already dead. Look behind you!" Arin shouted.

A bubble approached Natsuki from Arin. She was cornered.

At this range, Natsuki would have some time to shoot the bubble to minimise damage, but it would definitely hit her if it exploded.

Natsuki watched in terror, but she quickly spun around and pulled the glass shard of the window with all her might! She spun it around her hand and aimed it at the bubble!

Arin's eyes grew excited as he watched the bubble near Natsuki. It would impact her in three seconds!

...

Natsuki shot the glass shard through the bubble, exploding it. The glass shard hit Arin's throat! Unfortunately, Natsuki was too slow to move her hand away and watched her pinkie blew off, the fingernail hitting the ground near Natsuki.

"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Natsuki screamed.

Arin couldn't yell, if he did, he would be hurt more.

"That clever fucker... how dare she uses that glass against me... looking at this situation... I will definitely die in around... six minutes... I am damn lucky it missed my carotid artery..." He thought.

Natsuki eventually bore with her pain and looked towards Arin with rage.

"What Am I supposed to do... now..?" Arin thought watching as Natsuki picked up her own fingernail and spun it around her hand.

"I believe... that when your own life is in danger, you have the right to kill someone who is a danger to your life... I was told once, that God forgives even murder... So take this, you killer... I will see you in hell!" Natsuki yelled, shooting her nail towards Arin, who watched as it pierced through his skull!

...

Arin hit the floor violently. Natsuki sat down next to him at the window, watching as the orange sunset lay still in the sky, shining onto Morioh, the town Natsuki loves so much.

"How will I ever explain this to anyone..? My finger is gone... This man is dead... If anyone finds this, they will say I killed him... I murdered him..." Natsuki thought, tearing up slightly.

Then suddenly, the door opened. Natsuki looked up in terror to see Josuke standing there. He hadn't seen Natsuki yet.

"Hello? Natsuki? I left my bag here, I just wanna go get it-"

Then, Josuke saw Natsuki next to the body of Arin. He looked at the body in horror.

"I-I can explain! Don't run away!" Natsuki pleaded.

"He attacked me! I didn't want to hurt him but he-"

Natsuki stopped speaking. She began to cry. She knew that everything she wanted to do was going to be gone. Stuck behind bars.

Josuke looked at Natsuki with understanding.

"No, I get it."

Natsuki stopped crying and looked up at Josuke.

"What did you just say..?"

"I get your feelings," Josuke said as he approached Natsuki, sitting down beside her.

"How did you do all this, anyway? Everyone would've heard a gun in the school, so how did you do this... quietly..?"

Natsuki hesitated for a moment.

"Don't tell me this was the work of a stand... was it?" 

"What- How did you know?!"

Josuke chuckled.

"I'll explain later, lets clean this up before anyone else walks in and gets the wrong idea..."

Josuke summoned his Crazy Diamond and repaired Arin's wounds. The fingernail returned to Natsuki's finger as it fixed back onto Natsuki's hand.

"Wha-"

"I call it Crazy Diamond. It can repair things." Josuke explained.

"I guess your fingernails are bullets or something?"

"Oh... No... I can just shoot stuff..." Natsuki admitted, looking down at Arin's body.

"Let's fix this room up, it looks like you REALLY need to clean up this time..." Josuke sighed.

After sitting Arin's body on a chair in the literature club, Josuke and Natsuki fixed the room as if nothing had even happened. As Natsuki explained how her stand ability worked, Josuke listened in confusion. Josuke repaired all the pencils Natsuki used to shoot into Arin, saving her any explanations. Although Arin was a cold-blooded murderer who would have violently killed Natsuki, she still feels bad about killing him.

Arin would never be seen by his assassin comrades again.

...

"So, Josuke... How many people do you know use stand abilities?" Natsuki asked, walking home with Josuke.

"Well... I don't think they want you to know, really, but I can give you a number." Josuke replied.

"...Actually... I never numbered them... It's a high number, though..."

"High? Like... Really high?!" Natsuki asked.

"Well... If you mean people we know, then it's a tiny number, but in Morioh... That's a huge number." Josuke responded.

Suddenly, sirens sounded from the distance. It sounded like they were coming from Natsuki's house!

"Uh oh... that sounds bad..." Josuke mentioned.

"It's coming from my house... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Your house? We live pretty close to each other-"

"Josuke, I will see you tomorrow! My dad probably did something crazy and called the police because I came home late... again..."

Natsuki ran away towards the sirens, waving at ]Josuke.

Josuke smiled and began the walk home. He then realized... He forgot his bag again!

"Oh no! My mom is gonna kill me!" Josuke yelled, looking at his watch.

"The school gates are gonna be closed by now... damn it... Last time I left my bag at school my mom made me go to bed early..."

Josuke began to run home, expecting Tomoko's shouting voice when he got home.

**To be continued - - - >**


	15. Rohan Kishibe! Meets Natsuki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki meets her favourite manga artist!
> 
> (Happy Halloween!)

**It was raining.**

**Not outside, just in Josuke's mind.**

**It was the type of rain that you would feel upon your skin, making you believe that something bad was about to occur.**

**The floor wasn't black like ink anymore. It was red. Blood red.**

**Josuke went to yell, but he felt a tight grasp on his solderers, frightening him.**

**"I told you to look at the floor, didn't I?" Kira smiled maliciously.**

**"Get off me!" Josuke yelled, breaking out of Kira's hands.**

**"Hmm... Those girls at the club... you like them, don't you?" Kira asked.**

**"No... why would you care?"**

**Kira suddenly grabbed Josuke's arms and stared into his eyes. Kira's eyes looked like the eyes his stand, Killer Queen possessed.**

**"I am in your mind, Josuke. I hear everything you think... You can't hide anything from me..."**

**"So, Josuke... witch one do you like most?"**

**Josuke didn't speak. He closed his eyes.**

**Kira grew annoyed but then went completely calm.**

**"It doesn't matter. I already know. Now, think about this, Josuke... What if something happened to her?"**

**Josuke shut his eyes again. Kira pushed them open.**

**"What if she was killed, Josuke? What if you lost her? What if you lost her like you lost Shigechi?"**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT YOU-"**

**Josuke lost control of his feelings, he threw his fist towards Kira's face, but his hand fazed through him.**

**"Didn't you forget? I am part of your mind. You can't touch me."**

**Josuke began to cry.**

**"Stop it..."**

**Kira grew joyful. He smiled at the sight of Josuke's misery.**

**"Oh dear... I hear a phone ringing... That must be for you. Is it Jotaro? The one who can stop time?"**

**Josuke remained silent.**

**"Oh well. It seems you will be waking up soon... I will just speed things up for you, then."**

**Josuke thought for a moment before watching as Kira swung his fist into Josuke's face.**

Josuke woke up gasping. He looked around the room in shock, forgetting about what just happened.

The phone was ringing. Josuke sat up and tried to compose himself before answering the phone.

"Hello, this is the Higashikata residence."

"It's Jotaro."

"Oh, hey Jotaro... What's up?"

"I found more information about who is attacking us."

"Oh?"

"I am not exactly sure why we are being attacked, but the person who is hiring hits on us lives in Morioh. They are quite high up in the Japanese Mafia, from what I have heard."

"How did you learn this information, Jotaro?" Josuke asked.

"...The last stand user I dealt with gave in easily to pain."

Josuke was silent for a moment.

"So, were you attacked?"

"Not me, one of my friends was. She ended up killing them... I healed her up and walked home with her."

"You healed her? Was she a stand user?"

"Yeah. A powerful one, too."

Jotaro was quiet for a moment.

"Josuke, This may seem sudden, but how did you feel when you saw that she had killed someone?"

"...It was a shock... I saw her next to the body, trembling... I tried to comfort her... She looked so scared..."

Jotaro was silent for a moment.

"I see. So, you still stick by that rule of pacifism, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! What makes you think otherwise?"

"...Nothing."

Josuke sighed.

"Look, What Natsuki did was wrong, her stand was designed to be used to kill people, so it was hard for her not to kill him... It pains me that I was a few minutes late... I could've stopped the fighting all together..."

"Oh, right. I managed to look into our enemies a bit. It was harder to get information on my assassins, but your ones are more reckless. Their team go by 'The Bees'... They all have criminal histories." Jotaro explained.

"LuLu Goru, Rebecca Holsten and Arin. I couldn't find the second name of Arin, and one of the members aren't listed. LuLu's criminal record includes shoplifting, several counts of vehicular manslaughter and a few counts of first and second-degree murder. Rebecca has no know crimes, but she is known to be a manipulative person. Arin has a history of hate crimes and assault. He was known to have severe anger issues among his friends, who he lost when he ran away from his home. I do not know why he did so."

"So... you found all this from one dude?" Josuke asked.

"No. Since they are hitmen, I managed to find the number they use to receive hits on people, I then managed to trace the number back to a building in the outskirts of Morioh. I sent this all to the police, by the way."

"Oh..? Where can I find them..?" Josuke asked.

"I wouldn't go there if I was you. They are trained to kill, and probably won't listen to you if you started to all about morals."

"Jotaro, there is only one member left, right? That English girl. I beat up LuLu and sent her to hospital, same with the one who isn't listed there, I think."

"But then you would be asking to attack them. Every other time, they attacked you first, right? You may be the one getting in trouble with the police if you try and fight them for no reason."

"Good point... I think I should leave. I need to get to school soon..."

"I see. Josuke, I may come to Japan to see you. I got a pretty bad injury from a stand attack, and it seems like hospitals cannot do anything about it."

"Oh, yeah. If you want me to heal you up, I will do it... Maybe you can hang around for a bit, too. I am sure Koichi would like to see you!" Josuke smiled.

"I guess. Morioh is a nice town, after all... Anyways, goodbye, Josuke."

**Click.**

As the day ended, Josuke walked to the literature club. Only Natsuki and Sayori where there.

"Yo!" Josuke smiled, putting his bag under the table.

"Hello, Josuke!" Sayori beamed.

"Heya." Natsuki smiled.

"Are Yuri and Monika late?" Josuke asked.

"No, we're actually really early for once," Natsuki replied, sitting on a table.

"Yeah, I asked the same thing when I walked in..." Sayori sighed,

"...What were we talking about again..?" Natsuki asked.

Sayori thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh yeah, we were talking about these freaky bugs!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes in realization.

"Sayori's been talking about these weird bugs from America all day..."

"They are from Arizona!" Sayori mentioned.

"I didn't expect you to like bugs, of all people..." Josuke said.

"Yeah, me neither... But I have been really interested in them recently!" Sayori replied.

"Have you heard of the 'Trauntucla Hawk?'"

Natsuki's eyes widened for a moment.

"Sayori! I hate that fly! Stop talking about it!"

"That 'fly?' Oh, it's not a fly, it's a 'Spider-Wasp!'" Sayori continued.

"You know what it does to tarantula when it's hungry? It literally..."

Josuke listened to Sayori's graphic description as Natsuki held her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. Soon, Sayori finished.

"That's so creepy!" Josuke laughed.

"Y'know what else it can do? If a human happens to get stung by it, it is the fourth most painful sting in the world! I watched a video where this dude got stung by one... He couldn't move his arm it was so bad!"

"Woah, really?!"

"Yeah! I heard no one has ever died from one, but there is a chance your body can react badly to the venom, making you need immediate help!"

"Arizona sounds scary... I would hate to go there..." Josuke sighed.

"Really? They are pretty hard to come across, apparently..."

"Not to mention, that is one of the few things you should be worried about when exploring the 'Sononen desert!'" Sayori grinned.

"What else is there? Massive spiders?!"

"No, Josuke... They're in rainforests..." Sayori muttered.

"Wait what-"  
"You can find this 'biological landmine' mostly at nighttime, as they are strictly nocturnal! It's called the 'Giant Desert Centipede!'"

Natsuki lifted her hands off her ears.

"What's that..? I can't be as bad as that creepy wasp..."

Sayori grinned again.

"The Giant Desert Centipede... has a bite worse than the Tarantula Hawk..."

"The same guy who got stung by the Tarantula Hawk got bitten by this insect... He needed to have the venom extracted from his immune system to stop the pain! It is unimaginable!"

Josuke and Natsuki looked very creeped out.

"How do you know all this?! Is this some weird show you found on TV or something?!" Josuke asked.

"No..."

"Did you find it on a streaming platform somewhere?" Natsuki asked.

"...Maybe..."

"So, do you think Okuyasu will come back? I have a bad feeling he left us..." Sayori sighed.

"I didn't hear anything like that from him. He said he was coming..."

"Well, that's good..."

Sayori took her purse out of her bag, she looked inside and saw that it was empty.

"Oh no! How am I gonna get cookies now?" She groaned, her smile fading from her face.

"How hungry are you, Sayori?" Natsuki asked.

"A 'wittle' bit..."

"You aren't gonna convince me like that this time... I have no coins on me anyways, I use card now..."

"I have some coins-"

"Really? Can I use some? I just wanna buy a cookie!"

"Well, I have enough to buy one with a single coin, but I have a trick that won't lose us any money!" Josuke smirked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"You are gonna use that old string trick, aren't you?"

Josuke shook his head.

"I have a new trick, something you might already know about, actually..."

Sayori looked at Josuke with confusion.

"Anyways, you want a cookie too Natsuki? I can get as many as I want with this trick, not to mention, you look a bit hungry..."

"I'm not hungry-"

Natsuki's stomach rumbled.

"...Ok fine..."

"Right! Let's go, Sayori!"

The two walked into the hallway. It was quiet and dark.

"So, what is this trick? How do you do it?" Sayori asked, looking up at the cookies in the vending machine.

Josuke held a coin in his hand. He summoned his Crazy Diamond and broke a tiny part off the coin, dropping the rest into the coin slot.

**PRESS THE BUTTONS TO CHOOSE YOUR FOOD.**

Josuke tapped the screen and watched as a chocolate-chip cookie fell down. He collected it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I don't get it... You just spent your money..." Sayori said, scratching her head.

"Not yet..." Josuke replied, holding the coin piece in his hand.

**"...Fix!"**

The coin rattled up the slot and returned. It was fixed again.

"And now, we repeat this two more times!" Josuke smiled.

Sayori looked kind of unsure about this.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't fix stuff like you can..."

"Well, you could always just pull the bag out with Cheer and drop it to the bottom and then open the flap to get it..."

"But I like seeing the coin go down! It feels satisfying!" Sayori complained.

"...I guess I can give you my coin to put it down yourself, then..?" Josuke asked.

Sayori looked at Josuke with interest.

"But... won't Natsuki get one if I do that?"

"Don't worry, I am gonna use my Crazy Diamond to pull one out for her."

After Sayori bought her own cookie, Josuke punched a hole in the glass, pulling out a cookie. He repaired it afterwards.

"Does Natsuki like Chocolate-chip?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, she would like that."

As the two walked towards the clubroom, they bumped into someone. Josuke began speaking before he realized who it was.

"Look where you are going, jeez-"

It was Natsuki.

"Hello, Natsuki!" Sayori smiled.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you there..."

Natsuki didn't respond.

"You two are so loud down there, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Sayori asked.

"I can hear you two talking about your tricks from the damn clubroom..."

Sayori froze for a moment.

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh...' I didn't know you had one too, Sayori." Natsuki sighed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? I definitely heard you two right talking down there, I definitely don't need a hearing check. You two were talking about _stands_."

"Stands? What are you talking about? I mean, I have a step-stool at home but-"

Natsuki was silent.

"I already know that Josuke uses a stand, but I didn't expect you to, Sayori..."

...

Sayori sighed.

"Ok, fine. You got me. I'm not really bothered, though-"

Natsuki suddenly ran into Sayori and hugged her!

"Yippee!!! I am so happy we share an ability like this!!!"

"This must mean we were destined to meet each other or something! I heard somewhere that stand users are attracted to stand users, so that must be why I went here when I was kicked from the anime club!"

Sayori looked very surprised. She had no idea Natsuki would use a stand, nor she would be so happy about her using one, either.

"O-Oh-"

"What can your ability do? I bet it's really cool!" Natsuki cheered.

"Uhm... I can do this..."

Sayori took her cookie and turned it into a stamp. She turned it back into a cookie after a few seconds.

"I can attach it to my stand so I don't lose it easily either... I have a little journal where I keep spare pencils and stuff... What about you?"

"Well, My stand is kinda like a gun. I can spin objects and shoot them at will... I don't really use it, because It feels like it's made to kill people... But it can be useful if I need to protect myself, I guess..."

Josuke watched as the two friends talked. He smiled and began to walk back to the clubroom. Natsuki noticed this and pulled his solder, making him stop.

"Where are you going? We aren't done talking..." Natsuki smiled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Natsuki..? Are you in here?" Josuke asked, opening the closet door slowly.

...

Darkness. There was no response.

"I guess... Not..."

Josuke began to leave but Natsuki grabbed his ankle, making him yelp!

"Got you!" She sniggered.

"There you are! Were you planning to give me a heart attack or something?" Josuke asked.

"Not really..." Natsuki joked.

Josuke handed his poem to Natsuki, but in the corner of his eye, he noticed something. It was the manga Natsuki was reading.

**Pink Dark**

**Rohan Kishibe**

"Huh? Is that what I think it is?" Josuke thought, looking at the manga's cover.

"Is that some of Rohan's work?"

Josuke pulled his hand back quickly.

"Hey! I might have ripped it if you did that, idiot-"

"Is that manga work from Rohan Kishibe?" Josuke asked.

"...Yeah... Why?"

"Wait... you mean the Kisbie Rohan, right?"

"Yes."

"The one that puts annotations before every chapter?"

"Yes, yes, yes... Oh my god... What about it?"

Josuke thought for a moment.

"Is Rohan your favourite manga artist?"

"Pretty much..." 

"What if I told you... I actually know Rohan personally..?" Josuke asked.

Natsuki looked at Josuke with disappointment.

"Don't make me feel like something like that is gonna happen... He lives in Tokyo, he said so before..."

"Really? I saw him a few days ago, right here in Morioh!" Josuke said.

"I don't believe you."

Josuke thought for a moment.

"Two years ago, the production of one of his mangas was halted due to a fire in his house. He spent most of his time rewriting his manga the rest of the summer. Also, two years ago, a spontaneous fire broke out in a house due to a magnifying glass, reflecting light onto the wooden porch below. I was there, actually..."

"And..? I still don't believe you."

"...Fine. Ask Okuyasu, Koichi Hirose, Yagamashi Yukakako. They all know him."

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you really telling the truth?"

Josuke nodded.

"If I am lying, I'll let you kick me in the face."

Natsuki sighed. She suddenly grabbed Josuke's hands and her eyes became glittery.

"Can you help me meet him?! I love Rohan's work! He is ama~~zing!"

"Well... I can try... He kinda hates me, so I doubt he would listen to me..." Josuke admitted.

"Why does he hate you? Isn't Rohan lovely?"

"He isn't exactly 'lovely', I guess... and ...I kinda am the reason his house burned down..."

"What?! What did you do?!" Natsuki yelled.

"Well, I tried to cheat at gambling with him, he figured out that I was cheating and... Actually... It's a long story... Just keep in mind that he doesn't want me to fix anything in his house for some reason... He doesn't want me to even be near there..."

"Oh well... I guess not everyone gets along..."

"Yeah, he really likes my friend Koichi, but he hates me and Okuyasu... Anyways, I can try to talk to him, but he might shoot me down as soon as he hears my voice, but I can at least get a sentence out of him if I ring from my house. My mom and Rohan kinda know each other, they are friends or something... They have a lot in common when It comes to disliking me... Ha..."

"...Sounds like your mom is dating Rohan to me..." Natsuki chuckled.

"No, I checked... They either talk about random stuff or how annoying I am..."

"I see... Anyways, please try and help me to meet him! He is my role model! My hero!"

Josuke chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... I'll try..."

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Okuyasu," Yuri asked, walking up to Okuyasu with a book in her hands.

"I thought... We could try some reading together, If that is okay with you, of course..."

Okuyasu looked at Yuri in confusion.

"How do you read with someone? Do you hold one book and awkwardly read it aloud or something?"

"Oh, no. I accidentally bought a spare book from the library, and I thought, We could both read this from the start... If you want to..."

Okuyasu looked at the books cover.

"Is it a picture book..? I like picture books..."

**'Portrait Of Markov.'**

"Well... It will put pictures in your head if you think about it that way..." Yuri admitted, narrowly avoiding the dark themes of the book.

"It has no pictures, just words... It is aimed at adults, but I am sure you will like it!"

Okuyasu didn't want to read the book. But how was he supposed to refuse?

"O-Ok! I will read it! I will read it with you here because I am not very good at reading... sorry... Thinking about something a lot makes my head hurt..."

"I see! I can try and help you read it all, okay?" Yuri asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"Okay! Bye Okuyasu! See you tomorrow!"

Okuyasu was left by his chair. Josuke and Natsuki came up behind him.

"Oh no..." Okuyasu sighed, putting his hands on his eyes.

"You alright Okuyasu? You seem kinda like you made a bad choice..." Josuke asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just accidentally told Yuri that I will read this book with her..."

"A book? Wait... Don't tell me she made you read that book!" Natsuki asked, fear in her eyes,

"Huh? What's wrong with the book? I am just concerned about being able to read it-"

"You don't get it Okuyasu! That book is 'Portrait of Markov'! It is an intensely violent novel with lots and lots of messed up stuff in it..."

"R-Really?! How messed up?!" Okuyasu gasped.

"Really, really messed up! If I was you, I would try to convince Yuri to buy a new book, but she has been reading that for two years! She won't read anything else... It scares me..." Natsuki explained.

"I think I heard of that book before... I heard it was banned in two different countries because it was so bad..." Josuke added.

"I heard there was a scene about-"

"Noo!! Don't say it!!! I have tried so hard to forget about all those horrific deaths!"

"Oi Josuke... Is Yuri into the occult or something? She sounds creepy coming from her, but she seems so nice in person..."

_"Okuyasu, I have known Yuri for a while now... I know that she can be pretty strange sometimes... I think she might need to see a doctor about it, actually... Once I found her just in my manga closet just... standing there... It scared the life out of me... Hey, don't go telling her I said this! I was speaking my mind for a moment!"_

"Don't worry, We won't say anything... But are you sure she has an issue or something? It sounds like she was looking for a manga or something in that closest-"

"No... I walked in there and I saw her towering over me... I screamed because it scared me so bad... but she just stood there... staring at something... It was like when she was reading her book. She zones out and the only way you can get her attention is by..."

Natsuki raised her hand and clicked her fingers.

"She really worries me... I feel like one day, something might set her off, make her go into a frenzy or something, and she will do something bad..."

Josuke and Okuyasu were quiet.

"Sayori and Monika are aware, I am sure Yuri's parents are aware, too... I just... really don't want her too..."

Josuke noticed Natsuki becoming very uneasy and quickly spoke before anything occurred.

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Let's go to Rohan's place! He loves to meet his fans!" Josuke lied.

Okuyasu looked at Josuke with confusion.

"Wait a minute... are you tellin' me we are gonna-"

"I'll explain on the way there, Okuyasu."

"Oh-Oh wait... I forgot... I spilt a drink earlier and need to clean it up... I'll catch up with you two later!"

Natsuki nodded. The two left the classroom and made their way to the mangaka's house.

"Damn... how will I clean this up..? I guess I can use a mop if I can find one... or a towel! Towels absorb water well! That's why I use one when I get out of the shower every mourning... Well, most..."

Okuyasu stumbled towards the teacher's desk and found a blue paper roll.

"Ehh... Not exactly a towel... It doesn't matter! I used toilet paper as a towel once when our washing machine broke! I can use it like that again!"

Shoving the paper tissues onto the floor, Okuyasu unrolled five lengths (50% larger than the spillage) and placed it over the water, neatly folding the paper over itself, missing the edges of the water!

"Nice! I did it! All by myself! The water will be all soaked up in about ten minutes, or maybe even less if I am lucky! Now, I just have to wait for it to dry!" Okuyasu smiled before pulling a chair out from under a table, sitting down in it quickly.

Okuyasu waited about thirty seconds before asking himself:

"Has it been ten minutes yet..? I am already bored... My brother always said that sitting somewhere and zoning out is less worth than watching paint dry... I always said that you could just look at the scenery around you and find things to look at, then he would tell me to shut up... I guess I won that argument!"

Okuyasu rambled on to himself until he heard a noise behind him from the back of the classroom.

***Tap. Tap. Tap.***

It sounded like a tap gently dripping into a sink full of water. The tapping continued until Okuyasu turned around.

"Hello...?"

Okuyasu didn't notice it at first, but Monika was at the back of the classroom, staring at him with her shining emerald eyes.

"Monika..? What are you doing here? The school gates will be closing in about ten minutes..." He asked.

"Oh, me? I am just sitting down, looking at you... Sorry if I startled you..."

Okuyasu was slightly flattered, yet creeped out.

"What is so interesting about me..? I am just cleaning up a mess I made..."

Monika didn't respond for a moment. She sat there and smiled.

"I don't know exactly, I guess you're just interested in nature, Okuyasu.

Okuyasu felt his heart beat faster. He didn't know why, though.

"I have something important to ask you, Okuyasu... Well, It is important to me, anyways..."

"I can trust you, right Okuyasu? You are my friend... Aren't you?"

**Meanwhile...**

"So... This is Rohan's house, right?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah... It used to be a lighter green but since that fire, it is now a darker shade."

"So... Can I knock on the door? I am kinda anxious..."

"Yeah..." Josuke suggested.

Natsuki walked towards the mangaka's door slowly. She rose her hand to the doorbell and rang it. Suddenly, the door opened. Rohan was there.

"...What do you want..?"

**Shivers shot down Natsuki's spine.**

"Um... I- Um..."

Rohan looked down at Natsuki. He was very menacing at his hight in Natsuki's point of view.

"If you want to say something, just say it. I was in the middle of something."

Natsuki finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"Are you Kishibe Rohan..?"

He nodded slowly.

"I see. Are you a fan? Did my address get leaked again..?"

"N-No, no, no! I just... heard it somewhere and got curious..." Natsuki lied, knowing about Rohan's hatred for Josuke.

He sighed.

"Okay. Fine. You look pretty nervous, so I guess it will make you feel better if I give you what you want."

Rohan took a piece of paper and wrote his name on it. Natsuki smiled as she held the paper.

"Thank you, sir! I very much appreciate it! And I love your work! My favourite one is where-"

Rohan listened before thinking to himself:

"This reminds me of how I met Koichi-Kun... He was with this weirdo kid who was awful, I can't believe Koichi let someone like him near him..."

Rohan snapped back into reality for a moment. He began listening to Natsuki again.

"It really helps me through rough times... I get so scared, then I pick up some of your work and I-"

"Wait. Did you say 'Helps, or helped'?"

Natsuki blinked twice.

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

"Are you using present or past tense right now?"

"Present, why?"

...

_"She is going through something bad." Rohan thought._

_"There is no doubt about it. I see through this perfectly. I will use my Heaven's Door on her, I will find out for myself."_

...

"You seem nice, Natsuki. Why don't you come in for tea?"

"Huh..? Wait- Aren't you busy?"

"I lied. I don't like to work with other people, so I try my best to stay away from most people as much as I can."

"Ah. Okay! I'd be honoured to have tea with you!" Natsuki beamed.

"Right. I will get it ready." Rohan said, walking into the kitchen.

She briefly looked at Josuke and gave him a friendly thumbs-up before walking in.

 _"Gurēto daze"_ Josuke sighed.

"I guess she did it... Somehow. Maybe Rohan will like Natsuki like he does Koichi."

Josuke stood up and smiled before yawning.

"I wonder where Okuyasu is... He shouldn't be too long cleaning up that spillage..."

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Okuyasu... We are friends, aren't we?" Monika asked, walking towards Okuyasu.

"I-I guess... What do you want to say? You are worrying me with all this stalling..." Okuyasu replied.

"I can hear you from over here, too... Why do you need to get so close?"

Monika didn't stop walking.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! You are making me think you're about to hurt me! Get back a little!" Okuyasu yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, why would I do that? You are Okuyasu, why would anyone hurt you for no reason?" Monika smiled.

Okuyasu's fear suddenly felt amplified. He suddenly felt terrified! It was almost like he had a war flashback in half a second!  
"STEP AWAY! YOU ARE FREAKING ME OUT!" Okuyasu screamed,

Monika stopped in her tracks. She concentrated for a moment and looked at Okuyasu with sadness.

"Oh no! Sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to, honest!"

Okuyasu looked at Monika in a panic. He seemed to be calming down slightly.

But what scared him more was how he suddenly felt panicked. He felt like a barrage of emotions hit him in half a second.

"If I hug you, will you feel better? I didn't mean to panic you! I didn't realize you would get scared like that!" Monika suggested.

Okuyasu looked up at Monika with confusion and then nodded slowly. Monika sat down beside him and put her arms around him.

"Shh... I didn't mean to scare you... I am so sorry, Okuyasu." Monika smiled, rubbing her head against Okuyasu.

"It's okay... I don't know why I was so scared... sorry... I don't-"

"If it makes you feel better, do you want to talk about anything? If someone reacts badly like that over something like someone walking towards them, something might be bothering them... You can talk to me if you want..." Monika said, breaking out of the hug.

"If you talk to people about things, it makes you feel better. It is so much better than keeping your feelings trapped inside, stuck in your head."

Okuyasu nodded and then sighed.

"I can talk to Josuke. I talk to him all the time! He is my bro!"

Monika smiled.

"That's nice. How long have you known him?"

"Two years... We've been bros for ages! We have been through hell together!"

Okuyasu seemed to be happy again. He almost changed moods to quickly.

"You seem joyful now," Monika mentioned, standing up.

"Hey, Let's go before we get locked in. I don't wanna have to stay here overnight! I'll tell you what I want to tell you on the way back!"

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Natsuki... was it? What type of tea do you like? I have some traditional Japanese tea If that's ok." Rohan suggested.

"Yeah, that's good. I like Japanese tea." Natsuki replied.

Rohan was devising a plan to turn Natsuki into a book and read her problems. He didn't want to scare her, but he had this curiosity that kept him thinking about it.

"It will take a minuite for the water to boil, do you want to look in my study? I can show you what I have been working on recently if you want.

Natsuki turned around and nodded quickly.

"This is my study. I write all my manga in here, read books and work on side things. This room is used about... almost all day."

"How long does it take you to write your manga? It is so detailed, it must be a while!" Natsuki asked.

"...About five days."

"Four days?! That's like... Unnatural! How do you do it?!"

"I don't know... But it takes five days when I colour it. Do you want to see a few of my panels? They are brand new..."

Natsuki looked at the folder on Rohan's desk.

"Really? Can I? I feel like that is a bit too generous..."

"Yeah. I know. I don't really care if you see it or not, you are a nice kid."

Natsuki smiled and opened the folder she looked at the panels in wonder as Rohan smiled.

"This is amazing! How do you write all this in-"

"Now's my chance!" Rohan thought.

**"Heaven's Door!"**

"Huh-"

Natsuki has been turned into a book! 

"What- What the-"

Rohan kneeled down beside Natsuki, reading Natsuki's life.

"Natsuki, Age 18, student of the Bakuguoa high school. Lives with her father... Hates to be home... I wonder why..." Rohan thought.

"What is happening..? Am I going to die..?"

"No, this won't hurt you at all. If anything, it will feel like nothing had changed at all."

"Mother abandoned them, a father with severe anger issues..." Rohan read.

"What are you doing to me..? I didn't do anything wrong..." Natsuki pleaded.

"Exactly. You did nothing wrong. That is why I am doing this." Rohan replied.

**Friends with Josuke Higashikata.**

"So that's how you got my address! There is a section on Crazy Diamond, so you must be a stand user!"

**Round And Round.**

Rohan kept reading. Soon he found something bad.

Rohan's eyes widened when he read more.

**Treated like a punching bag by her father.**

"What... What the hell..." Rohan gasped.

**Pushed into a table and winded, laughed at by her father.**

"This is horrible..."

**Hurt with bottles and other objects.**

Rohan closed Natsuki's book, turning her face back to normal.

"I've seen enough." He sighed.

Natsuki looked at him with confusion.

"What just... Happened?"

"I used my stand on you, Natsuki. That's all." Rohan admitted.

"...What..? You use a-"

"Yes, yes... A stand..."

Natsuki looked at Rohan with confusion.

"What did you do to me..?" Natsuki asked.

"I turned you into a book and read about who you are. And I am sorry. I should not have done that. I invaded your privacy." Rohan sighed.

"Is that your ability...? To read about people's lives?" Natsuki asked.

Rohan nodded.

For a moment, Natsuki was confused, then she realized why Rohan was apologising.

"Wait, don't tell me you-"

"Read about your life at home."

Natsuki froze she sat down and bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. No one does." Rohan said.

"I don't know what to do... If I tell anyone, he said he'll-"

Rohan stared at the floor for a moment.

"I... I don't know. I can try to think of something... If..."  
Rohan was lost for words. He didn't expect this, at all.

"I don't wanna go home..." Natsuki cried.

"I want to stay at school... At Sayori's house... here! Anywhere but home!"

Rohan clenched his fists.

"Is there anything... I can do to help..?" Rohan asked.

"What are you going to do to him? Read him? It's useless..."

"...Actually, I have an idea." Rohan said, standing up from his chair.

"Let's call the police. They are the people to handle this."

"No! Anything but that!" Natsuki pleaded.

Rohan looked at Natsuki in confusion.

"The only thing that has kept me from running away has been my friends... If I am taken away by social services, I will lose all my friends, all my life... I don't wanna lose everyone... I don't want to!"

Rohan looked at Natsuki with sadness.

"You crazy kid... I guess I get it, though. You really do only have your friends... I saw that written in you."

Natsuki wiped her eyes.

"I wont, then. But then I will offer you this. You may come here whenever you feel like it. And if your father hits you again, I will send him to the hospital, okay?" Rohan smiled.

Natsuki smiled back. She stood up and hugged Rohan tightly.

"I knew you were a good guy..."

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Monika, what was that thing you wanted to ask me? You hyped it up and now you are being quiet..." Okuyasu complained.

Monika looked at Okuyasu with confusion. She then looked back in realization.

"Ah, yes! I forgot completely! I was going to ask you if you knew someone named _'Anon Hisa'._ It's not very important, though... He had black hair, blue eyes... Does that ring a bell..?"

"Nope, never heard of anyone under that name... Why'd you ask?"

"Oh... I was just wondering. I knew someone a long time ago with that name, and... I was just wondering if you also knew who that was."

Okuyasu scratched his head.

"So... you where waiting for me in the room?"

"Not really, I wanted sometime to myself in there, but I'd much rather had been with you now than walk home alone again..." Monika smiled.

"Oh... I see... But then why didn't I notice you when you where sitting there? It was almost like you just appeared..."

"Nope, I was always there. I heard how you had to use toilet paper as a towel once!"

Okuyasu shrieked.

"Y-You heard that?! D-Don't go telling anyone! I thought I was alone there!"

"Don't worry about that, I wont." Monika replied.

Okuyasu thought for a moment.

"Anon Hisa, did you know someone called that? Where they your friend?"

Monika chuckled.

"Yeah... A friend."

**Meanwhile...**

Rohan held his arms around Natsuki as she cried. He felt incredibly guilty for using his Heaven's Door on her.

"If he ever hurts you again... Tell me and I will teach him a lesson... I don't want you to live like that, no one ever should. It's unfair that you must go through something like that. If you honestly don't want me to call the police... Then I will be here for you... okay?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Now. Lets go downstairs. The tea must be ready by now." Rohan smiled.

The two walked downstairs from Rohan's office. Rohan slowly made two cups of tea for himself and Natsuki.

"What am I saying... There is no way I can send someone like that to hospital. I want to beat him to a pulp. I want to make him feel pain." 

Rohan poured the tea into a cup.

"Josuke. His stand is capable of breaking someone's jaw with a single punch."

Rohan poured tea into the other cup.

"But... Can I bring myself to ask Josuke for help? That will make me look weak! If it is Koichi, it is fine. If it is Jotaro, It is fine... but Josuke? I am better than him. I can never ask him for assistance."

Picking two cups up, Rohan walked towards Natsuki.

"But then again. Josuke would do this without a second thought if he knew what was happening to her... And I am sure Natsuki would like to see her father in pain, anyways..."

Rohan looked at Natsuki with a smile.

"Japanese tea, was it?" He asked.

"Do I ask the bastard for help... Or do I do it myself with Heaven's Door..? " He thought.

Natsuki smiled warmly at Rohan.

"Thanks."

Rohan suddenly got enraged.

"But that wouldn't be satisfying! Who the hell would punch a girl like her?! I want to see that man beaten, dammit!" He thought.

Rohan reflected the smile, though he was enraged. He didn't show any sign of it on the outside, though.

"Natsuki, do you have any homework you need to do? Or studying like that?"

"...A little... Why did you ask?"

"If you want, I can help you study or do homework. I got pretty good grades at school myself-"

"Yes. Can I come over here? It would look strange if we met up at a café or something..."

"I was going to suggest coming here." Rohan replied.

"Great!" 

Natsuki grinned again. After reading about what Natsuki is going through, the smile was strangely impactful. A single tear drifted down Rohan's face.

"Do you want to learn how to draw better, Natsuki? I wouldn't mind to teach you."

"You'd do that? Really?" Natsuki asked.

Rohan nodded.

"Yes! Definitely! I would love to!"

Natsuki and Rohan talked for a while until she left for home. Rohan waved her away as she walked home.

"If that man hurts you again, makes you cry again... Although I swore to never ask him for help again... I will send Josuke to turn him inside out. That is my final decision. You are a wonderful person and to think that people like you are being hurt everyday for no reason pains me... So I will do all I can to protect you."

The door closed behind Rohan. He sighed.

**To Be Continued - - - - >**

_Ending -[Harvest By Neil Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOUNzIbz9K4)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start putting a little ending song at the end of a chapter like the ending of a JoJo episode. No reason, I thought it would be pretty cool.  
> (The lyrics may not relate to the content, though you could try to make connections though.)  
> Ciao!


	16. A Man A City Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okuyasu gets lost!

The street was dimly lit by the lights above Okuyasu. It was late, and Okuyasu was lost.

He was walking home with Monika who was in the clubroom with him after hours for some reason, and Okuyasu took one wrong turn.

"Damn it..." Okuyasu grunted, looking around in confusion.

"Josuke told me that getting lost around these parts was dangerous... And even more so that I am a stand user... I think..."

Okuyasu looked around nervously.

"Well, I think he said something like 'Stand users are attracted to other stand users...' That can't be true! Does that mean normal people and normal people are attracted to one another? Is that the case..?"

...

A darkness lured from the other side of the street. A shadow merged into Okuyasu's view.

"Hey... Kid." The shadow asked.

"Do you... Want to buy... a pack of cigarettes?"

Okuyasu nervously looked at the person.

"Uhmm... N-No thank you! I will be on my way-"

The shadow grabbed Okuyasu's arm. Okuyasu gasped.

"It is... awfully late for someone like you to be out... isn't it..?" The shadow said.

"Most kids out this time are looking for trouble... But you don't look like you would go out and commit crimes, would you?"

Okuyasu felt shivers down his spine as the shadow's voice crept down his back.

"W-Who the hell are you?! Get off my arm!" Okuyasu yelled.

The shadow looked at Okuyasu. It then let go.

"Jeez... Who are you? Selling cigarettes to kids..."

The shadow walked towards Okuyasu again. This time, the light from the street lamps lit up the shadows face. It was a man. He looked around 33 and had brown hair.

"My name is Okane Orochi. I was offering you a gift, and you didn't seem to want it, did you?" Okane asked.

Okuyasu nodded nervously. Something about this man was unsettling. He put the same feeling in Okuyasu's heart as Kira did so long ago.

"I see. Well, I wasn't going to give it to you anyways. Kids like you are not supposed to be smoking anyways. I guess you passed my test of morality, Okuyasu."

"Oh ok! Thanks-" Okuyasu began.

"Wait... Did you just say... Okuyasu..?"

Okane looked at Okuyasu with a glare.

Silence filled the street again.

...

"Okuyasu. That is your name, right?" Okane asked.

Okuyasu looked up at the towering man in fear.

"N-No! Well... Nice talking to you! I'll be on my way-"

"Liar!" Okane shouted, grabbing Okuyasu's arm again.

"You are Nijimura Okuyasu! I can tell by the way you are sweating!"

Okuyasu felt Okane's finger jab onto his forehead and twist.

"You are lying! You are a liar!... Either that or you are just scared easily." Okane said, his anger fading as quickly as it surfaced.

"Y-Yeah! I am just scared easily! That's all!" Okuyasu smiled nervously.

Okane looked down in disappointment. 

"Your name is Okuyasu Nijimura. You are eighteen years old. This is your last year in education, from what I know. You consider yourself stupid, but you can have moments of extreme resolve that burst into life spontaneously. And, what is most important, your stand is The Hand, possessing the ability to erase anything it swipes away, making the space around it combine into each other. You are friends with Josuke Higashikata and Koichi Hirose who is in a relationship with Yukako Yagamashi."

Okuyasu looked back at Okane with a glare. He knew that this man was dangerous. He knew he was an enemy.

"Your brother is deceased, killed by an 'Akira'. Your father is cursed with something that cannot make him die, giving him a rough, green texture all other his body. You are in a literature club with members Josuke, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and Monika. You know and have met Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo. Your mother had also abandoned you befor eyou where old enough to understand what was happening, leading your father to give you those scars on your face."

"So what if you know everything about me? It's not like you can counter The Hand! Unless you are Josuke... He can beat The Hand... But that doesn't matter! The Hand will erase you! I know you are a stand user, since you understand the concept of stands and their abilities!" Okuyasu smiled maliciously.

Okane smiled devilishly.

"Very well."

A stand emerged from behind Okane. It was red and yellow. There was pieces of metal stuck in the stands face that looked like giant staples.

**_"A Man A City."_ **

Okuyasu grinned.

"I rarely get to fight anyone anymore... this will be fun..."

The Hand manifested behind Okuyasu, fazing through his body and reaching out to A Man A City.

"Okane Orochi! Get ready to meet the fury of my stand... The Hand!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Weird... Okuyasu hasn't come back yet... maybe he forgot that we where waiting for him out here..." Josuke sighed.

"I am sure Natsuki is happy in there. She is meeting her idol. I better not interrupt this for her... Guess I will go find Okuyasu-"

_Ring.... Ring...._

_'Call from an unknown number.'_

Tomoko's voice rang in Josuke's ears.

_"If I get you a cell phone, don't go calling and picking up random numbers okay? You never know who is gonna be on the other end!"_

Josuke grinned before answering.

**"HIGASHIKATA!!!!!!"**

Josuke yelled in surprise! It was LuLu!

"You?! How the hell did you get my number?!"

"That doesn't matter! Get over to this goddamn hospital and fix me! You broke my fucking legs you bitch!" She screamed.

"What do you think the answer is gonna be? I am not going to fix you up because you are saying please or sorry. You deserve what I did to you."

LuLu grunted.

"Fine. I am not supposed to get loud in this hospital. There are surgeons tryin' to preform on people in the other rooms... Higashikata. I need my legs back. I really do! Riding is my life, my soul! Without that I am nothing... I would be better off dead."

Josuke remained silent.

"C'mon Josuke! You dumbass wouldn't get it! I need to be able to ride! I will do anything to be fixed!"

"Okay. I will heal you. Under conditions, though. Firstly, leave the mafia."

"What?! I can't just leave! I need the money-"

"I don't care. Leave or you will never ride your bike again."

"...Fine! Damnnit you are such a bitch... what else?" LuLu asked.

"Get a normal job. One in retail or something..." Josuke suggested.

"...Right. I can live with that. Any other ones? Or is that it?" LuLu asked.

"I am being attacked by a lot of your buddies, I would like some protection."

LuLu sighed.

"Okay. That's fair. Anything else..?

"...Not really... But when I heal you, you must agree to anything I ask you do to for the next mouth and a half." Josuke said.

"MONTH AND A HALF?!" LuLu yelled.

Josuke remained silent.

"...A month... and a half." He sighed,

LuLu breathed deeply.

"Okay. Just fix me up. I can't live in a damn hospital bed any longer..."

"Right! I will be there in half an hour!" Josuke smiled, hanging up.

LuLu looked at the wall in annoyance.

"That dumb-arse Higashikata... I hate that idiots guts!... Well, I guess I just have to get along with him for now... Having Josuke as a friend would be amazing! I could get my bike repairs done dirt cheap, maybe even free, depending on how he "wants it! Still better than those local mechanics... Always asking how I did this and that... Get on my nerves... Always hittin' on me too! Creeps..."

**Meanwhile...**

**"Okane Orochi! Get ready to meet the fury of my stand... The Hand!"**

The Hand appeared and reached towards Okane. His face turned into a crooked smile as his stand reached below and punched The Hand's stomach.

"Gwa-"

Okuyasu fell over. Something about this stand was bad...

"Okuyasu, what are you waiting for... Take out your stand..."

"You... You idiot! I will erase you! The Hand!" 

As The Hand emerged, Okuyasu watched as his leg scattered into a pile of golden buttons. Okuyasu screamed before he put his stand away, stopping them in their tracks.

"What is this ability?! His stand hit me and my leg is turning into a pile of buttons! It stopped when The Hand disappeared... That must be his attack!"

"You are probably thinking... What is this stand ability?"

Okuyasu gritted his teeth.

"Well, A Man A City is a fairly weak stand. It cannot interact with objects that are not stands, if it does, It will faze through them. But if you are even touched by the tip of its finger, you will dissipate into hundreds of buttons... Luckily for you... You use a stand. So that means when you use a stand, the buttons will move up your body. So far, your left leg has been destroyed. Soon your entire body will be a pile of buttons... I am going to kill you, Okuyasu. My stand is the best for situations like these..."


	17. A Man A City Part 2

A Man A City

Destructive Power: E

Speed: C

Range: C

Durability: C

Precision: C

Potential: E

Ability: When A Man A City touches the victim, they will slowly turn into a pile of buttons. If the victim is a stand user, they will only turn into buttons if they use their stand. But if the victim is a normal person, they will dissolve by the second. A Man A City cannot touch objects, only stands and people. If it punches someone they will likely laugh at the sheer weakness... Until they turn into a pile of buttons.

Okane Orochi. 33 years old. A man virtually unknown to all as he lives friendless and unemployed. He resides in an apartment in Morioh where he can normally be found silently writing in a notepad. He wasn't bothered by this. Ever since he was a child, he despised everyone, even his own parents. But why?

Five years ago, The Orochi family was found dead with their throats ripped out with a pair of scissors. Everyone but Okane Orochi was deceased and was missing. Police concluded that the killer had taken the boy a hostage and murdered him. They where wrong. Okane Orochi was the killer himself.

He hated the sound of people's voices with a burning passion. To the point where he would kill random people in the street. The only evidence of serial murder police have found from Okane's horror was a pile of buttons on the floor...

"Okuyasu. Don't think for a second that I will spare you. My stand is extremely weak but when you combine its ability with your own ideas it can become a very deadly stand..."

Okane pulled his coat back and revealed a pair of sharp shears. They where stained with a dark crimson red shade. Okuyasu shrieked in horror and then emerged his stand, creating more buttons from his leg! Okuyasu quickly made it disappear.

"What did I just say, boy? The more you use your stand the faster you will turn into buttons! Don't you ever listen? Stupid!" Okane yelled.

Okuyasu panted and looked around the street for things he could use against Okane. But to his demise. There was nothing.

"If you where thinking about calling your friend Josuke on your phone, I wouldn't try that either. The time it would take him to get to this part of Morioh would be a while."

"How do you know all this..?"

Okane stared at Okuyasu blankly.

"I have been researching you for a mouth... Josuke's stand ability... His Crazy Diamond... It's perfection! It is the greatest stand to exist! I want that. I want to own his stand... Since it is impossible to strip someone of their ability, I decided that becoming the friend of Josuke was a better idea. But, he is so occupied with you and Koichi and everyone else... I would never get the chance. So, the next best thing is too kill you all and leave me and Josuke the last remaining ones."

Okuyasu gritted his teeth.

"You bastard! I will erase you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. I doubt you want to turn into buttons, Okuyasu. Your left leg is already half gone, and your ability to walk has been destroyed. There is no chance you can beat A Man A City. The Hand may be terrifyingly powerful... but it is no match for A Man A City... Not with a pathetic idiot like you in charge of it!" Okane explained.

**Meanwhile...**

"Miss Goru, you have a visitor." The Nurse smiled, opening the door to greet LuLu.

Josuke walked in. He looked at LuLu silently.

"Hey... Josuke..." LuLu sighed.

"Hey." Josuke replied.

"So, you want me to fix you up? You know what it means when I do, right?"

LuLu nodded.

"I must protect you, lose my current job, get a retail job and do what ever you say for a month."

Josuke smiled.

"Okay!"

Crazy Diamond emerged and healed LuLu's wounds. She sat up and moved her limbs in amazement.

"Ha! Ha-ha! Thank you Higashikata! This is great! Well, I will be off-"

"No, not yet." Josuke said sternly.

"I need you to help me with something."

"...What do you need..?" LuLu asked.

"My buddy Okuyasu was walking home from school, he said he would meet me up somewhere and didn't get here. My mobile phone died, so I cannot call him to make sure he isn't getting mugged or something like that. I do have an idea of where he is though."

LuLu nodded.

"On the way home, I realized that the signs were swapped. Around, and Okuyasu practically relies on those signs. He went down 'Shakedown Street'. It's a place where pubs and tobacco stores are but its notorious for the amount of muggings that happen there. I want you to ride down there and beat the hell out of anyone if they are hurting Okuyasu. I won't make it in time if that was happening, but if you are willing to break every traffic rule known to man then you probably could get there." Josuke explained.

"I see. I already know what he looks like, our contractor sent us pictures of your buddies. I know that it is the one with money and shit written all over his uniform."

"Good. If you get into a fight I will be on my way there as you ride, so don't worry about getting beat up."

"Heh. That's hardly needed! I am good at fighting you've seen me go before, right?" LuLu asked.

"...I beat you easily..." Josuke sighed.

"I wasn't on my bike, was I? I specialise in vehicle combat!"

"I guess that's where all the manslaughter charges came from then... Anyways, lets go."

Josuke walked out before thinking.

"Wait. Can your motorbike support two people?"

LuLu smiled.

**Meanwhile...**

"You don't get it. The second A Man A City touches you, I won. If you try to erase me with The Hand, you will definitely perish faster. And don't think that Josuke can save you when your heart is gone..."

Okuyasu panted and attempted to stand, falling onto his head again.

"Useless, useless, useless, useless... Your efforts are completely useless. All you are doing is adding a few extra seconds onto your life by making me talk."

"Don't tell me that is your plan, Okuyasu. You are going to stall for time and wait for Josuke to come and save you? Is that it? Is it?! Tell me! Tell me!" Okane laughed.

Okuyasu pushed himself back and stared at Okane angrily.

"I don't care if I die... I don't care If I have to use The Hand to erase your damn face off... I will protect Josuke and our friends... I did it before... I will do it again... I will save Josuke..."

"...Faith wont get you anywhere. It is the end of the line for you, Okuyasu. I predict that Josuke is coming here now. He is probably looking for you as we speak. But he wont find anyone at all. I swapped the signs around. I know you rely on them. Coming to think about it, I need to research Koichi Hirose and his girlfriend... care to tell me anything before you perish? He is much more paranoid than you..."

_Vroommm~~~_

Okane approached Okuyasu with his blood stained shears.

"God... I am glad to kill you... Your voice is like a piece of chalk being scraped down a blackboard..."

_Vrooooommmm~~~_

"Well, I wont waste anymore time. Goodbye." Okane smiled, putting the shears next to Okuyasu's throat, pushing down.

**SMACK! ( - スマック！ - )**

Okane spiralled onto the hard concrete pavement as a metal pipe drove into his skull!

The motorbike slowed to a grinding halt as two people stepped off it. They removed their helmets and revealed their faces. It was Josuke and LuLu!

"J-JOSUKEEEE!!!!" Okuyasu cried.

"Okuyasu! You're okay!" Josuke smiled, the streetlight's yellow light reflecting off Josuke's eyes as he reverted the buttons back into Okuyasu's leg.

"What the hell happened... I thought I was gonna lose you man!"

"Me too!!!" Okuyasu cried.

"That man... Okane... He was gonna kill me... He was gonna turn me into buttons..."

Okane looked up at Josuke in horror. He stood up to run away but fell back down to the floor.

Josuke walked towards Okane with rage engulfing his eyes.

"You... You piece of shit..." Josuke groaned.

"I will let you kill 'im, Josuke." LuLu said.

"How dare you try and take my buddies life away? How dare you try and kill him you goddamn bastard..."

Okane couldn't stand up. Josuke grabbed him by the coat and held him tightly.

"People like you shouldn't live in this town... people like you should be burning in hell for eternity..." Josuke growled.

"And when I say you are going to burn in hell... I mean it. _I mean it..."_

Looking at his hand, Okane saw it shake like he was being frozen in ice.

"L-L-L-Let go... I will make it up to you... I promise-" Okane stuttered.

...

Silence. LuLu and Okuyasu watched as Josuke tightened his grip around Okane's coat.

"I am not going to kill you. No one is... No one at all... But. I don't have an ounce of pity in my heart for you. And no one ever will. Not anymore..."

Josuke stared into Okane's eyes with burning fury. He was about to do something bad to Okane.

"A Man A City! Now!!!" Okane screamed, emerging his stand.

"Crazy Diamond!" Josuke yelled, sending a punch into Okane's face.

**"DORA!"**

"G-Ga- It's- So fast... And hurts... So... much..."

Crazy Diamond moved its hand onto Okane's throat and tossed him in the air!

"Get ready for this, repent for eternity, Okane!" Josuke yelled, preparing his Crazy Diamond for a beating!

**"DORARARARARARARARARA! DORARARARARA, DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!"**

Crazy Diamond slammed Okane into the ground and healed him, getting ready for another wave of punches!

**"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"**

**"DORA!!!"**

Okane lay in a massive crater in the ground. He looked around in fear.

"I'm... Alive..?" He thought.

Crazy Diamond was holding part of the pavement it had just shattered. It fixed it and watched as Okane turned into part of the ground, modified to make breathing holes for Okane.

**OKANE OROCHI**

**\--- RETIRED ---**

**\--- TURNED INTO THE PAVEMENT ---**

**"That's all I will do with you."** Josuke said, turning around to LuLu and Okuyasu.

"Let's go. It's getting late."

...

"Okuyasu... was it? Y'know... That was so badass!" LuLu smiled.

"I know... right!"

**To be continued - - - - - >**

[ _Ending - 'I Want You' By Savage Garden_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)


	18. Friday: Koichi And Yukako Go Out For The Day! / Natsuki and Sayori search for Monika!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukako arranged a date!

_Mori- Mori- Mori- Mori-_

_Morioh-Cho Radio!_

The radio on the window echoed throughout the street. The voice of Kai Harada rang in everyone's ears who had passed by.

Koichi rode past the school on his bicycle.. He was going to the local park to meet up with his girlfriend, Yukako, who said that she had a fun day planned ahead.

 **16:35** Read Koichi's watch. He was told to meet up with Yukako at **16:40**. Koichi would be perfectly on time, if his math was right, which it normally was.

He rode past the green traffic light, slowing down as he approached a bike rack. He locked his bike on it and walked into the park. Yukako mentioned that she was at the new fountain that had been installed recently.

Koichi wondered the park for a bit before he spotted the fountain and Yukako.

"Hey! Yukako!" Koichi called.

Yukako perked her head upwards in surprise. She looked around hopefully and smiled when she saw Koichi.

"Koichi!!! You came~~!"

"Why wouldn't I? We haven't had the time for a day out together in a while!" Koichi replied.

"I know... I just get worried sometimes, Y'know?

Koichi nodded.

"So, what do you have planned?"

Yukako smiled.

"Firstly. we are going to Tonio's. Then we are going to watch a movie later. I have been planning this for a week, so everything has been timed perfectly."

"You didn't have to do all that-"

"But I did. I want to make **this** special! I want to make **us** special! I don't want to be cheap and make **you** feel left out from luxuries... I **will** treat you to them."

Koichi recognised that Yukako was becoming slowly annoyed. She did this unintentionally and it was almost like a reflex but it happened often. Koichi knew that she would need calming down before she freaks out. While Yukako was different from the person she was before, she still had a short temper that would snap like a twig.

Regardless of this, Koichi loved Yukako, and Yukako loved Koichi.

"Yukako! Thank you very much! I appreciate this a lot! Thanks!" Koichi said quickly.

Yukako's face turned from desperation to one of stillness. It was like nothing had happened to her at all.

"Great! Anyways, lets go to Tonio's place! I reserved a table in advance!"

**One hour earlier... 15:19**

"Natsuki... Why are we out here again? I'm bored..." Sayori complained, lying behind Natsuki who was behind a tree with a pair of binoculars.

"Didn't I tell you already? We are going to find out where Monika is all the time! She is always late to the club, so I wanna find out where she really is!"

"She is just doing piano, right?" Sayori asked.

"I don't believe Monika! Piano lessons happen during school, not after school! I bet she is smoking in the bathroom instead of hanging out with us!"

"Really? Are you sure?!" Sayori gasped.

"No, but it might be the case!"

"But if she is smoking in the bathroom... Why are we next to this tree? We are no where near the bathrooms!"

Natsuki sighed.

"Look, I wasn't saying Monika smokes, I was just giving you an example. We are trying to find out where she really is! I want to make sure she is okay and she is not getting involved in gang-shit or anything like that..."

"Natsuki..? What would we do if she was getting involved in... 'gang-shit?'"

"Well... we will talk to her! Tell her that that's a bad thing and stuff!"

"Oh okay... I thought we were gonna go beat up gang members or something with our stands..."

"No! Of course not! The only reason I asked you to come with me here is so I don't look like a pervert. Yuri said she didn't have time for 'silly games', so she is upstairs in the clubroom by herself reading her book... again..."

"I see..." Sayori sighs.

"Really? Explain to me why we are out here." Natsuki asked.

"Well... We are looking for Monika... To see if she is anywhere else while we wait for her at the clubroom?"

"Yes! That's why!"

"But... we can't just act like she is a crime suspect... she's our friend!"

"And we her friends! If she treats us like a side task, we have every right to... investigate... her- Never mind! She is the president of the literature club, so she needs to be a good role-model... She isn't being a good role-model by being late!!!"

"Monika is my role-model..." Sayori admitted.

"That's not my point- Wait, really?" Natsuki asked.

Sayori nodded.

"What makes Monika your role-model?"

"Well... she is very nice... and she also got me into writing poems, too! She is a great leader and helps bring everyone together! I want to be like her one day!"

Natsuki looked surprised.

"W-Well... I guess we all have our own opinions in the end-"

"Who is your role-model Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"...Well... His name is Rohan Kishibe..."

"What makes him a good role-model?"

"...He is very hard-working... Determined... Brave... A respectable man."

"Isn't he the mangaka you read all the time?"

Natsuki was about to ramble about why Rohan was the greatest, but she saw Monika in the distance!

"Sayori! I see her! Get down!"

"I'm already down-"

The two looked around the tree and saw Monika walk past. Natsuki held up her binoculars to her eyes and concentrated.

"What are you looking for Natsuki?" Sayori asked.

"I don't know yet... I can only see her hair right now."

"You realize it's easier to just... look at her normally... Without the binoculars..." Sayori suggested.

"...Good idea..."

Natsuki lowered the binoculars and watched as Monika stopped in place. She looked around for a moment in confusion, realizing she left her bag somewhere. She went back towards the music department.

"...Nats... I think she just went into the music department... She really does have a piano lesson!"

"Really? She is just going towards the music department, she could be doing something else!"

"...Well... I don't think Monika would do anything other than play piano in the music department... she loves that place-"

"Let's move!" Natsuki said, dashing towards the music department.

"Huh?! Wait up!!!"

**One hour (and fifteen minutes) later... 16:28**

Yukako and Koichi arrived at the Italian restaurant. They sat down and had been served water by Tonio.

Koichi had never been here himself, but Yukako had been here several times, and knows Tonio quite well.

"I will be preparing your food now!" Tonio smiled.

"As friends of Josuke and Okuyasu, I know you guys will be very good customers!"

"Oh, how do you know we know Josuke and Okuyasu?" Koichi asked.

"Ah, he goes here quite often. Not really to eat, but for the water. Okuyasu also comes over occasionally, normally on Saturdays, apparently those are 'hang out with Josuke days'."

Koichi stared at the water on the table. He got strange vibes from it.

"Oh wait, we need menus-"

"Don't worry, Koichi. Tonio already knows what we are getting." Yukako smiled.

"Oh, did you send him the order in advance?"

"No, did you notice the sign outside? It read: 'Food depends on the customer'."

"What... does that mean?" Koichi asked.

"You see, Tonio just... makes you food. It can be completely random sometimes... and even if you don't like the food you are served, you are going to end up adoring it! It's Tonio's special skill!"

"I... see..." Koichi said cautiously, sipping the water.

Suddenly, a flash of light. The sun. The big bang. A light unseen by anything ever seen before. It was so bright.

"Th-This water!" Koichi yelled.

"What's up with this water?! It tastes so good!"

He sipped again.

A wave hits Koichi. He imagines himself swimming in the ocean as a wave passes him by along the cold breeze of the sea.

"Is... Is this safe to drink?" Koichi asked.

Yukako nodded.

"Perfectly safe."

Sipping again and again... Koichi eventually drank the entire glass. He felt like a new person. Like he had not a care in the world.

"Was that nice?" Yukako asked, watching as Koichi nodded happily.

**One hour earlier... 15:28**

"I can't believe you talked me into following Monika in here..." Sayori complained.

"It's for the greater good Sayori!" Natsuki grinned.

"Are you sure? We are just sneaking around and stalking our friend..." Sayori sighed, dodging a drum kit in her path.

"Yes! What if we find out something **BIG**?"

"Like what?"

"...Maybe Monika has a secret boyfriend? Or maybe she really is smoking!"

"I don't think either of those are true... I think she is just having piano lessons-"

"But they only happen during school hours!"

"...Are you sure? Have you ever done any musical things in school?"

"Well, no. But I know that-"

...

The gentle tune of a piano sounded down the halls. Natsuki and Sayori listened.

"...That must be her!" Natsuki said, pointing at the door where the music was coming from.

"See? She is just practicing piano! Nothing weird at all!" Sayori said.

"Let's go back now, I feel bad walking into this place without permission..."

"Not yet! I want to be certain!" Natsuki grinned, walking towards the door.

"I am just gonna take a peak, okay? Stay right there! You think up an alibi if a teacher sees us!"

Sayori looked very nervous. Natsuki peaked inside and watched as Monika gently play piano.

"W-Wow! She is so good! Is she even stressed out or anything? She is playing that song perfectly!" Natsuki thought.

"What do you see Natsuki? Sayori asked, walking up behind her.

Then suddenly, Monika held a note down for a few seconds. She looked over to Natsuki and glared into her eyes.

"Who are you? Show yourself." 

Her voice was mean and commanding, unlike anything Natsuki ever expected to come out of Monika's mouth.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Show yourself!"

Natsuki's heartbeat pounded in fear. She didn't know what could happen when Monika was like this. She entered the room with guilt written all over her face. This told Monika everything.

"Natsuki..? Why did you follow me? You know students aren't allowed in the music department after hours!" Monika said, standing up from the piano's pedestal.

"I could ask you the very same thing..." Natsuki sighed, composing herself.

"...Let me explain why I am here, Natsuki. If you tell anyone I will-"

"I wasn't going to say anything. We just wanted to make sure you were okay..."

Monika looked at Natsuki with confusion.

"'We?'"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Oh! I left Sayori outside. I asked her to come along with me." 

Natsuki walked to the door and waved at Sayori, indicating for her to enter. Sayori stumbled into the room and smiled nervously at Monika.

"We were thinking... 'Where is Monika... Really?' So we decided to look for ourselves... and as it turns out, you are pretty honest..."

"You two... Really followed me to make sure I was... Okay?" 

Natsuki and Sayori nodded.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't getting involved in bad stuff!" Sayori admitted.

Monika laughed.

"Thanks for looking out for me, guys. If I ever was in trouble or getting involved with things that I didn't like, I would go to you guys, my best friends!" 

Her smile was warm and loving like the smile they were so used to.

"Actually, do you guys want to listen to what I have been practising? We have to leave soon, because the cleaners are going to lock this place up in around six minutes, but my song is only three! Maybe I could teach you a thing or two!"

"Really? You'll let us listen?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah, I have been wanting to share my progress with someone for a while now!"

Monika sat back down on the piano's pedestal and prepared her hands to play again.

**One hour later... 16:30**

"That was great! Is the food like that every time?!" Koichi asked, walking with Yukako to the cinema.

"Yeah, It's amazing how he does it, actually!" Yukako smiled.

"But that's a secret! He only tells his best costumers... and occasionally those who catch him making it in the kitchen..."

"Please don't tell me it's really dark and evil... It tasted so good..." Koichi stuttered.

Oh, not at all! If anything, you would be pleased to know of it! But I will let him tell you in his own time!" Yukako replied.

"Okay... We are going to the cinema now, right? Do you think we spent too much time at Tonio's..." 

"No, not at all! I calculated this day perfectly! We will make it just as the ads end!"

"Really? We don't have to watch all those ads?" Koichi asked.

Yukako nodded.

"Great! Wait, what if we want some snacks? We wont have time to-"

"Don't worry. Koichi, I already thought ahead of that. I know what we both like, so I called the cinema in advance a few days ago to ensure they are ready for us to buy a few things. When we get in, I will say our names, show our tickets and pay for the food." Yukako explained.

"You really plan ahead, don't you?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah! I will do anything to make our time together perfect, Koichi!"

Koichi felt Yukako's obsessive side coming out. He began to get worried.

"Hey, um... what movie are we watching? Like, what genre is it?"

Yukako thought for a moment.

"It's... Kind of like a romance anime... but with action. It was originally a series, and this film is canon to the storyline I think. I heard that the show was pretty big a few years ago."

"Wait- what is this rated? My mom told me that she doesn't want me to watch anything too violent..."

"It should be fine, Koichi. I know your mother is serious about what you watch, so I took precautions to avoid causing you trouble." Yukako explained.

The two made it to the cinema and bought snacks. They arrived at the screen they where sent too and sat down as the film played.

**One hour earlier... 15:36**

Monika had just finished her song. She put her hands on the back of her head and smiled in admiration.

"That... That was amazing!" Natsuki gasped.

"Yeah!" Sayori agreed.

"Thank you, I have actually written this all myself. I am currently writing lyrics to it, but I am struggling to think up good lyrics at the moment..."

"We can help, if you want!" Sayori suggested.

_"No thanks... I want to do it all myself. All my life, I feel like I have been relying on other people and their support, making me unable to do anything myself. So, I want this song to be my independent achievement. My masterpiece." Monika explained._

"I see... Oh well, if you ever want some inspiration, just come to me and Sayori! We have great ideas! Oh, and Yuri too!"

"Thanks... We really need to get going, though. I don't want to get locked in here... again..." Monika sighed.

"Speaking of Yuri, did you really leave her alone with Okuyasu and Josuke? She hates to be interrupted when she is reading, so she is probably freaking out if they are talking to her too much..."

"Oh, Josuke and Okuyasu didn't come into school today. I have no idea where they are!" Natsuki mentioned.

"Really? Oh dear, I hope they didn't get flu or something..."

"I heard that Josuke was ' too busy for school'." Sayori mentioned.

"Really? He said that?" Monika asked.

"I don't know if that is what he said directly, but he said something like that." Sayori explained.

"I wonder what he is up too..."

**Meanwhile, Josuke and Okuyasu are at the new 'Okane Pavement', taunting the piece of gravel. It is said that people sing and dance there in memory of a singer who fell down a sewage pipe ten years ago, never to be seen, or heard from again.**

"I sure hope they are fine..." Natsuki sighed.

"Anyways, lets leave before we need to break a window to get out."

A few minutes pass as the group of three walk and talk. They are about to enter the school building when Monika stops them.

"Hey, guys... I don't feel very... lively today, y'know? I think I should go home and rest a bit. I was up late studying last night... sorry!"

"...Right... What time did you get to sleep last night?" Natsuki asked.

"Around 10... I usually sleep at 8 so this wasn't exactly good for me..." Monika laughed nervously.

"Anyways, Sayori, can you take over for me? You guys should have half an hour left, just enough time to review each others poems!"

"She doesn't seem tired at all..." Natsuki thought.

"If she doesn't want to be at the club one day she could have just said so... She didn't have to make this weird excuse... We don't even have any tests coming up..."

"Okay, bye Moni!!!" Sayori waved.

Monika reflected Sayori's smile and walked out the school gates.

"'Moni'? How long have you given Monika that nickname?" Natsuki asked.

"...I just made it up right now actually... Do you think 'Yui' is a good nnickname for Yuri? Or hopw about Jo for Josuke? Or Oku for Okuyasu?" Sayori asked.

"...I don't know about Oku or Jo, but Yui sounds nice. I guess JoJo sounds better than Jo, though. Maybe scrap nicknames for Okuyasu until you find one that is catchy." Natsuki replied.

The two began to make their way to the literature club.

"...What about 'Okay'? Or maybe even 'Kay-Kay'?"

"Oh, definitely not!" Natsuki laughed.

After all this, Koichi and Yukako watched a film. They enjoyed it and then went home. Yukako enjoyed the day out with Koichi, as he did too.

The film was... debatable... in quality, but they enjoyed it anyways.

Yukako wanted to do this again and again while Koichi honestly just wanted to go to sleep.

But Sayori and Natsuki were about to discover something shocking. Something they hadn't even imagined could happen to someone so close to them.

"I hope Yuri isn't lonely in there... we have been gone have to session..." Sayori sighed.

"Don't worry about a thing! Yuri probably hasn't even realized that she is still waiting for us, knowing her..." Natsuki chuckled.

Opening the door, Sayori walked in and yelled:

"Heyaa!!!"

But she didn't even realize the state of the room.

Tables had been overthrown, glass smashed all over the floor and crimson red blood staining the floor.

"Y-YURI?!" Sayori screamed, looking down at Yuri, who was sitting on the floor, staring silently at the shards of glass on the floor.

"What the fuck happened?!" Natsuki yelled.

...

**"Have you seen my book, Yuri?"**

Yuri was speaking to herself... In third person...

**"I can't find it. It's missing. I lost it. I was wondering... If you had seen it... lying around..."**

Sayori and Natsuki were visually disturbed.

They had never seen Yuri like this before, She looks like she is about to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Yuri stared at a glass shard on the floor like it had just offended her.

**"Sorry, did you say something? I didn't hear you..."**

"Natsuki... Yuri is scaring me..." Sayori said, breathing heavily.

"Me too... I knew something was wrong with her... But not the this degree..."

"What if this isn't Yuri? If this was an issue we would have seen it before... Could this be the work of an enemy stand?" Sayori asked.

"I don't now... she looks like she is hearing voices..." Natsuki replied.

"Could this be psychosis? I have never seen it before!"

"That doesn't matter! Lets get Josuke! Something is horribly wrong! Yuri could have been attacked, you call the police, I will try and-"

"We can't call the police, Sayori! They are probably gonna think we did this!" Natsuki shouted.

"Then... C-Call Josuke! His Crazy Diamond will help us! It always can!" Sayori yelled.

**"Sayori? Can you hear me? Don't call an ambulance. Don't call an ambulance. Don't look behind you. Don't look behind you."**

Natsuki's eyes widened. Sayori trembled.

"There is nothing behind you... Sayori... She is just saying things. We need to help her before it is too late-"

**"Natsuki? I can hear you... Breathing. Why won't you talk to me? We're friends... Right?"**

Natsuki's heart beat skyrocketed. This freaked her out.

"You're right Natsuki... Call Josuke... I don't know what this is... but Josuke can fix this..."

**"Neither of you get it. You need to look without half of your eye... and the whole of your eye."**

Sayori looked confused and scared.

"Yuri, you can hear us, right? Maybe it's not the Yuri we know talking... but she is in there... somewhere!"

Yuri stood upwards. She looked at a nearby table and frowned.

**"DIE!!!!"**

Suddenly, a stand emerged from Yuri, it was strong and faceless, a brown mask covering its face. The body was leant over but its fist's were clenched in rage.

The table was utterly destroyed.

Natsuki and Sayori watched in horror as the room around them had been torn apart. Yuri had a sudden fit of rage.

**"I'LL MURDER YOU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**

"She has lost control. What the hell is happening... Quickly, call Josuke! Call him before it is too late!" Natsuki yelled.

_**To be continued - - - - >** _

[_Ending - I Want You by Savage Garden_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQt6jIKNwgU)


	19. Suspicious Minds Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is a stand user!

> _"Of days of old and journeys a new, there is always a fate the beckons us all. No matter how ugly or pretty it may be, your fate will unravel."_

This was the opening line from Yuri's book, 'Portrait of Markov'. She has read it countless times.

No other book has brang Yuri so much joy. Throughout her life she has been utterly disappointed by the books she has been presented. Annoying and unlikable characters. Boring storyline. Bad writing. Yuri always found these flaws written inside of books that were otherwise critically acclaimed. She despised it.

But this book. 'Portrait of Markov', It was seemingly perfect. Unflawed and perfect, like a book from the heavens. Yuri fell in love with it. She would read it over and over again, looking for slight flaws to ensure that it wasn't perfect. But to her surprise. She couldn't find anything. Yuri was amazed. The book itself had a small fandom of people who would also try and find flaws within the book, but as Yuri thought, they couldn't find any either. This truly was a phenomenon in Yuri's mind.

_Page 242. Chapter 18._

Yuri's favourite chapter.

It was the chapter the character Yuri admired grew as a person.

She would often get really angry if she was interrupted reading this part of the book, and often read it all in around thirty minutes.

If Yuri felt like it, She could probably write an essay on it all. That's how much she loved this chapter.

When most people read, they could be distracted easily. But with Yuri, she would need very specific things to alert her when she was reading. Things like clicking, anything louder than a clap would get her attention. Nothing visual would get her attention.... unless it was really... really... _bright..._

A shine from the other side of the room grabbed Yuri's attention. It was like a brightness she had never seen before. Like the one linked with angels when they appear in the sky.

"What the- Did Sayori leave a laser pointer lying around?" Yuri thought.

"No. That's far too bright to be a laser pointer... what is that?"

Yuri walked towards the light. It disappeared as soon as Yuri got close to it. It was reflecting off a mirror that was inside the closet.

"Was I just... imagining it?" Yuri thought.

But then, another light appeared from behind Yuri. It was brighter than the last one!

Yuri covered her eyes and watched as it faded again. It wasn't disappearing this time. It was soon bright enough to look at without shielding your eyes.

It was reflecting off a whiteboard in the closest behind where Yuri was sitting.

"Why the hell is this so bright? Is someone messing with me..?" Yuri asked herself before touching the handle.

But then.

Yuri felt a jolt of electricity in her arms. It was like she just stuck a fork in an outlet!

"GAHHH-"

Yuri fell over, she couldn't move her body. It was like a wave of paralysing venom had been injected into her veins!

"Idiot!" A voice from behind yelled.

"People like you are so stupid, stupid stupid!"

Then, a person appeared from the closet.

"And they called you 'The smart one!'"

She was a tall girl. She wore a pair of gloves on her hands that showed her fingers and a pair of glasses round like a notebook magnet. Her clothes were tattered and torn, her shoes were black and probably stolen from a student.

"Well, lets get to the point. Your name?" She asked.

Yuri was unresponsive.

"Oh. Right. She's a Rainbow. Don't let it go to her brain. I don't want to kill 'er."

Suddenly, Yuri began to think. She looked around in shock but she still couldn't move her body.

"Who the hell are you? What-"

"Your name. I don't know if I am supposed to be killing you or not."

Yuri stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Yuri. Yuri." She repeated.

"Oh... I see... Yuri. You are one of that brats friends aren't you? Right?" She asked.

"Who..?"

"Y'know... Josuke. Your buddy! Your friend!" She smiled.

"Josuke..? I know him... Why-"

"Tell me about him. Does he deserve to die?"

"...No... What are you going to do to-"

"Okay, okay... If you were a boy I would have been a lot meaner to you but... We are girls, girls get along with each other, right? Girls are better than boys!"

Yuri felt scared by this girl. she seemed a little bit older than her, she probably just left school and had an ability. _One that Yuri understood._

"So, If you don't tell me what I want to hear, I am gonna kick you, okay?" The girl smiled, putting her thumbs up, opening a notepad.

"Right... Does Josuke have stupid hair?"

"I don't think its that bad..."

_Yuri saw the name Rebecca on the back of the notepad._

"Is Josuke your boyfriend?"

"No..."

"Is Josuke a wimp?"

"What are these questions? Am I supposed to feel threatened by these?"

Rebecca looked at the rest of the bullet points.

"I think I am supposed to ask these ones... LuLu told me that I had to say them... I forget things pretty easily so I write everything down... I told her to write a load of interrogation questions down to... Oh, here is a good one!"

"Is Josuke a stand user, and if so, what does his stand do?"

Yuri froze for a moment.

"Now, Yuri. I want to be nice to you 'cause, you ain't the person I am going after, not to mention I hate beating up kids... I feel so mean doing it... But you are a stand user. I know you are. Tell me that you are so I can be sure."

Yuri began to sweat. Rebecca noticed this smiled.

"You are sweating! That means you just lied!.. I think... Arin said that when someone is sweating they have just told a lie... or they have just finished exercising..."

"I'm right... right?!"

Yuri was devising a plan in her head.

"Yes... Completely right... Rebecca..." Yuri replied.

"Oh thanks- Wait what?! How do you know my name?!"

"You wanna know how I know? I would show you... but I can't move like this... Y'know..." Yuri sighed.

Rebecca began to sweat.

"If... If my name is lying around.. people can trace it back to me! Then I can be caught by the police... LuLu told me that putting my name in public will get me arrested... so if this girl found it out, The link would link that name to this scene and then I will be arrested!"

"Ok, ok! Fine! I will let you move again... Just show me how you figured out my name, okay?!" Rebecca pleaded.

Yuri nodded and felt her body gain all its strength back. She stood up and pointed at Rebecca's notepad.

"Oh- Hey! That's unfair!"

"...I don't care..." Yuri sighed.

"You-Your so mean!" Rebecca yelled.

"Wait... What are you gonna do to me?! My stand isn't exactly great for fighting but... Don't make me hurt you!" Rebecca yelled.

Yuri walked past Rebecca and head towards the door. She then realized that she left her book at the desk.

"Oh- I left my book there. I'll take that, thank you." Yuri said, walking towards her book, reaching out to pick it up.

Then, Rebecca threw a shard of glass at Yuri's hand! It shined a bright light like the one that shined on the metal handle earlier! 

Then, that electrical feeling hit Yuri again! But this time... It was a different feeling... It didn't send Yuri to the floor but merely hurt her!

"Owch! What the hell-"

**Rebecca had disappeared.**

"Fine. She is a stand user. I knew that from the beginning. I recall that she named it she's a rainbow or something... but it probably has nothing to do with rainbows... It could be giving objects electrical charges... like how that handle electrocuted me earlier... no... that was a different shock... It can't be that... What does a glass shard and a metal door handle have in common... They are both reflective. That must be it. I can't touch anything reflective or I will be electrocuted!.. I just hope that this doesn't escalate to me using my own stand... that would be... _too dangerous..._ "

**To be continued - - - - >**


	20. Suspicious Minds Part 2

The classroom just became a battle ground. If Yuri touched anything reflective, she would be electrocuted. In times like these, Yuri would try and analyse the situation. She looked around the room for all the reflective surfaces and noted that if she were to touch them, she would be in grave danger. 

The room felt deadly. It felt like hostility was oozing from the walls like a waterfall. It felt like Yuri's enemy could be anywhere and everywhere.

"Yuri."

Rebecca's voice was behind her. Yuri spun around with determination in her eyes.

"I will give you one chance, Just so this doesn't get messy... Josuke Higashikata. Who is he and what can his stand do?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was a stand user!"  
Yuri felt like eyes were watching her everywhere she turned.

Then suddenly. a figure emerged from the window. It was a stand! It was walking through the mirror!

"Show me your stand Yuri. Show it to me before I make you show it..." Rebecca smiled.

"It's fascinating... What does a stand represent..? What's its name? Its ability? Its appearance? Everything."

The stand began to walk closer to Yuri, leaving the mirror.

"Quickly, Yuri. You don't have much time."

The stand grew closer.

"...What will you do when my stand attacks you? Wait... don't tell me... Are you afraid to use your own stand? Pathetic!"

Yuri began to clench her fists. She knew the danger of using her stand would get not only Rebecca killed, but herself too, if she was reckless with it.

The stand was only a meter away...

"Now!" Yuri yelled, pointing at the stand, summoning her own stand!

"You are in my range!"

Yuri's stand reached out and sent a barrage of punches into the stand's face. It flew back and hit the window, disappearing into it.

Suspicious Minds was its name. It had a very strong physical appearance like the one of Crazy Diamond but was hunched over, silently staring at the floor.

"Hmm... Your stand is pretty powerful. I better not get in close contact with it. It is the type of stand that thrives in close quarter battles. but my stand, She's A Rainbow, can be used far and close effectively... In fact... I don't even have to move to kill you..." Rebecca explained.

There was a shard of glass on the floor. Yuri noticed Rebecca's stand in it for a moment.

"Your stand can only exist in reflections... at least only for a moment... until someone touches it when it shines! And it seems I already did touch that glass... Twice..." Yuri began.

"I am pretty sure your stand can only leave reflections when someone touches a reflection that your stand is inside... When that happens, then your stand can leave the realm of mirrors and attack me. Am I correct?"

...

"Hm. I guess you are pretty smart yourself. But think about it like this... When you touched the reflection that first time, why did you get sent to the floor? Why did I have to stop you from dying there?.. And why didn't it happen when I threw it at you? That's because She's a Rainbow has two forms... The first being a bright light that shines in reflections that can kill whoever is dumb enough to touch it... and its second form 'Sandman', that can be achieved when my enemy touches a reflection... The difference here is that Sandman's reflection cannot kill you with a shock, but it will allow Sandman to leave reflections and attack you like a humanoid stand. But, keep in mind that when Sandman is attached to a mirror... It is more deadly than any stand you can imagine! No matter the power... no matter the strength... Sandman is at the top!"

Yuri looked around the room in search for Rebecca. She seemed to be inside a mirror herself.

"Well, when Sandman leaves the reflection it is fairly weak, but that doesn't matter. There is no way you can counter Sandman's attack. Nothing at all can beat its sheer power!"

"You think so?" Yuri asked.

"Wait until you meet the fury of my stand's fists!"

Rebecca laughed.

"Seeing you powerless is like music to me..."

"Powerless? We have barley just begun! Come out! Show yourself you coward!" Yuri yelled.

"...You seem to be gaining confidence. You have a plan. I know those eyes. They are the eyes of someone who is fixed on winning. I can assure you that I am worthy of those eyes... I will eliminate you, no matter what plan you have."

Sandman emerged from a mirror under Yuri. She looked down and summoned Suspicious Minds, punching the glass into fragments.

"Idiot. You are just creating more gateways for Sandman to use. You are destined to die here! You will meet your fate in the hands of Sandman!" Rebecca laughed.

_**To be continued - - - >** _


	21. Suspicious Minds Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandman Vs Suspicious Minds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you can tell but I REALLY like these minor villains lol  
> I want to really flesh out their characters even though they have been defeated to make them seem like actual people.  
> This should probably be its own chapter but aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

1998, November 22

Bar Of Morioh

"Can I have... four burgers... meals... with one vanilla drink, vodka and some sparkling water?.. Oh yeah... And a beer please."

The waiter looked down at Rebecca with a glare.

"What are you, thirteen? Get out of here."

Rebecca looked up at the waiter in annoyance.

" **Sir,** I am twenty-two. Do I have to show you my ID? I admit, I look young but I can assure you I am definitely older than you think."

The waiter sighed.

"Fine."

Rebecca walked back to the table where her friends where seated. They were the only friends she ever knew. They were family to her. Rebecca's family was in England, they were 'neglectful bastards' (As Rebecca referred to them) that would often pretend she didn't exist. The only person who recognised her as a person was her brother who took the responsibility of feeding her, a task her parents never did.

If it wasn't for him, Rebecca would most likely have starved to death.

One day, she snapped. Rebecca snuck out of bed while everyone was sleeping and poured gasoline all over the house. She woke her brother up and told him that their dog ran outside and she needed his help to find it. While he was gone she set the house aflame.

Her parents burnt alive. No one knows what happened to Rebecca next. If you tried to get information out of her, you would likely get your jaw wired shut after doing so. All that is known is that she stowaway on a plane to Japan when her brother discovered that she killed their parents and ended up in Morioh after stealing a car in Tokyo.

"Did you place the orders?" Tano asked, biting his nails.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure I got it all right."

"If you got me lemonade like last time, I will kick you..." LuLu sighed.

"Shuttup LuLu, she is trying her best..." Arin replied.

"I don't care... I hate lemonade. It's worse than sparkling water..."

Tano scoffed.

"You're saying a lot for someone who likes orange juice..."

"Oh be quiet! It's good for you!" LuLu yelled.

"At least it tastes nice! Unlike **LEMONADE!** "

"I never liked orange juice... I like lemonade more actually-"

"I don't care! Lemonade is a sin! It's like pineapple on pizza... but worse! Like the devil's drink!"

"Nothing is worse than pineapple on pizza... Be honest..." Tano sighed.

"...Okay, maybe there are a few things worse than lemonade... like taxes and pineapple on pizza..." LuLu admitted.

"I actually kind of like pineapple on pizza..." Arin muttered.

"Ok boomer- Wait really?"

Arin nodded.

"Actually... Arin, you seem much calmer than usual... are you on that calming medication?"

Again, Arin nodded.

"How much did it cost? I heard medicine like that can be really expensive..." Rebecca asked.

"Well, I would have cost about... £33.05... but I just took it for free..."

"God dammit Arin, we can afford something like that!" Tano yelled.

"I didn't have any money on me... And I already walked in... I would have looked suspicious either way..."

"...Okay, just promise me you will donate the same you stole to a charity, okay? I can't stand it when people steal from places like hospitals and pharmacies..."

After a while, the group got their food. They all looked at Rebecca at the same time.

"You better not have told the waiter to remove the pickles like last time." LuLu sighed.

"I didn't! I didn't!.. I told them to make no changes this time..." Rebecca replied.

"All I said was... four burger meals, with the drinks... I didn't tell them to remove the patty or something crazy like that..."

Arin smirked.

"Sorry... That sounds like something you would actually do..."

Tano looked over to a table and spied a couple kissing each other passionately. He was visibly jealous.

"...Damn it... Why can't I get anything like that..."

"Don't worry! I am sure it will happen one day, you just need to be patient!" Rebecca smiled.

"The closest I'd ever been was in high school when-"

"Yeah, yeah we heard it all before... She thought you were a creep and shit so she pretended you didn't exist..." LuLu mumbled, eating her burger.

"It's deeper than that! I didn't do anything wrong!" Tano yelled.

"I know. That's why you are so pissed about it in the first place..."

"Even when I told her it was a misunderstanding she still ignored me..." Tano groaned.

"Just ignore people like that... Their relationships are probably paper-thin anyways-"

"But I want a relationship like that! I want to have someone so close to me that they will do stuff like that with me! But no! What do I get?! Nothing I deserve-"

"Be quiet, everyone in the pub can hear you rant." Arin yelled.

"Anyways, you got us. And we are way better than a girlfriend or a boyfriend can be! We look out for each other, work together, hell, some of us even live together! If you can't get something just don't think about it. Even though we may not be living exactly moral lives... we are living lives where we have each other. And I believe that is all that matters..."

"Thanks for attending my TED talk..." Rebecca whispered.

Tano chuckled.

**She's A Rainbow Act 1**

**Destructive Power: ?**

**Speed: A**

**Range: B**

**Durability: None**

**Precision** **: None**

**Potential: ?**

**Ability: She's A Rainbow only exists within reflections. The stand can only be useful if the victim is tricked into touching the stand itself. She's A Rainbow will appear as a distracting, bright light like the headlights of a incoming car. If one is to touch it in that state, they will be instantly paralysed. This is not electricity, but a deadly venom that fills your body. By the stand users command, the venom will be drained. When it is drained, it cannot be refilled until the victim touches She's A Rainbow again.** ****

**Rebecca can choose between two types of shocks, each need to be charged over time (an hour and a half normally, if it is used again it will be extremely tiring.). The second light being Sandman, otherwise known as She's A Rainbow Act 2.**

**She's A Rainbow Act 2 / Sandman**

**Destructive Power: E - A**

**Speed: C**

**Range: A**

**Durability: C**

**Precision** **: C**

**Potential: ?**

**Ability:**

**When Sandman is attached to a mirror, it has the same strength as some of the strongest stands... But when it leaves the safety of reflection it becomes weak and fragile.**

**Sandman can travel between reflections only when it is fully submerged inside one.**

2001, September 7

Morioh

"No matter what stand you have... ability or plan you muster... Sandman will counter you!"

Sandman was reaching out of the mirror towards Yuri, its menacing eyes shining with malicious intent.

"Fine. I need to use my stand. I have no other choice. If I run, Sandman will catch me. This situation has gone bad to worse..." Yuri thought.

"But... will I end up killing her if I do so? There is a chance I can get myself killed too."

Sandman left the mirror and grabbed Yuri's leg with intense force, like the hold of Jotaro's mighty Star Platinum around Yuri's own leg! It was like Koichi used Echoes Act 3 to crush her leg!

"Looks like I have no other choice! Suspicious Minds!" Yuri yelled, watching as her stand awoke.

**"ORLA!"**

A powerful punch cracked Sandman's face, sending it back into the mirror!

"This power..." Rebecca groaned.

"I haven't felt anything like it... What is wrong with your stand? It's so powerful... Why are you so scared to use it..?"

Sandman appeared among the table tops for a moment. It disappeared and reappeared on the laminated sheets stapled onto the wall. Suddenly, Sandman dashed towards Yuri, it's toe barley leaving the sheet!

**"ORALALALALALA!"**

Suspicious Minds furiously barraged towards Sandman who entered the reflection again. Suspicious Mind's fist landed on the laminated sheet of paper, its ability coming into affect!

"S-Shit! I didn't mean to-" Yuri thought, feeling a sense of confusion in her mind.

"When Suspicious Minds uses its ability, it will affect me, too... Every time I use the ability. I slowly become mad... insane... I can't fight it at that point... Last time I used my ability... I was off school for a week it was that bad... I fear this may be the day I lose it because of this fight..."

"Hmmm... It seems that your stand made that reflective surface... Non-reflective... Don't tell me... Your stand removes properties of objects?"

Yuri stared at the wall in defeat. She knew that the more she used her stand, the more she would lose sanity. But she had a plan. It was a potentially deadly plan, but it could work. All the stars in the sky would need to be aligned perfectly for Yuri and Yuri alone! This was life or death!

**_To be continued_ \- - - - - >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, Suspicious Minds is just Soft And Wet but more OP I just thought this was cool lol


	22. Suspicious Minds Part 4

**Suspicious** **Minds**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Range: C**

**Durability: B**

**Precision** **: C**

**Potential: ?**

**Ability:**

**Suspicious** **Minds has the ability to remove and add features to objects. It can do this by touching the said thing. It can even do this to Yuri herself.**

**When Yuri uses Suspicious Mind's ability, she will lose part of her sanity, if she is reckless, she could go totally insane.**

**"ORLALALALALALALA!"**

Suspicious Minds, the stand of Yuri, send a barrage of furious punches towards Sandman, landing in the wall where it just was.

"You are tearing this room apart Yuri. The more stuff you break, the more Sandman can advance. Your stand seems to have an effect on your mind when you use its ability... seeing as you are so resilient to use it..."

Sandman rose out of the glass shards beneath Yuri and swiped at her knees. Suspicious Minds punched downwards, hitting the glass shards and activating its ability again!

_Yuri felt doubt in her mind._

"There it is again! That face! That face of failure!" Rebecca laughed, sitting in the window with a grin on her face.

"You are going to kill yourself Yuri! I don't even have to do anything to win..."

Yuri sent a punch towards Rebecca. But she leant back on the window and disappeared into the reflection. In a seconds notice Sandman shot out and chopped at Yuri's hand, severing two of her fingers!

"GWAAAAA!!!" She screamed, falling into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!!!"

Suspicious Minds spun around and sent a heavy punch into Sandman's face, knocking it back into the window again. The stand's fist penetrated the window, smashing it to pieces.

"Idiot! You are giving me more ways to kill you! Don't you get it?" Rebecca laughed, attempting to enter the glass Yuri smashed.

To her surprise, she couldn't enter it. Yuri must have used her ability again.

"Again? Are you trying to get rid off all my reflections? I thought you were smarter than this! The tables, the laminated sheets, the teacup you were drinking from... All of it is reflective! I can use it all to my own advantage! You can't win. And that's a fact..."

Yuri's mind was full of paranoia and detachment. But a rage was building. A deadly rage. One of desperation, one of a will and resolve to live! Yuri was determined that her plan was working!

Yuri walked close to the wall. A window that has been untouched by Suspicious Minds was there.

"Come at me... Rebecca." Yuri pointed.

"I will fight... Until my mind breaks apart. Until my fire dies. I will do it for what I believe is right and what I believe is right is that I must protect my friends!... I will defeat you... I'll kill you."

Rebecca chuckled and leapt out a window.

"Ta~~~Da!!! I'm here..."

"You idiot... Look what you did to my fingers..." Yuri said, lifting her hand up.

"Weird... you should be gushing blood right now... don't tell me you can stop the bleeding with your Suspicious Minds? Right?"

"...I added a great pressure to the veins on my hand to those fingers, stopping blood from going through that area. It took a few tries..."

"That must mean you can't even think straight anymore!" Rebecca laughed.

"I won the second you used your ability! Suspicious Minds is a trap! A stand that kills its own user! Pathetic!"

"No. I don't think so." Yuri sighed, a shine of determination in her eyes.

"Right now, I am struggling to compose words, but my stand... Suspicious Minds... is way more powerful than you dumb complicated Sandman..."

Rebecca looked slightly annoyed.

"I don't care... it's how I use the stand, not how strong it is... damn it..."

Yuri suddenly dashed towards Rebecca, catching her off guard!

"What? Oh- You fool! You fell into my trap!"

Sandman shot out the mirror and grabbed Yuri's hand, pulling on it! Yuri groaned in pain.

"Was that seriously all your plan was?! You were gonna try and scare me light that! Hahaha! Idiot, idiot, idiot! Even I am better than you! Arin is gonna be so proud of me when he gets back!"

"No, I don't think so... You may not have realized it yourself, but this is all part of my plan..."

Rebecca gritted her teeth and stared at Yuri sternly.

"What do you mean..?"

Suddenly, Suspicious Minds manifested and touched the Mirror behind Sandman, removing its reflection! Sandman was stuck!

"Damn it! Last time Sandman got stuck, I could only retrieve it by touching it myself... I got to get to Sandman before I am turned into a bloody pulp!"

Rebecca ran towards Yuri and screamed:

"Stop it Yuri! Don't lay a finger on Sandman! I am demanding that you-"

But it was too late.

**"ORLALALALALALALALALALALA!"**

**"STOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"**

**Rebecca's head shot around like a punching bag!**

**Suspicious Minds clenched its fist to deliver a stronger punch than ever before! Yuri was unleashing all her fury, all her rage on Rebecca!**

**"ORLA!"**

**Rebecca flew backwards and through the wall behind her!**

**"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
**

Yuri fell to her knees in shock.

"Yuri did it."

Yuri was speaking in third person. She was one move too far from losing her sanity.

"Yuri, did we leave you too-"

A scream echoed from the other side of the room. It was Sayroi.

"Yuri?! What the hell happened in here?!"

_**To be continued - - - - >** _


	23. Power Of Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio! Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was supposed to be part of this but it would suggest that Josuke would have been in the chapter so I kind of just left it as its own chapter to stop the pacing go wild, and I already published it so sbquawgisrhehwahe  
> Oh yeah in a scene I use dollars instead of yen because I have no idea how yen works lol

Yuri woke up to the hue of a purple light shining over her. She seemed to be in her bedroom from seeing the purple wall paper she was so used to. Yuri turned around and saw Natsuki comforting Sayori who was in tears.

"Natsuki..? Sayori..? What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

They turn around in surprise. Sayori's eyes lit up like her life had begun again.

"Y-You're alive!!!" Sayori gasped.

"I already told you that she was going to be okay Sayori! If someone is passed out that doesn't mean they are dead you big dummy..." Natsuki smiled.

"We are glad to see you are finally awake, Yuri."

Natsuki was smiling in a way Yuri wouldn't have pictured her to smile towards someone with the relationship they had. While they did get in a lot less arguments, Yuri would have never pictured Natsuki to smile with such genuine relief.

"How much do you remember? I am sure your memory is hazy after all that..."

Yuri blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, all her memories from yesterday flooded through her mind like someone had just opened a flood gate of thought.

"That bitch- I'll kill you!" Yuri yelled, jumping out of her bed angrily.

"Calm down! That person was almost dead when you shot her through that wall anyways... If it wasn't for Josuke she would be dead..."

"Josuke? You mean Josuke Higashikata?" Yuri asked, her anger disappearing in a moments notice.

Natsuki nodded.

"...I don't... wait... You two saw me... didn't you..?" 

Sayori and Natsuki were silent. They both knew what Yuri was talking about but didn't know if it was safe to answer it.

"You two saw me... use my ability... didn't you?"

Yuri's eyes were cold. She looked like she was ready to attack.

Sayori gritted her teeth.

"We are stand users too. We get it." Natsuki suddenly said.

Yuri looked at the two with confusion.

"So... you saw Suspicious Minds? Did you see it?"

"Yes. We saw it." Natsuki sighed.

Yuri looked at the floor.

"You two are stand users then? What can your stands do?" Yuri asked.

"My stand can shoot objects like a gun... It's very complicated though..." Natsuki said.

"I can turn things into stamps. That's it really."

"...Hm. I can add and remove properties of objects at the cost of losing my sanity as I do it more... Witch is why I passed out... I guess. Noramlly when I use it once I need to skip school for a few days to get myself back together but... Wait how long was I sleeping for?"

"About three hours."

Yuri looked surprised.

"Really? I have slept through days before... and even after all that I would still need rest..."

"That would be Josuke's Crazy Diamond, then." Natsuki said.

Yuri remembered that Rebecca was hunting Josuke down for some reason. She asked her questions about his stand ability.

"I see. What is Josuke's ability?"

"...Josuke can fix things. He fixed the entire clubroom when you trashed it, now it looks like nothing even happened."

Sayori picked up something from Yuri's drawer. It was a copy of Portrait Of Markov, the book she adored so much.

"I could've sworn I put this in your bag... Did I take it out or something?"

"Oh, no. I have several copies of that book. Just in case I lose one or I want to lend one to someone..."

"How many copies do you have- Never mind! What's more important is that we are all stand users. We haven't known about each others abilities for ages either, that means anyone can be a stand user. Anyone. That means strangers, enemies, our friends, our teachers, hell even our parents might be! Since stand users are attracted to other stand users, it will be easy for an enemy to come up and kill us. Like, we have all been attacked and won against an opponent, that obviously means they are going to make us targets. We need to stick together. If there is one of them and three of us, we can destroy them easily." Natsuki explained.

"Really? They probably don't even remember our names." Yuri suggested

"If I remember correctly... Josuke mentioned that they were all part of an organisation. Not the mafia, but something else. Something made up of 'deadly' stand users... so it's basically worse than the mafia... I guess. They are hired to carry out murders and stuff. Apparently the person who wants Josuke dead is a well respected member of the organisation who does loads of stuff himself too. Either he has too much work to do to kill Josuke himself or something is keeping him from getting to Josuke himself..." Sayori explained.

"...Then we will fight! We can easily team up on one person-"

"No, I don't think so. I believe some stands exist that can counter even determined teams alike ours. I mean, If a stand is a physical manifestation of the soul, I assume some souls can be so good and so evil to the point were their stand is just... unbeatable." Natsuki said.

Yuri and Sayori looked at Natsuki with concern.

"Well. We will never meet someone like that ever! How likely is it that we will meet someone so evil to the point their stand is indestructible? Exactly! Zero! While there might be some in the world, they are being beaten up by the really good people!" Sayori smiled.

"I guess... But then again, how would we know if there was a really evil stand user hiding in Morioh right now? How do we know if that evil person is... among us?" Yuri asked.

"...Are you suggesting that someone we know could be horribly evil?" Sayori asked.

"...Perhaps. But think about it. Monika is really nice, I couldn't imagine her doing anything evil, Since Josuke's ability is literally fixing stuff I can assume he is a good person too, you guys are probably not going to kill me when I turn around either... And all my friends outside the club are pretty normal too. I can't picture anyone I know being evil enough to have some ridiculously overpowered ability..."

Natsuki and Yuri began to talk about serious stuff while Sayori drifted off. Then, suddenly, she remembered something!

"Ahh! It's the Morioh fair today! I already bought tickets and everything!"

"Well, you better get going then. It's going to start in around twenty minutes." Yuri said.

"But... I don't know my way there from here... And I bought two tickets by accident too..."

"Well, that means you are going to have to get one refunded." Yuri sighed.

"Or you can get Monika to go with you. But she is probably busy doing something." Natsuki suggested.

Sayori looked at Natsuki and Yuri with sad eyes.

"...Fine. I'll go with you! Jeez, you don't have to guilt me into it... There better be fun stuff to do there! I am to old for bouncy castles and stuff like that..." Natsuki groaned.

"Yay! Yuri, why don't you come with us?"

"...I don't have a ticket, Sayori. You need a ticket to get in." Yuri replied.

"Well... we can just break in." Sayori suggested.

"What?! N-Natsuki? Did you just hear what she said? I-"

"What?" Sayori asked.

"It's a solution..."

Natsuki was stunned. She never expected to hear that from Sayori's mouth.

"Well, I can easily steal a ticket from some random dude..." Sayori smiled.

"S-SAYORI? What's wrong with you?! Are you feeling okay-"

"I'm joking! I'm joking!... I have no ideas that are legal..." Sayori sighed.

"I guess I can just pay for one then. If Natsuki has nothing to do we can just talk about stuff-"

"I'll pay!" Sayori yelled.

"I am the one who started this whole thing, so I will resolve it!"

"You know how much those tickets cost, right?" Natsuki asked.

Sayori nodded confidently.

"Three are gonna cost around... $30... witch means you are going to spend all that on us?" Yuri asked.

Sayori nodded with a little less confidence.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But like Natsuki said, if there is just a load of kiddie stuff I am not going to ride anything with you." Yuri sighed.

"Yay! Don't worry Yuri! I am sure you will love it as much as I will!"

"Haha... Yeah..." Natsuki smiled.

**MORIOH FAIR**

"What an obnoxious sign. Who ever made it probably has a sad life..." Yuri sighed.

"Don't be mean Yuri! It's just a sign! If it wasn't big and distracting nobody would see it, would they?" Sayori asked.

"I guess not... But I don't care. I hate big annoying things like that."

The three walked into the fair and looked around. Just as Yuri feared. Bouncy castles. Those weird inflatable slide things. Everything Yuri hated in one place.

"I want to burn it all down." Yuri groaned.

"It's not that bad. It's just kids stuff-"

"That's my problem! I hate kids stuff! It's all friendly and protective all the damn time! Anything made for kids hides them from the actual serious things in life. Turns them into oblivious fools who think everything is nice and pink when really the planet is dying as we speak! I respect those shows that cover topics like cancer and racism, teaches kids a lesson other than 'be nice' or 'don't steal'... We have such problems in the world with racism and I think some of it comes from kids being uneducated and old by their racist parents that-"

"Yuri. It's just a bouncy castle. How looking at kids playing on a bouncy castle made you rant about racism is a question I will never have answered but still. It's just a bouncy castle. It's just kids playing Yuri..." Natsuki sighed.

"...Fine... I just hate kids stuff so damn much..."

"Sayori would hate that you said that, she loves that type of stuff... Wait, where did Sayori do?" Natsuki asked, looking around.

Sayori was inside the bouncy castle jumping around. She left her shoes on too.

Yuri looked at Sayori with annoyance.

"You are the only responsible person here Natsuki, please don't leave me..."

"Wasn't planning to." Natsuki replied.

"Wanna go look for something to do? Sayori is only going to leave when she is told to and we both know that she is going to find every way to stay on there as long as possible..."

"Yep." Yuri nodded.

Natsuki and Yuri walked past the bouncy castle and into an area that lead the end of the fair. It was full of people selling things.

"Hey, lets go look at some of this stuff. I reckon we could get something out of this boring place. Hopefully it's worth more than a pebble..." Natsuki suggested.

"I see some people selling postcards, people selling fabric..? And then there is a painting seller over there. Those paintings look kind of... fake. Oh, at least there is a hat shop- Oh wait that looks sketchy as hell... I don't think I like this place much, Natsuki..." Yuri sighed.

"Me neither... the products are probably really flimsy anyways..."

Then something caught Natsuki's eye. It was a sign that read _**'Deal With The Devil.'**_

"That looks like something you would like, Yuri."

"You think I am into that satanic stuff?" Yuri asked.

"No, I just think you would like it. It might be the only interesting thing here, to be honest."

"...Let's check it out. If it is dumb I am going to leave this entire fair."

**To be continued - - - - >**


	24. Deal With The Devil Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange merchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use £ a lot in this because I don't know how yen works lol

Natsuki and Yuri approached **'Deal With The Devil'** , the sign that caught their eyes. It seemed to be the only place that appealed to Yuri other than a book stand that upon closer inspection was full of fairly unknown titles.

"...Hello, we noticed this stand over there and were kind of interested!" Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah, this is the only place that looks like it is run by someone responsible who wont sell flimsy hats for high prices..."

"Hm?" The merchant said, looking up from his chair he was leaning on.

"I am flattered you think of my store as that way, but I believe that you may be disappointed upon discovering what I do."

Natsuki looked at Yuri with confusion.

"What exactly do you sell, then?"

"Sell..?" The merchant asked.

He sat in his seat idly, smiling with confidence.

"Well, you see, what I give to you depends on how much you give to me. For example, If you gave me a one pence coin, I would probably give you something minute like a piece of fabric, but if you gave me around £1000, I would probably give you a good bike..."

"Really? I don't believe you. Do something with this." Natsuki smiled, putting 1 pence on the merchants desk.

"Very well."

Yuri looked down to Natsuki with annoyance.

"Are you mad?! This is clearly a scam! This is borderline gambling!"

"It's only 1 pence, If I lose anything it wont bite me, jeez..." Natsuki sighed.

The merchant walked back with a small plastic ball in the palm of his hand.

"You may not be very pleased with the item, but you did pay 1 pence, and there is not that much stuff you can buy with a single pence to be fair..."

Natsuki looked down at the plastic ball and blinked before handing the merchant £1. Yuri looked at Natsuki with shock.

"You fool! You deserve to lose your damn money if you fall for stupidity like that!"

Natsuki focused on the merchant. He turned around and handed Natsuki a bag of sweets.

"Great!" Natsuki smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you, miss." The merchant smiled.

Yuri looked slightly jealous. she opened her purse and tightened her grip around something.

**SLAM! (スラム!)**

Yuri put £10 on the desk! The merchant smiled at Yuri. Her eyes were darkened by a shadow.

"Courageous. I hope that you do not regret making this purchase, miss..." The merchant mentioned.

Yuri didn't respond.

After the merchant opened a box, he walked to Yuri and put a book in her hands.

**The Sea Lantern Of The Ship Lucy**

"You like reading, don't you? I can see that in your eyes..." The merchant said, putting one finger under his eye.

Looking down, Yuri opened the first page of the book.

> "Among seas in the shroud of night a dark phantom lures beneath the sea. It lurks and call for fools desperate for the sight of femininity and then dragged into the abyss."

"This... 'll keep this..."

"It's all yours to keep. You did pay for it, miss." The merchant replied.

"See, I was right! This is a nice place! We can-"

"Hold it. I had an idea." Yuri smiled.

"What if I gave you an item? Would you exchange it for money? Or perhaps an item of equilivent value?" 

The merchant looked at Yuri with annoyance.

"Does this look like a pawn shop to you? I never stated that I would give money myself. I only said I would give and receive, not pay and gain."

"Well... what if I did this?" Yuri asked.

She suddenly revealed a fancy knife from her outfit. Natsuki stared in shock.

"Wha- Where the hell did you get that from Yuri?!"

"Made in 1914 out of wood and steel. The patterns made by tree branch. This would normally be found in a museum, but I managed to.. keep a hold of it..."

The merchant gazed at the knife with analysing eyes.

"I'd say that would be worth around... £300... To be honest, I like it. I like it a lot..."

Yuri looked at the merchant with silence. She looked down at it with a strange look in her eyes.

"...But. I don't think I can _waste_ such a gorgeous knife. Such history behind it... You could make a better fortune somewhere else with that. Perhaps you could sell it for more by auctioning it or a different mean of selling."

"What do you mean you cannot **waste** it? What would you do with it after? Did I hear you correct?"

The merchant looked at Yuri like he made a mistake. Something was up. Yuri knew that.

"First you give Natsuki things she likes, then you give me a book i might even finish... But I would take a guess and say that if me and Natsuki both paid £10, we wouldn't get that book, we would get different things. Natsuki loves sweets. There is no doubt about that, So how did you know that? How did you know what to get us?" Yuri asked, leaning in closer to the merchant, putting her knife into her pocket.

"So, you must be a stand user." The merchant smiled.

"Huh-"

Yuri felt coldness go down her spine. This man just reversed all the progress Yuri made! From the start, Yuri knew that this man could have had a stand ability, but she didnt realize that he would figure out the same thing so easily. Natsuki seemed to have the same expression on her face.

"Yuri, lets go. Let's get Sayori and run."

"Right. I agree-"

"Are you two planning on running away?" The merchant asked, standing up.

"You see, if word gets out that my business is run using stand powers, that would ruin my image. It would ruin my reputation. You see, most normal people are not stand users. So they would think I am insane. A madman. And that would make me a target, too. I do have enemies, you know... And if word gets out of what my stand is capable of, it would result in disaster."

Then suddenly, Sayori ran up behind Natsuki.

"Guys!!! They kicked me out the bouncy castle!!! Can you make them let me back on?!"

"S-Sayori! Get away from here!" Yuri yelled.

...

"Sayori? You forgot something." The merchant pointed.

"...What is it? Why are you yelling at me Yuri..?" Sayori asked.

"Your collar. It is folded upwards. You would probably... want to fix that."

"Oh, it really is too! Thank you sir!" Sayori chirped as she folded her collar.

"Sayori! This place is dangerous! Go! You too Natsuki-"

It was too late.

A humanoid stand emerged from the merchant. It grabbed Sayori's head as its eyes glowed a bright red hue.

**"2 Hours, £200. If you fail the girl will die." The stand explained in its deep evil voice.**

**"I put a poison lock around her brain. If you cannot collect £200 in that time... The girl dies."**

**\- - - - - - > To Be Continued**


	25. Deal With The Devil Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy stand user appears!

**Deal With The Devil**

**Destructive Power B**

**Speed C**

**Range A**

**Durability C**

**Precision A**

**Development Potential ?**

**Ability: So far, we only know of two of Deal With The Devil's abilities. The ability to exchange money for an object of equilivent value and the ability to put poison rings on people. The ability to use poison rings can only be used if the target has a piece of clothing that is incorrectly worn, like an undone button or a short tie.**

**"I put a poison ring around her brain...If you fail to gather £200 in the next 2 hours, the girl will perish." Deal With The Devil boomed, dropping Sayori to the floor.**

"You bastard! I'll beat you to death-"

"I don't think you want to do that. When Deal With The Devil puts a poison ring on someone, All the damage I endure goes right to them. Since you are kids, I let you off only asking for a small fee of £200 for disrespecting my livelihood of business. If you were older, you wouldn't be so lucky... Oh, and if you do manage to gather the money you must keep a promise to never speak of my business again. But that would only be of your concern if you actually manage to get that type of money in that time... I don't care if you are a kid. I'll. Kill. You." The merchant explained.

Natsuki stared at the merchant with anger.

"Take it off. Now!" 

"No."

Sayori stood up and looked at the merchant in pain.

"What did you do to me..? Are you trying to kill me..? I'll turn you into a pile of stamps!!!"

She dashed forward and summoned Cheer, sending a punch towards his chest. Upon impact, Sayori flew backwards.

"Do you listen? If you hit me, the damage will be redirected to you."

Yuri looked at Sayori with shock. It seemed that she tried to punch the merchant at full force!

"You monster! I'll shoot you full of holes! Natsuki yelled.

"Well that settles it. You are all stand users. Your ability is something to do with bullets, seeing as you said you were going to 'shoot me full of holes'... Your stand, Sayori, is humanoid and can only activate it's ability in contact like most... And it's safe to assume you are a stand user too."

The merchant looked down at Sayori who now had her knee turned into a pile of stamps.

"...So that must be your ability. Your stand can turn things into stamps. And it seems you can choose where they go... probably as long as is it attached to the thing you contact with... And you must know what you are doing with your stand, seeing as you aimed to cripple my movement with your ability. I doubt you really hurt yourself by using your ability, you can probably reverse those stamps into parts of your knee again as most abilities like that are often reversible... but I don't think you would be so kind if I was hit by that..."

Sayori quickly turned the stamps on her leg back into her knee and stood up.

"So. £200 in 2 hours. Either it's that or you lose your life, Sayori." The merchant smiled.

Natsuki had a shadow covering her eyes. Yuri looked at Natsuki and then mirrored her look.

"What is your name..?" Natsuki asked.

"Amon Aida... It's on a business card if you want one..." Amon chuckled.

Natsuki quickly scribbled into a notebook.

"Amon Aida... As soon as we get that poison ring off Sayori's brain we'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

_"You just bumped yourself up to the number-one spot of the Natsuki Yuri hit list!"_

**\- - - - - - > To Be Continued**


	26. Deal With The Devil Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan!

Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki walked over to a bench on the other side of the fair.

"That dumbass... Picking on an innocent girl like you who didn't do anything to him! All because we figured out he had a stand ability!" Natsuki yelled.

"Don't worry! All we have to do is gather some money. If you think about it, £200 isn't that much, we just have to steal a few notes and we are set to beat that Amon up!" Yuri smiled, trying to conceal the concern.

"If we stole a card from someone we can easily get it over with. Using Sayori's Cheer we can just-"

"No! Stealing is wrong! I would never steal! Even if I had to!" Sayori yelled.

"It's either a few bad moral choices or your life, Sayori. It's not like we are going to steal all their money or anything!" Natsuki yelled.

"I refuse! You two can do it all then. I don't want to participate in this!" Sayori replied.

"I'll tell you what... If we only take coins is that better?" Yuri asked.

"...I guess... I don't feel good at all about this though-"

"Don't worry! With your stand, Cheer, we can get all the money we need! You can choose what turns into a stamp if it is attached to something, right?" Yuri asked.

"Well, yes... But it's really hard to do... It means I need to concentrate on a certain area and we will end up just stealing their entire wallet if it gets to that..."

"In that case, we can just say they dropped it and hand it right to them after taking £20 from them or something little like that. It wont hurt anyone!" Natsuki smiled.

"So, how much do you have on you? I didn't bring any myself but that £10 I spent earlier..." Yuri asked.

"£20... I was going to give you it anyways. If I knew we were going to get into this mess, I would have brang more..." Natsuki sighed.

"I'm not exactly the greatest at math, so I think you are better off doing the counting..."

Yuri fiddled with a watch on her wrist.

"We have an hour and a half left. I will set an alarm for when it reaches 17:00 AM, that way we will know how much longer we have until Sayori is killed."

"What?! An hour and a half..? Already?! We just left that place!" Natsuki shrieked.

"That's what I thought. But I guess we really did stall for a while back there... Sayori, when we beat this enemy, I'll go on that bouncy castle with you as thanks." Yuri sighed.

"R-Really?!" Sayori gasped.

"Yes. As long as you actually help us gather £200."

Sayori looked at the floor in moral dispute. She was entertained very easily, so this was very difficult for her to decide. Not to mention the thought of Yuri playing on a bouncy castle was foreign to her, witch intrigued her even more.

"Ok... Fine! I'll do it... Just promise that you wont lie to me afterwards!" Sayori insisted.

"Bet! If we... No... **When** we get through this... I'll go on with you two! I'll even take my shoes off!" Natsuki grinned.

"But... how exactly are we going to get that much money? I know we are going to use our stands... but it's going to be way harder for you two to get money with your abilities... and what do we do with we get caught?" Sayori asked.

"Well... we'll find a way out of it. For you, though. It wont look that bad if you are seen taking a little stamp out of someone's pocket anyways... Your Cheer is perfect for situations like this. So promise me that you wont under use it, ok? If you weren't such a nice girl, you would have probably done it all alone by now, actually!" Natsuki smiled.

"But I don't wanna do it all alone... I can't!" Sayori pleaded.

"We're not going to make you do it alone, we are going to spilt up. It will be efficient that way." Yuri said.

"So.. we are all doing it alone..." Sayori asked.

"Not exactly. I have a plan. If we try to collect fifty each, that will solve more than half in little time, not to mention that we already have £20 from Natsuki, so one of us only have to get £30 with that! One of us will need to get an extra £50, but I doubt that will be much of a problem."

"Well, lets put that plan into action! We have no more time to lose! Let's go!" Natsuki yelled, running into a random direction."

"W-Wait! I changed my mind-" Sayori gasped

Yuri had already disappeared.

"...Oh...no..."


	27. Deal With The Devil Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan Goes Into Action!

Natsuki looked around and spied a food stand. It was selling American food. Picking up a stick, Natsuki used Round And Round to rotate the twig, shooting it at 50 degrees. There was a man exchanging a note for some food, the twig penetrated the paper of the £10 note, yanking it out of the man's grasp.

"H-Huh?! W-Where'd my money go?! I-I'll get another note! I must have dropped it somewhere-"

"Great! This will take no time!" Natsuki grinned.

The twig suddenly turned in it's course an shot back to Natsuki like a boomerang! It landed in her hand like a feather.

Natsuki noticed the man's wallet obnoxiously poking out of his pocket. Natsuki grinned quickly and picked the twig back up, aiming it at 50 degrees again. She shot it and watched as it narrowly avoided the man's fingers and pieced through the leather. It was a repeat of the time when Natsuki had shot at the note!

"Nice!" Natsuki gasped, looking around before opening the wallet and slithering out £50.

"I'll only take £50 anymore would be selfish. I am pretty sure this dude is well off, since there where several £20 notes in here... so I am gonna take a couple of those. That's it."

The person Natsuki stole from looked around aimlessly. They where oblivious to the fact his wallet was missing.

"S-Sorry... I seem to have lost my note... Let me get yo another one..."

As the man reached down again, Natsuki closed the wallet and walked towards the man as he slowly broke out into a confused panic.

"Hey, did you drop this?" Natsuki asked, looking at the man with question.

"That's... That's my wallet! Ha ha! Thanks girl! You just saved me a lot of trouble!"

"Yeah..." Natsuki said, smiling nervously. This man was kind of creepy close up. He had a strange smile that nearly made Natsuki go on guard.

Natsuki turned and walked away. She looked visibly uncomfortable. She sat down at a bench and let out a deep sigh.

**"That was easy, right?"**

Natsuki _screamed_ in shock. Amon was right beside her!

"You only have to do that three more times. Actually, since you have all split up, I assume you are all doing your bit... So you might not even need to do anymore after this."

"You bastard! Don't surprise me like that you sick-"

"Let me tell you a story. As you are all done, I assume... You would listen to an old man's tales, right?" Amon smiled, a hint of evil in his eyes.

"Old man..? You look young... Don't try and make me laugh you monster..."

"Believe it or not... I am actually 68. I look around 25 though. I have never gotten any surgery or anything in my life. I sometimes think it's my stand working the magic for me. Works magically in my favour, you see..." Amon chuckled.

"...What is your story then. Tell me before I make you speak-"

"Why are you so aggressive? Your friends must hate you..." Amon groaned.

"Well... Two years ago I was pretty hot-headed and I'd get pissed whenever I was even provoked. I'd use any opportunity I'd get to laugh at someone. But after people ghosted me for it and I was banned from the manga club I- Why am I telling you this?! Stop stalling!" Natsuki yelled.

Amon looked at Natsuki with eyes that scanned her expressions.

"Hmm... You really are a weird one... You get angry then you get lost explaining something then you are angry again. Not as strange as some of the people I have slain, but bizarre either way..."

Amon blinked. He remembered that Natsuki wanted to hear his story.

"Right. 1976. Morioh. There was a tornado that swooped through the town. And demolished a load of buildings in the area where that hotel is today. Those buildings where mainly stores and there where even a few pool around there. But a very important building was destroyed. It was the 'Kusuke Fruit Parlour, it sold a range of rare fruits and I worked as a farmer there before the tornado swept through. My point is, there was a very rare fruit in there, a fruit that could potentially heal modern illnesses and disabilities. Those fruits where named _'Rokakaka Fruits'_... Now, I was sure none of them survived as most of the fruit in the parlour was destroyed, especially the fruit on the top floor, where the Rokakaka fruit where stored, but I was wrong. One of them survived. Just one. It had the tiniest branch hanging onto it. And, I am not sure if you kid will get this, but I was going to save it. I was going to attach the branch to another tree in a process called _'grafting'_ so I can make loads of Rokakaka fruit. But... The fruit was stolen. The kid who stole it never saw the light of day again when I found him... You wanna know what I did to the greedy pig?"

Natsuki looked down. She could only imagine what terrible things happened to that person.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you anyways... It's much more tormenting imagining a terrible thing rather than hearing the truth yourself, after all. But, the point I am trying to make it that I am not afraid to kill a child. I don't care who they are. If they hurt my livelihood I'll kill them, and that's only the least I would do. She should be glad I was so kind."

Natsuki clenched her fists in rage. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"She had nothing to do with this! She was an innocent girl! She just walked up and you attacked her! You tried to kill an innocent girl!" 

"As long as it is a way to toerment you... I will use her as a tool to hurt you. Soon, I wont even need to kill you myself. When your two friends have died, I will get your parents... then your siblings... then everyone you love. I will make your life hell..." Amon explained.

"...If you kill Sayori... I will stop at nothing to make sure you have been driven into the ground. I will kill you. I'll make you cry... too." Natsuki growled, opening her eyes angrily.

Gone.

Amon was gone. He disappeared.

Natsuki looked around and sighed. She looked at the time. Only 1 hour left. 

"I'm sorry... Sayori... I don't know if we can win this... now I think about it."

"He can see through all our tricks. I don't think we can get through this if we try our hardest alone... We need to kill him. That's all we can do to stop this from happening to anyone else.... I'll kill him."


	28. Deal With The Devil Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and Yuri gather money.

Sayori walked around and looked at the fair's exit. She desperately wanted to leave but she knew that would break her promise to Yuri and Natsuki.

"Why did I make this decision in the first place... I don't even know where to begin... Everyone looks so innocent! I don't want to steal from any of these guys!" Sayori thought looking around nervously.

"We only have an hour left... after that I'm gonna... die..."

Sayori crouched down and folded her arms.

"I know! I'll set up my own business! I have all manner of things attached to my Cheer that are stamps! I think I have some medicine on Cheer, too! Last time I was attacked, I had some bandages with me, so I am sure I have some expensive things on me, too!"

After Sayori checked all the stuff she had on her. It added up to £10 in value.

"Damn... it... I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do. I need to break the law to save myself... but if I tell anyone I'll just get myself killed... If he is arrested, he will be locked away... and then I can't give him the money..."

_Itch Itch_

Something was stuck in Sayori's eye.

"Ow... what the..."

After rubbing her eye for a few seconds, the object would not leave. It was stuck.

"Out! Get out... it hurts..." Sayori yelled.

Opening her eye again, Sayori saw Amon's stand, Deal With The Devil, standing menacingly in front of her.

"Y-You! What-"

**"One hour. On hour before the poison spreads. I have the cure, but you must gather your share of the cost first..."**

Deal With The Devil was away from its user. It seemed to be acting on its own.

"Don't tell me... you have sentience?" Sayori asked.

**"I would rather not answer questions that are going to be forgotten by a dead girls mind. Saying things that are useless make me waste my breath."**

Deal With The Devil stood up and pointed at Sayori like the grim reaper choosing its next prey.

**"The reason your life is ending is because you ridiculed my users business. That love for trading and the malicious evil inside is what brang me out when the arrow struck him. I have not a care that my user is 'impure', as that is what my existence is based upon."**

Deal With The Devil lowered its arm.

**"The wicked things I see are not things that faze me. If your stand was sentient I am sure it would have the same tolerance as you... but as Amon's spirit is vile I am unfazed by most."**

Sayori looked at the stand in confusion.

"Why did you come here? Just to laugh at me?! Meanie-"

**"Do you hear all I am saying? Are the words I speak futile to you? You do not listen! Pathetic child... If you live life being oblivious to warning you will die clueless! Dman it... you are probably looking at me now, laughing at my rage..."**

"Why are you getting angry? I had no idea stands could get angry!" Sayori said.

"Do you want to talk about your feelings? I would love to hear them!"

...

Deal With The Devil saw through Sayori perfectly.

**"I don't care for your pity. All you will say is 'be yourself' and to 'lose care in everything else'... Stupid! Only a fool would take that advice! If I am supposed to 'be myself' what happens if I am already 'myself'- does that make whoever I am now a fraud?! Am I not good enough for you?! You goddamn kids cause all these problems and create solutions that destroy more than they fix!"**

"No... I get it..." Sayori replied.

**"Huh?"**

"You're right. People always say that we need to 'be ourselves' but... what if 'ourselves' are not what 'we' want? What if we are trying to get better and we are told to basically 'stop and be lazy'? I get what you mean perfectly..." Sayori continued.

Deal With The Devil looked slightly touched.

**"You get it! You really do!"**

The stand's professional posture was gone. It had turned to someone who yelled their opinions into the void who had finally found someone who would listen to them. Deal With The Devil felt refreshed.

**"Not even my user gets it! I believe that you are the only person who would listen to me about my ideas!"**

"You... are the spirit of Amon... right?" Sayori asked.

Deal With The Devil nodded.

"Well, I have a... _deal..._ I would like to make."

The stand looked at Sayori like it had been persuaded.

**"Present it to me. My user knows nothing of this... So If It includes your life I am willing to make an offer, seeing as you are the second human I would consider... decent."**

"Good! So, if you take that poison ring off my brain, I will listen to you talk about things for an entire day!" Sayori grinned.

**"...Tempting. A very tempting offer. I admit. I would adore that..."**

"Well... Is that a deal?" Sayori asked.

**"I am afraid... I cannot exactly... take it off myself. When I am in my sentient form, I am separate to my user. I still endure his damages with him but I do not possess the abilities I would normally have. I can still hit things and speak, witch is what Amon normally allows my freedom for."**

"Ah... I see. I'm sorry-"

**"Why are you apologising? You didn't do anything wrong..."**

"No... I thought you could stop me from... dying... sorry..."

Deal With The Devil looked at Sayori with slight pain. She was only young. The stand understood that. But it had grew very fond of Sayori. Like it had finally met a kindness in a sea of hate.

**"...Fine. I know what I can do. You are only young, after all..."**

Deal With The Devil walked towards a man and secretly slithered his wallet out his pocket. Deal With The Devil handed Sayori the wallet. Sayori didn't even know he stole it.

**Consider this... A gift from me to you. Don't speak of this. Ever."**

"...Are you really Amon's spirit... You are so kind!" Sayori smiled gleefully

**"That's... A whole different can of worms you don't want to open..."**

"Right... I am going to take £100! Then I cover for-"

**"Take £200."**

Sayori nervously took another £100 from the wallet.

"T-Thanks..."

**"Now, I must return to my user. I am taking far too long. You have a gold heart, my friend. Shine on."**

**Five Minutes Remain.**


	29. Deal With The Devil Part 6

Yuri was waiting at 'Deal With The Devil', the store they where attacked at. Yuri looked stressed and panicked. She was breathing deeply.

Natsuki ran up. She was all smiles until she saw Yuri.

"Yuri?! You alright?!" She asked.

"...I only got £30... Sayori isn't going to make it..."

Natsuki grinned.

"I got £125! I found out how easy it was to take people's notes away with Round And Round!" 

Yuri suddenly lit up.

"H-How?! I-I wont question it... We might make it after all! I just hope Sayori wasn't sulking the entire time..."

"Don't worry... I am sure she-"

"Hi guys!!!" Sayori cheered.

"I got £200 I covered it all myself!"

Yuri and Natsuki looked at Sayori with amazement.

"H-How?! In an hour?!" Natsuki gasped.

"Yep! I didn't even need to use my _own_ stand!"

"You're amazing Sayori! We did it! All because of you!" Yuri smiled.

Natsuki looked at Yuri like she wanted to say something.

Amon appeared in the store. He was sitting in his seat with his legs crossed.

"You girls are sure lucky... you only had a few minutes left..."

"Hand it over. The 200."

Sayori put the money on the table and signalled Natsuki and Yuri to keep the £155 they got.

"Splendid! You are a real efficient worker, aren't you..."

Sayori smiled with admiration.

"But, I am afraid to tell you that I may or may not have... lied."

_Shatter_

_The three girls looked at Amon in fear._

_He smiled and took off his hat._

"You see, I don't care who you are. I don't care what your motives are... but... If you hurt my business, I will never forgive you. No matter how much money is involved." Amon said coldly.

"You just gave me a raise. You just paid me to kill your friend. In one minute... She will die."

Yuri burst into a fit of rage.

"Bastard! You liar! Take it off now!"

Natsuki suddenly broke into tears, Sayori stood there stunned as emotion dispersed around her.

"After all that... you were going to die anyways..?" Natsuki cried.

"It's... so unfair..."

Sayori looked at Yuri who screamed at Amon. Amon was unresponsive.

Deal With The Devil stood behind Amon with a surprised facial expression.

Amon had a cruel, twisted smile.

The smile saw no mercy for Sayori.

Nothing at all.

Just chaos and an empty urge to kill.

"Seeing people as they are about to die and have nothing they can do as they squirm around and cry makes me feel so relieved, Especially when it's brats like you..."

Ice blue.

Silver Sky.

Fades into grey.

To a grey that shows all hopelessness.

The feeling Sayori felt was empty. She couldn't feel anything. But, It was fair to say she was used to this feeling. 

_Ever since she was young, she struggled with severe depression._

_Her parents knew, but they didn't know how to handle it. One day, they made Sayori manage it herself._

_It did nothing to help._

_Sayori got worse. By the time she was 15, she was a carcass of the girl she used to be._

_'No purpose in life. Nothing to live for. A meaningless struggle.'_

_Those were things she would tell herself everyday. Until her heart broke free._

_She developed a feeling for Anon Hisa. Her neighbour and childhood friend since they where too young to remember how they met._

_A few years later, 1999._

_She was going to ask him if he felt the same way she did about her... the very day he went missing._

_That day, all the progress she made to feel happy was reduced to rubble. She only recently began to build it back up._

In that moment, Sayori noticed Deal With The Devil standing close behind Amon. Too close.

"There you are... what took you so long..?" Amon asked.

**BAM**

Deal With The Devil impaled Amon with it's fist, the damage going right back to it.

Sayori felt a weight leave her head. She was free.

"G-GAHHH!!! IMPOSSIBLE... YOU BASTARD-" Amon screamed, watching as his own stand pulled its fist out his torso that sprayed blood.

"...I can't believe it... His own stand killed him!" Natsuki yelled.

"You... You idiot stop!" Sayori yelled, realizing what just happened.

"I'LL MURDER YOU!!!" Amon screeched, throwing a punch towards his own stand, fazing through it.

**"It's... useless... Don't fight back... It will only result in more pain..." Deal With The Devil groaned.**

"Stop!!! I thought... I don't want you to go..." Sayori yelled, watching as Deal With The Devil slowly crouched down.

"Sayori shut up- They are our enemy!" Yuri yelled.

"No, no, NO! Not the stand! He... He..." Sayori stuttered, watching as Amon's stand fell to its knees.

"HE WAS DIFFERENT!"

Natsuki watched as Sayori burst into tears.

"Sayori..? Are you... why are you..."

"It had it's own mind... A mind of its own..." Sayori cried.

Yuri looked at the dying stand with concern.

"Are you saying that... it was sentient to its user?! Don't tell me that you befriended the stand and made it..."

"No... Yuri, you make it sound like she used it as a tool... The way you are saying it... if the stand is sentient... did she accidentally became friends with that stand?" Natsuki asked.

Amon was near death. He closed his eyes.

"T-Talk to me! I don't want you to go!" Sayori yelled.

**"...You... You really are something aren't you?" Deal With The Devil smiled.**

**"You actually convinced me to do this... crazy thing... but... It saved you... that's all I care for now..."**

"I'm sorry! D-Don't leave me! Don't leave me like he did!!! I can't bare it!" Sayori gasped.

**"I don't know who... 'he' is... but... I assure you... I am glad to spend my last moments in kindness... you opened a new life open for me. You made me realize what life is about. I don't want to be a slave anymore. I want to be free. And I thank you, Sayori... for liberating my soul... I am so grateful that I learned this... I don't know if I count as a different person to Amon but... Shine on, Sayori... Shine on..."**

**Deal With The Devil started fragmenting to dust. Golden powder replaced that of the ash that faded of it.**

**"Goodbye... My friend... see you in heaven if I make the list..."**

**Amon - Deceased**

**Deal With The Devil - Liberated, deceased.**

**They now live as separate minds. It is unknown if Deal With The Devil was accepted into 'Heaven' or not.**

_\- - - - > To be _ _continued_

_Ending - Man On The Moon By R.E.M._


	30. Open Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan gets a phone call.

_Mori~_ _Mori~_ _Mori~_ _Mori~_

_Morioh Cho Radio! (We love Morioh cho~)_

_"Goo~~~d Moring Morioh! It's your friend, your neighbour, Kai Harada!.. Wow it's a rainy day today... We are going to have several showers across the day... I sure hope we see a rainbow!"_

An evil presence listens to the radio. He talked on the phone to his comrades.

"I heard that the hit team was all killed... is that right, Miss Kami?"

"Yes. I am checking their spot now. That kid and his friends seemed to be a bit more than those goons could handle."

Miss Kami was in the hit teams hideout. She looked around the room with caution.

"Well, I was told that some of the team are still alive. It was a report from Yamanda-Kun I received earlier today." The man replied, his deep voice sounding through the phone.

"Is that so? Who is alive?" Miss Kami asked.

"I believe that only Arin died. He was found in the school by a cleaner. LuLu was in hospital for a few days and spontaneously recovered from her wounds. That must have been Josuke. It's not safe to assume that he has not convinced the hit team to work with him rather than against him. But, I know Rebecca would be spiteful towards Josuke, I know how close that team are to each other. It's almost like a family to some of them. Kami. I need to you eliminate Josuke. I have given Yamanda the same orders. I don't care how you get it done, just kill Josuke. Oh, and after you deal with him, make sure you grab Rebecca. She is horrible for keeping secrets when exposed to pain, I heard... Try to make her tell you if the hit team are working against us... and if so... we both know what happens to traitors, don't we?"

Miss Kami smiled.

"You can count on me, boss. If Yamanda somehow is defeated... I will ensure Josuke has been slain. Is that all you need me to do?"

"Yes. Just try not to cause too much death this time... I know your stand is made to kill and you take enjoyment from performing it... But, if it gets the job done, you can kill whoever you please. Goodbye, Kami."

"Goodbye."

_Saturday: Rohan's house._

Rohan was getting ready to run for the day. He had made a notebook of chorus to perform, to keep him out of a constant work mind-set.

_Ring~~~  
_

"...Josuke." Rohan groaned.

He had been getting constant calls from Josuke recently, attempting to salvage their chance of friendship.

"What do you want Josuke?" Rohan sighed.

"Did you check the number before answering the call? How many calls do you get from Josuke..?" Natsuki asked.

Rohan blinked twice.

"Ah! Natsuki! How are you?!"

"I'm... good..." Natsuki sighed.

Rohan heard a slight sadness in her voice. Something was up.

"Is... your father around? Can he hear this?" Rohan asked.

"No, he doesn't let me call people for 'no reason'..." Natsuki replied.

"He is at the store right now, he said he was getting groceries... I hope he goes to get some milk and never comes back so I can have this place to myself!"

"You sound sad. Did something happen?" Rohan asked.

"...Not really..." Natsuki replied.

"Nothing with my dad... I guess..." 

"'I guess?'" Rohan asked.

Natsuki was quiet for a moment.

"Well... you see... I just get scared so easily... I have been on edge a lot recently... Every time he tries a new drink his behaviour changes a lot... He can be really quiet and other times be amused really easily... It scares me..."

Rohan's grip on his phone tightened slightly.

"And then he gives me these weird looks. Almost like he is planning something... no... he is always planning something. It's creepy... He used to do it in books and would never change the page after ten minutes... then he just stared to stare at walls... then one day I was mid conversation with him and he just drifted off and stared at me... Fucking weirdo..."

Rohan listened with concern. Something was definitely wrong with this man.

"Has he by chance tried to go to therapy?"

"...No.. When I bring up the idea of therapy to him he gets really pissed... I don't know why... but it freaks me out to even think about it happening... He scares me half to death..." Natsuki sighed.

"He really is a lot of emotional baggage... is your mother with you?" Rohan asked.

"No. She died when I was 5, I barley remember her... That's when my dad really started to... you know..."

Rohan sighed.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. No one does. And-"

.

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat. A large hand rested on her shoulder. A cold sweat fell down her spine.

"Using the phone..?" Her father asked.

"How long... have you been here?" Natsuki smiled nervously, her heartbeat shooting upwards.

"...I heard you turn on the phone to make a call... Before I was going to leave..."

_ Sayori's Bedroom _

She was staring blankly at the wall. It was a very plain wall. No wallpaper and no decoration to accompany it.

One thought echoed through her mind. And that was the thought, the image of Deal With The Devil killing its own user.

"I did this. I caused it. Two people died because of me..." She thought.

"All because I was..."

Sayori covered her face in her pillow.

"I didn't even mean to... I had no idea that a stand could be so human..."

A minute passed. Sayori looked around the room and suddenly broke out into tears.

"I just want everyone to be happy! I don't want it to be this way! I want to go back! I want to go back in time so I can save him!"

"But... that would mean I would die... Natsuki and Yuri would be really... really... angry with me..." 

Sayori punched the wall, hurting her hand in the process.

"DAMN IT! Why can't it be a straight line! Why can't it be easy?! I did nothing wrong and yet I cause so many problems! Am I cursed?!"

Sayori held her head in her hands and desperately stared into the floor.

"Is my mind broken- Can Josuke's Crazy Diamond fix me?! Can it even fix mental things?! How come he gets a useful ability and I get stamps?!" She screamed covering her eyes.

"I just... want a hug..."

Sayori collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. She crossed her arms, trying to simulate a warm embrace, but only felt her cold hands touch her arms.

But then, Cheer manifested in front of her.

"Huh..? I didn't mean to-"

.

Cheer hugged Sayori, a wave of warmness flowing into her.

"You.. acted on your own..?"

Cheer didn't react. It held Sayori in a hug, not letting go.

"It's not that you are seeing things... but that you are so desperate for something to happen that your spirit cries itself..." Cheer explained, smiling at Sayori.

"B-But... I thought only certain stands can speak..." Sayori said.

"Me too. But when you are in such a dark place, feeling nothing but sadness, even your spirit can feel pity for you... We both know this world is a cruel place. Innocents are killed barbarically. Friends are killed and sometimes you are fighting people who have golden hearts alike yours... "#

Sayori was silent. Cheer continued.

"People in this world can do terrible things... and those people are 'bad people'. But those horrible people are outnumbered by the 'good people', and you, Sayori, are part of that group. So is Natsuki, Yuri, Monika, and all your new friends... So don't blame yourself for that stands death. By protecting you, it make itself part of the 'good' group."

Sayori pushed her head into Cheer's neck. She smiled before tearing up.

"Thank you... For being here for me..."

_ Natsuki's House _

Natsuki felt like time had slowed around her. Her father was listening to everything she had said. From the very beginning.

"Natsuki? Natsuki?! Are you okay?" Rohan yelled.

"What did I say... about using the phone without my permission..." Her dad growled.

"You didn't mean all that shit you said about me... did you?"

Natsuki felt her throat tighten like she was being strangled. Her breath was short and her chest felt like a pit.

"I... I was joking... I didn't mean to-"

"JOKING?! You call that a fucking joke?!" Her father screamed.

Rohan sweat. He didn't know what to do.

"Natsuki... Hang up the phone."

She held onto the phone tightly. She didn't want to let go.

"...Hang up that phone... now. Or I will cut the cord short!" 

Natsuki quickly pressed the red button at the bottom of the telephone. She slowly put it back into its place before looking up to her dad who towered over her.

"Josuke." Rohan thought quickly.

"He'll stop this. I'll call Josuke and-"

Rohan stopped.

"I'll never ask that brat for a favour. He'll make me pay him back."

But the conflicting thoughts of Natsuki crying hurt Rohan. He knew that if he wanted to end this he had to end this now.

"...Fine. I'll tell Josuke to go to her address... I need to go faster. I'll tell him that she is in trouble..."

Rohan quickly swung the phone up and rang Josuke. Josuke answered shortly.

"Rohan..? Hello?" Josuke asked.

"It's urgent. Natsuki, your girlfriend, she's in trouble." Rohan shouted.

Josuke was about to speak on the fact that he called Natsuki his girlfriend but realized that she was in trouble.

"What do you mean?! Where is she?!" Josuke yelled.

"Her house, it's her dad... he... you'll see... just go! We are running out of time! The address is-"

"I know where she lives! I don't know the address but I saw a load of police cars outside there once!" Josuke replied.

"Josuke... beat him to hell and back. I am going to run over there now, so when I get there I expect him to be a bloody mess!" Rohan commanded.

"Yes, certainly! You can count on me!" Josuke yelled, running outside his house.

Josuke ran as fast as he could, he lived relatively close to Natsuki so that was a miracle.

After five minutes of nonstop running, Josuke arrived at Natsuki's house, he panted before looking at the houses plain, dark design. It was in that part of Morioh where most people didn't like to think about.

Josuke stood up and slowly approached the door. He heard shouting from outside the door before slowly knocking.

The door creaked open. The smell of beer reeked in Josuke's nose.

"What do you want..? I am not buying it, whatever it is. Go away." He groaned.

"Is this... The Suku Residence..?" Josuke asked, his deep voice echoing into the living room where Natsuki could hear it.

"...Josuke?!" 

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Mr Suku asked.

"I am a friend of Natsuki, I'm from her school. I wanted to check up on her... Since she has been quieter than usual. Is that ok..?"

Mr Suku looked at Josuke with annoyance.

"...No."

Josuke pulled a concerned face.

"Why? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?!"

"No. Go away." Mr Suku sighed, starting to close the door in Josuke's face.

"I heard what you said on the phone." Josuke lied.

Mr Suku stopped. He crept the door back open and stared at Josuke evilly.

"So you were who she was talking to on the phone? Right?"

"That was close. I was pretty sure Rohan was talking to Natsuki on the phone because Natsuki was raving about how she got Rohan's number the other day. And how urgent he sounded, that was not like Rohan. That means this is serious. This man is trouble." Josuke thought.

"I don't care what you think, your parents probably never scold you for misbehaving... I need to yell at my daughter sometimes to put her in the right place... now get out here with your dumbass haircut, you emo."

Mr Suku just made the worst mistake of his life.

**"Oi, Suku. Did you just talk shit about my awesome hair?!"**

"YEAH! And I'm not afraid to either! Your hair looks like a goddamn shoe! I could fit my head inside that THING!"

**"You know what has happened to the people who laughed at my hair..? Twelve ran away- Eleven hospitalised and one too scared to come back into school... Mr Suku... if you say one more thing about my hair I'll break your jaw you pathetic punk!" Josuke yelled, a stand aura appearing around his body.**

Josuke pushed Mr Suku against the wall, he was told by Jotaro to stop beating people up with his stand over his hair, as stands can easily break a few bones with a punch alone.

But this felt different. Josuke was starting to realize who this man was. As soon as he finds out what he has been doing to Natsuki, Josuke might just lose it.

"Do you think I am like those students..?" Mr Suku growled, pushing Josuke off him with great strength.

"I can break every bone in your body if I wanted to! You walked into my home... you threatened me and then you pushed me against my own walls!"

Mr Suku slapped Josuke around the face. Natsuki watched with shock.

**"...First you diss my hair... then you slap me... Now I know what type of man you are... and now I have a reason to break your face!"**

Josuke summoned his Crazy Diamond and looked at Mr Suku with determined eyes.

**"Step one step closer... and I'll destroy you. Step one step back, and then I'll simply ask to talk to your daughter. It's all your choice."**

A violence was present in the air. Natsuki knew what was about to happen.

"I'll beat you, you damn kid!" Mr Suku yelled, throwing his fist towards Josuke, who remained calm and collected.

**"Fine, Crazy Diamond!"**

Crazy Diamond punched Mr Suku's fist and pushed him backwards. Josuke directed Crazy Diamond's right fist into his face!

**"DORA!"**

_ St. Gentleman's _

"I can't believe they sold out already... It has been like... 30 minutes..." Rebecca sighed.

"That's St. Gentleman's for you. They make good food, they just sell out really fast..." Tano replied.

"Say, Tano, where has LuLu been? Ever since we started going after Josuke she hasn't been back..."

"You know how Josuke gave us those bullshit orders?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah. LuLu's stand it fairly useful, so he takes a lot of use from it." Tano explained.

"I don't think it's very useful... It controls cars and stuff... not anything else..." Rebecca replied.

"You do realize that her ability applies to machines, not just cars. Her ability would be way more advanced if it perfectly pointed out that something wasn't a vehicle and didn't allow her to use it."

"Wait... she can control machines?!" Rebecca asked.

"You didn't know? Haven't you seen her use Crash And Burn several times before?"

"...I dunno."

Tano sighed.

"I'm just glad we're still together and not working under that Josuke's thumb..."

"Don't worry! We'll all be back together soon!... Actually, when is Arin coming back? I miss him too..."

Tano had a pained look in his eyes. He knew what happened to Arin but felt like he didn't have the strength to tell Rebecca what had occurred.

"Yeah... me too..." He sighed, feeling his eye water slightly.

"You know, I feel like you guys are like my family. You are like my brother and Arin is like a dad I guess. LuLu feels a bit like a mom but she looks more like a big sister in my opinion!" Rebecca smiled.

"Well, you guys are the only family I ever really have. You know what happened with... my real parents... So I really, really feel like you are family. If one of you where to die I don't know what I would do to myself!... I love you guys so much, y'know?"

Tano bit his lip.

"Rebecca... there is something I should... probably tell you..."

Rebecca looked at Tano with confusion.

"What? Don't tell me... You have a girlfriend now?!"

"No... I wish... Actually... I'll tell you when we get back to the place. It's... important."

_Natsuki's House_

Mr Suku was thrown across the floor. Natsuki shrieked as she watched Josuke's Crazy Diamond trashed the place in a fury.

"So this is what his stand is capable of? I bet it is breaking several bones in his body when he gets punched like that!" Natsuki thought.

"Gwa-" Mr Suku groaned, sitting up with a knife in his hand. He suddenly dashed towards Josuke with fury in his eyes.

Josuke slowly breathed in and out before entering the mind-set

of a fighter. He summoned his Crazy Diamond and sent its fist into Mr Suku's wrist!

**"Dora-"**

Crazy Diamond slammed its other fist into Mr Suku's nose.

**"Dora,"**

Crazy Diamond hopped back and returned another punch into Mr Suku's face

**"Dora."**

Crazy Diamond performed a left hook into Mr Suku's jaw!

**"Dora!"**

Finally, Josuke sent Crazy Diamond's powerful right fist into his gut, sending him flying backwards"

**"DORA!"**

"HNNGGG!!! YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF SHIT!!!" 

Mr Suku hit the wall violently. To Josuke's surprise, he stood up and dashed towards Josuke again.

"He's a madman! How can a normal person take a toss like that and fight on?!" Josuke thought.

Crazy Diamond sent an uppercut into Mr Suku's jaw and sent him upwards.

**"DORA!"**

"KNNNG- CRAAAAGGHHH!!!"

Mr Suku flew up through the floor of the second floor! Natsuki watched in terror as her father fell onto the floor once again.

Silence. All the action and noise froze like time itself had stopped.

"Alive..." Josuke sighed, relieved, after checking his pulse with his Crazy Diamond.

"Barley..."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You're crazy-"

"Isn't this what you wanted..?" Josuke asked.

Natsuki froze. She began to bite her lip slightly.

"Rohan told me to come here. He told me you were in danger." Josuke said.

Natsuki looked at her father who was laying silently on the floor.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious. But he is going to need to be in hospital for a long time."

"Does this mean... I am going to be at the hospital?" 

"No. I don't know... Sorry..."

Rohan burst through the door. He saw Mr Suku lying on the floor.

"Natsuki! Are you okay?!"

Natsuki looked at Rohan with desperate eyes.

"Why did you do this?! What's going to happen to me now?! Josuke said he was going to be hospitalised for a while! What does that mean for me-"

"I don't know myself. You might just stay at your own house but I can't be sure." Rohan sighed.

"...What... What is going to happen to me now..?"

Natsuki looked at the two men who looked back at Natsuki with slight guilt.

"Oi Rohan... Why do I feel like I did something wrong-"

Natsuki yelled suddenly, she sat up and looked at the two with a wonderful smile. Something about her smile was off though. It was like hearing someone weep through a mask that was all smiles.

"I don't know why it took me so long. I think I figured it out! Hospitals cannot keep people without need for a room in there so they can't just leave me there! That means they must take me somewhere... Maybe someone else's house..."

As she spoke her short lived joy died. She felt a strong sense of worry.

"It'll be better than him... right?!"

Josuke didn't know how to respond. Neither did Rohan.

"I- I can fix your dad-"

"DON'T!... I don't know if... I don't know if he will wake up and... Just leave it... Can we pretend.. your Crazy Diamond Couldn't take this back..?" Natsuki pleaded.

"...You... You really are an enigma, aren't you?" Rohan sighed

_Yuri's Phone_

**[ Monika ]**

> **(12:53 AM)**
> 
> **Hey Monika, are you free to talk? Natsuki and Sayori wont text me back for some reason.**
> 
> **(12:53 AM)**
> 
> **Helo Yuri**
> 
> **They wnt talk to me either idk y**
> 
> **(12:54 AM)**
> 
> **Are you okay? Did you send that last bit by accident?**
> 
> **(12:54 AM)**
> 
> **oh no i am justr pretty bad at typing lol**
> 
> **i think there is a pen feature i can use but idk**
> 
> **(12:55 AM)**
> 
> **Oh ok.**
> 
> **Anyways, me, Sayori and Natsuki went to that fair the other day and we met someone named 'Amon'... I was wondering if that name rang any bells.**
> 
> **(12:55 AM)**
> 
> **i never herd that name but i think i know why it sound so faMilliar**
> 
> **remember anon?**
> 
> **(12:57)**
> 
> **Oh yeah! How could I forget! He went to our club right? My memory is quite hazy, please forgive me.**
> 
> **(12:58)**
> 
> **those names are really similar so I can see why**
> 
> **i dont want to talk about what happeNed so please move on it makes mE** **sad**
> 
> **(12:59)**
> 
> **Sorry, I find it pretty amusing how you keep spelling everything incorrectly. Lol.**
> 
> **In the club you are really good at delivering powerful speech and poetry and on here you keep capitalising letters wrong.**
> 
> **(13:00 AM)**
> 
> **yeah lol**
> 
> **i find it easy to just forget grammr its really annoying to put in all the time**
> 
> **(13:02 AM)**
> 
> **I prefer to keep a formal profile even in text format as I heard that people can hack into your messages and read everything you wrote. I would hate to be laughed at for profanity such as this.**
> 
> **(13:03 AM)**
> 
> **ok**
> 
> **it was nice talking to you igtg my mom has lunch lol**
> 
> **byeee**
> 
> **(13:03)**
> 
> **Bye, Monika.**

_Monday_

Natsuki sat at the hospital. She had a feeling this would happen. She was excused from school for today because of this.

She waited for hours. She was told that since her only carer was in hospital, and to be estimated for staying half a year, she was going to have to stay with someone who would act as her guardian.

"Miss Suku, someone volunteered." A doctor smiled, looking at the sad look on Natsuki's face.

As she walked down the hallway with the doctor, Natsuki began asking questions.

"What does this person work as? If they have a job where I am going to be home alone a lot I will be pissed."

"No, he works as an artist. I believe he doesn't often leave his house, so you will have lots of company."

"...Bad company..."

The doctor opened the door and revealed the person who was going to foster her for six months. It was Rohan.

"Rohan? What are you doing here?!" Natsuki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Josuke kept telling me that you had no one else... So I believed him, silly."

Natsuki felt a sudden wave of emotion hit her.

"Th-th-th-"

Rohan sensed that she was going to cry. He sighed and prepared for what was to come.

"THANK YOUUUU!!!"

Rohan braced himself as the force of a happy girl hit him at high speed. He grunted and smiled.

"...You really are an enigma, aren't you..?" Rohan smiled, returning the hug.

The doctor watched as Rohan hugged Natsuki. He looked at the report they had on him and suddenly noticed a shoplifting charge.

"Oh- Ummm... I hate to break the happiness but-"

"I guess we'll be on our way! Thank you for keeping me here!" Natsuki smiled.

"Hey- Wait! I just realized-"

"Yeah, we better go. You already missed school for one day, and I'd hate to make you wait around for too long!" Rohan smiled.

"Thank you sir."

The doctor nervously sputtered as the two walked out the hospital.

"I... It's only shoplifting... I am sure he has a good heart... What did he even steal anyways..?"

As the two walked down the street Natsuki had a new smile. She was truly happy. Happy like she never was before.

**\- - - - - - - - > To Be Continued**

_Ending - Harvest Moon by Neil Young_


	31. Discovery

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Click-_

"Moshi Moshi? Yamanda-Desu."

"You don't have to be so formal, Yamanda. It's just me." Miss Kami replied.

"Ah, Miss Kami. What's wrong?" Yamanda replied.

"Nothing. But I need to update you on events." Miss Kami replied.

"Continue."

"I found that brat Rebecca. She was very quiet but I managed to get something out of her with a little blood. She said that Josuke forced her to betray us and to protect him in exchange for forgiveness. But if they were true members of our organisation they would have double-crossed and killed him by now. I also talked to Tano, but I accidentally killed him. He was too committed to staying quiet so I got carried away and bashed his head in a bit too much. Now he is dead."

"That's fine. If anything, his corpse can be used as a tool to get information from the whiny girl. She always talks about how much she loves her team, so use her comrades against her. LuLu was known to be very committed to her tasks, so she will be harder to crack. It's probably better if she dies too. Rebecca is only young so I would rather you scar her rather than kill. But I don't care either way. We both know that traitors don't get away." Yamanda replied.

"I see. I will kidnap the girl and use her to get LuLu out of hiding, then I will kill her in front of Rebecca. Then the hit team will be nothing but free space after that." Miss Kami replied.

"Are you aware of Rebecca's stand ability? She can easily evade capture with it." Yamanda mentioned.

"Is that so? Not a problem. I'll just kill them, then. If you have trouble with Josuke, let me know. Though, I believe that is hardly necessary. You are perfect for fights like this. I know that you are aware of every little detail to kill Josuke. You really are amazing at what you do, Yamanda. I admit, I admire your skills." Miss Kami smiled.

"Thank you, you are very talented yourself. Kami."

" _Huhu~ Don't make me blush..._ Anyways, I'll talk to you later. I am going to get started eliminating the hit team." 

"I will take care of Josuke. Goodbye, Miss Kami."

"Goodbye."

"Okay, everyone! It's time to share poems!" Monika smiled, looking at everyone with joy.

Everyone was here today. Natsuki was missing yesterday, so everyone was glad to see that she was okay.

"Oh. Right. That. Um. Monika, I kind of forgot..." Josuke admitted.

"That's fine! We forget things sometimes, anyways! I forget things too, so I know how you feel-"

"I also forgot." Sayori said.

Monika looked at Sayori with confusion.

"Oh. Well, that's fine! I don't want to make you feel like writing poetry is a chore and classwork, and it shouldn't! So-"

"I don't have one either. I was really busy the last few days." Natsuki said.

"Okay, okay... how many of you don't have poems?" Monika asked, looking at the remaining club members.

Everyone put their hand up except Okuyasu. Monika smiled at him.

"I guess... We'll just read them out to the entire room then we'll share our thoughts. That should work." Monika said.

"Okuyasu, would you like to go first?"

"S-Sure!" Okuyasu smiled, being caught off guard by Monika picking on him suddenly.

He began to read.

Expanding fast like fire

Goes from people to people

Like a virus that spreads with no contact

The internet is really interesting

Talk to people from all over the world

But also look for the scary people

Cause they are weird as hell

Weirder than me

Now that's hard to beat

"...I'm done." Okuyasu grinned.

Josuke clapped and shouted:

"Great poem! I really like it!"

Okuyasu smiled and replied:

"Thanks Josuke!"

"I like the bit where you call yourself weird and turn it into an insult for someone else." Natsuki smiled.

"I also like that bit." Yuri mentioned.

"I liked the metaphors, those were great!" Josuke smiled.

"Thanks!" Okuyasu grinned.

The room went quiet for a moment.

"Oi, Monika... you can read yours now."

"...Oh! Right! Sorry, I zoned out for a moment... I've been doing that recently." Monika laughed nervously.

Hopeless Romantic

Heartless Maniac

Dashing to the door

Intense gore

Lack of lore

Rip and tear

Crimson stained floor

Begs for more

But greeted with

The room was silent.

"I thought I'd try something different... Something a bit like Yuri's style of writing-"

"My poems don't describe brutal murder though..."

"I meant like... leaving it up to interpretation!" Monika laughed nervously.

"I mean... I guess it is just kind of bloody..."

Sayori was visibly unsettled and Josuke was just very uneasy.

"Are you okay Monika? You have looked really nervous for the past few days... ever since you ran out of the room on Tuesday you have been acting strange... like you are paranoid or something..." Yuri asked.

Monika went quiet.

"Why did you run out the room anyways? You never really answered that... I was pretty worried." Sayori asked.

"Yeah, me too. I noticed that you ran out the room for some reason. Did you have a panic attack or something?" Josuke asked.

"...Well..." Monika chuckled nervously.

"There it is again! Something is wrong isn't it? What's wrong Monika?!" Yuri asked.

"Nothing is wrong! I am just really stressed out at the moment-"

"Why?! I know it's not exams, we don't have any at the moment... So what is it?!"

While Yuri asked Monika all these questions, she went from visibly paranoid to tired. She looked like her eyes had seen no kindness in her life.

"Monika, tell us! We're your friends too!!!"

"Yuri! Stop it! You are probably the reason she is so stressed out in the first place anyways!" Josuke yelled.

"...Huh?" Yuri gasped, snapping back into reality.

No one saw it. But for a split second Monika had a unforgiving expression on her face. Like she was ready to do something horrible. But when Josuke spoke she broke back into reality. It was almost like Josuke's voice was calming to her.

"Yeah! All your stuff is really making me freak out Yuri! All the... All the stuff about your damn book! It scares me, you know?"

Yuri looked back to Monika.

"I don't even talk about it that much. I keep it to myself so I don't force it into people's faces all the time!"

"Calm down guys! I am sure we can all let this cool down and-"

Yuri suddenly gasped like something cold was poured down her spine.

**"KEEP IT QUIET DUMBASS!!! STAY OUT OF THIS SCARFACE!" Yuri smiled devilishly. Her eyes looked unstable for a moment.**

This caught everyone off guard. Josuke looked angry.

"What the hell?! Where did that come from? Don't speak like that to Okuyasu again you idiot!" Josuke yelled. 

Yuri looked genuinely offended.

"I didn't say anything Josuke! I don't know why you are so pissed off all a sudden... I was talking to Monika-"

"Then why did you talk to Okuyasu like that?! I'll never stand by and watch as someone trash talks my best friend, so back off!"

"Yuri, we all heard you call Okuyasu 'Scarface'." Natsuki sighed.

Yuri looked confused.

"O-Okuyasu... Did I say anything to you? I don't remember saying-"

"Yes you did! You made fun of my scar-things! Even I don't know what they are!" Okuyasu replied angrily.

"...Ok... I am sorry... I don't recall saying anything like that though..."

Everyone looked at Yuri with confusion and concern. She sounded insane.

"And you insult me for feeling nervous yet you freak out when someone tells you too cool down... Jesus..." Monika sighed.

"Anyways, we should go. Our time is up."

"Already?" Sayori asked.

"Yep. I am sure that we'll all be fine tomorrow. We all get a bit... panicked... every once in a while. And that doesn't exclude Yuri. So let's forget that this even happened and just forgive each other already..."

Yuri sighed.

"Okay. I honestly... You know what. Goodbye. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Yuri quickly grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Weird... why did she freak out like that... On Okuyasu off all people..." Natsuki said.

"I don't know why she did it... Has she ever done anything like that before?" Josuke asked.

"No... Maybe she just had enough of something... I guess we'll never know..." Monika sighed.

"Oh, and Josuke. I want to speak to you before you leave. It's important."

Josuke felt slightly uneasy.

"Sure..."

Monika smiled at Josuke's response.

"Can I wait outside? I hate walking home alone..." Okuyasu sighed.

"Well, I want to speak in private..." Monika replied.

"It will be private!" Okuyasu smiled.

"I am great at keeping my mouth shut!"

Monika laughed.

"You'll get bored waiting. Trust me, I've done it before."

"Right... Fine... Sayori, can you walk out with me... I hate being by myself..." Okuyasu sighed.

"Okay!"

"Well... Now I'm alone..." Natsuki mentioned.

"Just walk back with us, silly!" Sayori chuckled.

"Oh Yeah... I'll do that then."

As everyone left the classroom, Monika and Josuke were finally alone.

"So, Monika, what did you want me here for?" Josuke asked.

"You know how people in this world... do things because they are motivated by self need? How they do things for what they believe to be right?" Monika asked.

Josuke listened in confusion.

"Here is a scenario. If someone did bad things, because they believed it would be good for them and who they love, is it a bad thing?"

"Well... yes." Josuke replied.

"So, that would mean the means don't justify the ends. But what if that end was so perfect for someone, would they be justified to do bad things to reach pure euphorbia?" Monika asked.

"Well... If those bad things are not destructive to other peoples lives, then I would do it." Josuke answered.

Monika was quiet for a moment.

"I see..." 

"What do you see?" Josuke asked.

"Well, those pins on your blazer don't lie." Monika answered.

Josuke looked down to the pins on his uniform. One of a heart and one of the sign for pacifism.

"Why did you bring me here, really?"

"...Really..?"

Monika thought for a moment.

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't know you very well, so I wanted to talk to you." 

"We could have done that walking back home, you know?"

"But that means we will be mixed with everyone else. I wanted to talk to you. YOU. Not a version of you who you play around people to look better around people... the 'real you.'"

Josuke looked at Monika like she was insane. Then he realized what she meant. Then he understood it.

"I am telling you now, I am not playing an act to look better. I am just me. I don't care about making lots of new friends. I have Okuyasu and Koichi, and they are enough for me. And also you guys. You are my friends too. Don't forget that."

Monika gave a slight smile. But Josuke saw through it.

"That means you too, Monika."

"Huh- Wait what?"

"Are you not told that often? I thought you were one of those 'popular' people who got told that everyday or something..."

"Josuke..." She smiled.

"Um... Actually, we need to go before we get locked in the school. That wouldn't be good-"

"Yeah, I get that. But can you... do something for me quickly? It wont take any time trust me!"

Josuke nodded.

"...Can you give me a little hug..?" Monika smiled.

"Oh. Umm... Y-Yeah sure. You're my friend so this wont be weird I guess... But I've never hugged a girl before so If I mess up don't say I didn't warn you..." Josuke replied.

Monika walked close to Josuke and wrapped her arms around him. She felt like a warm blanket of happiness fell over her.

Josuke stood there awkwardly, slightly enjoying it. But his enjoyment was tiny compared to Monika's.

“Thanks for this. I really… needed it.”

Josuke remained quiet, slightly freaking out in his head. This all happened so fast, he didn’t know how to react.

“Well… We really should leave soon-”

“A bit longer. Please. I need this.” Monika pleaded. Josuke was powerless to her now. He didn’t know what he was feeling. He didn’t know if it was love or anything else. This strange sense of affection made him feel a feeling he had never felt. But it wasn’t a sense of love. It was more understanding. A bizarre beauty of knowledge.

“M-Monika… We have to go before we get locked in the school… That would be hard to explain…”

“...I know… I just like this… You’re so warm…” Monika whispered.

“It’s so cold outside... “

Josuke looked at Monika with confusion.

“Monika. You have been inside for an hour… And it’s pretty warm outside anyways…”

Nobody spoke for a moment.

“Yeah… I know…” Monika laughed, breaking the silence.

“Let’s go before we really do get locked in school… That would be bad. I guess...”

“‘I guess?’... Imagine how our parents would react knowing that we both happened to get locked in school together... That would be catastrophic! My mom will go mad!.. Or she will be proud of me for finally making more friends… wait- That doesn’t matter, let's go!” Josuke chuckled.

The two left the school gates and said goodbye to each other as they walked in opposite directions. Josuke looked behind him and saw Monika doing the same as she looked back in embarrassment.

Josuke blushed.

“I bet Okuyasu would be so pissed to find out that I am getting on well with a girl like this… She is lovely! I’ll tell Koichi first, I wonder how he would react… I don’t want to push my luck though. The closest person to Monika I know is Yukako, and I know how she can be sometimes… So I better get to know her more before I make any moves… Well, I guess I like her. She’s nice. I am so glad that through all that fighting something good came out of it… I better thank Koichi too… He is the reason I feel like this in the first place!” Josuke thought, smiling happily.

Monika blushed. She was rubbing her hands slowly.

“Today… I made a discovery. Josuke Higashikata, he is truly wonderful. I feel like it is destined that we met. If there is a God, I thank them. This is what I wanted since Anon went missing. Josuke almost looks identical to him too… I need this. I must pursue this and make it my ultimate goal. If happiness is truly what matters, then I will do anything to attain it.” Monika thought, looking at Josuke once more.

“Yes. That is who I love. I will make him mine. No matter what it takes.”

Monika smiled.

_ “Yes… No matter what it takes, Josuke Higashikata, You are mine.” _

  
  
  


Higashikata Household

Josuke walked through the door, turning on the light.

“I guess mom’s not home. Strange. She is always home by now.”

Josuke looked into the living room, something grabbed his attention.

A single napkin was on the floor, placed in the center of the room. It made Josuke look around suspiciously like a detective in a crime scene.

But then... 

**“Josuke.”**

It was Kira’s voice. Josuke suddenly spun around and fell from the speed of his panicked turn.

“WHAT THE- STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Josuke yelled, summoning his Crazy Diamond.

“J-Josuke! It's just me!” Tomoko quickly said, looking guilty.

“Did I really scare you that badly..? Sorry… Last time I did that you were fine…”

“Sorry… I had no idea you were here…” Joske pant, retracting his stand.

“I have been really jumpy recently… Sorry…”

Tomoko looked at Josuke with question.

“Is something wrong Josuke? You know you call tell me anything if you want to, right?”

“Yeah… Nothing is wrong, honestly. You just scared me, okay?” Josuke sighed.

“Okay… I’m sorry… I-”

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Tomoko sighed.

“I bet it’s that annoying newspaper man… Wait right there Josuke…” 

Tomoko pulled the door open and closed her eyes.

“Look, I don’t care for your newspaper, I own a radio and that does the job for me-”

Upon opening her eyes, even Josuke heard what had happened.

_ “JOESPHHHHUUUU!!!!!” _

“Euh?! Don’t tell me? Dad?!” Josuke yelled, running to the door.

Jotaro was standing there, visibly uncomfortable.

“I hate to disappoint you once again, But I must inform you…again, (yare yare) ...I am not Joseph Joestar”

“Huh-”

“What are you doing here, Jotaro? And why was my mom hugging you?” 

Jotaro looked at Tomoko who was realizing the mistake she made.

“She thought I was your father. Again.”

“Right… Why don’t you come inside, Jotaro?” Josuke asked.

“...Sure.”

Jotaro sat on the sofa and looked at the ceiling. Josuke looked at him with confusion.

“So, why are you here, you still haven’t answered my question.” 

“I told you over the phone.” Jotaro sighed.

“...Oh yeah. You got hurt, right?”

“Hm. I was hoping you could help me. Hospitals in America are expensive when you forget to pay insurance.”

Jotaro revealed his arm, everything below his elbow was missing.

“So-WOW! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Josuke yelled.

“When your enemy can make things bigger just by looking at them, don’t let them get a hold of a knife. That’s all I’ll say.”

Josuke began to imagine it, and gritted his teeth.

“Don’t think about it. It was much worse than you think.”

“That doesn’t help!” Josuke complained, summoning his Crazy Diamond.

“Right, unless your arm was literally erased from existence, It should just come back here in a bit. You were in America, right? It will probably come here in a few days. I don’t control how fast it goes, either, so you are going to want to wait a while… Maybe a few days.”

Jotaro sighed.

“Thanks Josuke. You have a telephone, right?”

“Yep, you need to call Joseph? I have his number written down somewhere, he randomly calls sometimes to tell us about that baby he adopted...” 

Jotaro smiled for a moment.

“Funny story, Shizuka had a breakdown in the store once and all the clothes Joseph was buying went invisible and he couldn’t tell what he had on him. He ended up stealing twelve shirts by accident. We had to return them, which took a lot explaining as they didn’t even realize anything left the store.”

“Couldn’t you stop time to run in and then put them back? Your Star Platinum is great for that type of stuff.”

“I’ll let you imagine the drawbacks for disappearing and reappearing in public, Josuke.”

“...Oh yeah. Good point.”

  
  


**\- - - - - - > To Be Continued**

_ Ending - Black Bird by The Beatles _

“So… My arm is just going to crash through the wall?”

“Yep. I am going to have to make a great excuse for that…”


	32. Voodoo Child Part 1

_Ring~~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_*Click*_

"Moshi Moshi? Yamanda-Desu-"

Yamanda paused and looked at the number. It was Miss Kami.

"What did I say about being formal, Yamanda? Don't you check your number before answering the call?"

"...It's a nice surprise to hear your voice when it might be The Boss, Kami."

"I guess you could say that..." Miss Kami sighed, a sense of relief being carried through her words.

"Anyways, to get to buisnuiss, I contacted LuLu. I found this ridiculous website on the internet that tries to make you pay for hits on people... it's not even password protected... how irresponsible to just put a website like that out there... It probably has moved IP's constantly. LuLu put her phone number on the website, to my surprise, it was her real phone number. I would recognise that grating voice anywhere..."

“Did you find her location? Anything of value?” Yamanda asked.

“Unfortunately, LuLu actually had a brain. She has now changed her phone number, I can assume.”

“I see. Not that it matters. She is a weak stand user anyways. Her ability isn’t made to kill, so it’s not of use to us. They are the lowest group of hitmen in our organization too. We have very reliable men we can count on in other teams, but the boss stated that he wanted a swift end to this Josuke nonsense, so I am going to take him down now.”

Miss Kami chuckled.

“Didn’t you say you were going to kill him yesterday? I recall that right, don’t I?”

“Indeed. Josuke was with this girl, I was stalking him down, waiting for the right moment to kill him, but in the window of time he got home. I was going to break into his house but…”

“But what?” Miss Kami asked, her high spirit dying down.

“You know of Jotaro Kujo, right?” Yamanda asked.

“Yeah, the American guys are dealing with him, what's wrong?”

“So, I was ready to make a move and then he appeared at Josuke’s house. He didn’t see me but he looks different to what we were told he looked like.”

“Oh shit. I guess this means we should be more careful then. How long has he been in Morioh? We need to know if Josuke is actually capable or if Jotaro has been protecting him instead.”

“I can’t be sure. But members of the American mafia who are under us have not responded to any of the communications I attempt to make. I can only assume they are critically injured… or worse… Half the team has disappeared, and if Jotaro was still in America he surely would have taken the entire squad down. I can conclude that he has just arrived in Morioh city.” Yamanda replied.

“I see. The boss has been notified, correct?”

“Correct. He was acting strange over the phone upon that news. Like he was scared of something… I heard his stand was one of the greatest.”

“I guess that explains the reason those traitors failed. Josuke is related to Jotaro, so the Joestar genes must flow in his veins… His stand must be fairly powerful, then.”

“I guess so. But just because someone is part of a powerful bloodline doesn’t mean they are necessarily talented. Josuke might be gifted because of the Joestar genes, but that doesn’t mean he is talented with a stand or physical capabilities either. But even those hitmen were slightly talented, so Josuke might actually be a small threat to us. I remember when I was gathering info on Josuke, his stand was built quite strong… If he got within 2 or 3 meters, he could easily pummel us to death.”

“Not an issue. If you catch him by surprise and get the first hit, you can easily kill him with a quick cut in the nape... Or... you could always just use your stand ability. That is always an option…”

Yamanda felt a sudden wave of annoyance.

“I don’t need a stand to erase that brat. Unlike those unless bastards from the hit team, I can actually live without it!”

“Calm down… Don’t lose your temper over my suggestion like last time I asked you that…”

Yamanda bit his lip and looked around. The street was empty.

“Fine. I just feel like my efforts go unnoticed in this place.. You know? I am the best at what I do! The last time I used my stand was when a traitor shot at me last year and I had no other choice! The fact that people rely on these things pisses me off! It makes them look like children goddamn it!”

Miss Kami sighed.

“Shut it. I don’t care about your ego. Go do your job like you were told. You are acting childish, getting butthurt over that suggestion. Idiot.”

“...Sorry… I lost my temper again. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Don’t be formal. I hate it. Now go. Call me when the job is done.”

The phone call went silent. Miss Kami hung up.

“Could’ve at least said goodbye... “ Yamanda muttered.

  
  
  


“You have a girlfriend?!”

Koichi was cautiously sitting with Josuke at the window. Koichi had always been scared of heights, but Josuke promised he would catch him if he fell.

“Well… Not really… But it’s the best relationship with a girl I have had!” Josuke grinned.

“So… you are not dating?” Koichi asked, looking confused.

“Yeah, But I have a feeling she might ask me out… I get nervous about that type of stuff so I am not going to ask her out, I’m going to wait for her to!”

“What if she is a super creep? What if she will try and do something rash?”

“Ironic.” Josuke smiled.

“Don’t you have experience in that field?”

Koichi looked slightly offended.

“Hey! Yukako has changed since then! She is less… creepy…”

“Less? Is she still a creep?!” Josuke asked.

“No. But sometimes I get some very scary vibes from the way she does things…”

“Like what? Hiding bodies?” Josuke chuckled.

“To be honest, if we are talking about Yukako from when I met her, she might have actually done something like that… But she is lovely now! You wouldn’t be able to tell that she could do stuff like that!” Koichi explained.

“...Yeah, right… Oh yeah! Jotaro’s in Morioh! He came to our place last night. He said he only wants to stay until his arm gets back to him, but he lost that in America so-”

“Slow down… Jotaro… In Morioh… His arm- What happened to his arm?” Koichi asked.

“Oh, some enemy stand user tore it off or something. I can just imagine what it must have been like… I used my Crazy Diamond on him and it should be coming back to him. I am pretty sure it doesn’t matter how far away two things are. I can restore them both… maybe...” Josuke sighed.

“Won't his arm just crash through the wall? What if it has already broken a load of stuff to get to here?” Koichi asked.

“It’ll be fine! I’m sure that it’s already flying across the ocean. It won't cause that many issues anyways…”

Koichi smirked and looked behind him. But then, something caught his eye.

“That’s weird… Don’t they lock the bike shed during school?” Koichi asked.

“Yeah, why?” Josuke replied.

The bike shed seemed to be tampered with. Koichi looked slightly worried.

“Let’s go check it out. My bike  _ should  _ be in there… If it's not, my mom will kill me…”

“Yeah, Okuyasu is probably over there too. He is normally the reason stuff like this happens to be honest.” Josuke chuckled.

Koichi pushed himself off the window and began walking towards the door. Josuke contemplated jumping down to the bike shed, but he decided against it.

“Koichi, why would anyone want to steal your bike anyways?” Josuke asked, walking out into the corridor with Koichi.

“I dunno, to sell it? I know what you are going to say… ‘You use a kids size bike’, people still profit from those, and I just have a bad feeling about it…” Koichi replied.

“Good point… Lunch has barely started anyways, so we aren't really wasting much time by checking this out, I guess.”

Koichi and Josuke walked out the school entrance and round the back. They found the bike shed, its doors open and the lock broken.

“This reeks of foul play… The lock looks like it was broken open with someone’s fist, or a blunt object… Perhaps a sledgehammer was used to open this…”

“Thank god! My bike!” Koichi beamed.

“I guess they really only wanted big ones!” 

“But… if they wanted to steal a load of bikes... Why are they all still here? It doesn't look like anything has changed around here…” Josuke mentioned, scratching his head.

“That means… Do you think they were looking for something else? Maybe something bad happened in here…” Koichi said.

Josuke peered over to the other side of the bike shed. It was still full of bikes.

“Yeah. Whoever broke this lock had some intention to get in… Maybe it has already been used and they cleaned up already…”

A piece of paper caught Josuke’s attention. It was in an envelope.

“Koichi. Look at this weird envelope. It might have been left here by someone!” Josuke yelled.

“Huh? An envelope?” Koichi asked, squatting next to Josuke.

“Be careful. What if something dangerous is inside?” 

“It’s an envelope! It’s not like it’s going to explode...” Josuke replied, peeling the envelope open cautiously. Koichi walked back a little.

Inside was a piece of paper. It was blank.

“...Was this some cheap joke..?” Josuke thought.

“Koichi, it’s fine, it was nothing.”

“Really? Do you think this was all a joke? I mean… kids always break stuff for jokes…”

The faint sound of rattling made a shiver fall down Koichi’s spine.

Koichi looked behind himself and saw an evil pair of eyes looking back at him. 

***Click***

“Th-There is someone here! Josuke!” 

***BANG BANG BANG BANG***

Four bullets flew through Koichi’s stomach!

“K-KOICHI!”


	33. Voodoo Child Part 2

“Th-There is someone here! Josuke!” 

***BANG BANG BANG BANG***

Four bullets flew through Koichi’s stomach!

“K-KOICHI!”

Josuke directed Crazy Diamond’s fist onto Koichi’s back, healing him quickly. Koichi fell backwards and looked around frantically.

“What the fuck?! Was that a gun?!” 

“Yeah… but that means we are not fighting a stand user... I hope…” Josuke replied.

“But… They were there a moment ago, right? They left! I didn’t even hear them move!”

Yamnada appeared behind Josuke, his right arm raised, ready for a brutal chop to the neck!

“Oblivious to everything. You don’t even know you are about to die. How you beat LuLu is a mystery to me...” Yamanda thought, pushing his arm downwards, watching as it got closer and closer to Josuke!

Miraculously, Josuke heard the sound of air moving behind him! He sent Crazy Diamond’s fist upwards, watching as Yamanda moved his arm down Crazy Diamond’s arm in a narrow miss! Yamanda spun around quickly, throwing his right arm at Josuke again! Crazy Diamond punched Yamanda’s wrist, making the two stop in place.

“So… you must be Josuke Higashikata, then.” 

Yamanda lifted his right leg up and thrusted it into Josuke’s rib cage! Josuke fell to the floor in pain.

“I’m just glad I can see you in the flesh for who you really are. You are… naturally kind, aren't you? As soon as I shot your buddy full of holes you went to heal him without a second thought. I guess you really are the Josuke we are after.”

Crazy Diamond suddenly emerged from Josuke and sent a powerful punch forward! Yamanda grinned and caught the punch in his own hand!

“What the- impossible!” 

Yamanda twisted Crazy Diamond's arm around, causing Josuke to grunt in pain. He then punched Josuke with his other available arm.

“How did you-”

Yamanda sent an uppercut into Josuke’s chin and watched as he fell to the floor.

“By emerging my stand in small amounts, in areas like the palm of my hand, I can interact with your Crazy Diamond myself. Normally, I would have just shot you dead by now, but I haven't been contracted in a while… So I want to make the most of this.” 

“You bastard…”

“That’s ironic of you… Josuke…” Yamanda chuckled.

“I studied real hard for this. I know everything about you. Your family members, friends, friends stand abilities, friends who don’t use stands… everything. I even know a handful of girls who love you. Shame, they will need to start obsessing over a new person soon…”

Josuke stood back up slowly, looking at Yamanda with annoyance.

“I’ll kill you.”

“Last time you told someone that, it never happened, did it?” Yamanda replied.

“...You could say that… That what I'll do to you would be arguably worse than death…”

“Oh? Like what you did to that Angelo fellow two years back? I doubt you would be able to do that so easily…” Yamanda smiled, mockingly.

Koichi was watching with fear. He attempted to note certain features of Yamanda that could be manipulated into victory, but they were impossible to uncover.

“Oh well. I had my fun. I’m bored already. Bye. Josuke.” Yamanda sighed, reaching for his pocket.

Koichi gritted his teeth in fear.

“Josuke! He has two shots left in his gun! He will need time to reload! Go! now!”

Yamanda indeed shot twice towards Josuke, watching as he caught the bullets. Yamanda took a set of bullets out of his pocket and reloaded the revolver with lightning speed! But Josuke dashed forward and quickly punched the revolver out of Yamanda’s hands, breaking it on the floor! Yamanda was now in Crazy Diamonds range!

“I’ll beat you!” Josuke yelled, sending a barrage of punches towards Yamanda! Yamanda skipped backwards several paces until Crazy Diamond stopped punching to deliver a brutal jab into Josuke’s eye with his thumb!

“Gah!”

“J-Josuke!” Koichi yelled, summoning Echoes Act 3!

Yamanda suddenly felt a massive weight push his right hand into the floor, suddenly making it bleed immensely! His hand was utterly destroyed from the weight!

**“Act 3! Three Freeze!”**

Josuke held his eye in pain. Luckily, it seemed that he could still see from his damaged eye. Josuke slowly approached Yamanda.

**“He is now immobilized, S-H-I-T!”**

“Damn it… that hurt…” Yamanda groaned, his hand still stuck in place.

“But I have been through hell compared to this… Just because your stands work well together doesn’t mean you beat me like that!”

Yamanda sent a high kick into Josuke’s gut, making him step backwards slightly before being tripped backwards onto the floor! Yamanda reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp knife that seemed to be specially designed for throwing.

“Let’s see you force me down like this with a knife in your skull…”

The knife flew through the air, Koichi ducked down and dodged the blade, but Yamanda had already pulled out five more! 

“Give up Koichi Hirose! Unless you want to become even shorter than you already are, undo your stand ability! These blades can cut bone like they are paper!” 

Yamanda threw three more blades towards Koichi, upon dodging those Koichi was met with two more! It was too late to dodge these! Yamanda already predicted where Koichi would go!

“It’s too late, Hirose Koichi... I figured you would leap there!”

Koichi put his arms over his face and braced as the blades cut through his arms! He lay on the floor, desperately trying to stand up again. He was met with two more blades cutting through his legs!

Koichi screamed there as the floor was soaked with blood. Something about these knives extracted more blood than they should have…

The effects of Koichi’s Three Freeze had reverted. It didn’t seem like it was by his choice but rather the pain that made him unable to attempt to even try continuing his ability.

“Now… Josuke. I think that you might want to fix Koichi before he loses too much blood… But that would mean passing by me again… So what is it going to be?”

“Damn it!.. Koichi is losing so much blood… If I don’t get over to him soon… He will definitely die…”

Josuke panted as Koichi lay on the floor silently. A crimson sheet of blood was folding out in front of Josuke’s eyes, making him feel like crying.

“If I run over to Koichi he will certainly stab me when I am not looking at him… if I try and attack this dude he will keep me stalled so I can’t heal Koichi… Damn it… what do I do…”

Josuke began to sweat.

“No matter what I can think of… He can counter it!”

Josuke felt the bullets Yamanda shot at him in his pocket. Josuke kept them for some reason.

“...I know. I know what I can do! I remember when me and Jotaro-san went hunting for those rats… I will use these two bullets to force his stand out his body!” Josuke thought,

“Get ready for this Yamanda! Let’s see how bright you really are!”


	34. Voodoo Child Part 3

Josuke shot two bullets towards Yamanda with his Crazy Diamond like a bearing shot! He was completely caught off guard!

“Now I’ll heal Koichi! I knew those bullets would come in handy! Before I shot them, I restored them back into the bullets they were before they were shot so any damage from my stand’s fists wouldn’t make it as effective as a cola bottles cap!“ 

“Hmph.” Yamanda groaned, suddenly taking his stand’s arms out to punch the bullets away.

“You dumb kids made me use my stand.”

Josuke healed Koichi once again, but this time Koichi had passed out. His pulse was still there, but he had fallen unconscious due to the blood.

“This nonsense will drag on all day if I continue to fight without my stand. Get ready, Josuke. No stand user has ever escaped my Voodoo Child…” Yamanda growled.

“Well… the way you say it, I need to look out for something. Don’t tell me your stand is automatic… Right?”

Yamanda sighed.

“You already damaged my pride by making me use my stand earlier. And I will not forgive you for that. I believe that people one day will rely on their spirits, unable to do anything alone. It will ruin the world we have shaped. So for you to make me need to become reliant on my stand, I feel like my pride has been stripped bare.”

“I don’t care about your ‘pride’... I’ll break it all I want!” Josuke grinned. 

“I won't give you a second to figure out how you even died.”

Yamanda started to walk towards Josuke who had mirrored his actions.

“Voodoo Child!”

The stand didn’t appear as a physical being, but the floor. It looked like graffiti on the floor of a sidewalk. A physical body began to crawl from the shadows that were drawn by the bike shed’s dark shade!

“You have already lost. Just by standing in this very place, you are surrounded.”

Josuke looked around and saw several variations of Voodoo Child walking in the shadows.

“What is this… thing..? Is this your stand ability?”

“...”

Yamanda walked into the shadows, disappearing quickly. He was engulfed by the darkness.

“This reminds me of Shigechi’s Harvest… there are so many of them… They obviously belong within the shadows so I need to avoid those.”

Josuke felt a tingle down his spine.

“What about my own shadow? Can they travel between shadows freely?!”

One of the Voodoo Child clones began to walk towards Josuke. He noticed that it was reaching for his own shadow!

“Wait! I know! I can’t let my shadow be connected to any other shadows! That must be how they travel! I gotta get out of this bike shed!”

Josuke looked back at Koichi who was laying inside the shadow. He didn’t seem to alert any of the Voodoo Child clones.

“Koichi, I’ll come back for you. It seems that he really only wants me dead. He may have shot and stabbed you… but I doubt he would do much if can’t see it. This is for your own good…” Josuke thought.

“For now, I need to bring this enemy somewhere he cannot spread his Voodoo Child!”


	35. Voodoo Child Part 4

**Voodoo Child**

**Destructive Power: ?**

**Speed: C**

**Range: A**

**Durability: C**

**Precision: C**

**Development Potential: E**

**Ability: When Yamanda sees that there is no other path he can take to avoid using Voodoo Child, he can unleash a hell of shadow monster people. They hunt only one person at a time, and will stop at nothing to ensure the target is eliminated. Voodoo Child has been proved to be unable to attack more than one person when it is active. Yamanda can utilise this stand ability to travel between shadows himself. By entering the first layer of the shadow world, he can teleport between shadows as he pleases.**

**There is only one real Voodoo Child, the rest do not inflict damage back to its user.**

Josuke dashed out the bikeshed and ran towards the school exit. The sun was directly above him, so there were not many shadows being drawn out.

“I wonder if those clones are weak to sunlight… or if they are just the shadows themselves…”

Josuke ran out the school and looked around for shadows. The sidewalk was shrouded by them. Anything could draw a shadow. Signs, animals, birds, people. Anything. If his shadow was even touched by another shadow he would likely be destroyed in seconds.

“Think- Think- Think-”

Josuke looked around once again, narrowly moving past shadows that lurked across the pavement.

“Cracks on the floor have tiny shadows in them… right?! But the sun is right above me right now so even if they were there, they would be tiny… Have they even gotten nearby here yet?”

Josuke was very paranoid.He didn’t know how powerful this stand was, but it proved to have some sense of intelligence to it.

“If I can force the user to come out of the shadow...I could beat him up… but he can easily kill me that way… I am at a loss that way…”

Suddenly, Josuke saw Yamanda at the other side of the road.

“So… I guess I picked a bad time to use my stand then?” Yamanda chuckled.

“You!” Josuke yelled pointing at Yamanda.

“You are so paranoid, Josuke. Rightfully so. Everything draws shadows. Everything… Even that shitty wig you are wearing…” Yamanda chuckled, pointing at Josuke’s hair.

Josuke stopped in place. He was thinking everything he just heard through and over again until he confirmed that it was a mockery.

**\- ! 怒り ! -**

“What was that?!” Josuke growled.

“Want to hear it again? You must burn through ten bottles of hair gel to keep that bridge standing! Oh wait… you do!” Yamanda pointed, laughing at Josuke’s face!

Josuke began to sprint across the road, a determined look shined in his eyes through the utter rage Yamanda just unleashed. This wasn’t just about his hair anymore. Koichi. His life. Everything. Josuke just needed that little push to become fully enraged!

**“Crazy Diamond!”**

Josuke looked to his left and saw a car about to hit him, he rolled out of the way of the car before it crashed into him!

**“I’ll destroy you!**

Yamanda still wore a smug smile. He had something planned! Josuke was far too angry to realize that!

“Baka.” (Idiot.)

Yamanda threw a rock over Josuke’s head and watched as Voodoo Child grabbed hold of Josuke’s head! As the rock fell down, Josuke realized he, himself was becoming engulfed!

“DORA!” 

Crazy Diamond punched Voodoo Child in the nose and then shattered the rock to pieces with its other fist! But that created more shadows!

“I take back what I said… this is true entertainment! How are you going to squirm yourself out of this one, Josuke?!

Various instances of Voodoo Child grabbed hold of Josuke from below. They began to drag Josuke down into the inky abyss below!

Yamanda grinned.

“When you are dragged down into the pits of shadow by my Voodoo Child, there is nothing you can do. You will be trapped until I die myself… But you have made me have so much fun fighting you! It’s almost like I’m young again! I thank you, Josuke Higashikata. You made me feel alive again… But all games have a victor in the end… and I was the one true victor here.” He thought, looking at Josuke struggling.

“‘Baka?’” Josuke repeated, saying Yamanda’s words.

“You probably think you beat me… haven’t you..?” Josuke smiled.

Yamanda chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you hatched a plan already… Your Crazy Diamond can only fix and break things. I see no way to escape my Voodoo Child’s hell.”

“Really?” Josuke asked, smiling slightly.

Crazy Diamond emerged in a pink light, punching the broken stone once again. Crazy Diamond used its ability to turn the stone back into one, reducing the shadows the clones crawled from! The Voodoo Child clones suddenly were suddenly crushed together, leaving Josuke free… and angry.

“What… How?!” Yamanda gasped.

“N-Not that it matters… They must have already entered your shadow. You are finished.”

“...”

Josuke began to walk towards Yamanda.

“Wait- Don’t tell me that they didn’t prioritise Josuke’s shadow…”

Crazy Diamond shot out towards Yamanda, flying at him close to the floor, its fist clenched tight like the hold of a mighty ape! Yamanda could only hold his arms over his face in defence!

**“DORARARARARARARARA!”**


	36. Voodoo Child Part 5

“DORA!”

Yamanda fell to the floor, weakened and hurt from Crazy Diamond’s attack.

“C-Cahhh…” 

Yamanda was bloody and hurt. His short temper was beginning to get to him.

“Care to repeat what you said about… my hair?” Josuke asked, pointing at his pompadour.

“...All you care about is your goddamn hair… your buddy Koichi was on the verge of death and you didn’t break a fucking tear... “

“No. I have been through all this before. Enemy stand user… tries to kill my friends… fails… decides to push me over the edge by making fun of my hair… that's what typically happens…” Josuke explained.

“And you wanna know what happened to half of those people..?”

Yamanda thought for a moment.

“Didn’t most of the people you beat become your friends?”

Josuke chuckled maliciously.

**_“The other half.”_ **

Yamanda’s heart skipped a beat as he remembered all the cruel ways Josuke would end fights.

Angelo.

Miyamoto.

Yamanda could only imagine what was going to happen.

“You piece of shit!” Yamanda yelled, stepping back up, throwing his fist towards Josuke. Josuke’s eyes were cold as ice. He put his stand away and caught Yamanda’s fist in his own palm.

“I’d like to ask you some questions.”   
Josuke suddenly twisted his arm and made him yelp. He fell back down onto the hard pavement floor and looked back up.

“Who sent you here?”

Yamanda didn’t reply but he was visibly nervous.

Josuke began stepping quickly on the floor. He summoned only the fist of his stand to punch a hole in the ground. Yamanda gritted his teeth and suddenly exhaled quickly.

“Fine! Goddammit- Fine!” 

“I am part of an organisation. A crime organisation. I was commanded to kill you by my boss… We don’t know what he has against you, but we could only assume it was something big… I know nothing else. I am just a guy following orders…”

“So… you just… followed orders?” Josuke asked.

Yamanda nodded quickly.

“To kill some random high schooler?”

Yamanda looked up at Josuke with terror.

“...Pathetic...”

**ゴ ゴ “You make me feel sick…” ゴ ゴ**

Josuke had a pink aura of light appear around him. He was furious.

“H-HEY! You aren't going to… hurt me… right..? Right?!”

Yamanda stood up to run away but felt the strong hold of Crazy Diamond tight around his head. He was pulled backwards.

“You know… my uncle Jotaro told me about how he used to punish people with his stand who he saw as ‘truly evil’... He only told me to try and prevent me from beating up random goons to the point of no return in the first place… but I decided to take some notes instead… When I, Josuke Higashikata, see people who will murder a kid who doesn’t even have anything to do with the situation they are in… I refuse to let it go! Even if I must cause more pain than I received!”

Josuke walked in front of Yamanda and stretched his leg out, putting him toe to toe with him. He looked like he was ready to serve justice!

“You!... Whoever and whatever you are!... You better enjoy the rest of your life… bound to a wheelchair!”

Crazy Diamond opened its palms and revealed several stones. It closed its palms and sent a powerful barrage of punches into his body! The stones inside Crazy Diamonds palms yanked large pieces of stone from the pavement and onto Yamanda! As Crazy Diamond punched more and more, Yamanda was beginning to become a stone person! Crazy Diamond ended the fury of punches without sending Yamanda flying, Josuke’s favourite style of ending fights. This was because one more hit would indeed kill Yamanda! His limbs were covered in pavement!

**\- YAMANDA -**

**\- RETIRED -**

**He was later found guilty of several counts of murder, leaving him to serve forty-five years in prison. To this day, he still lives bound to the stone Josuke trapped him in.**

“The only way you will ever walk again or use your arms again is if I use my Crazy Diamond to fix you… but I think we both know the result of asking that… I don’t know what is going to happen to you next... But I can imagine the hospital can’t leave you like this, so I guess you will enjoy long and painful surgery.”

Josuke turned around and walked back towards the school.

Later, Koichi woke up ten minutes before the last lesson of the day occurred. After all this, he took his dog for a walk.

****  
  


**\- - - - - - - > To Be Continued**


	37. Happy Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day

**15:03 AM**

“Oi Josuke!” 

Okuyasu seemed extra happy today. He wasn’t with Josuke and Koichi at lunch yesterday, which was unusual as Okuyasu had no friends aside from Josuke and Koichi before he joined the literature club. Josuke shrugged this off and assumed that he was with Sayori or Natsuki as he got on well with them, but he didn’t see Okuyasu after school. That was strange, as Okuyasu always walks home with Josuke unless he is kept back by something like work or detention.

“Yo! Where were you? You didn’t show up the entire day.” Josuke asked.

“Well… that is what I wanted to talk about! Something crazy happened yesterday!”

“Really? What happened?” Josuke asked.

“Well… you know Yuri in the club?”

Josuke nodded.

“So, I was buying some juice from the machine after Maths and… she was there. She asked me if I wanted to spend lunch with her and…”

“Don’t tell me… Did she hit on you?!” Josuke asked.

“I’m not very good at taking hints… but I think so! She was really nice and even put her book down to talk to me! Sayori said that she doesn’t put her book down unless she ‘has to’... so I think that in itself is a sign!”

“Well… what was she talking about?”

“Just stuff… After a while I asked if she was saying all that stuff to apologise for yelling at me yesterday, and she said no. She still says she doesn’t remember it happening…”

Josuke thought back to the moment when Yuri screamed at Okuyasu. It was so unnatural…

“Right… Anyways, I’m so proud of you!” Josuke laughed, looking at Okuyasu with a grin and childish eyes.

“Even I can’t get any girls to like me enough to spend all of lunch with me… I might have been able to a few years back but now they all run away like I just killed someone right in front of them…”

“Don’t worry, Josuke! You’ll find someone eventually! If I can get a girl, you sure as hell can!”

Josuke blinked a few times.

“So… you walked home with Yuri? I didn’t see you.”

“Oh yeah! I did! She actually asked me to come over to her house. I said yes, so that’s why.”

“HUH?!...W-What did you do there..?”

Okuyasu looked at Josuke with confusion. He didn’t know why Josuke was so surprised.

“We just hung out and did stuff… Do you ever get invited to other people's houses..?”

“W-Well… not really…” Josuke chuckled, trying to cover up his original thoughts about Okuyasu going to Yuri’s house.

“So… what did you do there… exactly?”

“We read some books. Mostly that ‘Portrait Of Markov’. After that she asked me if I was hungry and started to make food… So we ate together… It was nice…” Okuyasu blushed. His expression suddenly shifted.

“What did you think I meant? You looked shocked when I said ‘I went to Yuri’s house’... You didn’t think that I meant-”

“D-Don’t say it!”

“S-”

“No!”

“Lots and lots of…”

“No!!!”

“Hugging!” 

“...Eh?”

“You know, the things that bros do! We do it all the time! I thought you would get jealous if I hugged someone else or something…”

“Oh, not at all. You can hug whoever you want Okuyasu, as long as they give you permission first! Permission and consent is the key to a healthy relationship!”

“...I see… But then why do you let me hug you and stuff without permission..?”

“Well, hugging is a friendly thing to do… consent is mostly for stuff like kissing and…stuff.”

  
  


Josuke and Okuyasu arrived at the clubroom.

“You brang your poem this time, right?” Okuyasu asked.

“Yeah. It was pretty humiliating last time…”

As they opened the door, they found the room empty. It was quieter than Kira’s house would have been… occupied or not.

“Hey! We got here early for once!” Josuke grinned.

“But that means it’s all quiet and scary… I hate it when it’s all quiet…” Okuyasu sighed.

“How you sleep at night is a mystery to me.”

The cupboard rattled. Something was inside it.

“Oi Josuke… Look here… something’s in this cupboard…”

“Oh?”

The two walked up to the cupboard and slowly peeled open the door…

What danger could await… What monster could be lurking in the shadows of this lone cupboard...

Okuyasu closed his eyes as he quickly opened the cupboard!

“BOO!” Sayori yelled, holding a live turtle out in front of her!”

“Wow!”

“GAAAAAHHHH!!!!”

Okuyasu and Josuke had two very different reactions.

“Huh? Are you okay Josuke..? Am I really that scary?” Sayori asked.

Josuke had already ran to the other side of the room.

“Oh… Josuke has a phobia of reptiles. Mainly turtles. He would normally be fine around them but when they jump out at him he panics.”

“Really?... How often does Josuke get scared by people holding turtles?” Sayori asked.

“I dunno… Must be often…”

Josuke hid behind a chair and attempted to gather himself.

“Where the hello did you even get that?!”

“I was chosen to look after the class pet! His name is Wilbur Soot!” 

“That’s a weird name… it sounds forgien… Is it a western name?” Okuyasu asked.

“Yeah! It’s actually an English name!”

“What one is England again? They speak English there... right?” 

“Yeah. It’s the island one near France and Spain.” Sayori explained.

“...Where is France again..?”

Sayori laughed in a friendly way.

“Well… where is Europe?”

“To the left of Asia.”

“And what is the country surrounded by water in Europe?”

“Sweden!”

“No!”

“...Wait… England!”

“Yes!”

“Whoohoo! I did it! I am great at geography!”

“I think I am pretty good at geography myself… wanna try and guess a loud of countries with me later?”

“Sure! I bet I will get more than you!” Okuyasu chuckled, challenging Sayori.

“Hoho~ We’ll see about that!”

Josuke composed himself before walking back over to Sayori and Okuyasu.

“Sorry… I have always been scared of reptiles… Normally I am fine around them but when they jump out at me I panic…”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know that Wilbur Soot was scary… to you.”

“No, how would you know that I am scared easily? I am the one at fault here!”

Saori felt like she knew where this was going, she decided to end this before it lasted hours.

“Okay, maybe it was your fault…”

Josuke felt like he won for a moment before realizing the context of this small victory. He then felt like he lost.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me after school, actually.” Sayori mentioned.

“I know this is sudden, but I didn’t know how else to ask… “

Sayori put her fingers together nervously.

“Oh, sure. Let’s try and not get attacked like last time!” Josuke laughed.

Okuyasu blinked a few times after hearing this.

“W-WHO ATTACKED YOU?!”

“Huh-”

“I’LL KILL EM!!!”

“Oh! We took care of them ages ago. It was like last week. We let that dude go.”

“W-Was he an enemy stand user..?”

Sayori listened to Okuyasu with surprise. She was not aware of The Hand.

“Okuyasu..?”

“Hello?” He replied.

“You just said… ‘enemy stand user...’ right..?”

Okuyasu stared off into the distance. He messed up.

“Uh… Uhmm… J-Josuke… Help-”

“Don’t worry. I’m a stand user too.”

Okuyasu sighed a sigh of relief before panicking again!

“W-Wait! Were you the enemy stand user?!”

“No! Of course not! I don’t even use my stand to hurt people unless I need to…”

“Right…”

Josuke watched Sayori and Okuyasu talk about their stands before drifting off.

All these stands. All these people are fighting. Is it really worth it? Josuke’s life is always at risk because of stands… So, is it really worth fixing things?

“Josuke?” Sayori asked, looking into his eyes like a doctor with a flashlight.

“Huh?”

“Did you get much sleep last night?”

“Why do you want to know..?”

“Well… You drifted off and you looked really tired there. Don’t tell me you stayed up all night!” Sayori pointed.

“No! I was just daydreaming!”

“About going back to bed?” Sayori asked.

“No… I don’t really want to say…”

“Wait… do you have a secret..?” Sayori whispered.

“No.”

“Rea~~lly? Your secrets are safe with me and Okuyasu! We won't tell anyone anything.”

“I have told Okuyasu all my secrets… and the only secret that means anything to you is my stand, witch you know about.” Josuke explained.

“Well… there has to be something else! We all have our silly secrets!” Sayori grinned cutely.

Josuke thought for a moment. He thought about making up a lie but he didn’t want to lie to Sayori’s face.

“I really don’t have anything that interesting. The only remotely interesting thing is… kind of touchy…” Josuke admitted.

“Oh… Um… Sorry.” Sayori said, unsure of what to reply with.

“It’s fine-”

The door opened. Natsuki, Yuri and Monika came inside. Monika smiled at Josuke when she saw him.

“Hey guys.” Natsuki said.

“What took you all so long?” Sayori asked.

“Our Japanese teacher kept us in for a while because we were ‘not reaching classroom expectations…’” Natsuki sighed.

“Oh? I am not in your Japanese but… you are in the same class as Yuri and Monika too right?” Sayori asked.

“Yeah.”

“It was the entire class. That Yukako girl freaked out about something and the teacher thought people were messing with her so she kept everyone in… as usual.” Yuri explained.

“Yukako Yamagishi?” Josuke asked.

“Yeah…”

“I know her… She creeps me the hell out. She is really overprotective about tiny things…” Josuke mentioned.

“I heard she tried to kill someone because they threatened her boyfriend…” Natsuki whispered.

“I heard about that…I don’t think it’s true. She is crazy, but not that crazy.” Josuke lied.

  
  


Monika walked past Josuke and silently tapped his hand before walking over to a corner of the classroom. She clearly wanted something from him.

When everyone began to talk to each other, Josuke slipped away and walked towards Monika.

“You tapped my hand, whats up?”

“Oh, Josuke!” She smiled.

“I wanted to thank you… again.”

“Again..?”

“Yeah… I really needed that…” Monika chuckled.

“Well… I’m happy to have helped you.” Josuke smiled.

“Josuke, we should get to know each other. You seem like a nice guy, I would love to become better friends with you.” Monika smiled.

“Oh. Yeah… we should! You are really nice too! Don’t forget that!” Josuke smiled nervously.

“Well… There is a restaurant that serves Italian food… I have been planning to go there for a while, but I never had the chance too… I have some spare time today, I would love to spend it with you.” Monika replied.

“Oh, do you mean Tonio’s?” Josuke asked.

“Tonio..?”

“Yeah, Tonio! He runs an Italian food place in Morioh! The food there is to die for!” Josuke said.

“Really? It’s that good?

“Yeah! Even the water is great! We really should go there!”

Monika smiled at Josuke’s enthusiasm.

“Do you want to go after school together? I’ll pay.”

“Oh- Yeah sure!” Josuke replied.

“Great! When we finish up later let's go straight there!” Monika suggested.

“That’s fine, I don’t want to leave Okuyasu to walk home alone again but…”

Josuke had a feeling Yuri would walk home with him anyways.

“Yeah, lets go when we finish!” 

“Okay everyone! It’s time to share some poems!” Monikia cheered.

“That was fast! I guess time really does go fast when you are having fun…” Sayori laughed.

Wilbur Soot, the turtle, squirmed around in Sayori’s hands. It looked like it was uncomfortable.

“Sayori, I think you are stressing Wilbur out…” Natsuki mentioned.

“How am I stressing him out?” Sayori asked.

“I don’t think you are holding him right… I’m no marine biologist, but I am pretty sure you are supposed to put your hands between the arms and legs lightly… your hands are basically a sleeping bag to him… I doubt that is what a turtle is used too...” Natsuki explained.

“Really?”

“Yeah… Actually, put him down for a second. Let him calm down, He is probably freaking out right now…”

Sayori put Wilbur Soot on the desk and watched as his head popped out of his shell. Sayori picked him back up carefully and properly.

“That looks better… Wait, do you have an enclosure for him? Turtles should be kept in a certain environment.” Natsuki asked.

“...No…” Sayori admitted.

“Why didn’t you say so? You know the teachers expect you to be ready to house a turtle for a week if you put your name on that list!”

“I thought they would have included that with the turtle… I didn’t know they would just hand him to me…”

“You are going to have to give him back then.”

“Yeah… I knew it was weird when they literally handed me a turtle…”

Monika quickly took her poem out her bag and walked to Josuke. She wanted to show him her poem first. She made it especially for him.

“Hey Monika.” Josuke smiled.

“I wrote this poem with events from… you know… Monday… I really like this one actually…”

Josuke smiled warmly before taking the poem from her palms.

  
  


**Warmth**

**So cold**

**Very cold**

**Freezing ice that breaks and cracks**

**Suddenly a wave of heat**

**Melts it into happy liquid**

**Barrage of laughter, affection and care**

**It would make anyone feel this way**

**After so long**

**Forgotten and lost**

**You can't just blame anyone for feeling this way, when you would feel the same way upon touch.**

  
  


“I’m sure glad you told me that this is related to Monday, or I would be real confused!” Josuke laughed.

**“What do you think of it.”**

The words that came out of Monika’s mouth didn’t sound like a question. It was almost like a command. It made Josuke feel uneasy.

“...I like it a lot! It makes me feel the same way the poem does!...” Josuke smiled, being very cautious with his words.

Monika didn’t respond. It felt like she wanted more feedback. Something felt weird about Monika’s face. She looked like she was about to answer Josuke but was frozen like time itself had stopped. She was just staring idly into Josuke’s eyes.

“It makes me… kind of happy, in a warm way… I can’t really explain it…”

Monika still stared through Josuke. Something was wrong.

“Hey… Monika? You okay? You look like your soul just left your body…” Josuke asked.

Monika didn’t react once again. It was like watching someone suffer sleep paralysis. They didn’t move but they were awake. They could see and feel and hear everything around them but their body was trapped in a state of immobilization.

“Monika..?”

“…”

She remained quiet. Something was there, but not the Monika Josuke knew.

“Monika!”

While Josuke grew concerned a burning feeling rose inside Monika. She couldn’t pay attention to anything other than the eternal flame that burned in her heart. It was euphoric.

Josuke grabbed Monika's shoulders and shook her. This awoke her. Her eyes were wide like she had witnessed merciless war crime, but her pupils had the passion of love inside them, screaming ‘I don’t want to let this feeling burn away’ like a priest attaining heaven at long last! It was a journey in the course of a few seconds. Monika had just felt sadness, happiness, rage and misery all at once making a strange feeling like a melted amalgamation of emotion. To reach such a peace again, one would have to catch the rainbow or learn to talk to the wind... A task so impossible worth a feeling so perfect.

“Jesus Christ, Monika speak to me!”

But then Monika broke from her own chains. A sudden moment of realization hit her and she snapped back into reality.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay? Jesus, I was worried…” Josuke asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine… just fine… Something weird just happened… I just… spaced out.” Monika chuckled quietly.

Josuke looked at Monika with concern.

“Right….”

“Can I read your poem?” Monika smiled, quickly jolting into Josuke’s sentence.

“Oh yeah, sure! It’s kind of long, I wanted to make up for forgetting last time….”

**White Room**

**Heavenly**

**Yet so silent**

**Sanctuary for living**

**A hell for those in hell**

**Perfect white room, what is your wisdom?**

**Hand me your guidance, soul and spirit**

**So I can make it through this storm**

**This storm full of wrong**

**And if it gets too much**

**I will take your kindness**

**Your white shelter**

**Your sanctuary’s silent sleeping quarter**

**A blessing from you my friend**

**A blessing from my personal sanctuary.**

  
  
  
  


“Amazing.”

She responded almost instantly. It was like she was being held at gunpoint, or she felt like she was rapidly losing her audience.

“It’s amazing.”

Josuke heard his feedback and looked back at Monika with concern. Something was definitely wrong.

“What's wrong Monika? You have been acting so weird today. I know something is wrong. Just say it.” Josuke said.

Monika looked at Josuke with innocent confusion. She didn’t understand what was wrong.

“What do you mean Josuke?”

“You have been really fast to answer but really slow to respond to me yelling at you! Of course something is wrong!” Josuke yelled.

Monika looked at Josuke with her green eyes, She breathed in and out slightly.

“It’s a little bit weird… but It has been distracting me from work quite often.”

“I don’t know what is keeping you from work like that… Knowing you, you are real work oriented, so something must be extremely distracting to have mental effects on you… did you lose… someone?”

Monika’s eyes shot open.

“Yes! My… My cat died… Her name was… Yoko!” Monika said quickly.

“I haven’t been handling it very well at all… I can speak about her fine but I just act really weird sometimes… Haha…”

Josuke looked at her with doubt.

“I guess we all handle death differently then.” Josuke sighed.

“Natsuki~~~!” Sayori cheered.

“Read my poem! Read my poem!”

“Yeah, I will! Just give me a moment!” Natsuki replied.

Natsuki was rifling through her bag, looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” 

“Something…” Natsuki said.

“That doesn’t narrow it down though!” Sayori complained.

“Sure it does! It means I am not looking in here for no reason!... Aha!”

Natsuki suddenly rose a plushie out of her bag. It wore a green shirt with lots of holes in it and had long orange hair that covered its nose.

“What’s that?” Sayori asked.

“You don’t know? It’s a microorganism plushie!”

“...A what?” 

Sayori looked into the plushies eyes. It looked really soft.

“I really like this character… shame they left the series… They were too powerful, apparently. I hope he comes back!” Natsuki smiled.

“I wish my favourite show went back on air…” Sayori sighed.

“What’s your favorite show? I can’t believe I haven’t asked, actually.”

“It’s called Toradora. It’s about these highschoolers-”

“Ah! I’ve seen that!” Natsuki beamed.

“You have watched every anime…” Sayori replied.

“Toradora is a great show! I love it! It takes typical romance and makes it really fun and interesting! Though some people may be kind of mean at first, as I watched it, I felt like I came to know the characters and their lives. I really felt like I… was one of the characters...”

“I just liked watching it. It’s cute and funny!” Sayori grinned.

Natsuki was let down by this. It was almost like Sayori didn’t even hear her  _ deep  _ statement.

“...I’ll let you read my poem now…”

**Snowy Town**

**White snow**

**Happy snow**

**Snowy snow falling down**

**This is rare**

**So very rare**

**Snow rarely comes down**

**School never lets us play in snow**

**So hope its on a sat-ur-day**

**Because I love the snowy snow**

**And you love it too**

  
  
  


“Snowy snowy snow snow!” Sayori giggled.

“I was watching a few christmas films a few days ago. I got into the spirit of carols and snowy things while writing it!” Natsuki smiled.

“I wish I could be in the snow… It has been ages!” Sayori smiled.

“You could always go to that ski place… Japan is the snowiest country after all.”

“Is it?” Sayori asked.

“Well, yes. It snows a lot here.”

“Then why don’t I see any snow?... Ever?”

“It snowed last year in February, and in June… surprisingly…” 

“But I want it now…”

“It’s summer Sayori. People would eat all the snow before it gets a few meters tall in summer.”

“Oh yeah… I hate summer! There is no snow!”

“But then you would bartley see the sun… and you would probably be inside a lot more too. “

“With lots of hot chocolate and marshmallows!” Sayori cheered.

Natsuki chuckled slightly.

“Alright… Let’s see your poem.”

**I have trouble speaking**

**I can’t pronounce my ‘wrars’**

**So I can’t say things like Wrabbwit**

**Owr Wred Wrabbit Wruns**

**But I esspieccally can’t say wracetwack**

**That is my warch nemississ**

“It’s cute!” Natsuki smiled.

“Where did you get inspiration for this?”

“I used to have issues with the letter ‘r’, I always pronounced it as a ‘w’. I had to go to speech therapy and everything… But I’m all good now!” Sayori explained.

“Ohhh! I see. I could never pronounce ‘s’ when I was younger myself.” Natsuki admitted.

“...I was 13 when I had to go to speech therapy.” Sayori said.

“Oh… How long did it take you to learn?”

“A year…” Sayori chuckled nervously.

“Ah. I never knew that.” Natsuki replied.

“You wouldn’t. You didn’t know who I was when I was 13!” 

“Yeah. I don’t remember a time when I didn’t know you. I remember the first time I met you, but I don’t remember… not knowing you… I guess.” Natsuki said.

“Well… I guess that makes sense… I can’t remember a time were I didn’t know you either!” Sayori smiled.

Everyone had finished reading each other's poems by the end of the day. Monika wanted to say something before anyone left.

“Okay, everyone! As you all know the school festival is coming up soon!”

“Isn’t that in like… a month?” Natsuki asked.

“Yeah, but if we prepare really early, we would look really good to all the students and teachers!” Monika replied.

“I guess… But that doesn’t mean anyone will join our club. We need to demonstrate, not-”

Natsuki had a bad feeling in her chest.

“You’re right!” Monika smiled.

“We have to look good and put on a good show! So we need to start preparing!”

“It’s a month from today though… I have lots of work to do…” Sayori complained.

“I don’t think work and Sayori go in the same sentence.” Natsuki joked.

“No! I’m busy sleeping… It’s almost the end of the we~~~ek…”

“It’s thursday, not Friday just yet!” Natsuki said, trying to put confidence in Sayori.

“Okay…”

“Anyways!” Monika began.

“We need to make lots of things! Posters! Cupcakes!... Candles! Anything you want! I don’t know what Josuke and Okuyasu are good at in terms of making things, so you two just… do you!”

“Okay! I can make pictures! I am great at drawing!” Okuyasu grinned.

“Great! Josuke, what do you think you could do?”

“...I can… Help someone… I guess…”

Natsuki, Sayori, and Monika’s head perched up. 

“My cooking is always fun to join in with. I am sure Josuke would like to learn a new skill too!” Natsuki smiled.

“I am going to draw some posters, I could use some help with that.”

“I’ll help you! I’m great at drawing! Josuke says so!” Okuyasu smiled.

“Oh, great! Wanna come over to my place on saturday?”

“Yes! 

Yuri looked a little annoyed by this.

“So, Josuke, wanna come over to my place- Oh wait. I mean Rohan’s place… and help me cook?” Natsuki asked.

The other girls in the club looked a bit confused when Natsuki said ‘Rohan’. But not Monika. She was bothered by something.

“You know… You could always help me too... “ Monika said.

“Well, cooking is pretty hard… And it would be quicker to do it with two people too.” Josuke replied.

“What are you doing anyways?”

Monika thought for a moment.

“I am… I’m going to…”

Josuke knew she didn’t have any ideas.

“When you think of something,let me know and I’ll let you know if I can help with that.” Josuke said, looking at the ceiling for a moment.

Monika smiled and turned around. She then changed her face to a jealous stare. She knew he would just be helping, but she was jealous.

“Anyways. I can help you all out. I have loads of spare time.” Josuke smiled.

“I could use some help too, actually. I am going to try and make some decorations. I am going to do all the cutting and the shapes, but I could use some help with gathering supplies and stuff like that.” Yuri said.

“Okay, if any of you want help, just ask. I have nothing better to do!” Josuke smiled.

The clock was ticking. Time was up.

“Would you look at the time, we should have left three minutes ago…” Yuri sighed, picking up her bag.

“Bye guys.”

“H-Hey Yuri!” Okuyasu yelled, grabbing his bag and running towards the door.

The two left the room and began to walk home together.

“Those two are so cute together…” Natsuki smiled.

“It’s weird… I thought Yuri hated him.” Sayori said.

“I think she just wants to apologise to him.” Monika said.

“I’m just happy for Okuyasu!” Josuke replied.

“He has always wanted to be close to someone, this must feel like a dream to him…”

“Really? I thought he would have had a girlfriend or something like that before…” Sayori mentioned.

“Yeah, he has always been jealous of other people… he hates being around couples!”

“I get quite jealous of couples… They are all happy and lovey and kissy… I want someone I can do that with…” Sayori complained.

“You’ll find someone one day.” Natsuki replied.

“You just need to wait, you’ll find someone eventually!” Josuke said.

Sayori and Natsuki gathered their things and walked out the classroom. Sayori nearly forgot Wilbur Soot (Again).

Then, Josuke and Monika were left alone.

“So, you want to go to Tonio’s? You know, the Italian restaurant you wanted to go to?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry. I have never tired Italian food before, so I am really excited!” Monika grinned.

When they arrived at Tonio’s, no one was there. Monika and Josuke walked home together in disappointment.

It was a nice day. Nothing bad happened. Today was Josuke’s favourite day of the week.

But, it was not a good day for everyone...

  
  
  
  


_ Ring~~~ _

_ Ring~~~ _

_ Ring~~~ _

_ Ring~~~ _

_ THIS NUMBER CANNOT BE REACHED. _

Miss Kami closed her flip phone and sat on her bed in distress.

“It’s been two hours now. You never put your phone out of your reach… you always answer calls… What the hell… Don’t tell me you actually lost to Josuke… N-No… you couldn’t have… But then… Why won’t you pick up..?”

_ “Why won’t you pick up..?” _

  
  
**_To Be Continued - - - - >_ **


	38. Rose Darling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Kami

**16:35 AM**

The radio of a nearby passing car boomed jolly music. It was music by Steely Dan. It was the type of music that would put you in a good mood, whatever the situation. Miss Kami was listening to the radio. She was in the passenger seat of a taxi. She recognized the song as ‘Rose Darling’ by Steely Dan.

“Over on the left here, miss?” The taxi driver asked.

“Yeah. Do you mind if I sit in here for a bit? I love this song.” Miss Kami asked.

“Sure..? It’s nearly done anyways. But if someone comes over you gotta leave, okay?”

“Yeah. I will.”

She put her head on the window and smiled. A very different face from the one she made when Yamanda didn’t respond to her desperate attempts to contact him.

“That’s our song.”

Her stand sat next to her, hugging her by her hips and leaning on her shoulder.

“It sure is… Darling...” The stand responded.

Josuke was walking down the street with Okuyasu. They just bought something from the shops.

“You know that girl? LuLu Goru?” Josuke asked.

“...The bike girl?” Okuyasu responded.

“Yeah, her. She told me that something is happening and she needs to tell us, one of the other assassins is coming with her too.” Josuke explained.

“Oh? So they are… bad?”

“No, they are with us now! I made them team up with me! I asked Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri if they wanted to come over too, but Nastuki was busy. Sayori and Yuri are coming though. They wanted to hear about this too. They might be in danger, so I want them to know everything they might need to know.” Josuke explained.

“I see… Wait, Yuri isn’t a stand user… neither is Natsuki... why did you ask them..?”

“They are stand users too.” Josuke said.

“Really?! Are there any more stand users I need to know about?!” Okuyasu asked.

“Not that I know of…”

“Do you think Monika is a stand user? I mean… It only makes sense! They are all stand users, why would she be the odd one out?”

“Probably not. Even if she was, she probably wouldn’t use it that often anyways…”

“Higashikata!”

“Oh. that must be LuLu.” Josuke said, noticing a smaller person with her.

“Yo! Who is the kid?”

“This is Rebbecca, you healed her up, remember?” LuLu said.

Rebbecca looked up at Josuke with disappointment.

“I am older than you dipshit.” She muttered.

“I have two friends coming over here too. They could be in danger, thanks to you guys. So whatever you have to say, they are gonna listen too. They are also stand users.

“That’s fine… But don’t hold me responsible for your friends… It’s not my fault my team attacked them! At least I tried to only get you involved…” LuLu sighed.

“It’s fine… where is the other guy? Did he have better things to do?” 

LuLu’s expression changed for a moment.

“He’s… busy.”

“He’s always busy! Never has time for us… probably stalking a random couple or something... “ Rebbeca sighed.

“He does that?” Okuyasu asked.

“No, but I can picture him doing it.”

“I see…”

LuLu looked at the floor for a bit. 

“Hey, you. Keep Rebecca talking for a bit, can you?”

Okuyasu looked at LuLu with confusion.

“I want to tell Higashikata something in private quickly.”

“...Right…”

Josuke looked at LuLu strangely. She walked into a quiet alleyway a distance from Rebecca and Okuyasu.

“Let me guess, bike repairs?” Josuke asked.

“No. I need nothing from you. I just needed to let you know that… Tano is dead.” LuLu said.

“Tano..? Which one was Tano?”

“He attacked you after me. His ability turned things sharp.”

“Oh yeah. Him. What happened?” Josuke asked.

“He was found outside a bar on the floor. Apparently his head was slammed between a car door fifteen times. He was shot a few times after that.” LuLu said, emotionless.

“Oh god... That’s terrible. Who did it?”

“You think I know? If I did I would have shot that ‘ore dead by now…”

“I think I already beat them up. I was attacked by someone a few days ago who specialized in hand to hand combat. He shot my friend and stabbed him a load. I was lucky to heal him before it was too late. I think that might have been your man.” Josuke said.

“Did you let him go free?” LuLu asked.

“No. I.. immobilised him. He will never be able to walk again.” Josuke said.

“Good. Thanks. I can assume that was Yamanda. He is a higher up assassin. He only takes jobs he finds interesting. The boss liked that dude a lot I heard. But that wasn’t his main defence. He just had Yamanda spare. If you made him lose Yamanda, then then the boss would be furious… that means… she will be after you…”

“‘She?’”

“Her first name is not known. She goes by ‘Miss Kami’. She is a really weird person. She was pretty close to Yamanda so she is probably willing to kill you right now. She scares me… Actually… It was probably her who killed Tano. She carries a gun to scare people she is interrogating with. She always shoots them at least twice. Yamanda hates those type of things, so I doubt the boss would let Miss Kami miss an opportunity to do that. She loves beating people. She gets carried away quiet often.I bet that is what happened here. When Tano probably went unconscious from her car door beating, she must have gotten pissed off and shot him several times before driving off.”

“Jesus… this woman is insane… How can you be certain that's how she acts?” 

“Oh, she is known for it. Nobody speaks down to her because they know they will be seriously injured... probably killed. Only the boss can. Kami lets the boss and Yamanda say things like that because she knows she can’t kill them. But anyone else and she will beat them to the point of no return.”

“I see. I don’t think she is going to come for me anytime soon though. Normally you guys take a few days to do anything about me.” Josuke chuckled.

LuLu smirked.

“Anyways. I was basically going to tell the others about Miss Kami. But i wanted to tell you that she killed Tano in private. Rebecca doesn’t know that Arin or Tano died. She is really emotional and she loves them like family... Don’t tell her that or I’ll beat you. Okay?”

“I understand.” Josuke nodded.

They walked out and saw Okuyasu and Rebecca laughing and joking. This put a smile on LuLu’s face.

“What do you mean you almost died?! So… he grabbed you and took you into the electrics?” Rebecca asked.

“Yeah! It was super weird! I saw all the wires and stuff… Josuke saved me though! His stand is so useful… I’d be dead without it!” Okuyasu laughed.

Rebecca laughed with him.

“One time, I almost got shot by someone I was doing a hit on. They spun around and shot at the bathroom mirror and scared the shit outta me! I made the bullets go into the mirror and back through another one into his legs! Bahaha!” 

Okuyasu stopped laughing. He didn’t like that type of ‘humor.’

“You two look like you are getting along nicely.” LuLu smiled.

“Huh? Oh hi! We were just talking about times we nearly died! Okuyasu here is super funny!” Rebecca smiled.

“Am I..?”

Josuke and Rebecca talked at the same time.

“Of course you are!”

“Of course you are!”

They looked at each other with surprise then burst out into laughter.

After a moment, Josuke noticed that Sayori and Yuri were standing nearby, listening to everything they were saying.

“Hey Josuke, Okuyasu… Who are you guys? Are you Josuke’s mom?” Yuri asked.

“No!... I’m not even that too much older than him! I would have had to give birth at 15 for that to be possible!... Wait… How old do I look?”

“You look around 45.” Yuri said.

“Pfft- What?! For real..?” 

Yuri nodded.

“You look like a mom to me.” Sayori said.

“Is that girl your daughter? She looks like a smaller you.”

Rebecca looked at Sayori with a mix of cringe and gratitude.

“She is way nicer than me, definitely not my genes…” LuLu laughed.

Yuri and Rebecca exchanged a deadly gaze at each other.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Well? What are your names? And can you do anything useful other than make fun of my age?” LuLu asked.

“Ah- My name is Sayori. I-I can turn things into stamps…”

LuLu shifted her look to Yuri who had her arms crossed.

“I am Yuri. But you are not getting my ability out of me. The short brat can tell you for herself. She experienced it first hand.” Yuri sighed.

LuLu looked down to Rebecca who groaned before speaking.

“The bitch can remove properties of things. At the cost of her sanity going berserk. I would argue she is already berserk, though. Look at that emo hair…”

“You wanna fly through a wall again?” Yuri asked, looking at Rebecca with annoyance.

“...I can also add things to objects but that doesn’t normally come in very handy... Unless I want to make a wall harder so I can see the mark you leave when you fly into it…” Yuri growled.

“Jesus christ, leave each other alone… I get you don’t like each other but quit it! We are all working together now.” LuLu sighed.

“...I know.” Yuri said, rolling her eyes.

“But that toxic brait is going to get me killed! I refuse to help her if she needs my help. All she wants to do is hurt people!”

“What kind of logic is that? I hope you get hit by a truck you fucking edge lord! Go run into the traffic now! I dare you! Prove you’re better than me-”

**SLAP** **  
  
**

LuLu slapped Rebecca across the face!

“The fuck?!” Rebecca yelled.

“What’s your problem?! I didn't do anything-”

LuLu suddenly became furious. She was probably trying to cope with Tano and Arin’s death, and something triggered her.

“SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL YOU DO IS PISS PEOPLE OFF GODDAMN IT! HOW DARE YOU TELL A KID TO KILL THEMSELVES YOU SICK FUCK!”

Rebecca looked shocked like a bomb just went off.

“WHY DON’T YOU GO RUN INTO THAT TRAFFIC?! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?!”

She lost it.

“H-hey… I’m sorry…” Rebecca stuttered.

“WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF A SHORTY WHO NEEDS TO APOLOGISE TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!”

Josuke and his friends stood there awkwardly as LuLu screamed in Rebecca’s face like a goth gangster to a fifteen year old who wants to stay and save his friend from an evil mirror.

Yuri watched as Rebecca was shoved over to her. She looked up to Yuri who was equally surprised. Sayori had her hands over her ears.

“I’m sorry!!! Please forgive me!” She pleaded.

“I… It’s… Okay…” Yuri said, not looking into Rebecca’s eyes.

“You don’t sound genuine enough Rebecca. Say it again. NOW!” LuLu commanded.

“EEEK!” Rebecca pushed her arms and legs into her body and turned into a ball. She was petrified.

“Does this happen… often?” Okuyasu asked.

“I don’t want to know…” Josuke replied.

LuLu’s eyes were twitching. She held her head in pain.

“S-Sorry… I lost it. I can tolerate a lot… It just hit me all at once…”

Rebecca was still hiding in herself. She was trembling.

“Damn… Letting it all out really does work… I feel way better now… But not perfect... I could sure as hell use some of Arin’s meds right now…” LuLu sighed, scratching her head.

“Higashikata. Fetch me some water. My throat hurts after all that yelling…”

Sayori quickly turned a stamp on her stand with a water bottle icon on it into a water bottle. It was full of new, cold water.

Josuke handed to her and she drank it all, dropping it on the floor afterwards.

“Fuck… That’s good…” She sighed.

“Sorry Rebecca. I have had a lot of pressure on me recently. I was bound to freak out one way or another…” LuLu sighed.

Rebecca looked up at LuLu with fear. She just experienced something she never thought could come from LuLu.

“I-I-It’s… Fine…” She stuttered, wobbling up.

“Anyways… what was I going to say again? Oh right. Her. The enemy.” LuLu said.

Everyone was shocked by LuLu’s sudden outburst of rage but they listened along.

“Our enemy is a woman named ‘Miss Kami’. She is the boss's right hand man. If you take her down the boss will be very threatened. You already took down Yamanda, and he is real good at what he does, so you could probably take down her too… Just be careful, when she is backed into a corner, I heard she is extremely unpredictable. Last time she almost lost to someone I heard she went mad. She killed them in the most violent way possible… I wasn’t told what she did, I just heard she did something real bad… Creeps me out…”

“Do you have any information on her ability?” Yuri asked.

“No. But she is great at using it. I did hear that her stand was humanoid, but that’s about it. Anyone who leaks that type of information disappears without a trace.” LuLu replied.

“But that means we can beat her. I bet i can do it all myself!” Sayori boasted, a smug smile on her face.

LuLu looked at Sayori with a dead expression.

“How often do you get into fights, girl?”

“...Well… I have fighted people with a stand ability three times. The last time I fought was with a merchant dude…”

“Then you don’t know what you are getting into! I can’t even begin to tell you how ruthless she is… If a kid like you was taking too long in a line she would probably beat them up outside the shop… and if they fought back… I don’t even want to imagine what she would do to them. So don’t be so faithful! Faith is not the answer! What we need is skill, and you lack it!”

Sayori looked at LuLu with annoyance. Josuke coughed.

“Sayori is very capable. She just doesn’t get into many fights! Her stand is very useful, the reason Tano didn’t die there was because Sayori patched him up before he bled out.”

“Y-Yeah! I have lots of medicine in my stamps! I can help you if you get hurt!”

“But Higashikata’s Crazy Diamond can do that better.” LuLu replied.

“What if he gets hurt? He can’t fix himself, you know?” Sayori said.

“...Fine. Just don’t get in my way. This applies to you too, Yuri.” LuLu pointed.

Yuri nodded.

**Two Minutes Earlier**

The taxi car door closed.Miss Kami left the car with happiness across her face.

“I need to get a walkman… Or anyway to listen to my music better…” Miss Kami sighed.

The sound of a woman yelling at someone caught her attention.

“WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF A SHORTY WHO NEEDS TO APOLOGISE TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!”

“That grating voice! It’s LuLu Goru!” Miss Kami thought, hiding in an alleyway.

“She is arguing with someone. I can kill her right here. I need to ensure that she is vulnerable.”

“You don’t sound genuine enough Rebecca. Say it again. NOW!”

“Rebecca? The kid is with her!... Not that it matters. They are weak.”

Miss Kami looked around a corner and saw five people standing around Rebecca who had just turned herself into a ball.

“EEEEEK!!!”

“Who are all these people..? Wait, that’s Josuke! Did he beat up all these people and befriend them or something? I don’t recognize the two other girls with him… Are they the people who beat Tano and Arin?... That means one of them can shoot projectiles. I need to kill that one first.” Miss Kami thought.

“But… who? Which one uses projectiles… They’ll shoot me dead if I try anything…”

Rose Darling appeared next to Miss Kami’s head. It wrapped its arms around her chest.

“I assume they are going to walk away in different directions. We can pick them off one by one that way. Let’s start with the girl with the red bow in her hair… or the tall one… Those two are the biggest threats to us right now…”

Miss Kami smiled.

“The smaller girl then? She looks like she won't put up much of a fight once the poison is flowing through her veins.”

“...I guess so. We must eliminate the one who can use range. That way we will be at an instant advantage.

“Hm. You read my mind…” Miss Kami smiled.

The stand’s fingers had holes in them. They looked like the inside of a wire or a tube. The stand was mostly a dark green, but had shining yellow eyes like topaz jewels. On it’s body it had flowers that looked like they had been painted on it.

Miss Kami then heard the two girls explain their abilities to LuLu. She listened, intrigued.

“Stamps and insanity. Then where is the gun girl? Did they utilize their ability to fling that glass shard into arin’s throat or is she not even here...”

After a moment of analysing, everyone started to walk away from the location. It almost looked like a calculated movement, witch made Miss Kami slightly uneasy.

“Thanks for the info! Byee!” Sayori cheered, walking away at a slight pace. She was in Rose Darling’s range!

“Crap! This was sudden! She is alone, I have no time! Let’s go! Rose Darling!” Miss Kami thought.

The stand leapt from the shadows and grabbed Sayori by the throat. A cold fluid went into her throat from Rose Darling’s fingers!

“Got you!” The stand yelled.

It was pumping venom into her throat! Sayori felt a pain going through her body.

“I knew someone was watching…. us …” Sayori gasped.

“...What..?” Miss Kami asked.

Sayori pressed a button on her phone and sent a call to Josuke. He picked up quickly.

“Did it work, Sayori?!”

“Shit! I knew something was weird about their movements!” Miss Kami yelled, making Rose Darling pull it’s fingers out of Sayori’s throat, leaving her to die. Josuke ran over and quickly healed Sayori. No one else was in the area.

“What happened?!” He yelled.

A stream of venom flew out of Sayori’s throat and went around the corner, back to where it came from.

“That doesn’t matter. Chase that venom! You must get her before it’s too late! I’ll tell the others! Go!”


	39. Rose Darling Part 2

Josuke chased the venom around the narrow alleyway like he did with Sheer Heart Attack two years ago. It flew faster than he could run, so he had to keep up a good pace.

The venom shot around the corner and stopped. The sound of fixing could be heard around the corner.

It must have stopped. The enemy was right there.

“You. Come out and show yourself!” Josuke yelled.

…

“I’ll give you five seconds before I beat you to a bloody pulp! Come out!”

Josuke waited five seconds and sent his stand’s fist through the wall. No one was there.

“...Huh..?”

Suddenly, Rose Darling shot out from the wall and grabbed Josuke’s leg!

“Gah!!!” Josuke shouted, trying to kick Rose Darling away with Crazy Diamond.

He felt a strong venom enter his leg. Josuke, in a feat of resolve, punched Rose Darling’s hand with Crazy Diamond, forcing the venom into a solid state, blocking it from leaving Rose Darling’s fingers!

“The hell?! You froze it in place?!” Rose Darling yelled.

**“DORA!”**

“Knng-”

Rose Darling disappeared back into the wall. Josuke looked up and saw Miss Kami standing on the wall.

“Clever. Very clever. You must be able to restore things not just back into their original state, but in any form you want. You stopped the flow of my venom and froze Rose Darling’s finger’s shut! It’s not a major setback, I can just heat it up enough to turn it back into a liquid, but I really didn’t expect that from a kid like you…”

Josuke stood up.

“Lucky for you, that was weak venom. I didn’t want to waste any of the good stuff I have been collecting for major assassinations, but looking at this now, it looks like I might just use some of the dangerous shit…”

Josuke looked up at Miss Kami with anger.

“And that trick you pulled on me, GOD that caught me by surprise! When and how did you devise that plan to catch me like that… when did you even realize someone was… wrong?” Miss Kami asked.

“Sayori noticed that someone was looking at us. She told us she would call us if something happened, and to our surprise, it worked.” Josuke explained.

“Bright. Very bright. But just like a lightbulb, if you shine too bright you will break. You pull out your best idea and it could be the very thing that gets you killed!” Miss Kami replied.

“Oh, really? You talk so big about yourself… you don’t even realize the same thing could be happening to you right now!” Josuke replied.

“What do you mean? I’ve been watching you this entire time. You haven’t moved an inch!”

“Yeah, but how about my stand?”

Miss Kami felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked down and saw that the foundation she was standing on was damaged. It was about to fall down!

“When did you even do that?! How didn’t I hear you?!” I’d be able to hear you breaking the wall!”

Josuke didn’t respond. He walked closer to the wall and put his foot on the weak area.

“If I was you, I would have already started running away… Might want to come down before you go down with this wall, cause I am gonna be waiting down here!”

Miss Kami looked at Josuke with annoyance.

“Good advice.” Miss Kami smiled before walking to the edge of the wall.

“Josuke!” Yuri yelled, running down the alleyway.

“You must be the girl with that stand that makes you ‘go bezerk’... . I heard you speaking about that…” Miss Kami chuckled.

“Josuke, Okuyasu and Rebecca are coming around the back. Sayori told them to get here as soon as possible. LuLu and Sayori are going to wait around so if she tries to run away LuLu can chase her down.” Yuri whispered.

“Great. But we need to keep her in one place. Her stand is extremely dangerous. She seems to be able to eject venom and other fluids from her stand’s fingers. She can also manipulate the temperature too. I heard her say that she was saving dangerous venoms for later, so she must have to get them naturally.” Josuke replied.

Miss Kami suddenly leaped to the other wall. She made a run for the window!

“Shit- There she goes!” Yuri yelled.

“If I had a rock or something I could throw it at her… but she would break through the window by then!”

Miss Kami charged towards the window but before she broke through she noticed that something was off about the window. It was bright. Too bright.

She heard Josuke running behind her and she leapt through the window. A shock of electricity ran through her veins! Rebbecca had used She’s A Rainbow On The Mirror!

“This must be Rebecca’s ability… This power isn’t too strong, and I heard she could only kill you with this ability after two weeks of charging its energy again, so I should be fine… But that means her Sandman can awaken… I’ll put acid in the glass shards so when Sandman rises out it will be blinded with acid!” Miss Kami thought, injecting corrosive acid into the glass.

She had jumped into a bathroom. It didn’t seem to have a mirror.

“After a minute I should be able to get up again. My arms are bleeding now, though.” Miss Kami said to herself.

She summoned her stand and made it eject water that froze into ice onto her wounds. She could stand up again.

“I need to leave. This is a bad position. Rebecca’s Sandman is the number one threat to me at the moment. Then there is Josuke and his friends… then there is Jotaro Kujo. If Josuke calls Jotaro Kujo I will lose. My ability is unmatched compared to his…”

Miss Kami noticed Sandman appearing from the mirror she broke through. It began to rise up and felt the acid on its face. 

“When Rose Darling collects fluid, it becomes tangible to stands. When Sandman rises out, Rebecca will never be able to see again. Then I will put the venom of a cobra in her throat! Josuke won't even know she is dying!” Miss Kami thought.

Sandman backed down and looked up at the acid in the glass. It disappeared in the window again. Miss Kami looked in the shards angrily.

“I’m starting to lose my temper now… Why won't you rise from the shards..? Can you see the acid inside them?... I’m outnumbered… And trapped in this random bathroom… Why does this have to happen to me..?”

Rose Darling appeared and broke down the door Miss Kami dashed through and spied the area for reflective surfaces.

“I can’t fight them all at once. If I do I will be slaughtered. It won't even be funny! I need to run for now… Then i can come back and kill these brats off one by one!”

Sandman suddenly rose from a table.It seemed to be reflecting light! Sandman sent its fists towards Miss Kami, who responded with a barrage of anger!

“URRBRATTAAA!!!”

Sandman ducked back into the mirror before Rose Darling’s fists of fury touched it. The table Sandman was inside was now reduced to rubble.

**KICK**

“DAMN IT ALL!!!”  **KICK KICK**

“LOOK AT THIS GODDAMN MESS YOU MADE!!!”  **KICK KICK KICK KICK**

Miss Kami was furious. She took her anger out on the table. When it was further broken she had calmed down again.

“...I need to make a plan. If I don’t, I’ll perish here like Yamanda did… If I begin to lose blood from an attack I can always replenish it with the blood Rose Darling is preserving… But if I lose a limb or an eye I will be at a significant loss… If I don’t devise a plan now… I’ll die.”


	40. Rose Darling Part 3

“Josuke!” Okuyasu yelled, running up behind Josuke.

“Okuyasu! Where is Rebecca?”

“She is going to attack the enemy with her stand, she just disappeared after that.”

“Great. How is Sayori and LuLu?”

“Sayori was sick after that stand put acid in her. I think when you took the venom out of her she felt it slither back out and that made her puke… LuLu is looking after her right now… LuLu is gonna chase the enemy down if they run!”

“Okay. Okuyasu, we need to get up there. The enemy jumped through that window. Yuri ran off to find the front door so the enemy couldn’t escape.”

Okuyasu looked up and summoned The Hand.

“I have an idea! I’ll go up there and scare her out of hiding! She could be doing anything in there, and I am gonna force her outta there!”

“R-Right… Just be careful, she can kill people really quickly...”

The Hand emerged and erased the space in front of Okuyasu, sending him towards the bathroom mirror. He fell inside, rolling into the corridor upon impact!

“I’m in… Where the hell are you?! I’ll erase you!” Okuyasu yelled.

He looked around and listened for voices. He only heard silence.

“...Did she leave already..?” Okuyasu thought.

Suddenly, Miss Kami appeared behind Okuyasu. She stuck her fingers in his neck and gripped.

“Okuyasu… Is it?” She asked.

“I think I have a plan… now…”

Miss Kami walked Okuyasu over to the window and presented him to Josuke.

“Oi, Josuke!” She yelled mockingly.

Josuke looked at Okuyasu with terror.

“Put him the hell down! If you hurt him, I’ll make you suffer a worse fate than your comrade ever could!” Josuke yelled.

Miss Kami recognised this to be Yamanda.

“Hmm… You mean Yamanda? So that’s why he hasn’t been responding to my calls. I assume he is alive. I know what you are like about killing, and that should mean that he is alive… but out of commission. I care about Yamanda deeply. He is a friend of mine, and you just insulted his defeat… and I cannot allow such a mockery of my comrade to be made like that… So, I guess I should set the score…”

She stuck her fingers deeper into Okuyasu’s neck, touching his Artery.

Okuyasu couldn’t speak. He was visibly in a lot of pain, though.

“Let go of him! If you do anything to hurt him I’ll murder you!” Josuke yelled.

“Pfft- Like that’s gonna happen. You wouldn’t do that if you got the chance!... Come up here and give yourself to me, or I’ll kill Okuyasu. It’s your life, or his. If you hand yourselfd over, I promise I won't do your friend any harm… But if you remain down there, I’ll kill him.”  
Josuke began to sweat.

“Shit… What am I supposed to do… I need to make a plan…” Josuke thought, slowly climbing up the roof.

“You… promise that you wont hurt Okuyasu if… If I hand myself over..?” Josuke asked.

Miss Kami nodded.

He began to jump into the bathroom window. Miss Kami walked backwards slightly so he could enter.

“I recommend not trying to attack me either Josuke, I already put venom inside Okuyasu, but it was just under the amount that can kill a human. A little bit more and he’ll be dead. Not to mention, it will be instant. He is barely clinging on to what little life he has left in him…”

Josuke bit his lip.

**“Five.”**

Josuke clenched his fists.

**“Four.”**

Josuke’s eyes watered.

**“Three”**

A dead consumed Josuke’s heart.

**“Two.”**

Josuke looked up at Miss Kami and yelled.

“I’ll hand myself over! Just don't do anything to him!”

Miss Kami loosened her grip slightly and smiled once again. She suddenly grabbed Okuyasu’s neck tighter than ever before and injected lethal venom into Okuyasu’s neck! She dashed towards Josuke with a crazed pair of eyes, dropping Okuyasu to the floor!

“NO!!!” Josuke screamed, sending Crazy Diamond fist towards her!

Crazy Diamond sent several punches in her direction. She moved out of the way and rolled into the corridor.

Josuke was about to run back to Okuyasu but Miss Kami ran towards him again!

Rose Darling threw its fist upwards and its other forward. Crazy Diamond endured the attacks. Rose Darling attempted to put venom into Crazy Diamond’s arms, but then Crazy Diamond pushed its arms outward, making Rose Darling vulnerable for attack!  
 **“WROOOOOAAAAA!!!!”** Josuke screamed, sending Crazy DIamond’s unbreakable fists into Rose Darling’s face. Miss Kami felt all the punches as they broke many of her bones.

**“DORA!”**

Crazy Diamond send a final punch into Miss Kami’s face, sending her out the window and into the area Yuri was in. Joske dashed back to Okuyasu to heal him.

“Okuyasu! Are you… are you okay..?” Josuke yelled.

… Silence.

Josuke used his Crazy Diamond on Okuyasu’s neck and watched as the venom left his body. But Okuyasu did not awake.

“...A-Are you just… sleeping..? Please tell me… Please tell me you are just sleeping...

Josuke put his fingers over his neck and was responded with a cold silence.

Okuyasu had no pulse.

“Josuke.” A voice from behind called.

“...Okuyasu..?”

It was Okuyasu. His skin was golden and the room around Josuke began to shine white.

“This… was real overdue… wasn’t it…”

Josuke smiled and wiped his tears. He ran up to embrace Okuyasu but fazed right through him.

“What… But you… I healed you, you should be waking up any second now-”

“...The venom was already in my brain. It’s too late for me now, Josuke. My brother… Keicho, he should be waiting for me up there… don’t you think? I am pretty… scared… He is probably going to yell at me for going into that building...” Okuyasu chuckled sadly.

Josuke felt his emotional guard cracking. He was about to lose it.

“Oh… Right. There is a note in my pocket… give that to Yuri, would you? And... Tell everyone I am going to miss them.. Especially you, Josuke. Thanks for making everything worth it…”

Okuyasu faded away as Josuke held his arm out in distress. Tears flew down his face. Josuke kneeled down onto the floor and began to scream. 

  
  


**Okuyasu** **Nijimura**

**Deceased**


	41. Rose Darling Part 4

Miss Kami fell to the floor violently. She hurt all over and bled like a water fountain shot water.

“...Fuck. Everything hurts…” Miss Kami groaned.

“...Rose Darling… My friend… Where are you?” She called out. Her stand appeared behind her.

“You took one of them down. You are winning. I can hear the kid screaming from here… He is distressed. But knowing Josuke’s personality, that would make him only stronger. You’re sure taking a lot of risks here…” Rose Darling replied.

“It doesn’t matter… I’m winning! I’ll kill all of his friends then Josuke last! I’ll tear his mental state to pieces before he dies!” Miss Kami boasted.

“Now’s not the time to boast. You have a job to do. Kill Josuke now. He is their healer. He will undo all your efforts if you give him the chance. He is alone and tramatised, you have a chance to eliminate him!”

  
“Hey.”

Yuri stood behind her. She looked down with a menacing gaze.

Miss Kami squealed and dashed away, causing immense pain. Suspicious Minds grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards Yuri.

“You must be our enemy…”

Miss Kami summoned Rose Darling and attempted to grab Yuri’s wrist, the powerful force of Suspicious Minds’ fist destroyed Rose Darling’s left hand!

“GGAHHH!”

“I can hear Josuke screaming… What did you do?!” Yuri yelled. 

Miss Kami knew that if she told Yuri that she killed Okuyasu, she would be killed. She had to think of something.

“I put a glass shard in his… eye… He is trying to pull it out... '' Miss Kami painted.

Yuri looked down at Miss Kami with heartless eyes. She was prepared to execute her. 

“Yuri!” Sayori yeled, running towards her!

“Sayori! Go to Josuke! He needs help!” Yuri yelled.

“W-Where is he?!” 

“In that building, he has a glass shard in his eye, he needs help!”

Sayori nodded and began to run. Rose Darling quickly aimed her hand.

“You’re not going anywhere!”

Rose Darling sprayed a stream of hot blood into Sayori’s face! She fell over and held her eyes as she screamed in pain!

“You monster!” Yuri gasped, directing Suspicious Minds to throw Miss Kami into a wall. She ran over to Sayori and looked at the damages. The blood had gone into her eyes, 

“Sayori, how badly does it burn?!” Yuri asked.

“...Ten…” Sayori said, trying to compose her speech.

“...I know what to do. Stay still.”

Yuri used Suspicious Minds’ ability. She removed the heat of the blood. Doing this gave her a slight sensation to bite her fingers.

“I’lll get Josuke then. But I need to disable the enemy first.” Yuri said looking in the direction of Miss Kami.

_She was gone._

“Got you!” Rose Darling cackled, grabbing Yuri’s neck, pumping cobra venom into her bloodstream.

“I win! You got distracted! Haha!” Miss Kami laughed, a maniacal expression on her face.

Yuri looked panicked for a second. But after a moment she became completely calm.

“...Why are you not crying…? Do you understand what is happening? I have already won! You are going to die a painful death!”

“No. I don’t think so.” Yuri sighed.

“In fact, The only thing that has happened to me is that my head hurts like hell…”

Miss Kami’s heart dropped.

“Don’t tell me you… You used your ability on me? I feel no change! You are going to die! Any second now!”

“Do you listen?... I wasn’t aiming at you.. I was aiming at the venom. Since it all connects as a stream of fluid, my ability seemed to cover all the fluid! I made it nonvenomous! You are just pumping useless fluids into me now! In fact, this means all your fluids are useless! They all touch each other, don’t they?! Your stand is now just a puchy-ghost!”

Miss Kami gritted her teeth,

“You little shit… My… Do you know how many snakes I had to kill to get that?!”

Yuri sent her stand’s fist into Miss Kami. She felt a change happen in her skeleton as she hit the wall. It hurt like all her bones cracked at once!

“GAAH!!!”

“I made your bones brittle! I am starting to become hazy, but that just means I will kill you without thinking straight. I don’t see any cons but my morality is at stake here. And you sure as hell deserve to be killed. So I feel justified.

“A trash underling with a trash ability…” Miss Kami groaned.

Rose Darling emerged from Miss Kami and stuck its hand into a car. It stole the acid from the car's battery! Rose darling sent it’s fist towards Yuri who took out her stand to defend herself. Her mental state could not react in time! Rose Darling injected battery acid into Yuri’s heart!

“I knew that battery would come in handy!”

Yuri felt her heart beat faster and faster. She couldn’t concentrate on the venom. It was in her bloodstream for good!

“I knew I'd win in the end!” Miss Kami laughed.

“God, that scared me… you sabotaged all my acids… I have just enough acid left to kill Josuke now! Then there is your friend who is blinded with my blood, and the annoying mirror girl. I know LuLu is around here somewhere… but where… Doesn’t matter… You are dead.”

Yuri felt her soul leaving her body. It was becoming dark… But then a goddess of light shined over Yuri. She saw acid leaving her heart.

Miss Kami watched in shock as it entered her fingers again.

“...What..?”

Josuke stood behind Yuri. His eyes were red from crying, but now his sadness was replaced with anger.

“You.” He pointed.

Crazy Diamond emerged from his body and punched Miss Kami back. She broke through a fence and landed on the floor of the hard pavement floor.

“J-J-J-J-Josuke-kun-”

Josuke walked towards Miss Kami with furious eyes, She had one last trick up her sleeve!

“...Kill me then, Do it. I know you want to.” Miss Kami taunted,

“No. I don’t think I will. I am going to do something… worse… just like you said…” Josuke said.

Miss Kami grew scared as Josuke walked closer. She suddenly summoned Rose Darling!

“JOSUKE!!! LOOK OUT!” Yuri yelled!

Miss Kami shoved her hand into her own wrist. She pumped the car battery acid into her vein. She began to chuckle.

“I know you are a pacifist Josuke… You would never let someone die right in front of you… save me before I die…”

Josuke looked at her with emotionless eyes, He had seen everything.

“I didn’t land the last hit on you. Therefore, I didn’t cause your death. In fact you killed yourself, so it would be suicide, right..?”

Miss Kami looked at Josuke with unforgiving eyes. She just realized what he meant by that.

“You murderer! You killer! You monster!”

Miss Kami screamed at Josuke to heal her, but Josuke kept walking away. Yuri watched as Miss Kami slowly died.

“I’ll… I’ll kill you…”

After a moment Miss Kami dropped to the floor and died. Her eyes were bloodshot and red.

“Jesus Christ… She really is something…”

Yuri then noticed that Josuke was walking away, she ran behind him.

“We need to get to Sayori. She was blinded with blood.”

“...I already fixed her.”

“I see. Let’s gather everyone and tell them that the situation is resolved-”

Josuke walked back into the house. Yuri followed him inside.

“What are you doing?! This is someone’s house, you know.”

Yuri followed Josuke into the bathroom where Okuyasu was. She then realized what Josuke looked so distressed about.

“Don’t tell me… Is… Is he…”

Josuke stood up and put his hand on the wall. He looked down and cried once again.

“Fuck... “ Yuri said, looking at Okuyasu. Tears began to form in her eyes.

“I can’t believe it…”

Josuke sat down and held Okuyasu’s hand, Yuri held her head in her hands.

“...I… He didn’t even do anything wrong…”

Josuke looked out the window and saw LuLu pull up on her motorbike. He looked down at Okuyasu once more and picked him up in his arms.

“Josuke… what are you doing..?”

He didn’t answer. Josuke walked out of the building with Okuyasu in his arms. He walked past Sayori who watched him in confusion. Rebecca came out celebrating until she saw Okuyasu, and LuLu watched Josuke walk away silently.

“I’m going to take you home. You need to be where you belong… I am not leaving you in that place... Never.” Josuke thought, opening the door to Okuyasu’s house.

He carried Okuyasu to his bed and placed him down gently. His father didn’t seem to be awake.

Josuke touched his face once more and began to cry again.

“Dream on, Okuyasu. I promise I will never forget you…”

_“I promise.”_

**To Be Continued - - - - >**


	42. Funeral

Quiet.

For once it was silent.

Rows of chairs where sitting forwards in the direction of a coffin engraved with the marking 'NIJIMURA OKUYASU'. It was three rows of four. Most of the chairs had been taken.

Josuke and Koichi sat in the front row together. Okuyasu's father was sitting nearby, but one seat away from Josuke. Rohan and Yukako sat behind Josuke and Koichi. The members of the literature club where towards the back of the row of chairs. They took up all four chairs. Jotaro was standing near the back, his arm still missing. Mikitaka was sitting behind Okuyasu's father. Rebecca was also there. She stood behind the tree Jotaro was in front of. She felt partly responsible for Okuyasu's demise and missed him too.

"Strange, isn't it, Koichi?" Josuke sighed, emotionless.

"...What do you mean..?" Koichi replied quietly.

"It happened so fast. I didn't even have the chance to... say goodbye..."

Koichi noticed Josuke's eyes. Normally they would be full of emotion, and you could always tell how he was acting by looking into them, but now they where plain and untouched. The one of someone who had seen everything.

"Are you okay... Josuke?" Koichi asked.

Josuke didn't answer for a moment. He sat there, idly.

"I don't know this feeling. But that's not what I am supposed to be concerned about at the moment. I am supposed to be morning right now..."

Koichi nodded and looked towards the coffin. It was going to be lowered soon. Josuke wanted to be the last one there.

Rohan sat on the chair. He didn't know how to feel. Neither did Yukako.

"Rohan-Sensei. What do you make of this?" Yukako asked.

"...I... Couldn't illustrate it if I wanted too..." Rohan replied. He looked miserable but not exactly that. Something more and something less at the same time.

"I am kind of sad. But I never knew Okuyasu very well. Even though I don't like him that much, I feel... really guilty... I don't know why..." Yukako explained.

Rohan felt an urge to write down Yukako's feelings onto a notepad but concealed the urge.

Sayori was holding back tears. Her throat was sore from crying before now. Natsuki looked at the floor. She didn't know if she was feeling the right way or not. She didn't know if she was expected to be sad or not. Although she was overwhelmed in her mind, she appeared to be just fine. Yuri felt a very similar way to Josuke, but she almost blamed herself for this outcome. Monika was told he died peacefully in her sleep. 

Jotaro felt a slight sadness. But he was used to losing people now. He often saw his group of friends in the 1980's within Josuke and his Morioh friends, but he never truly got to the point of expressing that to anyone. Jotaro's life was currently in shambles, so his mind was racing all over the place at the moment.

Rebecca remembered how Okuyasu made her laugh and smile. She liked that. She really felt like she made a new friend.

Soon the coffin was lowered into the ground. People began to leave.

Okuyasu's father began to walk away. He looked back at where the coffin once was and looked back at his path.

Rohan would have left by now, but he had to wait for Natsuki as she would probably get lost alone.

Yukako stood up and looked at Koichi. She decided to leave him be and walk home alone.

Sayori then stood up to leave. She apologised as she left. Monika stopped her on the way out and walked back with her.

Mikitaka left silently. A pained expression on his face.

Then Rebecca left. Nobody knew she was even there in the first place.

For a while, nothing happened.

Jotaro then left, looking at the floor as he walked back to Josuke's house.

Upon seeing Jotaro leave, Natsuki walked over to Rohan and tapped his shoulder. They both left.

Only Josuke, Koichi and Yuri remained.

"Josuke... It's getting dark. I am going to go now... If you need to talk to anyone, just call me, okay?" Koichi smiled gently.

Josuke reflected the smile and looked back down.

"Cya, Koichi."

Koichi left the funeral. Josuke looked at the sky.

**Shuffle Shuffle**

He felt a piece of paper in his pocket. He remembered something Okuyasu said to him.

_"Give Yuri the piece of paper in my pocket, will you..?"_

"Oh yeah. I need to do that. What's even in that note anyways?" Josuke thought.

"It's his private stuff. I shouldn't intrude that. He wouldn't want lots of people to know."

Josuke pulled the note out of his hand. It was folded into one square and had **'For Yuri'** Written in marker on it.

"I am pretty sure Yuri left. I guess I'll give it to her tomorrow-"

Josuke had looked around. His eyes met with Yuri's. They where the last two people here.

"What are you still doing here, Yuri?" Josuke asked.

"...Well... I kind of wanted to be the last one here... I feel like if the person watching over us could see us, they would respect the person who stayed until the end."

Josuke looked at her with understanding.

"Huh. Same." Josuke said. Walking next to Yuri.

Josuke sat down and looked up.

"You were reading that book with Okuyasu, Portrait Of Markov, I think it was... Right?" Josuke asked.

"...Yes."

"I'll read it with you. I don't want to leave you alone when Okuyasu would have been reading with you."

"Really..?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. Really. Would you be okay with starting the book over? You might have to explain some of the big words too... I don't read much." Josuke explained.

"That would be nice. Do you want to start on Friday?"

"Sure."

A moment of silence hit the two. Josuke remembered the note.

"Oh Okuyasu wanted me to give you this. He said that before he... you know... I don't know what's in it myself."

Yuri gently took the note from Josuke's hand and unfolded it like it was oragami. She found a long letter inside.

_I am pretty nervous around girls, so I don't want to say these things out of my own mouth. I will mess up and it will sound really funny to you, so I wrote it down instead. I like you. You make me happy and I think this is called 'love.' Now, I love Josuke, but in a bro way, so don't get that confused, because I love you in a not-bro way, like a 'kissy way', as Josuke described that type of love. Not the huggy one (that is included), the bonding one. Love. I really like you. Being around you makes me blush up with lots of nice feelings that I cannot put into words! I haven't even told Josuke this yet. I want this to stay private. But I don't really mind if Josuke reads this, he is Josuke! He's my bro! But I want to be closer to you. I just like that. I was wondering if you would like that too..?_

Yuri read the paper and bit her lip. She felt a wave of sadness go through her like ice rolling down your skin. It forces you to react.

Yuri began to cry. She held her face in one hand and the piece of paper in the other. She handed Josuke the note. When he had read it, he teared up.

"Oh..." Josuke gasped.

"I thought it couldn't get worse..."

"I didn't even realize it. I am horrible..." Yuri said.

"No... it's not your fault. He was planning to give you the note... Knowing him..." Josuke said, looking down. His face was like a raincloud. Creating a flood below.

Yuri looked up to the dark clouds. She suddenly shouted:

"YES!"

Josuke listened with confusion.

"But... Yuri... He is-"

I don't care! I love him regardless!" She replied.

Josuke smiled.

"Glad to see he got there in the end." He thought.

"Though he isn't here, he is probably real happy right now."

The dark clouds began to change to a white hue.

"Josuke. I think we should both go at the same time. That way none of us are the last to leave."

"...I agree. Let's go. I feel... way better now. I think Okuyasu wouldn't mind if we left ages ago anyways, but it was worth staying." Josuke smiled.

Yuri smiled warmly. The two left the graveyard. Okuyasu sat on his coffin, smiling happily.

[ **To Be Continued - - - - >** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR-3ajVftG4)

A kid was watching Josuke and Yuri leave the graveyard. He looked very confused as he brushed his orange hair out of his eyes. It was Hayato.

"...Josuke? Josuke Higashikata..? That must be him. I really need to say my thanks to him one day.... actually... I could do it now... But mom needs me home... I'll go over there tomorrow. Then I'll say thanks and everything!" Hayato thought, watching Josuke get smaller and smaller into the distance.


	43. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is everyone doing?

Saturday. The weekend at last.

Josuke hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. He just wanted to be alone.

Tomoko was aware of this. She didn't want to wake him.

Josuke lay down, hugging a pillow. He was better than he was on Friday, but he was still miserable. 

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in..." Josuke sighed, looking at his pillow.

"I don't want breakfast. So if that is what you came in to give me I'll have it later..."

"Um... About that..."

It wasn't Tomoko's voice. It sounded quieter and lower. More masculine. Josuke looked up and saw Hayato smiling nervously at him.

"...Hayato?!" Josuke yelled.

"Y-Yo..." Hayato said quietly.

"What are you doing here?! How did you even get inside here?!" Josuke asked.

"Your mom let me in. She told me you were antisocial at the moment, but I said you asked me to come over." Hayato replied.

"...Did she not have questions about a junior school student coming over to an older kids house by himself?" Josuke asked.

"Not really, she told me she wasn't interested in cookies, she probably thought I was a girl scout..."

"R-Right... What did you come over here for anyways?" Josuke asked.

"I wanted to thank you!"

"Thank me..? What did I do?"

"Did you forget? You defeated Kira Yoshikage!"

Josuke felt a pit in his stomach.

"Oh... yeah."

"What's wrong? He's dead, isn't he? We saw him die... He couldn't possibly have survived that!" Hayato asked.

Josuke froze. His eyes looked pained.

"Yeah... He died."

"So why do you look so sensitive about it?" Hayato asked.

"...I never really got over it. It wasn't his stand... Or who Kira was... It was _what_ he was. I have nightmares about it quite often..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Hayato said.

"But thanks to you, my life is better now!"

Josuke looked at Hayato with confusion.

"My mom sometimes gets caught up with how dad died, but I get on really well with her now! You should come over one day!" Hayato smiled.

"...Your second name is Kawajiri right?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think my mom knows your mom. I heard her on the phone one time talking to someone with that name."

Hayato looked confused.

"Actually... I am pretty sure I remember several calls being made to this household on the phone records..."

"How did you access the phone records?" Josuke asked.

"That's... A long story..." Hayato sighed.

"Anyways... I just wanted to say thanks. You really made my life better."

"Right... It's okay. If you ever need help with anything just call me." Josuke replied.

Hayato waved before leaving the room. He began to walk down the hallway and paused.

"Wait a minute. I was going to ask something else!"

He walked back into Josuke's room. He looked up and saw Hayato again.

"...Hello again..." Josuke yawned.

"I was about to go back to sleep-"

"What where you doing in the graveyard with a girl?

Hayato interjected.

Josuke looked at Hayato with the same emotionless eyes he had on that day.

"...A friend of mine passed..."

Hayato looked at Josuke with pity.

"That girl was a close friend of his. Everyone there was. She wanted to be the last person there because she thought he would be disappointed at the people who left early. I thought the same thing. We ended up leaving at the same time." Josuke sighed.

The door opened. Jotaro walked in.

"Josuke. You need to patch up a hole in the wall." Jotaro sighed.

"Sorry for taking you out of bed. But if your mother sees it it will cause trouble."

Jotaro saw Hayato. Hayato looked up at Jotaro's towering figure.

"...hi..." He squeaked.

"...Who on earth are you? What are you doing here?" Jotaro asked.

"Wait, are you that man?" Hayato asked.

"..?"

"I think it was... Jotaro? JoJo? You are the man who stopped time!" Hayato beamed.

"Josuke. Did you invite this kid over?"

Josuke shook his head.

"He invited himself in to thank us."

"I see. Kid, Josuke is busy. He is dealing with a lot right now-"

"I just wanted to say thanks. My life is better now because of you guys!" Hayato explained.

"It would be. Life has always been better since that piece of shit died." Jotaro sighed.

Josuke put his finger on his mouth. Jotaro interpreted this as 'Don't swear around kids!'.

"Anyways, my arm is back. That's why there is an arm shaped hole in the wall." Jotaro said.

Josuke blinked twice.

"Oh yeah! Your arm! I completely forgot!"

Jotaro stretched his arms out and back towards him.

"Good as new. I feel young again. Maybe I'll pick up a pack of cigarettes just to relive that memory."

"You know how bad smoking is for you, right? Mr Kujo?" Hayato asked.

"Yeah. That's why I stopped. I have a beer every once in a while, but I am thinking of quitting drinking too." Jotaro explained.

"I didn't even like smoking them, I just liked doing tricks with them. I can still do a few tricks, but I haven't tried in a while so I am probably going to drop them all over the floor."

"Right..." Hayato sighed.

Josuke got out of bed and walked into the living room. Indeed, an arm shaped hole in the wall was present. Josuke quickly fixed it and walked back into his bedroom.

"You should probably leave soon, Hayato." Josuke said.

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna leave around now actually." Hayato replied.

"Bye then."

"Cya, Hayato."

Hayato walked out of the room and towards the front door. He walked out the door and back home.

Rohan's House

Natsuki walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. She cracked an egg on the side of of a frying pan, cooking it for a further four minutes before it was done. She put the fried egg on a plate, alongside some baked beans and bacon. Natsuki sat down and began eating. Rohan walked in the room.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep. I got eight and a half hours, actually."

"Nice, I only got six hours, but that is an improvement from a few weeks ago when I was kept up all night by construction on the over side of the road." Rohan explained.

"You mean that place in front of us? That weird house with no windows?" Natsuki asked,

"Yeah. It's really weird. I heard the person in there went missing, actually. They went by 'Yamanda' or something. That house was real cosy though... Shame they didn't stay in it for long..."

"Huh. All that for just him? Selfish..."

"Actually, the construction was for a room. I think it was an extra bedroom or something."

"So someone could have been moving in with him?" Natsuki asked.

"I doubt that... I have only spoken to that guy once, he is really antisocial. I saw this women go over to his place one time, so maybe he has a few friends who somehow managed to talk to him."

"Weird... You should have used your Heavens Door on him. That would have been interesting."

"I could've. But I don't want to assume that he has anything interesting. It was like talking to a piece of wood. He doesn't even look into your eyes when he speaks!" Rohan complained.

Natsuki bit down on her fried egg and munched on it.

"Rohan, how long does it take to recover after breaking every bone in your body?" Natsuki asked.

"...Where did that come from?" Rohan replied.

"I was wondering, my dad was destroyed by Josuke, in fact he is going to be hospitalised for a long time. I was wondering how much longer I have here until I have to go back to that asshole's place..." Natsuki asked.

"...Well... a broken bone usually takes at least eight weeks to recover from. Considering he broke everything, that would probably be a few months. You might want to ask a doctor though. If you do, tell me the answer too. I could use it as material for my manga."

Natsuki chuckled. Rohan smiled before turning away and walking to his front door.

"Rohan? Aren't you going to eat anything?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll eat later. I need to exercise, I missed it yesterday." Rohan explained.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day though! You can't just miss it..."

"I'll have breakfast later, it's not the law to eat breakfast at certain times." Rohan said, putting his shoes on.

"You will be okay here by yourself for a bit, right?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Okay. But last time I left you here you got yourself locked in the bathroom. Are you sure you will be fine?" Rohan asked.

"Yep! I'm not gonna get trapped anywhere again! Even if I need the toilet I wont go because I will get confused with the bathroom lock. But you explained how it works, and now I know what to do if I get stuck again!" Natsuki smiled, making the 'OK' hand gesture.

"Okay, I will have my phone on me, call me if you get stuck again." Rohan smiled before leaving.

Yuri's House

Yuri was reading her book. She was either coping with Okuyasu's loss or just reading her book. She was absorbed into it as always.

Sayori's Bedroom

Sayori watched Wilbur Soot (The turtle) walk around in his container. She was sad. The loss of Okuyasu hurt her. She couldn't think straight and her depressive mind-set was beginning to show itself.

"What am I going to do Wilbur?" She asked.

"Should I even show my face at school again..? I don't think I should be happy around Josuke anymore... It would be selfish of me..." 

Sayori attempted to stroke Wilbur Soot but he walked away. Sayori was annoyed by this.

"This is the only thing I have been able to do with out quitting. Please just let me stroke you..."

Wilbur Soot waddled away once again. Sayori was disappointed.

"Fine. Have it your way... I don't even like turtles that much anyways..."

She sat down on her bed and picke **ドドドド** d up her cow plushie. She hugged it tightly.

"What am I going to do..?" Sayori thought.

"As soon as things start to get better it is taken away from me."

The bookcase next to Sayori was full of books she had read before. It wasn't of use to her anymore. Nothing was of use to her.

"Pointless..." She muttered into the cow plushie.

"What am I supposed to do..?" 

**Sploosh**

Sayori looked at Wilbur Soot again. He landed upside down in his small pond.

"Oh dear. I am going to need to help Wilbur. He can't just get up on his own."

Sayori looked down as the little turtle struggled. It appeared to be extremely stressed.

"Calm down! Let me put you up again..."

Upon picking up the turtle, it's legs moved violently. It appeared to be petrified.

"Jeez- What's wrong with this turtle? Did that pond really scare him?"

Sayori began to turn the turtle around. The turtle suddenly began to glow!

"Huh? What the-"

**ドドドド A Stand Appeared! ドドドド**

A stand emerged from the turtle and grabbed Sayori by the neck. Wilbur Soot fell back into its home and turned to look at Sayori.

"I can't... Breathe!"

[ **To Be Continued - - - - >** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Q_ZzBGPdqE)


	44. Octopus's Garden Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur Soot is a stand user... Who would have thought?!

The stand that had emerged from the turtles shell grabbed Sayori by the throat. It looked deep into her eyes and tightened it's grib. Sayori was beginning to lose air.

"T-This must be an enemy!"

Cheer manifested infront of Sayori and punched the stand in the gut. It let go as a flash of light lit from it's hand!

"Gah!" Sayori yelled, being blinded by the lights.

Suddenly, a rush of words flew through Sayori's mind. They where words written in a foreign language, but one she slowly began to recognise. Even though Sayori didn't know a word of the language, she felt like she could fluently speak sentences of it now! The knowledge that it was the Italian language was forced into her mind.

"What the... Is this an ability..?" Sayori thought, holding her head.

Words rushed through her mind and translated themselves into Japanese. It was like she had twenty years of experience of Italian!

"This is an attack... These words are going to overload my head with information and make my brain explode soon!" Sayori thought, trying to make a theory on how this stand will attack her. She couldn't concentrate on rational answers, silly theories invaded her mind!

Then the rush of information stopped.

"Che cos 'era questo?!" Sayori yelled.

**! 驚き!**

"Huh?!" Sayori thought.

"That just came out of my mouth! Those words... That language, I understand it perfectly!"

Sayori tried to compose herself again. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Conchiglie in riva al mare."

Sayori blinked.

"It must be that. It feels like second nature to me! Did that stand feed me information through it's ability? And why language? Why not anything to harm me..?"

Sayori looked over to Wilbur Soot and saw him looking at Sayori. She tried to walk close and Wilbur began to glow with power again. Sayori walked backwards and the power shrunk.

"No. It's not an enemy. It is an animal that happened to own a stand. It must have used it because it was threatened... But this ability is very interesting... I am not sure if this is temporary or permanent... But I guess a language wont cause any harm. If it was something like police records on violent crime, then it would have been different..."

"Listen here you!" Sayori yelled.

"If you do that again, I will set you into a river to live like a normal turtle!"

Wilbur Soot walked over to the water and drank from it.

"Are you even listening to me?!.. Well I guess you are a turtle... but still! A stand turtle!" Sayori yelled.

The turtle didn't react to Sayori. He fell asleep.

"You... Damn it, fine!... Maybe you are just an animal. But your stand could be real useful. I wonder if it can transfer secret information or just mainstream stuff..."

"If Wilbur is so easily spooked like that, how many kids have been attacked like this..? I don't remember anyone in the class going missing... So did they just learn Italian too? Is this stand's ability just to teach people Italian?!" Sayori thought.

Taking out her stand, Cheer, Sayori picked up the turtle again. It awoke and begun to shine!

"It's going to use it's ability again. it doesn't seem to be able to harm me, but I want to learn about this ability! Teach me something! Wilbur!" Sayori thought.

A shine of light blinded Sayori. She blinked twice and held her head in pain. 

"...Huh... It's that easy..?"

Sayori looked around the room.

"Why didn't I realize it before? It's so easy!"

Opening her bedroom door, Sayori knocked on her parents room door. They were asleep. She waited for a minute then snuck inside, taking her fathers guitar out with her.

She retreated back to her room and put her fingers in place of the guitar.

Suddenly, she began to play the guitar, every note correct and flawless!

"Ha! I had no idea it was so easy!" Sayori chuckled, looking down at the guitar with happiness.

"No wait... This is because of Wilbur Soot's stand... I am not actually talented..."

Sayori looked back at the guitar and started to play Wonderwall by Oasis. She played it perfectly!

"No... This stand has the power to make people talented! I was wrong about this stand being malicious!"

Sayori stood up and leaned over the turtle, casting a shadow over him.

"Grazie, Wilbur. I think... My friends would be very interested in this ability..."


	45. Octopus's Garden Part 2

"Why on earth did you bring the turtle into the clubroom?!" Natsuki yelled.

It was lunch time. Natsuki often stayed in this room as Sayori was the only person who would be willing to stay with her for lunch as many people disliked her violent attitude.

"Hear me out, Wilbur Soot is a stand user!" Sayori said.

Natsuki looked at her with annoyance.

"No its not. Animals are not strong enough to possess stands. Even if it did it wouldn't know how to take it out... It's an animal! They are mostly stupid!"

"I can prove it!" Sayori replied.

"Do it then. We'll see." Natsuki said, sitting down on a chair.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Sayori. Ho 18 anni. Non mi piacciono le persone che chiamano gli animali stupidi come te."

Natsuki looked at Sayori with surprise.

"I didn't know you spoke another language. When did you learn it?"

"Yesterday! It was Wilbur Soot!"

"So you are telling me... That the turtle... taught you that?"

Sayori nodded.

Natsuki burst into laughter.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No..."

"Then what can I do to make you believe me?" Sayori asked.

"...Show me that it can see stands."

Sayori nodded and placed Wilbur Soot onto the table. She manifested Cheer and stroked it's back with Cheer, making the turtle restless. Natsuki turned to Sayori with annoyance.

"Sayori, you are just making the turtle scared. What does this have to do with-"

Upon looking back a stand was hovering over Wilbur Soot. Natsuki was shocked.

"What the hell?! So you weren't lying!"

"Why would I ever lie to you? I told you I was right! The stand seems to transfer information into people. I don't know anything else but now I speak Italian and I can also play guitar." Sayori explained.

"...Really..?" 

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas-"

Natsuki had already touched the stand. A bright light shined. Soon it faded and Natsuki rubbed her eyes.

"...You know that useless table? The one with all the elements on it..?"

Sayori nodded.

"If you put your mind to it... It is actually kind of easy to remember."

Natsuki was horrible at science. She couldn't even remember the letter for hydrogen.

"Hydrogen, Oxygen, Chlorine, Zinc... It's so easy now!" 

Sayori looked baffled.

"...Right... So what are we going to do?"

Natsuki grinned.

"I think I have an idea..."

Sayori gulped.


	46. Octopuses' Garden Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki has an idea...

**Octopuses' Garden**

**Destructive Power: C**

**Speed: D**

**Range: D**

**Durability: B**

**Precision** **: E**

 **Potential** **: A**

**Ability: When the stand is alerted, it will make bright shines of light that explode, producing random information.**

"You are insane!" Sayori yelled.

Natsuki was holding Wilbur Soot in her hands looking down at the turtle with malicious intent. Her pink eyes said it all.

"You'll see, Sayori. You will see." Natsuki chuckled, carrying the turtle away with her.

"H-Hey... I am supposed to be taking care of Wilbur!... Just give him back okay?!" Sayori pleaded.

Natsuki walked out of the room and looked at the clock. It was a minute until her maths lesson.

"I have a test. I didn't prepare for it either. I was looking for an opportunity like this to postpone it! I totally forgot to prepare last night, so I am gonna buy myself a load of time! That way I can actually, get good results! I'm not cheating if everyone is doing it, so I am gonna make everyone need a second chance!" Natsuki thought.

"And you can make me do that, Wilbur! I thought you where some dumb turtle who didn't know how to manage himself, but no! You are a special turtle! You are what I was looking for"

Wilbur Soot looked up at Natsuki who also knew that something terrible was about to happen. Even a turtle knew that Natsuki's plan was going to end badly!

Maths: 14:00

Natsuki sat in her chair and was handed the test paper. She would only put the plan into action if she knew that she was going to get under half marks. Although, she was tempted to activated Wilbur Soot's ability.

She opened the paper. The first few questions were simple, they made sense to her. But as Natsuki read and answered more and more, she got confused. It began to overwhelm her.

"What the hell is this even supposed to mean..?" She thought, staring at the paper with paranoia.

Then Wilbur Soot rustled against her leg. She felt Wilbur almost escape her bag.

"...You know... I really could use some extra revision... and I am pretty sure you aren't getting much air in there too... I guess I am going to have too take you out, Wilbur."

She put the turtle on her lap and tried to spook it. It didn't work. Sayori mentioned that she made the stand appear by stroking Wilbur's shell with her stand but Natsuki ran into an issue. Her stand did not appear physically. It was through her body her stand worked. But Natsuki found a solution. She knew what to do!

**"...Round And Round..."**

She activated her ability and made Wilbur Soot Spin slightly. This sent him into a state of defence.

"Now, if I try to make contact with him he will go defensive..."

Natsuki was about to put Wilbur Soot down but then accidentally released all the power she was building up with her ability! She shot Wilbur Soot across the floor!

"Shit! Where did he go?!"

Natsuki spied Wilbur Soot under a table, rolling to a halt. No one seemed to notice it."

"...Phew... I need to catch Wilbur Soot before he gets into trouble." Natsuki sighed, standing up for a moment.

"Miss Suki!" The teacher yelled.

"Sit back down. These are test conditions."

Natsuki felt her heart beat faster and faster like a drum. She had to do something before she seriously got in trouble!

"I dropped my pen!" She lied.

The teacher sighed.

"Then get it. Just don't drop it again."

Natsuki smiled nervously before walking over to another desk and quickly retrieving Wilbur Soot. The student at the desk didn't seem to realize it was a turtle. Luckily, Natsuki was at the back of the classroom, so she could keep Wilbur hidden while walking back to her desk.

"...Phew... That sure was close..." Natsuki thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

But then Wilbur began to struggle. A small light began to shine from his body! His ability was activating! His stand shot out from his body and looked around. It began to shine brighter than ever before!

After the flash of light, everyone in the classroom had fallen over. As they rose they all began to react to the new knowledge inside them.

"Damn it... I could use some paracetamol..." Someone said, holding their head.

"This reminds me of that show I used to watch about Vikings... I feel like a spear is stabbing down into my head... How did I remember that..?"

Natsuki felt information about the process of how zippers are made flow through her mind.

Soon, everyone in the class was complaining, even the teacher. He announced that the test would have to be repeated tomorrow. Natsuki grinned but then realized that she had to now revise for a test. Revising this would just make her more confused. She began to regret this decision.

"H-hey sir... Why don't we just carry on, it can't be that bad..." She said, a nervous smile on her face.

"I don't think so. We are going to all do it again tomorrow... Seeing as you are so eager to do it, I'll give you some extra homework. I know you love maths!" The teacher replied.

Natsuki put her hands on her head.

"Oh no!"

[ **To Be Continued - - - - >** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De1LCQvbqV4)


	47. Let's go boating with Doctor Kujo!

_…_ _How surprising._

_It seems that the Joestar blood really does flow inside him._

_To think that Miss Kami and Yamanda have been defeated really does scare me._

_That kid has potential. Lots of potential._

_The things he can do with his stand are unlike the world has seen before._

_But that is not my concern._

_He defeated my two best assassins._

_That means he knows what he is doing._

_I need to finish Josuke and Jotaro myself. Then I can hunt down Joseph Joestar._

_That way the Joestar bloodline... Will end._

_Mori~_

_Mori~_

_Mori~_

_Mori~_

_Morioh-Cho Radio! (We love Morioh-Cho)_

The car radio sounded into Jotaro's ears. He hated this radio station. Not because of the opening tune or anything, it just creeped him out for some reason. Jotaro was driving to a boat he rented. He wanted to write some reports on marine life while he was in Morioh. Jotaro had some bottles of water in the back of his car.

"I can't believe this boat was so expensive..." Jotaro sighed.

"It's not even very good either... _(Yare Yare...)_ I only need it for a little while anyways."

Jotaro continued driving. He soon noticed someone waving him down. It was Josuke and Koichi. Jotaro stopped and rolled down the window.

"What do you two want?"

"Yo! Jotaro!" Josuke grinned. He seemed to be in a better mood than last time Jotaro saw him.

"Hi." Koichi waved.

Jotaro looked at the two with question.

"What did you stop me for?"

"You are heading to the port, right? This road is the only route that leads down there quickly, and it's also the only route there with signs too." Josuke asked.

"Yes. Why?" Jotaro asked.

"Well, I didn't want anything, I just noticed that you where in this car." Josuke smiled.

"...Okay. Bye." 

Jotaro sighed, rolling the window back up, driving off again. When he reached the port, he left the car and walked towards the boat he rented yesterday.

"Excuse me, sir. This boat is for three people." A sailor said, putting his arm in front of Jotaro.

"And I have rented it."

"Ye' but it is for three people. You are alone. Unless your buddies are comin', then ask for a refund."

"...I am using it for research purposes."

"an'? You friends with some science dudes? Wait for 'em to come over then I'll let you on."

This sailor's accent was beginning to annoy Jotaro. Then he had an idea. He didn't exactly like it but it would work.

"Alright. I'll remind them that we are meant to be out boating today. Sorry sir." Jotaro sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialled Josuke's number. After a moment, Josuke picked up.

"Jotaro!"

"Josuke. Are you busy?"

"Nope. I am walking home with Koichi, you?"

"Well, I just found out that the boat I reserved for today needs to have three people on it. If you and Koichi are up for it, do you want to come boating with me? I do want it quiet though." Jotaro asked.

"...Sure! Let me ask Koichi."

After a moment, Josuke returned.

"Yep, we are coming over there! We'll be quick!"

After five minutes of waiting, Jotaro and Koichi ran up to Jotaro.

"Phew! That was a real exercise! Koichi, you alright?"

"Yep... I am gonna need to sit down for a bit though..."

The sailor looked at Jotaro with slight concern. Jotaro knew what he was thinking.

"The one with the 'cool' hair is my nephew. The short one is his friend." Jotaro explained, being very cautious with his words.

"Alright-y... I'll 'ive you the key now." The sailor sighed, fishing for the right key in his pocket, eventually he handed Jotaro the key for the boat.

"I assume you know all about the rules, right?"

"I do, but those two don't. Tell them." Jotaro said.

The sailor walked over to Josuke and Koichi. He coughed.

"No beer, littering... Only a trained boat driver is allowed to drive the boat... Please don't break anything, and don't pick up any more of your friends. Only three are allowed on there."

"Yeah, yeah... We know. Anything else?" Josuke asked.

"...Leave your phones here too. We are not responsible for damages but we don't want you to risk losing a phone on our ships."

Josuke looked at the sailor with confusion. Jotaro turned around and looked at the sailor with suspicion.

"Right... It's safer here anyways." Koichi said.

"There is probably a way to contact the port on the boat anyways. Come on. Lets go." Jotaro said, handing his phone to the sailor. Josuke did the same. The ship's sails where set! Soon everyone was on the boat, sailing into the sea.

"Wow! We are so far out!" Koichi smiled.

"How deep is it down there..? I get scared around heights..." Josuke asked.

"It's nothing too deep. At least 7 meters. Probably more though. And if you fell down there you would be able to swim back up anyways." Jotaro replied.

"Right..." Josuke sighed.

"What are you researching anyways?"

"...Just marine life in general. My boss keeps urging me to look into sharks, but I don't want to, and it's not like I have to either, so I am not going to." Jotaro explained.

"Oh. What do you do normally? Do you just look at the ocean all day or..?" Josuke asked.

"I sometimes have to review research from lower people who are less confident in marine biology than I am, in those cases I tell them to go back to school, but most of them are still in school anyways. I also look at habitats and work to restore the life there too. I figured that since I am in Japan, I should look at the marine ecosystems and write a report on them." Jotaro explained.

"Cool." Josuke said.

"I think I'd like to be a marine biologist one day."

"Believe me, it gets boring fast. But it's the only job that I have any enjoyment out of at all, so I am keeping it." Jotaro replied.

"I think you would make a good police officer. You can live to do what your father did. Or perhaps a doctor. Your stand will make it easy for you."

"I guess so... or I could be both! I could be a policeman and a doctor at the same time!" Josuke chuckled.

Jotaro was expecting Josuke to be gloomy and sad. After the death of someone so close, most people would be miserable for ages, but Josuke strangely made a very quick recovery.

"Josuke. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Why?" Josuke replied.

"...Never mind that... Your happy, and that's all that matters... Koichi, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Jotaro asked.

Koichi looked at Jotaro. He thought for a moment before answering.

"A teacher... Or maybe an author. One of those."

"A teacher?" Josuke asked.

"You became the very thing you swore to destroy!"

"I just like teaching people things to be honest." Koichi replied.

"Jotaro-San, If you could choose any job in the entire world to do without needing a degree or anything like that, what would that be?"

"A marine biologist." Jotaro replied.

**Later...**

"Alright, you two, don't do anything stupid and be quiet. We are surrounded by water, and above an area I would like to investigate. I need to take lots of notes and have complete concentration." Jotaro replied.

"Okay!" Koichi answered.

"Aye-Aye, captain!" Josuke laughed.

"Yare yare daze..." Jotaro sighed, walking to the front of the boat.

"Oi Koichi-kun. You think it's weird how the sailor dude made us give him our phones?" Josuke asked.

"Oh yeah. That was really weird. In fact, I was so weirded out I actually forgot to give him my phone." Koichi said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh well... I wasn't planning to use it anyways. What do you want to do? Jotaro-San is researching, we can't really do anything."

"We could look at the water. See if we see any sharks. That would be pretty cool."

"I guess... Why don't we look around the ship? Maybe the last people left some board games or something..."

Koichi and Josuke went into the lower area of the boat. They found a storage room, dark and unilluminated. No switches could be pulled to light the room.

"Look at all these boxes!" Koichi gasped.

"What do you think is in them?"

"Probably boat things." Josuke replied.

Koichi looked around and noticed a can of gasoline marked 'Highly Flammable'.

"Oh nice, we have a spare gasoline can. I didn't know this boat ran on fuel." Koichi mentioned.

"Wait... Why would a boat with sails need gasoline to function..?"

Only now did Josuke smell something off. Something was horribly wrong. 

"K-Koichi... I think we should leave." Josuke muttered. Koichi just noticed a light switch buried behind a box.

"What do you mean?" Koichi replied, pushing the switch. The switch was relatively close to the exit.

Jotaro began to run towards the lower deck, desperately searching for Josuke and Koichi. He was injured and bleeding.

"Josuke! Koichi-Kun! Don't press any light switches!"

But instead of a light bulb shining on, the sound of a lighter sounded.

Jotaro looked down the steps and saw Josuke and Koichi! He saw Koichi's hand lower from the switch!

"...What the-"

**"Star Platinum: The World!"**

_Time has stopped._

_1\. Jotaro grabs Josuke._

_2\. Jotaro throws Josuke towards the upper deck._

_3\. Jotaro grabs Koichi._

_4\. Jotaro tosses Koichi towards the upper deck._

_5\. Jotaro runs up the steps and closes the door._

_Time Resumes._

**KABOOM**

"What?!" Josuke yelled, looking around in paranoia.

"...All the switches are rigged. Your one seems to activate an explosive trap in the lower deck..."

"So that's what that gasoline was for!" Koichi shrieked.

"Gasoline?" Jotaro asked.

Koichi nodded. The boat felt uneven for a moment. It was sinking!

"Shit! Josuke! Use your Crazy Diamond to-"

"On it!" Josuke yelled, running towards the lower deck. He summoned Crazy Diamond.

**"DORARARARARA!"**

The boat shifted back into it's original state. A little water was on the floor now, though.

"Phew... Jotaro, you look hurt, what happened up there?" Josuke asked, running up the stairs.

"I flicked a switch on and a dart gun opened fire onto me. I didn't time to react so it hit me pretty good..." Jotaro sighed.

Josuke healed Jotaro's wounds. He looked around with fear.

"This boat was a trap. I knew something was wrong when that sailor told us to give him our phones..." Jotaro said.

"I have my phone, I forgot to give it to him." Koichi mentioned.

"We can't call anyone anyways. We need a cell tower to call anyone." Jotaro explained.

"But we still have the boat controls. There should be a working phone there." 

Jotaro ran to the boat control panel and saw that it was slashed into several pieces. Something broke it.

"Shit. Something is on this boat with us... It is not a stand like Justice where the entire boat is a stand... That doesn't explain the slashes. This was done manually and recently." He thought.

"Josuke! Get over here!" Jotaro yelled, running over to Josuke.

"J-JOTARO-SAN!" Koichi shrieked.

"Something is on this boat with us! It knocked Josuke out! It threw a brick at his head!"

Jotaro looked around. This stand user was deadly. It couldn't be the boat itself... he was clueless. Koichi was horrified.

"Koichi-Kun, stay with me. We need to stand back to back."

The two got into a defensive position and scanned the area. Silence.

"The brick flew out of the water. It must be a stand user!"

"I know." Jotaro replied.

But with no Josuke to heal them, and no way to escape, how will Jotaro and Koichi escape the boat? How will they survive an attack as deadly as this?

**To Be Continued - - - >**


	48. Attack On Boat!

Josuke lay on the floor unconscious. He had a brick thrown at his head by an enemy who lurked on the boat. Koichi and Jotaro stood back to back in a defensive position.

"We need to keep Josuke alive, no matter what. He is the only way we can leave this boat safely." Jotaro explained.

"We'll be here by nightfall if that is the case. We need to notify the port somehow." Koichi replied.

"The emergency lights are broken. There is no phone reception either. Our best bet is to wait until he wakes up again."

Koichi's mind raced. He was thinking of every possibility. Then, something came to mind.

"Jotaro! I have an idea!" Koichi said calmly.

"My Echoes Act 2 can produce effect of sound... So if I put 'Radio' on my cell phone... I think that might give my phone reception!"

Jotaro listened to Koichi's idea with understanding.

"Great. Try it now. We can't afford to lose any more time now."

Echoes Act 2 emerged from Koichi's body. It punched the word **'RADIO'** onto Koichi's phone, giving it a signal!

"Yes! It worked!" Koichi laughed.

"But it doesn't have much signal. Soon it will run out... Who do I call?!"

Jotaro thought of the most capable person in Morioh. His mind bounced from Koichi to himself until landing on Rohan.

"Call Rohan. Tell him the details quickly."

"Alright!"

"So you are telling me... A turtle can possess a stand ability?" Rohan asked.

"Yes! It's true believe me!" Natsuki pleaded.

"...I don't think animals have the will to posses a stand."

"Yeah, that's why the turtle takes out its stand when it is threatened! I didn't believe it when I heard it either, but I was wrong!"

_Ring~~~_

"I'll get it." Rohan said, walking over the the phone.

"Kibshie household."

"Rohan-Sensei!" Koichi yelled.

"Koichi-Kun?"

"Morioh Port, straight forward fifty meters we are in trouble and stuck in the middle of the sea! We can see land but we are being attacked by an enemy stand user! We need help ASAP!"

"Oh- I'm coming! Just keep safe! I'll get a boat over there!"

The call suddenly ended. Rohan grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"Koichi is stuck in the middle of the sea. I need to save them. Stay there for now-"

"No, I'm coming with you!" Natsuki interjected.

Rohan was about to argue back but had no time. He ran out the door and hopped in his car. Natsuki grabbed her shoes and ran into the car, putting them on as Rohan speeded down Morioh.

Jotaro and Koichi where still stranded on a boat. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Koichi, Is it possible to use your Echoes Act 1 to lure the enemy into a room? Then we can push a light switch and attack him that way." Jotaro suggested.

"I can do that. We must be cautious though. This enemy probably made these traps themselves." Koichi replied.

The two walked towards another storage room back to back. Koichi used his Echoes Act 1 to apply the sound **'SLAM SLAM'** on it. He and Jotaro slowly moved out of view of the door.

"I will use my Star Platinum to flick the switch when the enemy enters." Jotaro whispered.

After a few minutes and changes of sound, a thud sounded inside the storage room. The enemy was already inside there!

"Star Platinum: The World."

_1\. Jotaro swiftly stopped time and ran over to the door_

_2\. Upon opening the door, Jotaro saw a man in a suit of armour with large claws over the hands and smaller sharps for finger nails._

_3\. Star Platinum flicked the switch_

_4\. Jotaro walked out and closed the door behind him._

_5\. Jotaro went back into his original position._

After this, the sound of a machine gun sounded. The door broke down from the force!

"We did it! He was shot!" Koichi celebrated.

"I don't think so. He hasn't fallen over yet. The stand must take the form of a suit of armour. I noticed that when I stopped time." Jotaro explained.

Suddenly, the wall Koichi was leaning on broke down as an armoured man dashed through, knocking Koichi onto the floor! He ran towards Jotaro and readied his blades for battle!

 **"ORA!"** Star Platinum yelled, attempting to grab the enemy's helmet. They swiftly jumped backwards to dodge and swung a blade down, cutting Jotaro's wrist open!

"Knng-"

**tap tap tap**

The enemy suddenly performed a cycle slash in 180 degrees. They heard a tapping noise behind them and swung to attack... But Koichi used his Echoes to trick the enemy! As they turned, Jotaro saw the letters on their back!

"Still reliable, aren't you?" Jotaro thought.

"Star Platinum!"

As the enemy turned around, Star Platinum had already sent a barrage of punches into their face!

**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORRRAAA!"**

"さようなら、ありがとう!" (Goodbye, thank you!) Jotaro yelled, pointing into the air as the enemy was thrown into the sky by Star Platinum's final powerful punch.

But as the enemy was thrown into the air it suddenly disappeared.

"What the?" Jotaro thought.

"How did he disappear? Was that the stand's ability?"

He felt a raindrop hit his hand. Something was wrong with this raindrop, though. It felt like... someone was swimming up it...

That was when Jotaro realized what terrible fate was upon him.

The enemy leaped out from the raindrop and swung it's arm down at Jotaro. His Star Platinum caught the arm before it slashed Jotaro's head open, but the other arm began racing towards his chest!

**"Star Platinum: The World!"**

_Time has stopped._

_1\. Star Platinum breaks both of the blades on the enemy's suit._

_2\. Star Platinum uppercuts the helmet and kicks their chest several times._

_3\. Star Platinum picks up Koichi_

_4\. Jotaro runs into the lower deck._

_5\. Jotaro closes the door behind him._

_Time resumes._

The enemy flew back at high speeds. It was prepared to get up again but stopped, seeing that his target has disappeared.

"...Jotaro...Kujo." He mutters.

"It seems you really can stop time after all."

The enemy walked around the boat for a moment. His body wasn't visible as the suit of armour concealed his appearance. The blades Star Platinum broke were slowly growing back like the leg of a reptile. The enemy noticed Josuke lying on the floor. He knew that was their best bet of escaping the boat, so he knew he had to kill Josuke now.

Jotaro peaked out of his hiding and saw the enemy walking towards Josuke. His eyes widened as he knew what was going to become of Josuke unless he acted now!

"Hey!" Jotaro yelled, acting without thinking.

The enemy turned around and saw Jotaro standing behind him a few meters. The enemy was still out of his range.

"Kujo Jotaro... It's really you..." He chuckled.

"Who are you? Are you working for that organisation?" Jotaro asked.

"Narrow it down a little." The enemy replied.

_"...The one that follows DIO."_

The enemy smiles inside his armour.

"Maybe. I could be. But I could be lying. I might not even know how DIO is, or I do... "

Jotaro frowns.

"Give me a precise answer. Looking at how confident you are... I am going to die anyways."

"Information is useless to dead men... But I would like it if you called me by my name though..." The enemy chuckled.

**"Moonchild. That is what I go by. Of course, it's not my real name, but it's the name of my stand. I go by many names in lots of different places. But Moonchild is the closest to who I am... Since you are such a special man, doctor... It would be an honour to hear you say my name..."**

Jotaro looked at Moonchild with annoyance.

"That doesn't matter. Step away from Josuke. He has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does. He is your means of escape." Moonchild replied.

Jotaro thought for a moment.

"Why did you miss Koichi earlier? When you leapt out of the cabinet from the machine gun, you deliberately missed Koichi to dash towards me. Why did you spare him? And why did you attempt to attack him later when the noise played on you?"

Moonchild paused.

"He wasn't involved in this conflict. Until he attacked me with his stand. He became involved with the conflict by supporting you. That's why I attacked him then. I may look like I just senselessly kill people like those goons who attacked Josuke's new friends at the 'book club'. But no. I despise those who take innocent people, innocent people who do nothing wrong and then heartlessly execute them. My heart aches when I hear of innocent people dying in battle. People who just live their lives and are attacked by a cruel hatred... It saddens me. But. The second that person gets involved in my mission, I will not hesitate to kill them. No matter who they are."

"But we are innocent people. We are just trying to live our lives." Jotaro argued.

"Not in my vision. I'll admit it then. I do follow DIO's plan. And you killed him. The Joestar bloodline are all responsible for his fall. I have been planning to execute you for a while, Jotaro Kujo, but when I was notified of Josuke's existence I had to reconsider my plans. Even if your hearts are golden, you are responsible for the fall of DIO. And his plan is great. Obviously, I will only kill those in the Joestar bloodline that can properly posses a stand, and I will also avoid parents. They did nothing to deserve death, in my eyes." Moonchild explained.

Jotaro looked down. He felt a slight respect for a moment.

_"Yare Yare Daze..."_

"While I respect your views, Moonchild, I will admit that while you were blabbering on about your morality I was devising a plan. Remember Koichi? The kid you spared? Well, look down."

Moonchild looked down to the the words **'WOOSH'** Directly beneath him. He didn't seem to activate it yet. But as soon as he made a movement it would send him flying.

"Moonchild. You are an admirable fighter. I will give you that. For once you are a good person who has a good heart. But your idols really do conflict with mine. So don't think of coming back here." Jotaro pointed, a small grin appearing on his face.

"You crafty bastard... Fine! You have peaked my interest, Jotaro Kujo! As the boss of this organization, I will fight you to the death on the tallest mountain in Morioh High Hills in three days! When midday strikes, I'll be waiting for you, Doctor!" Moonchild says, moving his foot.

Moonchild is suddenly shot into the water. He disappears into the water once again.

_Three days. Morioh High Hills. Midday. Tallest mountain._

"I understand." Jotaro thought to himself, looking into the distance. He noticed Rohan and a short pink haired girl driving up to him.

"Jotaro! Is the situation resolved?!" Rohan yelled.

"Yes. We did it. Koichi outsmarted him."

Rohan smiled.

"Of course he did. He always pulls off something crazy like that... you don't even need to ask half the time, he is just... really reliable..."

"Reliable..." Jotaro thought.

"Yeah... He really is a reliable guy..."

Koichi ran up to Jotaro and panted.

"Did we do it?!"

"Yes, Thanks to you, Koichi." Jotaro smiled.

Koichi narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks to... me?"

"Yes Koichi. Thanks to you." Jotaro replied.

"Oh... Okay. I mean, as a team we did it! Without us we could have never beaten that dude!"

"Yeah. But, If it was you who got knocked out by that brick, we really would have been dead."

Jotaro and Koichi stepped onto Rohan's boat.

"Koichi, are you up for a mission? I can't trust Josuke for it, and if I went there myself I would put others in danger. You are reliable and good at what you do, would you care to do it? It will be a free vacation, too."

Koichi looked up.

"Sure! Where is it? I can cycle there!"

"Do you know any Italian?" Jotaro asked.

Koichi's smile faded.

"No... I don't speak any European languages very well..."

Rohan suddenly grabbed Koichi.

"I can help with that! Heavens Door!"

_Fluently speaks Italian_

"There you go!" 

Koichi looked around like he learned an entire language in seconds. Natsuki thought that it was strange how two people learned perfect Italian in the course of a week. She suddenly had an idea.

"Rohan! Can you make me speak Italian too? I have a friend who speaks it perfectly!"

Jotaro sighed a sigh of relief.

"Koichi. The mission requires you to go to the city of Naples in Italy. I will tell you the details later, I don't want to disclose too much infomation right here. Do you want to go to that Italian restaurant? I'll tell you what you will need to do there."

"Sure!" Koichi nodded.

As everyone drove back, Josuke woke up. He watched as everyone left him behind on the boat.

"Huh..? W-WAIT!!! JOTARO!!!" He yelled, jumping into the water.

**\- - - - - - - > To Be Continued**


	49. A Happy Sayori Story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who my favourite doki is

**BAM!**

**ZIP!**

**SLAM!**

Sayori was ready to go out for a walk! She was wearing a wool hat and a small coat. She wanted to exercise more, so she decided to take advantage of this Tuesday afternoon.

Sayori began to job to St. Gentleman's like a man who would run in an 1800's horse race, but after a minute she was exhausted. It was probably her coat. But it was far too cold to remove it, so she decided to keep it on. Sayori sat down on a bench and let out an exhausted sigh. The real reason she wanted to exercise more was to prove to her team leader Minorin that she could run 100 meters without falling over. Sayori rarely ran competitively, and when she did she failed miserably. One time Sayori performed terribly on purpose so she could come first place in an easy race, but even that failed. She was going to prove everyone wrong though. She was determined to make her new goal! She stood back up and began to run again, but could only make a few meters before putting her hands on her knees in exhaustion.

"Oi, kid!" Someone yelled, sitting on a motorbike with a black helmet concealing their face.

"Whachya' doing?"

Sayori felt like this person was mocking them.

"What do you think..?" She gasped, looking directly through them.

Then the biker blinked twice inside their helmet. They recognised Sayori.

"Hey... I know you! You're that girl! The one who was helping us on Friday!"

They pulled off their helmet to reveal their long white hair. It was LuLu.

"You?! What are you doing here?" Sayori asked.

"I was just driving around. I am supposed to meet up with my friend Yuma later, I was driving over to him. Are you okay? You look like you are running from something." LuLu asked.

"I am exercising!" Sayori replied.

"In this cold?"

"Yes! I want to prove my team captain wrong! She said I needed to work on my fitness or I wont make the team, and I want to try out the team! So I want to run a full 100 meters and say to her face 'Go back to your part time job!'" 

LuLu laughed at this. Sayori couldn't tell if it was at her or the girl she was complaining about.

"Alright! You okay to get back home? If it's too cold I'll drive you back. I have lots of time." LuLu smiled.

"I'll be fine. I need to get out anyways. I rarely exercise..."

"Okay, Good luck!" LuLu said, driving back onto the road.

Sayori began to run again. After ten minutes of this, she decided to run back home. She exercised for a total of thirty minutes. 

When she thought it over, she had a feeling it was not enough. But it was good. Sayori felt like she did some really hard work. She wanted to do this everyday, but as time pans out, she would only do this once a week.

"I am going to get a bite to eat now... I'm hungry!" Sayori thought walking into her house.

**To Be Continued - - - >**

_Two days until Jotaro fights Moonchild..._


	50. Monika's Reality

_Tuesday: 2.45 PM_

**Once you look you cannot look away,**

**Once you look, you cannot stop thinking about it,**

**The human mind is a strange, strange place of memory and ideas,**

**And some memories just will not fade,**

**Like looking at a starless sky,**

**And seeing no reasons why,**

**A lone tear will sliver down my eye,**

**Meaning this is Goodbye.**

Monika held the poem she had wrote in her hand. She had previously wrote this in the literature club a few weeks ago. But something about the poem made her feel a certain way. It made her understand herself. She was alone in her bedroom.

Monika had finally understood the feelings that had been going through her now. She finally cam to terms with what she didn't understand.

She was obsessed. Obsessed with Josuke. Everyday, she found herself thinking about him for long periods of time, fantasising. Smiling.

Monika was not concerned about her obsessive ideas though. She liked them. They made her happy. Although her thoughts were fantasy, she felt like she was cared for. She felt loved.

All her life, she was neglected by her parents and all those around her. She never felt any proper affection from someone before she met 'Anon'. Anon was a boy who was a friend of Sayori. Her childhood friend. She had convinced him to go to the literature club two years ago, and that's how Monika met him. A sheer coincidence. While he was in the club, he may have been slightly mean at times, but as you got to know him he was a kind-hearted person. Someone you would end up respecting after a while of getting to know them. But Monika didn't know this. She was in a state of loneliness where even though she had friends that she could talk to, she just didn't feel like it was worth it. One day, Anon was late leaving after school and Monika began to talk to him. Anon asked a few questions that lead to Monika breaking down in front of him. Then Anon comforted her. Her idea of reality was shattered. The warmth from his embrace opened her heart in a sense. She fell in love with him. She pictured a world where she would be with Anon as a wife or a girlfriend, spending life happily ever after... But one day Anon went missing. It was 1999. Police reports warned of a killing spree in Morioh during the summer were random people and sometimes animals where found brutally killed and mutilated. Anon was a victim of this. Monika fell into despair. After a year, Monika's flaming passion for Anon died out. One more year passes and she has subconsciously repressed Anon from her memory. That was until something tore his memory out into her face. Josuke. His hair was what gave it away. Anon went through a faze of wearing pompadour hair. He thought it was pretty cool. Coincidentally it was the same period of time Monika opened up to him and they embraced. After a week of recalling Anon, Monika became slightly unhinged. She began having ideas that Josuke was Anon or than Josuke was a rebirth of Anon or something crazy like that. Either way, she had madly fell in love with Josuke. She never wanted 'God' or what ever she believed allowed this to happen to take him away from her again.

"...Josuke..." She thought.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me. Not after all I've seen. All I have suffered to be with someone like you. You are magnificent. You are art. I want you. I want to be yours, too."

Monika walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. Pictures of Josuke was in a pile near the corner neatly put in an order of how much she liked the photos. A picture of Josuke smiling was at the top and a picture of just face out of frame was at the bottom. There must have been at least twenty of those. Next to the pile of photos was a book. It had the title 'My Dearest'. Monika picked the book up and opened it. She read through it once again.

The handwriting was rich and easy to read. It looked like someone took extreme care in writing this.

_Dear Diary. I have fallen in love with Josuke Higashikata. He is a wonderful boy. I bet he would make a wonderful husband, just like Anon would have! I am going to keep these entries short and sweet, just like my poems! Bye!_

_Dear Diary. He embraced me. He genuinely embraced me. This is going well. Too well. Are the Gods of fortune finally smiling over me? Perhaps they just looked in my direction, as the following day we wanted to go to a restaurant but it was closed. But, I would do anything to feel that way again. I adore it._

_Dear Diary. I want to learn French. I don't really like English, It's so confusing and descriptive about so many unnecessary details... Just get to the point! I think French is a way better language! Salu!_

_Dear Diary. I had a dream last night. Josuke was there, I was his wife, we had a kid named after this dog I used to have... It was nice. The dream did end with me walking out into the middle of the road and getting hit by a truck, but other than that I would love to experience that over and over again, even if it ended in a violent death._

The handwriting was harder to read. It looks like it was written while someone's hand was shaking at points. It could still be read with some estimated translation.

_Dear Diary. I keep having dreams with Josuke. These ones are more involved. I like these ones more. I want this to be reality. It is truly amazing how it could in fact become one._

This section of sentences are sparsely written out onto the paper. They look like they had been written out of impulse with little care and consideration.

_I think about you everyday._

_I want to fall asleep beside you_

_Would you run if I told you?_

_He's beauty, He's grace._

_Do you even care? Care the same way I care for you?_

_I've said it so many times before_

_Constant pain in every direction_

_My body weeps_

_My mind is a sanctuary of thoughts and pleasure, sexual enough but not enough to scare me_

_And he's living the dream with all those other girls_

_I know I must sound insane, but that's part of the package._

_I memorize everything he says to get his respect_

_So why don't you care when I spend the past few weeks in despair_

**_I want you to care._ **

Monika closed the book before writing a final sentence in the book. She placed it back into the drawer again.

"My dearest. You are mine and mine alone. I know you are getting on well with the other girls... and that's great!... But. You are spending a little too much time with them. I want you to start... valuing me." Monika said to herself, sitting on her bed with a smile.

"It's about time I feel your warmth again... Josuke."

As Monika laid down, she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

_"_

_I'll never let anyone take you away from me... No matter what."_

_Two days until Jotaro fights Moonchild._

_**To be Continued - - - - >** _


	51. Crash And Burn VS Machine Head!

** Tuesday: 4PM **

LuLu was driving back from the garage. Her friend Yuya had crashed his motorbike into a telephone poll and nearly got himself killed (again). Luckily, he had no real injuries as he miraculously dove off the motorbike before it split him in two. Although he survived, LuLu was pissed. She had just finished yelling at him and was on her way back home.

"Jesus…" She thought.

"That Yuya... All he cares about is girls and his goddamn bike! He would have died if he didn't react in time..."

She drove around a corner. LuLu was going to drive down to the place her team originally stayed at before Josuke and his friends had torn it apart (for the better). Rebecca and LuLu lived there now, as they had no actual income over than the job Josuke made LuLu apply for as a cashier at the Kame Yu Department Store. Like most retail workers, she hated her new job. She was driving to her job now, which was in a different city past the highway. She often worked there about eight hours before leaving. LuLu was about to leave Morioh.

_Step step step step_

LuLu ignored this. It was probably just a bit of stone that got trapped in-between the wheels. It would fly out eventually.

_Step step step step step step step step step_

The noise began to irritate LuLu. She looked down at her wheel and saw that there was nothing inside her wheels. 

_Step step step step_

LuLu finally looked in the mirror of her motorbike... To her horror... An armoured figure was dashing towards her!

"Huh!? The hell-"

**50 MPH**

"Impossible! This must be a stand then... Probably someone from the organization too... Hopefully all it can do is run fast!"

**50-65 MPH**

LuLu looked back and saw that her enemy was closer than before! Even though she went faster, the enemy was gaining on her! This enemy must gain more and more speed overtime! Soon it would outrun her motorbike!

"Fine! Looks like I have no other choice!" LuLu thought, hitting the gas!

**65-97 MPH**

As LuLu drove faster and faster the enemy appeared to get further away, she breathed a sigh of relief before checking once more, seeing that the enemy was already back on track! She panicked once again!

"Shit! I need to get as far away as possible. But even if I do that they will catch up to me... Wait- I know!"

LuLu pulled out a revolver and shot three shots towards the enemies head. It hit. They kept running. LuLu gritted her teeth.

The enemy was running at **95 MPH.** It seemed to be gaining **1 MPH** for every step it took.

LuLu angrily hit the gas once again. She was now speeding at **120 MPH.** Her max speed. The enemy didn't slow. It kept running at a competitive pace.

LuLu's mind raced with ideas and theories of how the enemy stand worked. All she knew was that it could run at extremely high speeds. Hopefully, that was the reach of its abilities, or LuLu would have no chance to win!

But then... LuLu began to slow down. She wasn't running out of fuel (although she was low on it), she just slowed down. The enemy didn't understand why she was doing this until they ran past her! This was part of her plan!

"Haha! I know you can't risk running backwards! If you did that you would risk losing me! Now, I am behind you!

LuLu began to speed up behind the enemy, attempting to ram into them! Although they were running at **100 MPH** , LuLu caught up to them! It seemed they reached their max speed! Suddenly, the enemy dashed to the side, stopping for a moment. **(** **-27 MPH)**

LuLu smiled before driving away.

"Goodbye!"

But then, she felt her tire pop! One of the bullets she shot into the enemies armour had been thrown into her wheel! She couldn't drive for much longer, she had to do something quick before she slowed down to the enemies speed!

The enemy was running at **90 MPH**! LuLu was rapidly losing speed!

"Damn it... I still have more tricks up my sleeve you dick! I may be pretty terrible at fighting off my bike, but when you are riding with me, you are in my world! I am a master of my craft!"

In a moment of resolve, a car drove right in front of LuLu! She leapt off the motor bike and hung onto the car! She used her Crash And Burn to control a car on the highway! The motorbike lost all it's speed and fell backwards onto the enemy! They watched as the force of the bike hitting their left leg tore it straight off! They violently fell to the floor!

LuLu let out a sigh of relief. She was holding one of the bolts from her bike so Josuke could bring her back her bike later. For now... she was safe.

The enemy lay on the floor in pain. They held their leg and grunted in pain as blood flowed out of their leg.

"Damn it... She was smarter than I thought..." He thought.

"The fucker tore my leg off!"

He focused his ability and sealed his wound by having his stand emerge around his wound. He would live if he left now... but he was determined to kill her now. He was livid.

"Machine Head!" He yelled, pushing his fingers onto the floor. The floor seemed to be gaining more and more speed! He pushed forward and was flung like he was thrown! He grabbed onto a passing car and crawled towards the window, punching it open!

"Drive!"

**Machine Head**

**Destructive Power: B**

**Speed: A**

**Range: None**

**Durability: C**

**Precision** **: C**

**Development Potential: C**

**Ability: Machine Head can give objects speeds up to 100 MPH. The user of Machine Head can run at incredible speeds by making the floor under Machine Head's feet propel him forwards, giving 1 MPH every step. Machine Head can use this ability as a weapon in horrific ways...**

LuLu lay on the car, still controlling it with Crash And Burn. She had told the people inside the car, a couple, that she had 'hacked' the car and they were not allowed to leave until the car stopped. They seemed to not believe it, but they were scared either way.

"Jeez... I'm so lucky... Thank god this car was here..."

Suddenly, a car drove past the car LuLu was on. The enemy leapt towards LuLu! He used the same method LuLu used! LuLu had no time to react and the enemy was on top of her!

"Gaah!!!!" LuLu screamed, Machine Head's hand grabbing her right arm.

"LuLu Goru..." Machine head whispered.

"You're dead meat."

The car entered a tunnel. It seemed that it was made in an arch design. The ends of the tunnels had small bits of wall that went down slightly to stop trucks from going in. The end of the tunnel would be reached at this speed in thirty seconds!

The enemy grabbed LuLu's right arm tightly. He applied 10 MPH of speed onto it! LuLu's arm violently twisted off, leaving her to scream in agony!

_Twenty seconds until the end of the tunnel._

LuLu looked up at Machine Head with fury. He was pinning her down by her legs. Only her left arm was free.

"I guess you lose here, LuLu. It's the end for you..."

LuLu felt like she was losing a lot of blood. She looked past Machine Head and saw all her blood down the road. It was like someone was spraying red paint onto the floor.

_Ten seconds until the end of the tunnel._

"I'll kill you now! And then I'll kill your friends too! Just like Miss Kami and Yamanda couldn't!" Machine Head laughed, raising his arms into the air, building up speed on his wrists.

_Five seconds._

"Now die!!!"

_Four._

LuLu used her left arm to grab Machine Head's throat! She pushed him upwards with resolve burning in her eyes.

_Three._

"Didn't you forget?! I know these roads like the back of my hand! I knew exactly how I was going too kill you the second I entered this tunnel!" Lulu yelled. Machine Head looked at her with confusion.

_Two._

"Look up!" 

**_One._ **

The end of the tunnel approached Machine Head! The end of the wall was slightly down once again to stop trucks from entering the tunnel! It was just big enough to decapitate Machine Head!

"GAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

_CHOP_

LuLu opened her eyes. The bleeding, headless body of Machine Head sat on her legs, falling off the car. Lulu had won.

But, she was bleeding out. LuLu was dying. Even though she won... she lost.

"...I did it." LuLu sighed, struggling to breathe.

"But at what cost..?"

Even if she got to Josuke, she would be dead by then. The dust from her dying stand flew into the air.

**LuLu Goru. Real name: Jessica Kennedy. 47 Years old.**

**Her life was a normal American life. She had a loving family, she had her hobbies, everything. Until a hurricane killed them all. Jessica was the only survivor out of her family. She was taken into an orphanage. Although this should have been a place of getting her life back together, inside the orphanage, she was treated lower than a trash. She was abused, beaten and laughed at... Until she was adopted. She was adopted by a man named 'Cammoria'. he was an Italian man. He took Jessica from America and to Italy, where she would begin to live again. But three years into her new life, Jessica discovered that her new father was raising her to traffic her. He was as low as the people in the orphanage. When she discovered this, she violently murdered her father with a hammer. She was convicted of murder.**

**In an Italian prison, where she didn't know very much Italian, she was transferred to a Japanese prison instead. Jessica learned Japanese several years ago. Then she was released after serving five years of her ten year sentence. She begun a new life on the streets of Japan.**

**One day, she saw someone being assulted in the street and defended the victim. That person happened to be Arin. He first offered money for her help, but she denied it. Then he offered her a job. That leads her to where she was a few weeks ago.**

LuLu laid on the car as it slowed down. She stared up at the blue sky as it faded into black.

_"I guess time has finally caught up with me... hasn't it..?"_

**\- LuLu Goru -**

**\- Deceased -**

**She died later at the hospital, hearing Rebecca's cries as she perished.**

**LuLu is now with her dearest friends and family. And now finally, truly, happy.**

**To Be Continued - - - - >**


	52. I want to be

Rebecca was sitting down at the local café. She was holding an envelope LuLu wrote. She told Rebecca to take it from the tissue box inside their apartment. Rebecca held it in her hands and peeled it open. She took out another piece of paper that was also folded. Rebecca was now depressed from the loss of LuLu. She had just learned that Tano and Arin died, too. She felt like there was no point to life anymore. The last thing she could think of doing was reading this envelope.

_Rebecca._

_One day I am going to die. I don’t know when, but I know it is inevitable. You will probably be fine, seeing as the people who really want your head are now dead. But that doesn’t mean I am safe. In my time, I made loads of enemies in the organization. Everyone loyal to the boss are against me now. So, I wanted to write one final message before I died._

_When I die, don’t mourn for the rest of your life. Instead, start anew. Move back to England, or America or another place in Japan. Or just stay in Morioh. Whatever you want._

_But I want you to do one last favour for me. A dying wish, you could call it. A dream._

_I want you to become a role model. An icon of someone you should strive to be like._

_Yes, it’s hard to be that. There are so many people in this world that are already that, and how would you get started? My favour is something that I hope will get you on the right track for it._

_There is a credit card in this envelope that has a lot of money on it. It has enough to restart a business. That was what I was collecting it for, actually._

_There is a business that with a little more funding could be something great. I want you to hand this card to the owner of the store. He is an old man; you won’t be able to miss him. Tell him that it’s a gift from someone you know, Although, I am pretty sure he will recognise my name on the card. He was the reason I went to Morioh in the first place, actually. Shame I never thought to meet him. He is a nice fellow._

_Anyways, please give that to him. There is another credit card wrapped around in paper for you when you need to buy things. It should be enough for a few months and a cheap apartment._

_So please, give the card to that man. I feel like you will know what to do from there, Rebecca._

_I love you._

Rebecca looked down at the paper. She bit her lip and noticed the paper getting wet from teardrops that fell from her face. She folded the paper again and found two cards in there, one labelled ‘Rebecca’.

“Of course.” She smiled.

Rebecca entered the store. It looked like it was running out of business just by seeing it. The old man at the till noticed Rebecca and smiled:

“Hi!”

“Hello.” Rebecca replied with a smile.

The old man looked at the girl with confusion. It was almost like he hadn’t been responded to before. He was even more surprised when Rebecca walked up to the till with nothing but a card in her hand.

“So… A friend of mine told me to bring this to you. Apparently, it’s enough to restart a business or something… I read that in her envelope…”

The old man looked down at Rebecca with confused eyes.

“I don’t need that, there are people who need it more than I do in this city-“

“She gathered the money for you. I don’t know what connection she had with you, but she told me to bring it to you and you alone.” Rebecca interjected.

The old man sighed, smiling with confusion. He took the card and exported the money from it into his bank account using an ATM in the corner of the room. He only realized that it was worth £4,000 when he saw how much there was!

“W-Wait! Did you gather all this?!” He yelled, surprised.

“No- It was my friend. She said she knew you.”

Then the old man went silent. He saw something and it froze him.

“You… You’re telling me you know that girl…?” The old man asked, looking at the name Jessica Kennedy on the card.

“…Yeah… You a relative? I was one of her friends.” Rebecca asked.

“…I am her uncle. I had no idea she was in Morioh- where is she?”

Rebecca looked at him with pained eyes.

“She… Died yesterday…”

The old man looked at Rebecca with disbelief.

“…Oh. I see… I-I never even-“

He was beginning to breakdown.

“H-Hey! Man- Don’t cry! She has been having the time of her life in Morioh! She told me she was living her dream here!” Rebecca said, trying to calm the old man.

“After all she went through… I went to her home and she was missing… No one told me until she was in Italy that she was alive… I thought she was still in Naples with that man… Why didn’t she ever come see me?” He asked.

“…I dunno… I thought all her family were dead. In her letter she talked about wanting to meet you. Maybe she was trying to keep you safe by staying far from you.”

“What..? Why would she need to do that?!” He asked.

“LuLu was involved in a pretty risky… job. People could have used you against her. I think she discovered that you where in Morioh but needed to keep your identity a secret so she kept herself distant. That’s what I think. The truth will be a mystery I guess…” Rebecca replied.

The old man sighed.

“Oh Jessica… Will there be a funeral...? I have to go there. My business can wait!”

Rebecca was confused to why he called her Jessica, but that was probably her real name.

“Yes. It is going to happen tomorrow at 12. Her only friends are also dead… I only found it out a few days ago when LuLu- I mean… Jessica told me… She was as broken as I was when I found out. So I don’t think many people would go to the funeral. She made another ‘friend’, but I don’t think he knows she died…”

The old man bit his lip.

“I understand. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I had no idea she was in Morioh. I will use this money you gave me and build up once again. Thank you.”

Rebecca smiled.

“I am going to go. I will come back in a week and check up on you, alright?”

The old man nodded.

“Great… goodbye.”

Rebecca walked out of the store. She looked up at the golden sky and reflected on herself like it was water.

“What a wonderful world.” She thought, a smile building on her face.

“Okay LuLu! I’ll do it!”

Rebecca looked up at the sky like she was talking to LuLu.

“I want to be… A better person! I am going to dedicate my life to helping people! Thanks, you wonderful enigma! I’ll make your wish come true!”

**_\- Rebecca –_ **

**_\- Liberated -_ **

_Rebecca ran out into the street and off into the distance. In two years’ time, LuLu’s uncle would be running a famous sweet store that profited greatly. Rebecca herself would become a well-known woman in Morioh. She worked for several years as a maid then volunteering for the military as a doctor. She would die saving one of her comrades. After this, she became an icon for all Japanese soldiers. A symbol of life, compassion and kindness._

**_To Be Continued - - - - >_ **


	53. Morioh High Hills: The Tallest Mountain

10 AM.

Zero more days before Jotaro fights Moonchild.

Jotaro was walking through the forest towards the tallest mountain in Morioh. This area was called ‘Morioh High Hills’ due to its tall mountains, they were nothing special, really. But Jotaro needed to go to the tallest mountain. It was around the hight of a five-story building, which was underwhelming because of its constant advertising as ‘the tallest mountain in Morioh’. And that was a lie too, there was actually a taller mountain nearby it. Jotaro assumed Moonchild meant the popularised one as not many people knew of the actual largest mountain.

“Yare Yare… I can see it from here.” Jotaro sighed, looking over to the mountain from the path. He had been walking for half an hour now. Cars where not allowed in this place. “I should have beaten his head in at that boat… It would have saved me walking all this way.” Only a few more minutes of walking remained. Then, Jotaro would have to wait 2 hours. He hated this but didn’t want to be late. He had a feeling Moonchild wouldn’t take kindly to that.

Jotaro continued to walk through the forest. He then began the treacherous journey upwards. His stamina was depleting by the second. Every step he took was a marathon. Every step was his journey to Egypt over again. By the time he reached the top of the mountain, he sat down on the bench that laid at the top. He breathed out, looking over Morioh.

“From this distance it looks tiny, doesn’t it?”

Jotaro turned around. Someone was standing there. It was the sailor from three days ago.

“Are you Moonchild?”

“Yes. I am Moonchild.” He sat down next to Jotaro. “You sure are early here.”

“I know. I wanted to get this over with quickly. That is the walking up the mountain, of course.”

Moonchild looked upwards. Jotaro had a strange sense of ease in his presence.

“Are you actually a sailor?”

“No. I stole the uniform and ID of one of the sailors. I returned it, of course.”

“…I see. I am glad you don’t speak like you did when you were in the sailor’s outfit.” Jotaro said. “That accent was seriously getting on my nerves.”

Moonchild chuckled.

“I hated it too. It was the best way to keep my cover though.”

“How long did it take to rig that boat with all those traps? You nearly killed Koichi and Josuke. Not to mention you ruined my research.”

“It took about four hours to rig it all. I rented the boat and had to make it cheaper than usual to reel you in. I had to deny a lot of people before you came here. I had a feeling you where going to do some research, so I had that boat set up for about… two weeks. It would have worked too, but Josuke had to mess it all up by fixing everything.” Moonchild explained.

“So that’s why you knocked Josuke out before attacking us?”

“Indeed. He was my priority at the time. Then I would go for you, then the kid if he would have attacked me.”

“Would you have left him to die on that boat if me and Josuke died?”

“I would have tried to put him on another boat if he didn’t attack me.” Moonchild replied. “You are asking some very specific questions, doctor. I feel like you are interrogating me.”

“That’s because I am looking for more reasons to beat you up. I don’t really have any other than being the boss of a crime organisation. I know that Josuke would have more reasons, though. He would probably break his moral code because of you.”

Moonchild sighed.

“I am aware of the death he suffered through. Miss Kami is a psychopath. She will do anything to succeed. I am sorry about Josuke’s friend. Frankly, I hate her methods of killing.”

“But you recruited her. You caused Okuyasu’s death.”

“I asked her to refrain from killing those who are not involved before she attacked. I simply can’t control someone like her.”

“…It doesn’t matter. She is dead now. You won’t have to worry about her any longer.”

“I am aware of that too.” Moonchild stood up. “Jotaro Kujo. I expect a great fight from you. Your stand is the strongest stand I have ever seen. I have not fought for a while, but I have devised some new strategies to defeat you. I hope you have been revising too, doctor.”

“I sure have. I have various plans to take you down.” Jotaro replied, standing up from his seat. “I am confident I will defeat you.”

Moonchild smirked.

“Bring it on. You seem like a nice guy, but that won’t stop me from tearing you to shreds.”

“Hmph. So be it. I’ll destroy you, Moonchild.” Jotaro said, pointing at Moonchild’s face. A single raindrop hit Jotaro’s hand. He then realized why Moonchild such certain dates! He was planning for it to rain!

“Doctor Kujo! It’s time to meet your maker!” Moonchild yelled, summoning his stand!


	54. Moonchild: Talks To The Wind

“Doctor Kujo! It’s time to meet your maker!”

Moonchild dashed towards Jotaro, the rain around them growing rapidly. Star Platinum manifested and prepared for attack. But instead of directly attacking Jotaro, Moonchild dives onto the floor, seemingly disappearing. But Jotaro knew how this stand worked. He put his hand on the floor and concentrated. He knew what to do.

“This stand… works by manipulating puddles of water. It swims through them. And when something is moving…” Jotaro thought, feeling movement coming directly behind him. “You can feel exactly where they are!”

Moonchild shot out of the puddle and swung its arm downwards, hitting seemingly nothing. Star Platinum grabbed Moonchild’s head and shook it!

“ORARARA!”

Then, Star Platinum turned its hand into a fist and threw it towards Moonchild! But, like he had stopped time, he vanished, making Star Platinum hit its own fist!

_“Did you think it was going to be that easy, Doctor Kujo?”_

Moonchild was behind him! Jotaro turned around and put his arms over his face! Moonchild swung his blade downwards, cutting Jotaro’s wrist slightly.

“It seems you stopped time for half a second to move backwards a little bit. You saved your arm, I see.” Moonchild laughed, walking towards Jotaro again.

“You bastard…” Jotaro groaned. “ **Star Platinum: The World!** ”

_Time has stopped._

  1. _Star Platinum punches a large rock on the floor, splitting it into fours._
  2. _Star Platinum picks the rocks up and aims them_
  3. _Star Platinum throws the rocks at Moonchild_
  4. _Star Platinum breaks a piece of wood off a tree and picks up a branch_
  5. _Star Platinum makes a fire_



_Time resumes._

The rocks flew towards Moonchild with incredible speed! He attempted to guard himself but they cracked his armour! One of his blades broke too! The rain grows violent.

“Moonchild!” Jotaro yelled, standing above the fire that had spread to the tree. “It seems I miss-understood your ability… But now I know what it is capable of!”

Moonchild watched as the tree burned. The water around it was evaporating!

“You are trying to remove my advantage by burning it? It’s useless! Water spreads through every crack! No matter what you do, you can’t avoid water! I cannot eenter your body in anyway, that is my stand’s one drawback, but water on your body is an entry. You are in a total loss!”

“That might be true… But you are mistaken.” Jotaro said. “I have a plan!” Jotaro suddenly ran towards Moonchild! He swung to attack, but Moonchild zipped away into the water!

“You failed once again, Moonchild!” Jotaro thought. “When I said I came prepared, I meant it!”

Jotaro stopped time and suddenly several towels had been placed on the floor. Jotaro was carrying them on him the entire time! He had placed his white wet outfit on a tree and covered himself with towels! He was now wearing his vest and trousers! Jotaro was wearing waterproofs under his outfit! Moonchild jumped from the water and tore the white outfit to shreds. Star Platinum suddenly punched Moonchild back into the water!

“Damn it!” Moonchild groaned, inside the water once again. He really is fast. He must be trying to trick me with his wet clothing…” Moonchild swum around. The world around him was pale blue and silent. Only the sound of water tapping above him could be heard. Looking upwards, he couldn’t see Jotaro. The towels he was wearing and placed down had completely concealed him from Moonchild’s vision! Moonchild cannot see the world in this state, so Jotaro’s towel trick had fooled him!

**Moonchild**

**Destructive Power: B**

**Speed: A**

**Range: C**

**Durability: B**

**Precision: C**

**Development Potential: C**

**Ability: Moonchild can freely enter liquids. No matter the size or the shape, Moonchild can enter it. Upon doing this, Moonchild will be submerged in a world of water. Every place water lies is an opportunity to exit and enter. The only drawback is how Moonchild will not know what each body of water is until he leaves it. Moonchild can manipulate water in various ways unknown to anyone. One of these is how Moonchild can notice a change in the body of water by seeing the shape of footprints emerge.**

Jotaro sat under the burning tree. His towels stopped his footsteps from being noticed by Moonchild. Only now did he realize his helmet was breaking. A few more punches from Star Platinum and his head would be revealed.

“Why isn’t he moving…?” Moonchild asked himself. “Why won’t he show himself…?”

Moonchild looked upwards and saw a change in the shape of the water. He focused and saw that it was a shoe! Moonchild shot out of the water and sliced whatever was there! But all he found was a lonely shoe and Jotaro standing over it!

“You really are easy to trick, aren’t you?” Jotaro asked. Moonchild saw the towels that had been laid down on the floor. He was furious at how he had been tricked. But then he remembered something. Something terrifying.

“No, you are the easy one to trick, Doctor Kujo. Look around you!”

To Jotaro’s horror, eight versions of Moonchild stood around Jotaro, circling him! They walked towards him slowly. Star Platinum sent its fist into the Moonchild it was holding, but the stand only broke into rain.

“Shit! I really underestimated this stand! He must be able to manipulate liquids as well! One of these are the real one. I need to find out which one fast!” Jotaro thought, looking at the Moonchild clones that surround him. He knew that the real Moonchild would attack him if he attacks the wrong one, he wont even have enough time to stop time! But then Jotaro thought of stopping time. More and more Moonchild clones grew from the rain. But then he had a better idea, one that would work better than stopping time! One that would end this all now!... Jotaro sat down and watched as the clones overwhelmed him.

**He gave up.**

Jotaro sat on the floor and stared idly. He lost. There was absolutely nothing he could do now. Not even stopping time would work. There was far too many of them to hit. In ten seconds, they would be in Star Platinum’s range, although he would still lose He began to speak out loud.

“Joylne… Forgive me. I know I have been a bad father. And… Tell mom I love her. Mom… I’m sorry for being a piece of shit…” Jotaro bit his lip. Moonchild grew closer. He was now breathing on Jotaro’s neck. “Josuke. Koichi. Okuyasu. Rohan… Goodbye…”

Moonchild raised his arm and prepared to swing.

 _“…I was saying that on behalf of you, by the way.”_ Jotaro suddenly admitted, stopping Moonchild in his tracks.

“What do you mean- “

_!クラッシュ!_

The burning tree fell onto the hoard of Moonchild clones! They had no way to escape! Jotaro smirked, standing beside the tree, he just stopped time to run out of the hoard and to cut the tree down!

“I was planning to pin you under that tree from the beginning. The second I set fire to it, I knew what I was going to do. Although small bodies of water would still be there, I doubt you would react in time to avoid being crushed!”

Jotaro smiled. He felt like he was 17 again.

“DAMN IT!” Moonchild screamed, emerging from the water Infront of Jotaro.

“I just needed to reel you close enough to me! I knew you would just keep swapping between your clones, so I decided to take them all down in one go! Now even if you try that again, I will win!” Jotaro pointed, the shine of resolve in his eyes. “So, what is it going to be? Moonchild? Will you let the flames consume you, or will you get destroyed by my hand?”

Moonchild was silent, he stared at Jotaro. Only one of his blades were able to fight… Moonchild lost. He had absolutely no way of defeating Jotaro now.

“…I am going to kill you. No matter what.” Moonchild groaned.

A deadly silence filled the mountain. The two stared at each other for five seconds before Moonchild ran forwards again! Jotaro mirrored his actions with bravery!

“MOONCHILD!”

“STAR PLATINUM!”

The two swung their right fists at each other! It was now a test of speed!

**C r a c k**

…

Someone was hit first. They had lost… But who?

Moonchild stared into Jotaro’s eyes with anger. Jotaro stared emotionlessly like the life had been taken out of them. But then… Moonchild collapsed. Jotaro had won.

**\- MOONCHILD –**

**\- RETIRED –**

**He would be later found on the mountain by paramedics. Even though he would have been saved, the ambulance driver forgot to lock the back and Moonchild rolled out down the long hill. He was never seen again. His ambulance driver had a track record for this type of stuff, two years ago, he was almost fired for accidentally killing a patient by the name of ‘Yoshikage Kira’.**

“…You lost for one reason and one reason only… Moonchild.” Jotaro picked up his hat and placed it upon his head, pulling it to one side.

**“You pissed me off.”**

**_To Be Continued - - - - >_ **


	55. Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil is defeated!

**POP!**

“Gaahhh!!!” Natsuki yelled. “Sayori! I told you not to use that near me!”

“Sorry… It is so tempting though!”

Everyone was in the clubroom. It was lunch time. Yuri put her book down for once, Sayori bought a load of party poppers and Josuke even snuck in some fizzy drinks! Monika wasn’t there.

“So, tell us about it Josuke! What was the boss like? What did his stand do?” Sayori asked.

“Oh, I didn’t fight him. My uncle did, though.”

“Huh?! But you are the person they wanted to kill!” Natsuki yelled. “That makes no sense!”

“My uncle was more important apparently. I was knocked out the first time they fought, but Jotaro told me to stay home.” Josuke explained. “I heard he was a nice person though. He had ‘good morals.’”

“But he had been trying to kill us… How does he have good morals?” Yuri asked.

“Don’t ask me… I wish I knew…”

Koichi opened a can of ‘Coda’. It was a Japanese bootleg of a popular western drink but this tasted better than the original so Josuke brought it. He sipped and then sighed, feeling refreshed.

“Josuke?” Koichi asked. “Does this mean you are going to be safe?”

“Why do you think we are celebrating?” Natsuki asked. She didn’t know Koichi but knew that he was close to Josuke. In fact, Josuke was the only person Koichi knew in this room.

“I don’t know… I just feel like something is wrong about this…” Koichi sighed.

Koichi didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he kept quiet about his concerns.

“Oh, Josuke.” Natsuki said. “Can you give me back that manga I lent you a few weeks ago?”

“That one about the people eating titans? Yeah… It creeps me out, I don’t like it…”

“Yeah. I want to give it another shot. If you haven’t already lost it, can you give it back to me?”

“Sure… That thing is cursed!”

Yuri sipped on tea she had made. She was listening to the conversations in the background other than reading her book. She felt like she was wasting her time.

“Yuri…?” Sayori asked.

“Yes? Yuri replied.

“I left my purse at home today… Can you lend me some money to buy a cookie? I’m really hungry…”

“I told you, I don’t bring money to school. It just gets stolen and eaten up by stuff like this.”

Sayori puffed her cheeks and turned around.

“Nats-“

“I have some spare money.” Koichi said. “I wouldn’t mind giving a bit to you.”

“Really…?”

“Yep. I normally just waste it all on junk food anyways. You can have it.”

“Thank you!!! I’ll never forget this!” Sayori exaggerated, running out the room with a few coins in her hand.

“…Huh.” Koichi said, looking at the door closing behind him.

“Watch her come back with one for you. She does this type of stuff all the time…” Yuri mentioned.

After a moment the doors opened again. Sayori walked in with two cookies in her hands.

“One for you!” She smiled, placing one in Koichi’s hands. “And one for me! There was enough for two, so I decided to repay the favour!”

Yuri was correct. It seemed she knew her like the back of her hand.

“Hey… I recognise you from somewhere… What’s your name?” Sayori asked, pointing at Koichi.

“Koichi Hirose. I left my bag in here once and had to get it after school.”

“…Oh yeah! You’re that guy! You were so weird, but in a cute way! Like Natsuki! You are weird and cute!”

Koichi looked paranoid. He knew Yukako would have gotten protective by now.

“P-Please don’t call me that…”

“Why…? I am just calling you cute… What’s wrong with that?”

Koichi looked at Josuke. He was busy talking to Natsuki.

“I have a girlfriend… not that I think you like me, she is just really protective of me and stuff… If she heard you saying that… I can’t imagine what she would do…”

“…Ohhh… Like a yandere!” Sayori said. “One of those scary girls! I am into yandere girls too!”

She was smiling but Koichi was extremely uncomfortable. Yuri was listening with unease. She had a feeling Sayori didn’t know what a ‘yandere’ was.

“Sayori, define ‘yandere.’”

“A really protective girl who loves someone!”

“Incorrect.”

“What?! I know that’s what it means!”

Yuri stood up and whispered something into Sayori’s ears. Sayori’s face turned to one of disgust.

“Oh… I thought…”

“In future, Sayori, just say you like protective partners.” Yuri said.

Sayori nodded.

“Anyways, you should join our club-”

“No.” Koichi quickly declined. “I have never liked poetry, I tried writing it once and I hated it. Besides, being in a club with loads of girls will piss of Yukako…”

“Give it another go! You’ll enjoy it!”

“Nope. I have better things to do, like study. And my mom is pressuring me to decide what job I want to have… Poetry is not in my interest right now. Maybe later.”

Sayori pouted again.

“But-“

“Don’t nag him about it Sayori. It’s his choice if he joins or not.” Yuri interjected. “Not everyone likes poetry, afterall.”

“Hey! You are supposed to be helping me…” Sayori pointed.

“When was that a rule?”

“…Now it is!” Sayori said. “Because I said so!”

“…Right...” Yuri sighed.

**RIIINNNNGGG**

The bell sounded. The last lesson of the day was ready. Josuke looked panicked.

“Uh oh! Guys, help me clean all this stuff up!” He pleaded as everyone slowly left the room.

“Oh no!”

**To Be Continued - - - - >**


	56. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice a shift in my style of writing. I have recently been trying to get better at grammar and stuff like writing. I am trying to write my own novel, so I want to improve my hobby for writing to become 'passable' in an actual book (Even though traditional publishers are jerks and wont publish lots of new books from what I heard).  
> So instead of writing like this:  
> "I am going to do a thing!" Josuke pointed  
> "And it's gonna be cool!"
> 
> It will now be like:  
> "I am going to do a thing!" Josuke pointed. "And it's gonna be cool!"
> 
> I hope my previous dialogue didn't confuse anyone, because I have always written like that. I never knew what 'New line new speaker' meant until I actually researched it myself. I will always describe a characters thought in Italics now because that is a more effective way to read thought. 
> 
> Have a nice day!

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Rin-_

"Hello? Higashikata residence."

"Josuke. It's Jotaro."

"Oh, hey Jotaro! What's up?"

"Let me get to the point. I am going to be leaving Morioh."

"Already? I haven't seen you in two years though!... I was kind of hoping we could properly hang out..."

"We already did that on the boat."

"The difference is, we were attacked on a boat!"

"And I have been staying at your place for the past week anyways

Josuke sighed.

"But that is boring... Wait, where are you making this call anyways?"

"The airport."

"You're already gone..?"

"Yes. Also, Koichi is leaving Morioh for a holiday in Italy. He forgot to remind you before he left. He will be back in a week or two."

"Really?! You guys are doing everything without me..."

"Then ask your mom about doing something like that if you are so desperate."

"Alright... bye."

"Goodbye."

Jotaro was about to disconnect the phone before speaking once more.

"Also, Josuke." He began. "If you ever need to speak to anyone, I am always here. Just make sure you actually have no one else to talk to, okay?"

"...Sure..?"

"Okay. I need to go. Goodbye, Josuke."

"Bye."

Jotaro put the payphone back where it rested. Koichi walked out from another phone. They began to walk towards an airport.

"Geez... Yukako didn't take that well..."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah... She hates it when I surprise her. I always tell her everything I do in advance so I avoid stuff like this."

"Right. Are you sure she is a good person to be with? She sounds dangerous."

Koichi chuckled. "Yeah... I learnt that the hard way..."

Jotaro looked down at Koichi with concern. Koichi took note of it and responded quickly.

"N-Not that she is hitting me or anything! When I met her she was a totally different person..."

"Right. But, Koichi. Are you sure she is doing more damage to you than positive? A relationship should be a good thing, not a chore."

"It's not a chore either, Jotaro."

Koichi and Jotaro walked through a few gates.

"She is my girlfriend because I love her. If I didn't I would tell someone. She has her flaws, and that makes her human. She has changed, and we love each other. One day, I hope to marry her."

Jotaro was listening to Koichi as he said too much. Koichi realized that.

"Wait... Oh! I wasn't supposed to say that... S-Sorry..."

"I don't care if you want to marry someone. I care about how it affects you, Koichi."

"Right..."

Koichi looked at a line for the Italy plane. Jotaro was heading to a flight back to America.

"Koichi, your parents still believe this is a work trip, right?"

Koichi nodded.

"Good. Make sure you call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Yep. I will make sure that I complete my mission, no matter what it takes!"

Koichi's confidence bothered Jotaro. He smirked to hide his regrets.

"And have fun, Koichi. Goodbye."

Jotaro walked away, hearing Koichi say 'Cya.' He sighed. That confidence was the same confidence that got his own friends killed so long ago. He couldn't bare to lose anyone else.

4 Hours Later...

It is lunch time. Josuke is eating in the classroom he would hang out in with Koichi and Okuyasu before they left. He was really lonely. 

_Damn it... I knew it was gonna be lonely... But I underestimated how long it was going to be... Koichi is going to be gone for like... two weeks? That's so long!... Where is Okuyasu when I need him..?_

Josuke looked next to him. He could imagine Okuyasu sitting beside him with a joyful smile on his face.

"Who am I kidding. This act isn't fooling anyone..."

He stood up and sat on a chair. He held his face in his hands and felt his jaw tremble. He tried to pretend that Okuyasu had transferred to another school, but he couldn't fool himself. The image of Miss Kami, that demon, holding Okuyasu by his neck was burned into his mind. Josuke hated himself. He would never be the same.

Then, the door opened, Josuke quickly composed himself and wiped his tears before looking at the door to see who was entering. To Josuke's surprise, It was Monika.

"Josuke? What are you doing in here all alone?"

"...I could say the same thing."

Josuke stood up and pushed the chair he was sitting on back into the table, Monika had a slight smile on her face.

"Is anything wrong, Josuke?"

"...Well..." Josuke wanted to say no but it felt like he had to say yes. Something about Monika was calming him. "Yeah... Somethings wrong..."

"Do you want to speak about it? Speaking makes most people feel better."

"Sure..."

Josuke sat on the table and looked downwards. Monika watched him with great precision like a scientist looking through a microscope. Josuke was the centre of her attention. The last light in a world that is dark.

"It's Okuyasu. I can't get over him. I have been trying to act like everything is fine but it's just not... Nothing is fine. Nothing. Everything is horrible..."

"I understand your feelings. I miss him dearly too..."

"But I feel like I am responsible... He died because of me... I shouldn't have let it happen..."

"It was a heart attack Josuke. No one could have seen it coming."

Josuke suddenly remembered that Monika was not a stand user. He had told her Okuyasu died of a heart attack at the funeral.

"...Yeah... You're right. You're always right. Sorry... I just-"

"Don't be sorry. No one is to blame. It wasn't you, or me, or anyone. It was just his body. Let's just be glad he died peacefully... That means he was dreaming when he died. He felt no pain whatsoever."

Josuke began to tear up. He began crying again. His eyes were red from his crying. Monika wrapped her arms around Josuke to comfort him.

_Oh dear... You are truly distraught, aren't you? Just how much did he mean to you?_

"Josuke. I am sure he is watching over you right now. I am sure he will never leave your side."

Josuke cried in her arms. She never saw Josuke like this before, but was completely calmed by his touch. She adored this. No matter the situation she would be calmed by his touch.

"Monika..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks... For this..."

"It's alright. When ever you need a hug... Tell me and I'll comfort you..."

Josuke slowly broke out of the embrace and smiled at Monika. She smiled back. Her green eyes looked like a solar system full of wonder and detail. Josuke only realized it now, but her lips were shaking.

"Are you okay...? Your lips are shaking." He pointed.

"Really?" Monika asked, putting her hands on her lips. Indeed, they were shaking slightly. "Oh dear. Looks like they are. Sorry about that..."

_But that doesn't matter to you, does it? You don't care for the little details. You care for the reality. The people we are inside. I am sure you wont be disappointed, Josuke. In dear time, you'll see._

The bell rang. Josuke looked up and saw the time.

"Ah! Sorry... Got to go!"

Before Monika could speak again, Josuke ran out the door. Lunch was now over. Monika was left alone in this room.

_And... He's gone._

Monika's facial expression shifted. Her eyes would have belonged to a killer, one who would do anything to get their ways. In this context; someone who would never let anyone near their dearest. At any cost.

1 Hour Later...

Sayori and Natsuki walked into the clubroom. They just had a P.E lesson, so they were tired and very achy.

"Owch..." Sayori complained. "Mr Inko is such a meanie..."

"I know... He picks so many favourites too... And we are definitely not part of that group..."

"Yeah... It's always people like Minorin who get picked... It's so annoying. I hope she misses a shot in her next baseball game or something..."

Natsuki laughed. "That would probably break her spirit, to be honest."

Yuri walked into the room. She looked equally tired.

"...Let me guess... Mr Inko wasn't kind to you either?" Natsuki asked.

Yuri nodded. She sat down and reached down to get her book, realizing that she left her bag in the P.E changing rooms. She sighed in exhaustion.

"Is Monika taking a while to get changed? This is one of the few days she doesn't have a piano lesson, so she shouldn't be late..."

"Monika should be back soon... You know she takes a while to get changed."

Sayori looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Suddenly, she summoned Cheer!

"Huh?! What the hell Sayori?!" Natsuki yelled, grabbing her arm. "Don't just do that for no reason-"

Cheer peeled a stamp off its body, turning it back into several coins.

"Sorry! I just remembered I had a few coins on me. I can buy three cookies with this!" Sayori smiled as Cheer disappeared again.

"Right... Just don't take out the entire stand... Someone could see that!"

"I know, I know... I am just hungry!... I am gonna go buy some cookies now. Natsuki, do you want one?"

Natsuki thought for a moment.

"A chocolate cookie."

Sayori grinned before walking out the room happily.

"Oh, Sayori!" Natsuki yelled. "I changed my mind!"

...

"...Sayori?"

Natsuki looked at the doorway. Something felt... off.

"Hey Yuri, do you think Sayori heard me?"

"Yeah. She should have. But you would probably be better of chasing her down though."

Natsuki began to walk out of the room. Weirdly, the sound of her footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Natsuki?"

**ゴゴ ... ゴゴ**

Meanwhile...

Josuke had finally finished getting changed. He often took a while to do this, as his hair often went down in small areas after these lessons. This required him to comb it all back together, often taking an extra five minutes.

"Hey, Josuke."

Josuke turned around. It was Yukako.

"Oh. H-hey Yukako..."

"I would have thought you went to Italy too... But I guess not."

"Oh, you are talking about Koichi aren't you?"

"Yeah. But I am assuming he told you everything before he left, as usual..."

"He didn't tell me either."

Yukako looked at Josuke with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I only found out when he was at the airport. Apparently he is just going on vacation. I just hope he has fun."

"...That means he didn't neglect me!"

"Huh-"

Yukako had a grin on her face. "I was dying! I was so heartbroken thinking Koichi didn't tell me on purpose but now I know he didn't!"

"...He still left without telling you though-"

"But it doesn't matter, no one was told!" Yukako smiled.

_The fact that Koichi loves you baffles me..._

Yukako skipped away happily. Josuke stood in place, watching as she disappeared from his view.

"What a strange girl..." Josuke sighed, beginning to walk off again.

But then the weight of a hand was on Josuke's shoulder. He looked around again to see Monika.

"...Is this a new trend? You are the second person to sneak up on me like that today..."

"Really?" Monika looked down. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. When it is you, it's more of a pleasant surprise."

Monika looked back up at Josuke. She covered her cheek with her hand, which was blushing. "O-Oh, thanks..."

Josuke looked back at Monika with a smile.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... You?"

"I'm fine. I feel way better than before, thanks to you."

These words were hitting Monika right in the heart. These compliments were exactly what she was searching for. She almost couldn't contain her feelings for a moment.

"H-Hey, lets go back to the others now... I've never been later than this before..."

Josuke nodded. The two began walking back together, Monika almost instinctively grabbed onto Josuke's hand but stopped herself. 

"Hey Josuke. Do you want to see if that Italian place is open today? I checked before school and it was open... I think."

"Sure. That place is amazing. I ate there once with Okuyasu. We had a great time... It did end with me having to clean up for Tonio though... I walked into the back and that pissed him off because I 'didn't wash my hands.'"

Monika laughed. "Oh Josuke." She smiled. "You're so funny."

Josuke began to blush a little too. It had been a while since Josuke had been complimented like that. He was now considering to hold Monika's hand.

"...The menu there is really weird... You are not allowed to chose anything you eat. Okuyasu ate some spicy food, and he hates spicy food. He couldn't stop eating it either... The water is so refreshing... I wonder how he does it!" 

"Really? It's that good?"

"Yeah! We really do need to go there..."

Monika and Josuke continued to walk. After a moment, they arrived at the clubroom. Josuke slid the door open and looked inside. It was empty.

"...You were saying something about being late?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah, what about it...?" Monika looked around in confusion. "Weird. I must have gotten the time wrong... But I was the last one to leave the changing rooms... That makes no sense..."

"...I definitely saw Sayori today. We spoke for a bit in a Japanese lesson... Did you see Yuri or Natsuki?" Josuke looked up at the clock and blinked twice. They should have been reading poems by now.

"Not Natsuki... But I saw Yuri when I was getting changed... Somethings... bizarre..." 

Josuke walked over to a locker that was at the back of the classroom. He was wondering if Sayori was going to surprise them. Upon opening it, it was empty.

"Do you think they all left?" Monika asked.

"They wouldn't have. Why do they come here anyways? It's to share poems. They wouldn't treat it like a chore and run out when they get the chance..."

Monika looked down and saw Natsuki and Sayori's bags. Yuri's bag was missing.

"That's strange..."

"What?"

"Yuri's bag is missing. Maybe they all went out to go find it." Monika analysed. "That means they should be nearby... Lets find Yuri first. I think I might know where she went."

Monika put her hand on the door. A cold shiver went down her back when she felt something that replicated felt like... Movement...

"Josuke. Let's leave this room... I don't like it here..."

Monika opened the door and walked out. She looked left, then right. Josuke was standing _inside_ the classroom still.

**SLAM!**

The door slammed into Josuke's face!

"Huh? M-Monika!"

Josuke pushed the door open. Monika had disappeared.

_To Be Continued - - - - >_


	57. Rebel Rebel and Jigsaw

Josuke looked around the room in a panic. Something was attacking him and his friends. Monika had disappeared the second she went out of the room, she had disappeared. Josuke knew this was a stand attack... He just didn't know what type of stand this was going to be...

_After Everything goes well for once... It falls back down like a pile of cards..._

Josuke heard the creaking of the cabinet beneath him. He quickly turned around and crushed it to pieces using his Crazy Diamond!... Nothing was there.

_Slide-_

"Huh?!"

Josuke spun around. A hook was in the door frame. It did not move. Upon blinking, it came closer to Josuke! It was attached to a long rope that seemed to defy gravity.

"Gah! So that's how this stand works! It must be able to take people towards something... But what...?" Josuke gained more distance backwards. "I don't want to let it touch me either. I can easily heal everyone affected by this stand... But I can't let it touch me. If I can just follow it back then I can beat its user to a pulp!"

Josuke walked around the hook, trying his best not to blink. When he hit the back of the room, he couldn't retreat any further. Instead of cowering, he began walking sideways, blinking to avoid creating a trap for himself.

But then, the ground began to shake. A table slid forwards and flung itself towards Josuke! This diverted his attention away from the hook! It shot forward and violently pieced through the table. It stopped in his vison, but upon blinking, it was taking the table away! Josuke had an idea! He grabbed hold onto the table and closed his eyes!

**WOOSH!**

Josuke was being taken away with the table. It went down a corridor and through a classroom door. Inside, an entire class of students were fast asleep. Even the teacher. Josuke saw Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki and Monika lying on the floor. This stand seemed to make people fall asleep upon grabbing them.

"He is using your goddamn tables to block me!!!" An angered girl yelled.

"Don't blame me! I tried to make him look the other way..."

Josuke had not been noticed. There were two enemies right next to him.

"Damn it Elton, just kill em already! You have your knife, so kill the sleeping people!"

"All of them?!"

"No! The stand users!"

"...Which one are the stand users again... Vanessa?"

"You. Are. USELESS!" 'Vanessa' slapped 'Elton' across the face. "The goth, the pink haired one and the one with the bow in her hair! They've been lying here for ten goddamn minutes because of you! I'll make you kill this entire room in a second if you don't work with me!"

Elton gritted his teeth in fear. He didn't want to hurt kids, but he was more scared of Vanessa than breaking his morals. "...But wait! There are two goths here! One of them has black lipstick on and the other doesn't!"

"...Did you not read the report card?!"

Josuke listened in boredom as the two argued. He began to wonder if they were meant to be a team.

_Well... This is a strange situation... At least they haven't already killed anyone._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Vanessa was freaking out. "You were given it yesterday! Don't tell me you already lost it..."

Elton nodded slowly. An undecipherable set of yelling sounded from Vanessa's mouth, hurting Josuke's ears. He slowly stood up placed Crazy Diamond's hand on top of Vanessa's head.

"Huh?" She squeaked, a low pitched sound escaped her voice.

"...Yo."

Josuke looked at Elton. He was holding a knife next to Yuri's throat.

"Oi. If you do anything to that girl. I am going to turn you into a wall."

Elton dropped the blade by accident. He was shaking too much to steadily hold it.

"...Great. Now let me-"

**ZIIIIPPP!**

The hook was in the room! Josuke gritted his teeth before quickly pushing Vanessa in the hooks way, making her fall asleep instead. The stand suddenly disappeared.

"...Huh. That was weirdly easy." Josuke boasted. "Now... Elton, was it?"

Elton shook his head.

"...How long have you been a stand user for?"

"...Two weeks..."

"And what is your ability?"

"...I don't really understand it myself... I can just make stuff move around like a ghost..."

Josuke stared into Elton's soul. He didn't care much about him, though. To Josuke, Elton was just purely terrified. He didn't deserve to get punished by Josuke's Crazy Diamond.

"Alright. Just don't get in my way again. I'll forget you exist if you take her to a police station, though."

Elton nodded before picking up Vanessa with all his strength. He ran away to a police staiton.

**\- Elton and Vanessa -**

**\- Retired? -**

Vanessa would be arrested later for petty crimes. Elton would live the rest of his life in fear of Josuke, even though after today, Josuke wouldn't even remember who he was.

_To Be Continued - - - - >_


	58. Ziggy Plays Guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit. The last chapter was kind of rushed. Sorry about that. But I feel like this chapter will make up for that. I have a very, very interesting few chapters planned out for this arc! I hope you enjoy it. I also have been spending lots of time writing ideas for the second part of this. You might have noticed that this is now part of a series, I have been making some really good ideas for it, in fact, I am confident that It will be better written than this. Dora Dora Restora Club doesn't have a very good story. It's just Josuke and the characters getting randomly attacked and beating the bad, so I am looking really forward for it as it might actually have a decent story other than "OH SHOOT AN ENEMY STAND USER AAAAA'. It will all be planned and (hopefully) an interesting storyline that might even have a moral message at the end of it. Keep in mind that it is still a continuation of Dora Dora Restora Club. I made it a continuation of DDRC because I want Josuke to go on a journey. I have an idea for a potential third part to this series, it's ending making up for all the loss Josuke has suffered through so far. It will (hopefully) be satisfactory (Unless it isn't lol).  
> Since I am just speaking about stuff at this point: Thanks. This story has really pleasantly surprised me with the amount of attention it has gotten so far for just a fanfiction. It really makes me happy seeing people enjoying my stuff :)
> 
> Bye!

**THE SPIDERS FROM MARS**

**LOOKING FOR NEW MEMBERS** (our last member left...)

**WE NEED:**

**1 GUTIARIST** (that's about it...)

**GO TO THE LAST MUSIC ROOM AT THE BACK IF YOU ARE INTERESTED AT LUNCH!!!**

Sayori was walking into the music department at her school. It was lunch time. She had a guitar with her. Because of Wilbur Soot's stand, Octopuses' Garden, she gained the ability to play guitar. With this new skill, she decided to join a school band. Yesterday was a normal day (besides for falling asleep and waking up in a random classroom with a load of other people), and she wanted to spice up her life a little. She saw a very appealing poster looking for people who could play instruments. Sayori liked this and wanted to try to become a musician.

Walking past several people with a beaming smile on her face, she pushed the doors open to the room the poster mentioned and looked around. A single girl was sitting down on a large speaker. She had long blue hair and violet eyes that sparkled charmingly. She looked up at Sayori with slight surprise.

"Saw the poster, did ya?"

Sayori nodded.

"Oh cool! I didn't think that would do anything... We 'ad it up for a few days. I told Redrose to take 'em down today... What bloody luck!" She shook Sayori's hand. "Great to 'ave you on board, gal! My name is Ziggy Stardust. My band should be arriving here soon-ish-ly... They are always so late! Haha!"

Sayori replied with a fake laugh. Ziggy's enthusiasm was something Sayori didn't want to break. She was almost scared on the consequences of breaking her spirit by not reacting.

"So, What'cha name?"

"Sayori."

"Lovely name! Lovely lovely! You play guitar?"

"Yeah..."

"Nice!!! We can be guitar sisters!"

Sayori was uncomfortable. This Ziggy girl was really over the top about everything. Her violet eyes had a dramatic shade in them.

"Wait, wait, wait... How good are you? We love new members but you gotta be good to join... Play something. Somethin' good."

Taking the guitar off the strap, Sayori strummed the notes. She began playing 'Enter Sandman' by 'Metallica'. Ziggy loved her performance.

"Lovely lovely! Wond'a'full! You're in!"

Sayori smiled. But she had a weird feeling that she was stuck in this group for good now. It didn't bother her... for now.

The door opened. Another girl walked in, this one had red hair that curved like roses at the bottom of their length. 

"...Who are you?" She asked. "Ziggy, did you let this girl in?"

"She saw the ad! She's real good, I'm tellin' yous!"

"Alright. Prove it." She pointed at Sayori with eyes black like endless space.

Sayori began playing 'Enter Sandman' again. Her acoustic guitar fit the track well. The girl was slightly impressed.

"I see. Your name?"

"Sayori."

"Cool. I'm Redrose. I am the drummer here. Glad to have you on board."

Suddenly, two boys fell into the room. One was wearing a pair of glasses with multiple lenses inside them and the other had long blonde hair. Very, very long hair. It was down to his hips!

"Whose that?"

"Her name is Sayori. She's gonna be joining the band. She plays guitar pretty well." Redrose replied.

"Ah, I see. My name is Rainbow. The weirdo here is W.H.O."

W.H.O looked at Rainbow angrily.

"S-S-S-Shut It!"

Sayori heard the stutter in his voice. But it didn't sound nervous, it sounded like something he couldn't help.

"Alright, Alright, I get it... Anyways. Tell us about yourself. How did you learn guitar, honey?" Redrose asked.

"I just practise a lot."

"How often?"

"Like... three times a week."

Ziggy suddenly stood up. "I practise five times a week! I'm better!"

"Shut it Ziggy. Just because you sweat doesn't mean you are good." Rainbow sighed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah! I am better than you and I only practise on Tuesdays!"

Sayori sat down and listened as the band argued. Redrose was not arguing with Ziggy unlike Rainbow and W.H.O. She was examining Sayori. Closely.

"SHUT IT!" Redrose yelled. "Sayori... I know you from somewhere..."

The rest of the band looked at Redrose and Sayori with confusion.

"You know everyone from 'somewhere', Redrose... You probably saw her in the hallway one time." Rainbow replied, resting his hand under his jaw. 

"No. I recognise this chick from the papers!"

"The papers?!" W.H.O asked. "You mean Moonchild's papers?!"

Sayori looked around with paranoia. "What do you mean? What's a 'Moonchild?'"

"Speaking of it now... Rainbow, get me 'em papers!" Ziggy yelled. Rainbow walked out the room. Ziggy began weaving her fingers through Sayori's hair. "You have nice hair, Sayori... I like your bow too..."

Sayori looked around with fear. She was terrified of what this band might do. This went from fun to terrible! "Get off me! You guys are really scaring me!"

Redrose bit her fingernails. She had an evil look in her eyes. Rainbow walked back into the room and tossed the papers towards Ziggy. They hit her and scattered all across the floor. The image of Sayori flew into the middle of the floor!

"Huh..? That's me! What are you guys doing with my picture?!"

"I knew it!" Redrose said. "You're an enemy!"

"E-Enemy?! What have I even done to you?"

"If you are in these papers... That means you are an enemy of Moonchild! It means you have done something against the organisation!" Rainbow replied. "You must be associated with Josuke Higashikata then!"

"WAIT!!!" Sayori screamed. The band stopped. "...I am just friends with Josuke... I know why I am in those papers... It's because I was hanging out with him and fought with him to beat an enemy... I never thought I would be an enemy to anyone... I just wanted to be his friend..."

Ziggy and Redrose looked at each other with boredom.

"That's real cute Say-Say. But that's not gonna stop us from taking you hostage."

"Huh?"

**SMACK**

Sayori fell downwards. The band stood around her looking down as she fell unconscious.

"Are we gonna do anything to her?" Rainbow asked, throwing a bat to the side.

"Or should we crush her wee hands?!" Ziggy cackled.

"Shut it you edgy bitch... We've already done so much to her. Let's just let her go when Josuke is handled with... Unlike Josuke, she is just a friend of his. We are not going to kill her, no matter what. Josuke is our only target. I don't want to kill such a pretty bird either."

"Fi~~ne..."

_To Be Continued - - - >_


	59. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 1: Running Into Action!

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Ring~~~_

_Rin-_

"Mom, I'm in school right now... My maths lesson is about to start-"

"Yo, Josuke."

It was an unfamiliar voice. It sounded grating.

"Who are you..?"

"My name is Ziggy. Ziggy Stardust. 'Why are you calling me?' You may be askin'... Well... I am working for the boss. Ya knows, Moonchild."

"...And...?"

"Hm... Don't be so cocky! I have your friend, little dear Sayori tied up in the schools basement! Hahaha!"

Josuke's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do to her...? Let her go, now!"

"Nu-uh! Not until you come down 'ere and let us kill you ourselves!"

"You sick bastards..."

"You have until 5 PM! Then... If you fail to show yourself, we are going to do something really bad! Wahahahaha!"

Josuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'll be there. Just you wait..."

1 Hour Later...

"Hey, Yuri!" Natsuki walked into the clubroom. Yuri turned to face her.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Bothered... I haven't seen Sayori anywhere. She wasn't in her favourite lesson... I think something is wrong."

"She probably had a doctors appointment or something like that..."

"I hope it is... Well, at least it is nothing serious-"

Josuke ran into the room. He had tons of marker pens in his arms.

"Hi Josuke-"

"Take these!"

Natsuki had several marker pens put into her hands. Yuri watched with confusion.

"Is... something wrong?"

"Yes! Sayori is in trouble! She has been kidnapped!"

**BAM**

"What?!" Natsuki gasped.

"Kidnapped?!" Yuri yelled.

"Yes! Kidnapped!" Josuke pointed to the whiteboard. "We need to devise a plan now! We have until 5 to save her!"

Natsuki looked around. She knew Monika would arrive soon. Luckily, today was one of the days she had a piano lesson.

"Alright. Do you know where she is?" Yuri asked.

"Yes! The school basement!" Josuke replied, writing on the whiteboard frantically. "There is more than one enemy too! I can't be sure how many, though..."

"So... What's the plan?" Yuri asked..

"...Well I don't know what the basement looks like so I don't have one." Josuke now realized he didn't need all the markers he stole from his maths lesson. "So... I guess we'll just charge in."

Josuke dropped all the markers on the floor.

Natsuki and Yuri shook their heads before both saying:

"I guess we have no other choice!"

"Alright! Lets go! We are running out of time!"

The School Basement...

Josuke Yuri and Natsuki ran down the stairs into the basement. It was silent. The area ahead was a large, round area. It was like a ice skating ring. It had a small layer of Yuri tapped Josuke on the shoulder and pointed forwards, Sayori was there. She was tied up to a pillar and quite the distance away. Josuke looked at Natsuki who had picked up all the markers Josuke had for her stand.

"Natsuki, you are in charge of protecting Sayori."

"Shouldn't you be doing that..?"

"I am going to fight the enemy stand users. Yuri, can you do that too?"

Yuri nodded.

"Alright. Lets go."

The team walked forwards heroically. They 

"Ho ho..? More enemies of Moonchild!" The voice belonged to Ziggy. "As you can see, this is an arena, well suited to kick your ass!"

Another voice spoke on the microphone. It must have been Rainbow. Natsuki walked faster.

"Ziggy, be quiet... Listen, pinkie. Get any closer to Sayori and you're dead." Rainbow sighed. "We have set up something, we figured that Josuke would bring some of his buddies with him, so we are gonna put you apart. I'll gladly let you take Sayori back when you defeat us all. But before then, you won't even get close to her."

Josuke looked up at the speaker.

"Alright. I'll take you all down!"

"Hm... Confident! I like that! Although... I can't let you beat us all like that... Josuke, your fight is going to happen against W.H.O. He will be waiting for you outside the school gates. Pinkie, you will fight Ziggy at St. Gentlemans, and tall girl, you are gonna be fighting Redrose right here! If you beat her, I request you wait down here without releasing Sayori. Now. If you want to save your friend... go!"

Natsuki and Josuke sighed. They had no idea who Rainbow was referring too but they knew that they would meet them there. Natsuki and Josuke smiled confidently at each other before leaving.

"Good luck, Yuri. But to beat Redrose, you will need more than your fists!"


	60. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 2: Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petals VS Suspicious Minds!

Redrose walked out of her hiding. She was behind the three the entire time they listened to Rainbow.

"Hmm..." Redrose smiled, staring at Yuri. "You're pretty cute, aren't you?"

Yuri looked back at Redrose with annoyance. "I'm not falling for a trick as petty as that. As soon as I appreciate your compliment, you'll attack me."

"Paranoid too... I wonder how you feel right now, scared? Confident? Determined? Perhaps a mixture? Well... I know that I sure am scared."

"What do you mean you're scared?" Yuri asked.

"...I dunno. I'm just scared. You look like the type to kick me when I'm down... and you also look like my match. So I am going to express my feelings before we get our hand's dirty."

Yuri looked at Redrose as she analysed her. She looked like she was extremely unprepared.

"Oh well Yuri, if I beat you, I'm not gonna kill you. I kind of like you. You're cute."

Yuri continued to stare at Redrose angrily.

"...Oh COME ON. Won't you say thanks? I am literally calling you cute!... Will you accept that compliment if I told you that I don't call many people cute? I often just ignore them... Would you prefer it if I said... 'Hot?'"

"You're really creepy. That's why I wont say thanks. If I liked you back, then I would. But I don't." Yuri replied.

"Ugh, fine... Let's just get this over with... You are really not the type to let it out... I kind of like that though... If I win I want to go out on a date with you. That's all I'll do. I'll even let Josuke heal you... If he is even alive by the time W.H.O is done with him!"

"...Deal. If I win, I'll be getting a restraining order."

**Petals**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: C**

**Range: B**

**Durability: B**

**Precision** **: C**

**Development Potential: C**

Redrose slowly began to march towards Yuri. 

"Petals."

A stand emerged from Redrose's body. It was red and covered with rouge petals like scales on a flower and had a similar build to Suspicious Minds. Yuri summoned her stand in response.

Suspicious Minds punched forwards twice, Petals responded by hopping backwards slightly and then dashing forwards! Suspicious Minds send both of its fists towards Petals at once, allowing Petals to grab them both and twist its arms downwards!

"Get ready for this!" Redrose yelled, directing Petals to jump upwards while holding onto Suspicious Mind's wrists, allowing it to slam its legs into Suspicious Minds!

"Knng-" Yuri coughed. Petals hit the floor and dashed forwards towards Suspicious Minds again! It send a barrage of punches into its face, sending Yuri backwards onto the floor! Petals jumped forwards, attempting to crush Yuri into the floor! Luckily, Suspicious Minds quickly punched Petals before it could do any serious damage. Redrose was sent onto the floor before standing up slowly with a small smile on her face.

"Swift! I like that!" Redrose laughed, walking towards Yuri again. "Let's see if you can handle this..."

Petals opened it's palms and sent a couple punches towards Yuri. She summoned Suspicious Minds and punched back a few times. Petals caught Suspicious Minds' fists and closed its palms, twisting Suspicious Minds wrists in a stun! Yuri attempted to break out of the attack but Petals was stronger than Suspicious Minds!

"Hmm... Yuri, Do you read a lot of books? You look like the type too spend all their free time indulged in the world of reading..." Redrose asked. Petals' palms suddenly glowed an amazing white for a moment, indicating an ability coming into affect. "I also wonder, what could your ability be? I always think these questions... And these questions are what made my stand what it is... It accumulated these thoughts and power into one being that can eliminate most of my opposition. You must wonder... What terrible ability must I possess?"

Yuri looked at Redrose who was looking into her eyes. Petals touched the floor and watched as a small area became soft.

_Shit! I know exactly what her ability is! I didn't realize it at first... But now I know for certain! That glow... that shine! She copied my stand ability!_

"Most people... Yuri... When fighting an enemy... They look for ways to counter their abilities... Their stand... But what will you do when you are fighting yourself? Have you ever considered it Yuri? Have you ever considered what will become of you when a replica of your spirit is attacking you?"

Yuri watched as Redrose walked towards her with a quick pace. She was out of ideas. There was nothing she could do to fight this stand. She knew exactly how it worked... But she didn't know what Redrose could do with such power! Petals dashed forwards and sent a barrage of punches into Suspicious Minds' body, Yuri felt the effects of her own ability on her body, she felt her own bones become brittle! A final strong punch from Petals sent Yuri back down onto the floor.

"Huh?! The hell?" Redrose yelled. "You must have just attacked me too... As soon as I hit you with Petals I felt something leave my head... Knowing this ability so far... You must have removed my concentration or something like that... Since concentration is not a physical thing you must have manipulated something in my brain to do that!"

Yuri listened with confusion. She watched as Redrose looked up to her again. She had a small smirk on her face.

"You're really something special, aren't you?" Petals manifested and sent a kick towards Yuri, quickly, Suspicious Minds lifted its leg upwards, blocking the kick. This was when Yuri remembered the effects on her body that made her bones brittle!

"GAH-"

**SLAM**

Petals kicked Yuri to the floor again, a devilish look in it's eyes. It prepared to crush Yuri into the floor with its foot before feeling a distracting sensation in her head. She felt like biting all her nails off.

"Damn it you keep getting me with that-"

"ORLA!" Suspicious Minds sent a powerful punch into Petals' face! The skin on it's face cracked like a sledgehammer was slammed into a weak wall! "ORLALALALALALALA! ORRRLAAA!!!"

Redrose was shot back, she was in immense pain and felt the effect of Suspicious Minds' ability grabbing hold of her! Redrose lost her sense to hear!

_Damn it! I wasn't paying attention! That speed... It's far greater than my Petals! I can't believe it... Shit... I am going to lose..._

Redrose looked up and thought of her life and what would happen if she would lose. Yuri would likely beat Redrose to a point of no return if she got the chance too... Redrose had a pit in her heart. Her friends, her family, the ones she loved will be disappointed in her. Her pride couldn't take losing. But then, something reborn inside her. A passion emerged that opened her eyes. Although she felt like she was in total darkness, a sudden light of inspiration shone down from the heavens onto her! Her rouge eyes lit up with a new passion! One that Yuri would fear to challenge.

_No. This is not a hurdle I cannot pass... I can overcome this just like anyone with brains can... I am not going to get cocky... But I know I can do this. Yuri is weakened. I can use this to my advantage, and then I will win. My pride wont go down like this!_

"Yuri! You really did get me good there..." Redrose laughed, standing up while bleeding. "You are a talented fighter, I'll admit it! You truly inspire me to keep fighting to my wits end! I can just imagine how Ziggy would cry at the thought of a finger breaking, I would have feared that over my own senses too, but now I am at my pinnacle! I will fight, until my life breaks apart! I will fight with courage deep in my heart! Until my power decays... I will end this! No matter the cost! I'll show you a fight like you've never seen before!"


	61. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 3: Redrose Speedway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fighter is born.

Redrose stood up painfully. Her sense of hearing was removed by Suspicious Minds' ability and her bones broken like twigs. Although she was at this crippling disadvantage, a gasoline of life was lit up inside her. A burning spirit of motivation was pushing and pushing for her to fight on for those she loved. She didn't care for Yuri anymore. The idea of loving her was child-like to her now. All she wanted was to win. No matter what.

"...I must thank you... Yuri. You really opened my eyes. For real... Forget all that pathetic 'love' stuff I was rambling on about... all I want now, is to win." Redrose began to walk towards Yuri at a slow pace. "I truly admire you... You might be thinking... 'I haven't done anything to be admired'... But when I hit the wall back their a single image was burned into my mind... And it was your eyes... Your eyes when you punched me into that wall... They were full of determination and will! They were for a fighter who wont stop fighting even if their legs and arms have been ripped off! And... I felt like I was truly blessed for a moment. Because now, I am going to fight until my mind is torn apart!"

Yuri stared at Redrose blankly. She had no time to listen to Redrose. She needed to defeat her now. Suspicious Minds shot out of Yuri and punched Redrose's chest. She felt an immense pain shoot through her, but she stared on with a pair of eyes that mirrored Yuri's ones. Full of passion and resolve.

Redrose began to run with a grin on her face. She was confident in something.

"I already know how I am going to kill you. It is known that all great assassins enter their missions with the direct image of how their target dies!"

Petals exchanged a few punches with Suspicious Minds before it kicked Suspicious Minds' shin. Yuri felt her leg break and groaned in pain. Petals rose up and sent it's foot towards Suspicious Minds!

"URRRRRYYYAAAA!!!!" Petals screamed, kicking Suspicious Minds' face six times, removing properties from Yuri as the hits landed. Yuri was becoming weak even though she was trying her best to sustain her damages.

Yuri had now lost her sense of touch. There were several other effects on her that didn't seem to affect Yuri as badly. Redrose in her right mind would probably have done something to remove Yuri's sight by now, but it seems she was blinded with ambition.

"...You are doing very well... Using your stand ability on me every time I hit you..." Redrose chuckled, sucking her thumb with curling her hair with her hands. "But it's gonna be me or you Yuri. We ARE equals... we ARE the same..."

Redrose suddenly bit down and tore her fingernail off her thumb. She pulled a chunk of her own hair off the side of her head. Yuri watched in horror, but her plan was working. Petals shot towards Yuri again and she directed Suspicious Minds to guard her body. Petals broke through Suspicious Minds' defensive stance and began rapidly using Suspicious Minds' ability again. The woman Redrose was at the start of this fight was now gone. Redrose didn't exist inside this shell anymore. Redrose once again looked at Yuri with a strange confidence. Petals emerged. The petals once on it had now fallen off, revealing a dark, crimson husk of a stand with glaring blue eyes. It swiftly sent a carless punch forward! Suspicious Minds manifested and sent a punch, stronger than unbreakable diamonds into Petals fist!

**"ORLA!"**

**"URYA!"**

**SMASH!... _Crack._**

Redrose coughed. She watched as Yuri looked into her eyes, equally hurt and pained.

"...I know you can't hear me... Redrose... But... I think... You lost..."

Redrose looked at Yuri's mouth as it moved. She couldn't read lips, but she knew that Yuri must have said the words 'You lost'. Petals' fist was breaking into several pieces from the devastating punch Suspicious Minds had performed. Redrose didn't need Yuri's words to know it. She truly had lost.

"...I see." Redrose sat onto her knees. Her sense of hearing was slowly coming back. She looked up at Yuri with a crooked smile. "Thanks... Yuri. It was... really fun..."

Yuri had a tiny smirk on her face. "You only lost because you didn't understand my stand. When it uses it's ability, it takes something away from me. And that thing happens to be my sanity." Redrose's pupils went small upon hearing this.

"...Really...?"

Yuri nodded. "There was a reason I wasn't starting to rip out my eyes... That's because I was barley using it... I am just happy you didn't get yourself... Killed." She gasped before collapsing onto the floor. She looked up at the ceiling in relief.

"You okay...?" Redrose asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah. I am just... tired."

Redrose looked at Yuri with a hint of jealousy. Her mind was fragmented due to Suspicious Minds so she couldn't really think straight.

"You alright, Yuri...?"

"I'm fine... I could really read my book right now... Though..."

Redrose chuckled. "So... you're certain about that restraining order?"

"...I'll call it off. You're not that creepy anymore. And I don't care about going through the hassle of signing one anyways..."

"Ha... Thanks then... If you're friends, Josuke and that pink haired girl... Are as capable as you... I don't think they will beat you. Ziggy and W.H.O just don't really fight well themselves..."

"I see... And?"

"...I dunno where I was going with that... Sorry..."

**To Be Continued - - - - - - >**


	62. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 3: Love Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggy Stardust VS Natsuki!

Outside St. Gentlemen's...

Natsuki was now sitting on a bench from how long she had been wafting for her opponent to show up. Natsuki knew absolutely nothing about her, so she was waiting for her to show up.

"Excuse me... Miss?"

Natsuki looked up and saw a girl with blue hair nervously talking to her.

"What?"

"Oh- Uh... Well... I am supposed to be meeting up with someone around here... I can't seem to find them..."

Natsuki looked at the girl with annoyance. This girl looked like she got lost on her way to an anime convention. "What do they look like?"

"Well... She has like... Short pink hair... She is like... MEGA short too! I can't see her around... I think she got lost on her way here-"

"Wait. I think I know where they are." Natsuki stood up and looked up at Ziggy.

"Well...? You gonna take me to her?"

"No. Look at me."

"Why?"

"Just look at me."

Ziggy scanned Natsuki from head to toe before looking back at her face again. "I... don't get what you are getting at..."

Natsuki sighed before looking into Ziggy's eyes with annoyance. "I am the girl you're looking for, dumbass."

"...Wait..." Ziggy pulled a piece of paper out her pocket. A description that matched Natsuki was on there. "Oh. Natsuki? That's you...?"

"YES!"

"Oh! Uhm... Well... N-Nice to meet you..." Ziggy smiled nervously, trying to shake her hand. Natsuki slapped it and stared up at Ziggy angrily.

"You bastard! You are trying to kill my friend! I will never shake hands with you, you fucking prick!"

"WOW! Easy... I just wanted to introduce myself... Jeez-"

"I don't care! You and your stupid friends are trying to kill us! My best friend is being held hostage and all I can do is wait! I will never care for you!"

Ziggy looked down at Natsuki and held in a laugh. "Alright, alright... You look really pissed already and I haven't done anything yet! Jeez..."

"I don't care. Let's get this over with... I just want to make sure Sayori's safe." Natsuki sighed, putting her hand in her pocket, holding a twig.

"Natsuki, I was about to tell you something..." Ziggy laughed. _"My stand is already in your body."_

Natsuki looked at Ziggy with confusion. "What the hell do you mean? I didn't see anything/"

"Now, now.... Let me explain my stand. You might be thinking that I am giving myself away here, but I think it's all part of the fun!" Ziggy chuckled. "My _Love Machine_ is already inside your skeleton. For its ability... well... you might notice that... A LOT more people are coming down this road now. You see, Love Machine kind of... Fucks with stuff. I don't really know it myself but It makes bad situations more... common... And if you do anything _immoral_ Love Machine will release a load of poisons into you, killing you."

"Wow. I didn't figure poison would kill me." Natsuki sighed, rolling her eyes. Ziggy smiled slightly. A sudden weight on Natsuki's bones began to become visibly more noticeable. 

_"That includes speech, honey..."_

Natsuki felt the weight gain on her. It became painful. "D-Damn you... Bastard..."

"Natsuki... You really aren't making a play for me right now! I want to see you struggle..." Ziggy explained, squatting down next to Natsuki with a grin. The weight left Natsuki's bones. "I gave you a temporary non-lethal dose of Love Machine's poison. You do anything bad and you'll get that, but worse... And more deadly!"

Natsuki stood up and glared at Ziggy with rage. She was about to grab her by the hair, but then remembered the ability of her stand. Natsuki gritted her teeth. Ziggy found this amusing.

"Oh, Oh! Natsuki, Natsuki!" Ziggy cackled, holding something in her hands. "Nice phone..."

"Huh?! Give that back! I need that-"

**SMACK**

Ziggy sent the back of her hand into Natsuki's face. She fell down to the floor and looked up at Ziggy with terror. She had complete power over Natsuki.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run Natsuki... Because I am going to play a little game..." Ziggy opened her blue coat and revealed several weapons. She took a switch blade out and balanced it on her index finger. "When I find you, you will be defenceless against me!... And don't even think of calling your friends! I am gonna kill you by the time the sun sets!"

_To Be Continued - - - - >_


	63. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 4: Chase

"Ten seconds, Natsuki. That's all I will give you before I chase you down." Ziggy explained. She dropped Natsuki's phone on the ground and stomped on it several times. Natsuki was originally planning to call Rohan for help, but that plan was now unusable. She had to think fast. "Ten. Nine. Eight."

"H-HEY! You're not even counting down by seconds! You're counting way to fast!!!"

"Five. Four. Three."

"W-WAIT!"

"Two. One... Zero." Ziggy sighed in disappointment. "You're such a kill joy... Ya know?"

Ziggy suddenly ran towards Natsuki, revealing her switchblade again. Natsuki ran away quickly, but Ziggy was faster than her! As she caught up she swiped downwards with her knife, barley missing Natsuki's back! This ripped her uniform slightly. Upon feeling this, Natsuki suddenly turned around and shielded her face. Ziggy quickly swiped the blade at Natsuki several times before finally hitting her wrist, drawing blood. Natsuki held in a shout from the pain.

"Why did you stop?! You really are a quitter, damn it! You're no fun..." Ziggy groaned. "Take this!!!"

"No." Natsuki responded, falling backwards. Something had happened."I didn't stop... I just... **Accelerated!** "

 **WOOSH!** Upon hitting the ground, Natsuki flew backwards into an alley away from Ziggy! She had shot several pens under her to shoot her forwards!

_Nice! It was a gamble... But it worked! I didn't know if my pens would support my weight... But it seems the rotational energy can take it!_

"WHAAAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST-" Ziggy looked up again and yelled. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY THAT EASY, DAMN IT!"

Love Machine left Natsuki's body for a moment to punch the floor. It broke the flow of Natsuki's escape and sent her into the floor! Love Machine went back inside her again! Natsuki stood up and looked down the alley she had flew down and saw Ziggy storming towards her. She had time to escape! Natsuki ran away from Ziggy again, but as she looked back she ran into a gate! The gate stood tall over Natsuki and she knew she couldn't climb it in time. Ziggy was approaching ever closer! Natsuki quickly grabbed a red marker she had took when Josuke tried to draw up a plan earlier. This was the last projectile she had on her. Breaking the fence would take too long with one marker alone. There looked like there was nothing she could do. As Natsuki came into Ziggy's range once again, she stopped and smirked.

"Out of plans? You really did well with that pen stunt you pulled of earlier... But I bet you are out of supplies to use your ability. I know it uses objects as ammo, so I can assume it makes a fairly good weapon..." Ziggy stepped closer.

"Oh. I guess I am." Natsuki sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What the hell type of attitude is that?! I want terror, fear, emotion! Not this goddamn plank of wood!" Ziggy stomped on the ground and pointed at Natsuki. "You are really pushing your luck here! Don't think for a second I wont kill you!"

"Talking and talking and talking and talking... Jeez... when will you stop..." Natsuki sighed. She looked upwards and smirked. "You just bought me a load of time."

"Huh? What do you mean-"

 **BAM!** Natsuki suddenly flew upwards! She was holding onto a marker, sending her away! Ziggy looked up in anger. 

"What... the... HELL?!"

"Goodby~~~e! I'll be seeing you soon, Ziggy!"

Ziggy was pissed off. Something was breaking out inside her, a crooked anger one would fear to unleash! "You pathetic loser..." Ziggy gritted her teeth. "How dare you ridicule me, Ziggy Stardust, like this... In such a goddamn unfair way?!" Natsuki climbed onto the roof and began running. Love machine was still inside her, so she still had to be incredibly careful.

_Jesus... That girl is insane. I am sure as hell lucky Josuke had those markers on him... I'd be dead otherwise. Thanks, Josuke!... Now. I got to escape this crazy bitch. Her stand must have a range, if I exceed that, either it will fade or it will disappear completely. That is the best plan for now._

Natsuki carefully hopped down from the roof, landing on another rooftop. She did this until she landed on the floor, back into a street.

_Great! Now I need to run away!_

Natsuki began to run, but stopped when she saw that Ziggy was already in front of her. She smacked her lips and grinned maliciously. A faint anger was still in her eyes. "Trying to outrun me, Natsuki?!" Ziggy walked forward. The street was mostly empty expect for a couple people walking down the other side of the road. "Didn't you forget, I am faster than you. AND I know this town inside and out! Just try and run... I'll catch up with you one way or another!" Ziggy bit her lip. She was really pissed off, but could conceal it for now.

"How much spare time do you have...?"

"YOU THINK I HAVE ANY FREE TIME?!" Ziggy suddenly screamed. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Ziggy was grabbing her hair and looking downwards angrily. She looked up again to see Natsuki running off! She took advantage of Ziggy's short temper! Ziggy quickly dashed forwards to catch Natsuki!

_I was the head of the girls sprinting team last year, I was in the first place for the girls 1200 meters lap races! You think you can run from me?_

Ziggy was catching up with Natsuki. She was gaining more and more confidence as she gained closer.

_I am the icon of this entire school! You think you can outwit me, you tiny little shrimp?!_

Ziggy was now in arms reach! She could almost grab Natsuki!

_Yes, you fear me! I am and ALWAYS will be the best! No matter what you do I have 'checkmated' you! You have been outplayed! I played my pieces right, and it paid off in the end in MY favour! Now come to me!_

But then, Natsuki suddenly made a quick right turn! Ziggy was so preoccupied with grabbing Natsuki, she didn't stop to think if she should! Ziggy fell into the wall, hitting her face into it. She looked at Natsuki, who continued to run with no effects of Love Machine being placed upon her! This must mean that she didn't intend for that to happen! Ziggy held her nose in pain and continued to run. She was becoming breathless. Natsuki had already turned a right turn again.

_She is making loops on herself. Natsuki is trying to get somewhere. She has an idea of where the hell she's going. But where...? In the direction she went, there is the train station and Morioh town centre... Wait... Don't tell me she is trying to get on a train!_

Ziggy turned the corner and saw that Natsuki had ran into the train station! Ziggy's eyes widened as she came to the realization that she could easily get on a train to escape her. She began running even faster! Natsuki was slightly ahead of her. As Natsuki entered the train station, Ziggy stopped running. Natsuki was gaining more distance Ziggy watched as her figure became smaller and smaller. She was exhausted. Ziggy looked to her left and saw a vending machine. She quickly punched through the glass and grabbed a drink, chugging it quickly. Some of her energy was replenished. Ziggy began running forward again with a pair of killer's eyes. As Ziggy turned the courner Natsuki had turned, she met Natsuki, who had found a dead end.

"...I guess... You failed..."

Natsuki turned around. A pained look in her eyes made Ziggy motivated to kill her. "...Fuck."

"After all the shit you put me through, I am finally here to kill you. You can't pull off anymore of those crazy stunts now. There is no way out, unless you pass me." Ziggy raised her hand happily. "Now I get to see you perish!"

Natsuki stepped backwards. Ziggy walked forward. "I have a plan!" Ziggy stopped. "It's about to come into action! Stay the hell away from me!"

"You're bluffing. I know what it looks like when someone is lying. Nothing can be done to save you... Not anymore!" Ziggy scanned the area. A payphone was next to Natsuki. It looked like it was just in use. "You didn't just use that phone, did you? You know lying will get you killed, right? Love Machine treats lying as immorality. Answer me, Natsuki."

Natsuki breathed in and out slowly. She felt a weight gaining on her bones. A pain was building in her chest. "...I... did..."

Ziggy smiled. "Greato- Greato... I'll just have too kill them too, then. By the time whoever they are get here, you will be a decaying corpse!" Ziggy walked towards Natsuki and grabbed her wrists, pushing her against the wall. She stared into her eyes evilly. "Give me a scream. A good one."

Natsuki held her breath. Ziggy stared into her eyes maniacally. She squeezed Natsuki's wrists tightly, making her squeal a little.

"If you don't give me a show, I'll make it last longer. I'll make your death painful and long... Do you want me too tie you up to one of the trains? Or why don't I gouge your eyes out?" Ziggy slid her finger over Natsuki's lips. "Or why don't I stab you over and over again, tearing your guts out as I laugh?!" Natsuki closed her eyes. She was terrified.

"...You... Wont do that..." Natsuki whispered.

"You think so?" Ziggy asked. "You think so?! I'll do it! I'll do it now! Die!!!" Ziggy screamed, trusting the blade downwards towards Natsuki! But then... Ziggy stopped.

Natsuki, now curled into a ball on the floor, looked up to see a line in Ziggy's face. Something had happened.

"The hell... I can't move... What did you do? Natsuki?! Answer me!" 

Someone put their hand on her shoulder and firmly gripped it.

_"The real question you should be asking, is, WHO did it?"_

Ziggy's face shot open into a book!

Natsuki looked at the hand and then up to the face of the man. It was Rohan! "Rohan!" Natsuki gasped. "You... You came..."

"I knew something was up the second you didn't get back in time... Thank god you called me just then. I may have broken some traffic laws to get here, but it was for the better." Rohan spun Ziggy around to face him. He was holding a pen between his fingers with a malicious grin. He read about Ziggy's interests and had an idea. "Ziggy Stardust, (what a stupid name...) I am going to ruin your life in ten seconds!"

Suddenly, Rohan began furiously scribbling into Ziggy's face.

**CANNOT PLAY INSTRUEMENTS. CANNOT HURT ROHAN KIBSHIE OR NATSUKI SUMI.**

As Rohan placed the final full-stop on his writing, Ziggy fell onto the floor and quickly stood up. The book on her face closed, allowing her to move freely again.

"Huh- Huh?! HUH?!" 

"Good luck performing in a band, when you can't even play chords!" Rohan smiled. "Now run away! And never come back!"

Ziggy stood up and screamed as she ran away. Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks... Rohan... That was close."

"It's fine. Why was that girl attacking you anyways?"

"Well... We are kind of dealing with a... hostage situation..." Natsuki nervously smiled.

"...What are you getting yourself into?" 

"Hey! Look... I didn't choose for my best friend to get kidnapped... Luckily, the people don't want money, they just want Josuke dead... Actually, can you help us beat them up? I don't know how many there are..."

Rohan debated helping or not. He sighed. "Fine. Bring me there! I am going to get you out of this!"

**To Be Continued - - - - - >**


	64. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 5: W.H.O

Josuke arrived outside the school gates ten minutes ago. He was ready to defeat W.H.O, an enemy he knew nothing about.

"Damn it... Why is this taking so long... I just want to go home and go to sleep..." Josuke sighed. "I got to bed at twelve... I've never been awake so long... And now it came back to bite me in the ass..."

Josuke looked over to a pigeon that had just flown down to him. It was looking up at him, almost like it wanted to say something. "Oi... Shoo..." Josuke sighed, waving his leg at the bird. It flew away onto a nearby tree, sitting on a branch. It continued to watch Josuke. "Weird bird..."

A few seconds pass before Josuke opens his eyes again. The bird still stood beside him.

"Hey, dumbass. What type of bird do you think you are...? Get away." Josuke groaned, waving his leg at the bird once again. It flew upwards and landed on Josuke's hair. "Oi! Move it you dumb bird!"

**BAM!**

Josuke looked up in horror. The bird had razor sharp teeth and beady eyes that screamed death. "Huh... HUH?! GAAAH!!!!" Josuke shoved the bird off his head and fell to the floor. The bird flew downwards and suddenly morphed into a person. It was W.H.O. He put on his glasses and grinned, showing off his jagged teeth. 

"Jo-Josuke!" W.H.O chuckled. "Did that b-bird really scare you?" 

"...W.H.O, I assume?" Josuke sighed. W.H.O nodded happily. "Damn it... I really am not in the mood to fight right now... Can we just pretend we fought and we can go home with no scars-"

"No. I have been looking forward to this encounter for a long, long time!" W.H.O chattered his teeth. "A-And you, Jo-Josuke, are gonna give me the fight of my life dammit!"

Josuke sighed. "Look... Man... I really don't want to fight right now... I fell asleep at twelve last night and I can barley concentrate... Can I do this later when my sleep cycle is in a better place?"

"No... I have b-been waiting on this for weeks dammit!"

"Jesus... You really like treating me like a trading card don't you?" Josuke sighed. "Well, an opposing one, that is."

W.H.O cackled. "Don't try an' be funny with me! I'll take you down in exactly thirty seconds, Just you watch, Jo-Josuke!"

Josuke smirked. "Alright... We'll see about that!"


	65. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 6: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

W.H.O looked up and grinned at Josuke. He stepped forward and began to walk towards him. Josuke stood in place.

"What's wrong? You not gonna approach me? You know, you can't beat the shit outta me without getting closer, right?"

Josuke yawned. "I am pretty tired... I could probably fall asleep right here..." 

"Huh...? H-HEY! Don't you dare fuckin' pass out on me you lazy dipshit! I am not wasting this o-opportunity, dammit!"

"Huh...? What?" Josuke rubbed his eyes. "I am feeling real dizzy... I should probably go to sleep..."

Suddenly, W.H.O pushed his arms backwards in a shoving motion. He smiled. "Fine, I'll be the one to get close to you then! I wont even move from this spot to kill you!" In a flash, W.H.O threw his arms downwards! They had been replaced with two long yellow snakes! They were reaching towards Josuke!

"What the hell?!" Josuke yelled, shielding his face with his arms. The snakes were yanked backwards. They seemed to have exceeded their range.

"Dammit, you are too far away!" W.H.O yelled "Get back 'ere!"

Josuke ran forward and summoned his Crazy Diamond. It spun in a circle before sending a strong uppercut towards W.H.O's jaw! W.H.O quickly leaped backwards before it could hit him.

"Hmph, too slow, too slow! You need to go faster!" W.H.O yelled. Josuke noticed that a python was slithering towards him with it's fangs out, it was going to bite Josuke!

_This dude... His ability must be the creation of animals... But in an offensive way... Normal pythons will not go for an attack like that, they would normally stay in one place when they are prepared to attack I think... So this dude must be able to control and create animals... Not to mention... He turned his own damn arms into snakes to try and bite me... I need to be careful... Venom from a snake can go through your body really fast... Faster than my Crazy Diamond can stop it!_

"DORA!" Crazy Diamond grabbed the snake and tossed it towards W.H.O! He had a calm expression on his face as the python suddenly disappeared.

"Wha- What? You can even do that?!" 

W.H.O nodded before picking up several rocks. He tossed them towards Josuke with a grin. They turned into piranhas! 

"What the hell?!" Crazy Diamond barraged the piranhas, flinging them away! "DORARARARARA!" Josuke knew he would just throw more rocks and turn them into various animals to wear him down, but Josuke had a plan. He had caught one of the piranhas in Crazy Diamonds' hand and used his restoration ability on it, turning it back into a rock! "If I can't get closer to you... I'll beat you from a distance!" Crazy Diamond tossed the rock towards W.H.O, who had moved his head slightly sideways to barley miss the rock. Josuke sighed in disbelief.

"You were saying something about b-beating me from a distance?" W.H.O laughed. "Oh Jo-Josuke! You should be ashamed to know I am a master in self defence! If you throw a rock at me, I can calculate were it is going to hit me and dodge it, if you tear off my arms I will just hit you with my legs!" 

Josuke slowly exhaled. He looked back up at W.H.O. He was walking towards him again. In a flash, W.H.O threw his fist upwards, after this a large, sharp bone shot out of his wrist! It was like he had a massive sword attached to him! He could probably cut Josuke into pieces with it! His other wrist was growing this too.

"Jo-Josuke! You think these blades are flimsy? Come 'ere and take a feel! Your head will be rolling by the time you even give it a thought!" W.H.O showed off the two blades attached to his arms, he smiled and adjusted his glasses. "With my ability, Don't Fear The Reaper, I can do so much to tear you apart! I can modify the skeletal structure of animals I create to give them fighting advantages. I can even turn myself into a being of physical perfection! Even if you break my bones with your stand, I can just reinforce them, good as new... Sometimes even better than they already were! The reason I was looking forward to fighting you, Josuke, was that I heard you can get out of even the most impossible situations!" W.H.O crossed his arms, posing with his blades. "2 years ago, you 'saved' this town from Kira Yoshikage. From reports Kujo Jotaro wrote to the Speed Wagon Foundation, I discovered that he obtained an ability so powerful he could turn back time itself! And yet, you still managed to come out on top!... Yamanda was taken down by you, and Miss Kami was found dead... Either, you had some helping hands pushing you around, or you are benefiting from some god-tier luck!... It sure makes me wonder, just how far you can push yourself!" W.H.O ran forward, Josuke was now in his range!

"Damn it... You sure have some balls bringing Kira's name up around me..." Josuke clenched his fists. "You really have some guts speaking that monsters name around me so freely like that!"

W.H.O laughed. "I heard you are even stronger when you are pissed off! B-But you seem to forget that you don't exactly think straight when you are blinded by anger..." W.H.O placed his hand upon his head and placed his other hand on his hip. "Josuke, you're hair... It looks like a boot! It's terrible!"

**! 怒り !**

"...You bastard..." Josuke gritted his teeth. A burning fury was consuming him. Josuke turned towards W.H.O, stomping on the ground angrily. "What the hell did you say about my awesome hair?!"

W.H.O laughed in pleasure. He was hyped for what was to come! All of this so far has been a game to him. To Josuke, this was now real. "Yeah!" W.H.O pointed. "It looks like utter trash! It looks like it was thrown away in a cheap shoe sole factory!"

Crazy Diamond appeared behind Josuke with eyes of frenzy. W.H.O was amused by this. "Alright, Jo-Josuke... It's time to finish you off!" W.H.O dashed forward and aimed his blades towards Josuke's neck! He had no time to react! Josuke was out of time!

**"You're finished!"**


	66. Ziggy and The Spiders From Mars Part 7: W.H.O are Y.O.U?

**"You're finished!"**

Josuke watched as the impending doom approached closer and closer to his neck. But he wasn't scared or hopeless. He was furious... And he had a plan.

**"Fix."**

W.H.O blinked twice. He then shook his head before going in for the skill again! But... He was off by a few centi-meters!

"H-Huh?! I swear I was... N-Never mind! You're Finished-"

W.H.O was now even further backwards. Josuke looked at him with undying anger.

"When I said 'fix', I wasn't bluffing. It would have bought me half a second to pummel you, but I didn't take it. Because that would mess up my real strategy." Josuke pointed down. "Look underneath you, W.H.O. Isn't something... Off?!"

**BAM!**

The floor underneath W.H.O was being restored. It was being moved further and further away from Josuke! "My Crazy Diamond can fix things, but if I think about it real hard, or if I am super pissed, I can manipulate the way objects are restored... And that is exactly what I am doing right here!" Crazy Diamond sent a powerful chop into one of W.H.O's bone blades, breaking it off. Crazy Diamond grabbed the blade and held it like a sword, getting ready to attack. "If I can't break your bones, I'll cut you into pieces instead!"

W.H.O smirked. "You look confident, Jo-Josuke... But there was a reason I chose to grow these blades instead of something like razor dinosaur claws, or a pair of wings so I could sweep you off your feet to a violent death..." W.H.O put his fist on his chest, mimicking where his heart would be. "I do fencing in my free time... I am real good at it. Not the best, of course... But good. Especially with a bone blade as light as this!"

W.H.O got into a fighting stance, He knew Josuke was eager to beat him now, since he had insulted his hair.

"My Crazy Diamond is as precise as your petty animals could ever be!"

"Your confidence will get you killed, Jo-Josuke! But... It will be a sure challenge fighting you when your stand can utilize everything... But so can Don't Fear The Reaper! Our stands are equals in t-terms of potential, I would assume... So that means we are fair to do whatever we please to each other! Ka-Hahaha!" W.H.O grinned.

Crazy Diamond thrusted the sword forwards towards W.H.O, he quickly deflected the bone and moved it's course between his arm and his chest! Josuke was wide open!

"Josuke, is now a good time to mention that anything that is a product of Don't Fear The Reaper is technically it's own stand? That means my bone blade will cut through Crazy Diamond!" W.H.O laughed, aiming the sword at Crazy Diamond's eyes. "I'll blind you!"

**"DORA!"**

Crazy Diamond punched the bone blade downwards, breaking it in two. Then it was restored, remodelled to point towards W.H.O! He didn't even realize this before is dug into his arm.

"YOOUCH! Dammit! That hurt!!!" W.H.O yelled. The bone blade retracted into his wrist.

"Now... W.H.O. You must have forgotten that I am right in front of you... And that my stand, Crazy Diamond, specializes at close range." W.H.O looked at Josuke he knew exactly what he meant. "You're in my range!"

"So be it! Remember when I said Don't Fear The Reaper had the same potential as you?! I wasn't lying!" W.H.O stepped backwards slightly and punched his fists into the concrete floor, making a wall of organs and flesh appear in front of him! "This is a wall of flesh! Just like you finessed LuLu so long ago by using the floor as a wall, I did that same thing!... How does it feel? Having your own strategies used against you? The very things you worked so hard to muster in you mind, used against you!"

Josuke didn't seem to care. He already had an idea of what he had to do next. He was still angered by W.H.O insulting his hair. His new plan wouldn't work if he was blinded by anger. He had to calm down.

The wall of flesh stood tall over Josuke, he just noticed that it seemed to be falling over him! He was going to be crushed!

"Shit! I can't make it... In time!"

**C R U S H**

W.H.O smiled. "Ku-Hu-hu-hu-hu... Finally bit the dust, yes?" He stood on top of the pile of flesh he created. He stamped down on certain areas, eventually feeling a hard surface underneath him. "KA-HAHAHA! I AM THE ONE TO BEAT JOSUKE HIGASHIKATA! KA-KAHAHAHA! This means... Me, W.H.O! I am the best stand user of all time!!!" He began to move the organs and found that instead of Josuke's crushed corpse... He found a boulder. "Huh...? The hell is this?"

**CRACK- S L A M !**

"GU-GRAHH!" W.H.O Screamed, his glasses had shattered into his eyes from the force of whatever just hit him!

"When you said... that you where using my own strategies against me... I thought, 'What a dick, why don't I do that same thing to you?', And that's when the thought came to me, the thought that had saved my life!" Josuke climbed out of the boulder. W.H.O was still holding his eyes in pain. "The thing I did to that one stand user two years back... Akira, I think his name was... I trapped his stand in a tire, didn't I?! That's what I did to myself! Those organs look like they weigh a lot... I am sure I wouldn't have survived it otherwise!"

"Despite all the odds... You still... That's... That's exactly what I fought you for... Hu-hu-hu..." W.H.O's expression suddenly changed. "BUT! You got my eyes... DAMMIT!" Suddenly, W.H.O could see again. The glasses shards had left his eyes and entered his glasses. They were _fixed._

"...Why... Did you do that? You know I am just gonna kill you... Right?"

Josuke stared at W.H.O angrily. "I still haven't made you pay for making fun of my hair, have I?"

W.H.O's heart skipped a beat. He tried to compose himself. "W-w-w-w-well... Uhm... Uhhh..."

 **CRACK!** Crazy Diamond punched W.H.O's hand into the ground!

"YUIIIIAAAAA!!! Gnng- Gahhh!!!" 

"After bringing up Kira's name... Making fun of my hair and using my own ideas against me... You really can't just go free..."

W.H.O chuckled. He threw away his fear and replaced it with an false confidence. "What are you gonna do to me? Kill me? That badge right there says otherwise! You are a pacifist, you must be!... You're not gonna break your moral code over this, right Josuke? R-Right?!"

Josuke smiled angrily. _I am totally gonna pull of a great one-liner right here... I remember something Jotaro said..._

"...You are too pathetic to speak to anymore... To pathetic... to leave alone right here!"

_Damn it... That sounded so cheesy! It doesn't work well with me..._

W.H.O looked up at Josuke who manifested his stand! 

"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!"

**\- W.H.O -**

**\- RETIRED -**

_**To Be Continued - - - >** _


	67. Finally... The End Of The Spiders From Mars...

The gentle rustling of leaves gently sounded in Sayori's ears. It was almost like she was in a rainforest, surrounded by trees higher than the clouds that dominated the skies. Opening her eyes, Sayori was sitting on a bench outside the school. Yuri was next to her.

"Oh, hey. You're finally awake." She smiled. "I was getting worried."

"Huh...? Yuri?"

"Yeah, that's me. You've been through a lot today, haven't you?"

"Have I?... I don't know what you mean, today has been pretty normal..."

Yuri looked at Sayori with question before turning away. "Well, you got knocked out. Someone hit you over the head with a bat. You are safe now, though."

"...What did you do to them?"

"Well, there were four of them. Natsuki beat up one of them, me and Josuke too. There was one last guy, and Josuke put him in hospital when we found him. He didn't even use a stand, so we had fun scaring him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was pretty crazy."

"No, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Hey... We didn't know _if_ you would wake up-"

"I would have loved to make fun of that dude!"

"Oh. Well it ended pretty quickly, so I wouldn't be too disappointed. He was crying the second Josuke said he was going to do something to him... after all the professionality he displayed too..."

Sayori chuckled. "Great. Well, even if it happened or not, thanks-"

"Yuri!"

A voice yelled out from the school gates. It was Redrose, again.

"What do you want?" Yuri asked.

"Wooo.... I feel wa~~~ay better! Josuke fixed me right up!"

"Don't tell me you are going to hang around us. You are annoying."

"Oh, come on Yuri! Can't you at least forgive me...? I thought we had something there..."

"Well, we didn't. And if you follow me around I will live up on that promise about restraining orders."

Redrose frowned. She saw Sayori and waved happily. "Yo, Sayori!"

"...Who are you?"

"HUUH?! You don't remember me?"

"Yeah. Are you tricking me?" Sayori asked.

"No! I honestly know you! You played 'Enter Sandman' for us earlier today!"

Sayori blinked twice before gasping. She remembered everything.

"You- Wait- Hold on- Why are you... Didn't you rat me out? Why are you so friendly all a sudden?!"

"...I dunno." Redrose grinned. Sayori looked back at her with bored eyes. "Anyways, see you arou~~nd!!!" Redrose skipped away happily. Sayori sighed.

"I hope we never see her again." 

"Yeah. She is annoying. I am definitely getting a restraining order. What a creep... You know, while we where fighting, that girl started hitting on me... Werido..."

"Yeah... Let's go home. It's getting cold..."

Sayori and Yuri left the school grounds. Watching them above from a window was Monika, who was waiting for them the entire time.

**_To Be Continued - - - >_ **


	68. "The day before tomorrow."

Josuke, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri were in the literature club. Monika was sternly looking at them all, still annoyed because of what they had done yesterday.

"You guys left me? Without even saying anything?!" Monika asked.

Sayori nervously nodded. Monika sighed in response. She looked up to Yuri with disappointment. "Why would you let this happen? Aren't you supposed to be caring?"

"Who said I was supposed to be 'The responsible one?' I just want to read my book..."

"Well, what was so important anyways? Dental appointments are excusable, but you can't off all had your teeth check at the same time!"

"It's... A long story..." Sayori chuckled. "REAL long..."

"In other words, Monika, we ran into complications." Natsuki sighed.

"All four of you...? And you didn't think to tell me?" Monika asked.

"Well, yes. Like she said, it's a real long story."

Monika sighed and looked up. "Oh well. At least you're all safe... So, we are going to share poems now, right?" Monika looked down at Natsuki. "R-Right?"

"Yeah!" Josuke shouted. "I have two with me, actually! I felt bad for leaving you all alone yesterday... So I wrote an extra poem for today!" Josuke had a cheery feel about him. This was still confusing to everyone, but _most people_ were pleased by this. Upon hearing Josuke, Monika smiled.

"That's great! Why don't we read each others first?"

"Sure!" Josuke smiled walking over to Monika with a smile. The other girls in the club slowly take their poems out of their bags and look at each other with annoyance as their is only three people there. Someone had to pick favourites.

Josuke stopped walking and stood in front of Monika with a smile. He was blushing slightly.

"So, do you want to read number one or number two first?" He asked, holding them out to Monika like he was handing out an award.

"Well... I guess I'll start with one!" Monika smiled, looking up at Josuke with her large green eyes.

_Why are racoons are the best pets?_

_Well, I'll tell you why. I'll even give you ten reasoons._

_1\. They protect, but they also attack_

_2\. They regenerate limbs, if you need to throw your raccoon into a brutal fight they can afford all the lossooons_

_3\. They're obedient. You want your raccoon to do something, well, they are really reliable guys._

_4\. They have really cool tailoons_

_5\. They are really good at video games. If you suck your raccoon will carry you into victory._

_6\. Raccoons are naturally made of steeloon (no questions asked)_

_7\. They can destroy any animal in a 1v1_

_8\. Girls love raccoons_

_9\. They have very large eyes_

_10\. Just look at them, they are adorable._

_Boom, That's ten reasons why raccoons are the best pets. If you are still not convinced, please reconsideroon it._

"Very... Interesting..." Monika said, still thinking about what she just read. "I mean, I guess I need a raccoon in my life now!"

Josuke grinned. "You sure do! I have always loved raccoons... They just look so cute!... Anyways... Do you want to read my second poem now?"

"Sure!"

_Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do_

_Every step I take feels like a step in the right direction_

_yet, age 18 and my life has made no confrontation._

_No wonderful idea that can change the world_

_Just a landfill of ideas that will take me nowhere._

_"But why?" I ask, pleading to my wall_

_The stone speaks back to me, speaking no tone._

_Another drop of water in the ocean, a part of everyone's ocean_

_The water ripples, no new motion._

Monika looks at the paper silently. She doesn't really know what she just read, but she liked it. "Very interesting..." She smiled. "I like it, but I don't know why..." Josuke smiled at this.

"Well, I think that there is a hidden meaning inside this poem that you might easily miss. Most of my poems don't really have much meaning, but this one does, I wrote it that way!"

"Ooh... Nice!... Do you want to read mine now?"

"Yep!"

_ Made In Heaven _

_The path of holiness has been set straight for me._

_Riddled with mystery, then comes density._

_Upon the new moon of the worlds vision._

_Will come a new world to the moons portrait._

_After the forgetful snake had been replaced with a new descendent._

_The decedent would turn the world upside down._

_The green child wept as it was pursued, but I whisper into it's ear 'Don't cry, it's soon.'_

_Then was replaced by a new arrival, one that truly grasped the world._

_Nothing could stop it, not the sun or the moon, or the god that had created this new moon._

_Time could stop and freeze it in place and string could bound it like the chains inside my soul._

_But through this triumph came true victory._

_They were only human, and humans are always late._

_To be precise;_

_Two steps too late._

"Is this something a priest would speak about in a western church?" Josuke asked.

"I don't think so... Well, at least you got it half right..." 

"Half right?"

"Yeah. The poem is about a priest who becomes so blinded by admiration that he takes it upon himself to right all wrongs in the form of resetting everything. He becomes so obsessed with power, that all he speaks about is complete nonsense to those who hear it."

"So that's what all that 'Green Baby' stuff was about?"

"Yeah! Have you ever seen a green baby before? Of course not!"

"I get it... But what was all that stuff about being 'two steps too late' at the end about?"

Monika freezes. "Well... Maybe the priest wasn't speaking nonsense after all. I guess we'll never know!"

Monika and Josuke laugh. Then suddenly, Monika stops laughing. She look at the other girls who are have now formed a circle to talk about their poems.

"Josuke. I need you to come with me."

"Huh? Wait-"

"Don't ask questions. I need you to follow me." Monika grabs Josuke's wrist. "It's urgent." Josuke looks at Monika with understanding.

"Alright. Take me there. Just don't make it look weird, okay?"

Monika let go of Josuke's hand and walked out of the club room with Josuke. Yuri noticed this and stood up silently.

"Then what is light if light is light? What lights up light when it's in a world full of blight- H-Hey, Yuri! I'm not finished yet, dumbass!" Natsuki complained.

"I need to go to the toilet. Please excuse me." Yuri said, opening the door quietly. Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"You know, Sayori... You really are the best, you know that?"

Sayori looked up to Natsuki with confusion. "Me? The best? What do you mean? Those two words don't go to together, really..."

"No, don't speak about yourself like that..." Natsuki sits down beside Sayori. "You never leave my side. You're like a dog, but a really good dog who can look after themselves."

"A dog... I think I would be a cat, really..."

"A cat? Cat's treat their owners like shit, Sayori! You treat me really well. Yuri is more of a cat than you are! No... She is DEFINITLY a cat!" Sayori still looked confused. "You know what, now is a better time than ever to tell you this. I really respect you. Like, a lot. You don't piss me off, you are just my friend, and you are always there for me."

"Really? I don't remember-"

"Well guess what, you are! You are like, extreme neutral. Remember two years ago, when me and Yuri would get into loads of fights all the time? Anon would always try to cool us down... But then he would just ask you to help out? And guess what, you did it perfectly!" Natsuki smiled at Sayori happily. "I am so glad you are my friend, Sayori. I wouldn't be able to handle Yuri's bullshit without you."

"I... I don't get it... I honestly don't remember doing any of that though... Are you sure that wasn't Monika?"

"Monika? Oh Monika! Don't get me started about her... Jeez. You are seriously the only sane person in the club Sayori. I swear Monika has such an ego... She acts like she is the boss all the time and orders us around like she is in charge of us! I get she is the president of our club, but we are still people dammit... I don't get how she is your idol..."

"My idol- Wait how do you know that?"

"You told me, remember?"

"...Oh yeah. I just think she is a good leader. That's all really..."

"Really? Is there like, anyone else you idolise? It doesn't make sense to me..."

Sayori thought for a moment before answering. "Josuke. He is nice."

Natsuki didn't respond for a second. "Right. I see." Something bothered her about this.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"I-It's nothing... Really..."

"All I said was-"

"I know. Don't concern yourself about it, Sayori. My opinions just-"

"No, something is up! Don't you trust me?! You have been talking about all this stuff about how 'good' I am yet you wont tell me that. I can tell that something is wrong, so tell me." Sayori demanded.

Natsuki sighed. "Well, Sayori. You see, I don't like Josuke. Do you really want to know why?"

Sayori nodded.

"... Alright. I am just going to say it. Okuyasu. That's why. You know, he was all sad for a while, and guess what? Now he is acting like nothing has even happened! I was thinking that he was trying to cope but he is in high spirits. Why the hell is that?! It pisses me off..."

Sayori sighed. "Well, Maybe he IS just trying to cope with it... You never know how someone deals with loss, Natsuki...we all do it differently..."

"I know... I know... I just feel like Okuyasu is being disrespected because of it and it annoys me. I really liked Okuyasu, I really did. He was a great guy. And Josuke's 'Way of dealing with loss' is affecting ME badly!... Jesus... Sorry... I just had to let that out. I can trust you with that, right? You wont tell anyone will you?"

Sayori looked at the floor and then back up at Natsuki. "Yeah. I wont. We all have our opinions, and that one is yours. So I respect that. I wont tell anyone about it, Natsuki."

"So, Monika... What did you want to tell me?" Josuke asked. Monika had lead him down a hallway. They seemed to be getting further and further away from the literature club.

"Well, Josuke. You'll see."

Monika led Josuke down the hallway. She attempted to touch his hand.

"H-Hey Monika... You're touching my hand..."

"R-Really?"

Josuke nodded. Monika looked down and saw that her hand was touching Josuke's just like she attempted to.

"Sorry!... My hand's tend to wonder around like that... I didn't mean anything by it..."

"It's alright... But seriously, what do you want to tell me? How is it so secret that you need to take me half way across the school to tell me?"

"Oh- Did we walk that far?"

"Yes."

"Ah! I didn't mean to go this far..." Monika lied. "Alright, I'll just tell you here then."

Monika took a small box from her pocket and gently opened it. It had a small cyan hair band inside it.

"I saw these, the other day... In the store... And I thought that they would look really cute on you..." She was visibly nervous. This must have been big for her.

"Oh... Nice. But um... You do realize that I can't really use these, right?"

"What do you mean? You hair is long enough for hairbands..."

"Yeah, but... I don't really ever have any other hairstyles... I don't plan to either..."

Monika looked a little disappointed in herself. "Oh well maybe next time you leave the shower and your hair is down, you can send me a picture of you wearing them!"

"I guess I could... But I don't have your number-"

"Then lets exchange numbers!" Monika smiled. Without waiting, she quickly grabbed Josuke's hand and scribbled a string of numbers on it. Josuke looked at the numbers and then remembered that he didn't know his own phone number.

"Now is probably a bad time to mention this, but I don't know my own number..."

"That's fine. I will be able to see your number when you contact me!"

"Right... Actually, I think I am going to walk home now. By the time I get back into the club, the bell will have rang... So it's better if I just leave now." Josuke picked up his bag once again. "Cya."

"O-Oh. Bye!"

Josuke began to walk home. Monika watched with happiness. She suddenly took a piece of paper from her pocket and began scribbling in it furiously.

_Yes, that's the feeling, Purest admiration! It's all worth this feeling! I can't loose this feeling..._

Monika looked out of the window and smiled. There was a strange look in her eyes.

_I don't want to lose this feeling._

Monika carelessly dropped the note she wrote on the floor. She began to walk away, but heard the sound of paper folding behind her. She froze.

Yuri was behind Monika The entire time. She gently folded the piece of paper open to reveal a long badly written note. She began to read.

_I love him._

_I cannot put it into words how dearly he is to me._

_I know it’s bad I know it's wrong but I can’t help myself. I have been waiting too long._

_I will do it. I will. No matter what it takes, No matter what I must do, the end justifies the means and the means guide my way to a life worth living._

_If there was a god they would guide me on a path of holy light, if there was a heaven or hell I would be destined to be above with him! God wants the best for me, and to get that I will do what I must._

_I will cry. Laugh, throw my life away just for you!_

_I don’t care if it is painful or dull, I will do anything for you! I will wait thousands and thousands and thousands of years just to feel your breath upon my skin!_

_I’ll kill. I’ll kill for you. I’ll kill anyone who stands in my way._

_I don’t care who they are. This is me. Not them. There is no ‘them’. Just me. Me and you._

_They don’t care. They don’t feel. They treat each other like trash on the side of the road._

_But me? NO. I am a goddess! A saint among sinners! A light in an ocean of darkness, searching for the light at the end!_

_I’ll slaughter them. I kill anyone for your affection._

_I’ll even kill myself for you._

_Anything for you, dear._

"What the hell..."

Monika felt a cold ripple go down her spine. The voice she heard belonged to Yuri. "Huh? Y-Yuri? What are you doing here-" Yuri was holding Monika's note in her hand. She seemed to have already read it.

"You're... You're a goddamn psychopath!... What the hell are you planning to do to Josuke?! You are a total creep, like one of those 'yandere' girls Natsuki talks about! You are disgusting!"

Monika bit her lip. She had a terrible feeling about this. "H-Hey... Yuri look we all have our flaws-"

"You call this a flaw?! This is insanity! You are gong to kill us! If I leave this a few more weeks I doubt any of us will even be alive!"

Then suddenly Monika's despair had dispersed from her body. Monika tilted her head and gave Yuri a confident smile. _"Now this is a surprise..."_

Yuri felt a strange fear enter her body. Something was wrong. "S-STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" 

"Hm? You were all confident a minute ago... Why are you scared?"

"You... I can't understand it... What is this feeling... This terrible feeling... Something is wrong- Horribly wrong!"

Monika walked ever closer to Yuri who was beginning to panic. **Something was making Yuri terrified!**

"Damn it- I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK!" Suspicious Minds suddenly emerged from Yuri and grabbed Monika by the throat. She was lifted into the air as she was strangled by the force of Suspicious Minds' fist being wrapped around her neck. Only then did Yuri realize that Monika wasn't looking at her. She was staring directly at Suspicious Minds.=

_Monika had to be a stand user. It was the only answer._

"Yuri... I always knew you would be the first one to go, you know..." Monika chuckled, struggling to breathe. "You always had that look in your eyes!..."

_A stand emerged from Monika's body! Yuri couldn't see it from were she was standing, but she knew Monika did something! She quickly retreated Suspicious Minds and saw the horror that was Monika's Stand._

"But..." Monika sighed, holding her throat. "I never thought you would have a stand..."

A tension filled the room. Something terrible was about to happen... And it will definitely end in tears.

_**To Be Continued - - - >** _


	69. Psycho Killer (Qu'est-ce que c'est?).

"Considering the facts, Yuri..." Monika put her finger on her lips. "If you are a stand user, that would make Sayori and Natsuki a stand user too, correct?"

Yuri stared back at Monika. "Why do you care? You're a selfish brat who treats-"

"Ooh... What if Josuke uses a stand..." A light appears in Monika's eyes. "That would be so wonderful!"

Yuri was creeped out. More than when Redrose flirted with her. Her respect for Monika was shattered.

"You're a super creep! A beast! I'll keep you away from my friends, no matter what!"

"You are way to confident. You are failing to see the bigger picture here, Yuri." Monika points to her face. "I am simply just in love with Josuke Higashikata. You wouldn't get it. You are too inverted to understand."

Yuri looked offended. She tried to move past this silly insult, but something was preventing her from doing so. She couldn't seem to move past this, for some reason... "You bitch! Natsuki was right... You are just obsessed with power!"

Monika raised her eyebrow. "She said that? That's what she thinks of me? Really?"

Yuri nodded. "But that doesn't matter! What matters is your opinion, which is wrong!" Monika appeared amused.

"You blow everything out of proportion, Yuri. All that reading has gotten to your head! You must be suffering with protagonist syndrome." Monika smirked. "You should just forget that this ever happened, Yuri. It shouldn't matter, right? It's stupid... You wouldn't concern yourself with such pathetic things, would you?" After hearing this, Yuri suddenly managed to compose her self. She was back on track,

"No... This isn't silly, this is wrong! You're a monster!... This idea that you can do anything... It has been loose for too long! It ends here!"

Suspicious Minds sent a punch towards Monika, suddenly, her stand caught it with one hand, stopping Suspicious Minds in it's track.

"A close range stand. I see." Monika's stand violently twisted Suspicious Mind's wrist, causing immense pain for Yuri. "Let's just see how talented you are with it." The stand sent a chop towards Suspicious Minds' face, in response Suspicious Minds punched the stand's wrist. Monika gritted her teeth in pain for a moment. "Good speed. I can assume it has good durability too. But that power... It's overwhelming! Never before have I witnessed such power from someone like you..." Monika's stand let go and sent a quick punch into Suspicious Minds' chest, breaking Yuri's ribcage.

"T-This power!... It's incredible!" Yuri stepped backwards slightly. "It's far greater than Suspicious Minds' strength... I am powerless to it!" The stand threw it's fist towards Yuri's face. If she didn't move, her face could be cracked open. She would surely die. "Damn you... MONIKA!" Suspicious Minds put it's wrist in front of Yuri's face. Upon the impact of the stand's punch, Yuri's wrist was shattered. She let out a pained scream. But when you are this far away from everyone else in the school, no one could hear you. It was like screaming into space.

"I doubt you thought that your life would be slipping away right from your hands. Your time is up, Yuri. You have lived, and now let die." Monika explained. Yuri began to stand up again. "In that case... I'll make it a thousand times more painful! I am going to impale you!" Monika's stand directed it's fist towards Yuri's torso. She had the force to pierce her stand's fist right through her body! "So let me kill you!"

Yuri looked up with fury in her eyes. Suspicious Minds let out a scream before sending its fist into Monika's face! It was so fast! "Murder her! Suspicious Minds!"

"ORLALALALALALALALA!"

A violent barrage of punches landed into Monika's face, damaging her skull with every blow. Suspicious Minds stopped to send one last punch, one stronger than any other into Monika's face!

"ORLA!"

"You... Whore-" Monika gasped, being hit into the wall. Monika sat up and looked at Yuri with psychotic eyes. She was furious.

"Finish her! Now!" Yuri yelled pointing at Monika. Monika stood up and suddenly took out a fountain pen. She quickly gripped it tightly and pushed her arm upwards, flinging a line of ink towards Yuri! It hit her uniform, a single spot landing on her hand. Monika's stand jumped into the ink puddle that was on Yuri's palm moments before Suspicious Minds could kill her! ...And then, everything stopped.

 **"...Your Reality is now in control of your body... Yuri."** Monika panted. **"You have officially lost. The second my stand enters your body via ink, I can control every little thing. I can read all your thoughts, I can control your stand, everything. You have truly failed to beat me."**

_This... This is... Cruel..._

Monika chuckled. "How interesting... Your thoughts are a palace of knowledge... A librarian would dream of seeing this. You are real special, Yuri. Shame to see such potential wasted..."

_What... Is this stand? It's inside my body... It's... reading all my thoughts... I can't speak. It's in total control of me... I can't even scream._

"Yuri. It was nice being your friend. It truly was. But it's time we cut ties. Friendship doesn't last forever, does it?" Monika sighed. Yuri was terrified. "Don't worry about he others, Yuri. I know you are fearful that they will get hurt... But Sayori and Natsuki are not as nosy as you. Your curiosity got you killed. Just like that old saying." Monika chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat..."

Suddenly, Monika stepped backwards. She stood forward and began to walk past Yuri. A feeling of relief filled Yuri, until Monika placed her cold hand upon her face. Yuri felt something change, like an icy blanket had been thrown over her. She felt the force of Monika's hand push her backwards. Before Yuri could even think about what could of happened to her, she was already dead. As Yuri hit the floor, she shattered into a million pieces of glass like a statue being smashed onto the floor. Every single particle in her body was splitting into two, breaking apart into nothingness. No trace of Yuri was left.

 **"...This is... Your Reality."** Monika looked down at the the place Yuri fell. She had emotionless eyes, one that looked like they had commit years of endless slaughter. She looked down the hallway and saw that Natsuki and Sayori were running towards her.

"Monika! What the hell took you so long?... We have to go now!" Natsuki complained. "Yuri went to the bathroom too... Why does everyone ditch me?!"

"I don't ditch you Natsuki!" Sayori said.

"...Everyone BUT you!"

The two girls laughed while Monika smiled. She was unbelievably nervous. 

_D-Did they see me...? No... They would be attacking me if that was the case. I am not sure if they too are stand users, but I must be careful. Yuri got me good. Too good. If I left my pen in the clubroom, I would have died. Definitely._

"Alright, lets move. Have you seen Josuke too? He went with you, right?"

"Oh! Yeah! Josuke told me that he was going to leave. He had his bag with him, so he kind of just... left."

Natsuki looked at Monika suspiciously. "What did you even take Josuke out for?"

"Oh nothing really... I just gave him a present."

"A present? Is it his birthday?"

"No, I just felt like it... I want to become better friends with him. I love new experiences!"

Sayori smiled at this. "I love new experiences too!"

The three girls walked out of the school gates. Monika looked back for a moment. She stared at the door she left from.

"Monika! C'mon! You are so slow..."

"O-Oh! Yeah! Coming!"

**\- Yuri -**

**\- Deceased -**

**_To Be Continued - - - >_ **


End file.
